


DARK A Vingança Sorri

by VanessaVMR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Dark Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, M/M, Revenge, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 108,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVMR/pseuds/VanessaVMR
Summary: Após o fim da guerra Harry descobre que está morrendo. Ele estava durante anos sendo envenenado pela família Weasley, que ele descobre que eles eram pagos por Dumbledore para serem “ carinhosos” com Harry. Ron e Hermione também eram pagos para serem seus amigos e Gina dava a ele uma poção do amor, para que assim que eles se casassem e ele morresse, ela herdaria tudo. Traído e morrendo, ele queria que tudo acabasse logo. Esperou a morte de bom grado, como seu ancestral Ignoto Peverell, mas a morte não quis a vida de Harry. Ela quis vingança.Fanfic de minha autoria. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a sua respectiva autora J.K.Rowling.* FANFIC BASEADA NOS LIVROS.* Ordem cronológica e acontecimentos dos livros.Essa fanfic possui personagens criados por mim.--Essa história foi postada em outros de meus perfis. Seguem:Fanfiction.net = https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758415/Social Spirit = https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/sasusaku4Wattpad = https://www.wattpad.com/user/VanessaVMRNyah Fanfiction = https://fanfiction.com.br/minha_conta/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Ca estava eu deitado em minha cama esperando a morte. Como fui tão tolo durante todos esses anos?

\- Uma semana atrás...

Já fazia um mês que Voldemort havia sido derrotado. As manchetes no jornal não falavam de outra coisa a não ser sobre o escolhido. Ron e Hermione me falavam que eu deveria estar feliz por ter conseguido realizar a profecia, mas apesar de tudo eu sentia que tinha algo errado. Em uma das noites no Largo Grimmauld, eu me acordei me sentindo horrível. Corri para o banheiro somente para vomitar sangue. Aquilo me assustou e fui ao medibruxo mais próximo de mim. Ele fez uma série de exames, mas seu laudo foi o que mais me feriu.

\- Sinto Sr. Potter... O senhor está morrendo por envenenamento.

\- Como assim? – Falei arregalando os olhos.

\- Você está com muitos danos internos e infelizmente eu não tenho o que fazer...

\- Como assim? Que tipo de envenenamento é esse?

\- Pelo que percebi o senhor tem diversos tipos de bloqueios mágicos, glamour de sangue, intoxicação por amortencia e veneno de acromantula. Acredito que o envenenamento é de anos de consumo.... Os bloqueios o senhor vai ter que verificar em Gringotts. O senhor tem pelo menos um mês de vida...

Ele saiu de lá sem querer ouvir o resto. Bloqueios mágicos? Glamour de sangue? Intoxicação de amortencia e veneno de acromantula? Algo a longo tempo. Harry não sabia dessas coisas e foi imediatamente a gringotts. Chegando lá um jovem duende apareceu.

\- O que deseja senhor?

\- Sou Harry Potter! Preciso verificar meus senhorios. Quero ver se tenho bloqueios mágicos ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido.

O duende pareceu perceber meu desespero.

\- Tudo bem... Venha comigo.

Eu e ele fomos a uma sala e ele pediu uma gota do meu sangue. Nesse momento eu vomitei mais sangue e ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Entendo porque está tão desesperado agora...- Ele pegou uma gota do meu sangue e pingou em um pergaminho. Logo letras apareceram nele.

_Nome: Harry James Potter_

_Nascimento: 31 de julho de 1980, Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra_

_Pais: James Potter (pai de nascimento)_

_Lilian Evans (mãe biológica)_

_Sirius Black (padrinho)_

_Títulos: Herdeiro Potter (nascimento)_

_Herdeiro Black (adoção de sangue)_

_Herdeiro Peverell (nascimento)_

_Cofres:_

_Cofres da Família Potter - 100.435.73 Galeões, 700 sicles, 460 nuques; 250 artefatos mágicos e 635 livros_

_Cofres da Família Black – 200.365,78 Galeões, 720 sicles, 236 nuques; 827 artefatos mágicos e 4567 livros_

_Cofres da família Peverell – 825.678,38 Galeões, 357 sicles, 487 nuques; 2587 artefatos mágicos e 5879 livros_

_Cofre Selado Nº 825. – Foi aberto recentemente de dentro para fora._

_Propriedades:_

_Largo Grimmauld, Londres, Inglaterra_

_Casa número 14, Gordrics Hollow, Inglaterra_

_Mansão Peverell, portal invocável._

_Castelo Peverell, portal invocável._

_Habilidades mágicas e Bloqueios:_

_Magia sem varinha (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Legilimência - (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Clarividência - (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Núcleo mágico - (95% bloqueado, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Ligações mágicas:_

_Ligação de Alma- Tom Marvolo Riddle (100% Bloqueado, por Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de Novembro de 1981)_

_Glamour de Sangue – Ligado a James Potter (Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Amizade Relacionada a Ronald Weasley (Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991)_

_Amizade Relacionada a Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991)_

_Amizade e Relacionamento Relacionada a Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991)_

_Amuleto da Submissão (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981)_

_Veneno de Deterioração a Longo Prazo para Molly Weasley (Alvo Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, 1º de setembro de 1995)._

Harry ficou pasmo. Riddle e ele eram ligados? Tudo aquilo que lia estava acabando com ele. Ele estava prestes a chorar na frente do duende, mas quando observou o duende, ele estava de olhos arregalados.

\- O.. cofre selado...aberto de dentro para fora... – Ele parecia assustado olhando para baixo.

\- O que tinha nesse cofre?- Perguntei.

\- Foi um cofre selado pelos Peverell a muito tempo. Eles haviam dito que um dia o cofre se abriria de dentro para fora e que...- Naquele momento ele olhou para mim, mas ficou branco e olhou para alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Me virei rapidamente, mas não havia nada la. Ele continuava olhando de olhos arregalados.

\- Sei o que fazer...- Ele disse e saiu dali me deixando mais confuso.

Isso me distraiu de toda a dor e tristeza que eu estava sentindo. Fui enganado a vida toda. Fui traído e envenenado por quem eu mais confiava. Minha vida foi manipulada. Daqui a pouco ele veio arrastando uma duende com ele. Ela parecia irritada.

\- Kernik! Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, me arrastando até aqui e...- Ele apontou para mim e ela olhou com aquela cara irritada, mas logo ficou igual a ele. Branca, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão assustada.

Novamente olhei para trás, para cima, para baixo, dos lados. Não tinha nada ali. Ao menos que eu não podia ver.

\- Você precisa liberar todos os bloqueios mágicos dele.- Foi o que Kernik disse sem tirar os olhos de seja lá o que ele estava olhando.

\- Sim... mas são muitos... vai levar uns dois dias sem parar e.... ele pode morrer... – Disse ela também sem tirar os olhos do que olhava.

\- Já estou morrendo. – Disse me encostando na cadeira.

\- ela não vai deixar. – Disseram os dois em coral.

Aquilo estava estranho. A duende veio até mim.

\- Me acompanhe senhor Potter... – Ela disse se virando e andando em direção a outra porta.

Quando entrei, era uma sala branca e havia uma cadeira inclinada no centro.

\- Pode se deitar. Vou começar a liberar seus bloqueios. Você ficara inconsciente por um tempo... – Ela olhava para o meu lado agora.

\- O que vocês estão olhando? – Perguntei irritado.

\- Você vai poder ver em breve. – Ela disse olhando para mim.

Talvez o que eles estivessem vendo era algo que os meus muitos bloqueios impediam. Concordei com a cabeça e fechei meus olhos, sentindo um tipo de magia me cobrir. Acordei um uma ponte. Havia um homem velho olhando para o horizonte. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu. Quando eu olhei vi uma figura negra flutuando. Era totalmente escura com asas enormes. Seu manto era parecido com a minha capa de invisibilidade. Ela veio até o homem e ficou parada na sua frente.

\- Faz um tempo, não é morte? – Disse o homem.

Arregalei meus olhos. Aquela figura era a morte?

\- _Olá Ignoto... Você se escondeu por muito tempo..._

Aquilo foi mais assustador ainda. Apesar de ser uma figura horripilante, sua voz era tão suave e aconchegante que me fazia querer flutuar como uma brisa quente no inverno mais frio.

\- Eu vivi... tive uma família...engordei hehe... e agora tenho que ir. Eu estava te esperando.

\- _Você pode ficar mais um pouco se quiser..._

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu vivi e chegou a hora de eu me juntar a você. – O homem estendeu sua mão a ela e ela o segurou. Milhares de corvos surgiram e fizeram um tornado em volta deles. Logo ambos desapareceram. Um corpo caiu no chão. Era ele. Ao olhar para o seu rosto, ele estava morto, mas estava sorrindo. O lugar todo se desfez. Se formou outro lugar. Era em Hogwarts. Duas figuras surgiram. Era Dumbledore e Tom Riddle. Eles conversavam sobre algo que não consegui ouvir. A morte estava lá, atrás de Tom. Ela parecia querer falar algo, como se tentasse alerta-lo de alguma coisa. Agora na mesma sala, um tempo depois, outras figuras apareciam. Era Dumbledore junto com Hermione e Ron.

\- O garoto já está na palma de nossa mão. – Disse Ron.

\- Sim, aquele idiota nunca vai imaginar que nós estamos somente fingindo sermos amigos dele. Só estamos fazendo isso porque estamos sendo pagos.

\- E com o dinheiro dele hehe. Aquele idiota nem faz ideia disso. – Disse Ron.

\- Mas espero que o senhor pare de nos pôr em risco professor. Quase morremos la embaixo. – Disse Hermione.

\- Relaxem crianças. Tudo isso é por um bem maior. – Disse Dumbledore. – Não se esqueçam que ele tem que ser o nosso menino perfeito. Sua mãe já deu os chocolates envenenador Ronald?

\- Sim, no natal.

\- Ótimo. Com o tempo Harry ficara cada vez mais fraco e vocês vão tomar as rédeas.

Os quadros dos diretores os olhavam com nojo.

A cena mudou. Parecia ser recente. Era de noite na travessa do tranco. Ron, Hermione e Gina estavam correndo com alguns materiais para poções.

\- Falta pouco. – Disse Gina com um sorriso. – Só mais essa dose e eu faço ele me pedir em casamento.

\- Sim, dai depois disso nós damos a última dose de veneno e com ele morto vamos ficar muito ricos. – Ronald gargalhava.

\- Eu vou ficar com todos os livros e artefatos! Não se esqueçam. – Disse Hermione.

\- Fique com os livros, eu vou ser a Sra. Potter... quer dizer a viúva Sra. Potter. Todos vão me querer haha. – Gina gargalhava.

\- Quando vai dar a poção a ele? – Disse Ron.

\- A mamãe vai convidar ele para jantar e ai damos o bote.- Disse Gina.

O ódio só crescia dentro de Harry. Ele sentia nojo. Boa parte das mudanças de cenário mostravam cenas como essa, dele sendo envenenado, das mentiras, da traição.

ÓDIO

ÓDIO

ÓDIO

Era somente isso que vinha em sua mente. Um clarão surgiu e ele acordou.

\- Acabei...- Disse a duende exausta.

Eu me sentia um pouco melhor. Me levantei da cadeira. Havia um espelho mais a frente. Agora sem o glamour de sangue do meu pai eu conseguia me ver como eu era. Os olhos eram iguais, mas eu enxergava perfeitamente. Não precisava mais de óculos. Meus cabelos estavam mais compridos, meio ondulados e com algumas mechas ruivas. Meu rosto era delicado, até de mais para o meu gosto. Minha pele não era tão branca. Dessa vez parecia que eu tinha sangue no corpo. Eu estava um pouco maior em altura. Me sentia livre.

\- Sr. Potter. – Era o duende Kernik. – Pode me acompanhar?

Apenas o segui e voltamos para a sala dele.

\- Agora todos os seus selos estão liberados... Um medibruxo verificou sua situação enquanto estava inconsciente. Fiquei assustado quando senhor vomitou sangue na sala.

\- Me desculpe por isso... – Disse Harry abaixando a cabeça.

O duende olhou rápido para os lados.

\- Escute Potter... você dormiu por 4 dias. Foi bem mais do que imaginamos. A pobre Mik trabalhou em você sem parar... Ela não podia parar...

\- O senhor que me falar sobre o que é que está acontecendo? O que tinha no cofre selado? O que vocês estavam vendo que estava atrás de mim? E porque ela não podia parar?

O duende parecia em pânico. Olhava para os lados desesperadamente.

\- Escute Potter.. há coisas que...

\- Escutar? A vida toda eu só escutei! Fui traído e estou morrendo porra! O que é que ta acontecendo?! – Falei aos prantos. Estava cansado de mentiras.

A sala ficou fria e começou a tremer como um terremoto.

\- Fique calmo senhor Potter! Por favor! Já não basta o dragão que o senhor soltou e destruiu boa parte de Gringots... Não destrua a minha sala....

Era eu que estava fazendo aquilo? Respirei fundo e aos poucos tudo se normalizou.

\- Bem... Sr. Potter... é complicado explicar. Do cofre nós não sabemos de seu conteúdo... mas o que disseram é que ele seria aberto de dentro para fora e que uma amiga viria ajudar ao necessitado...Não sabemos mais nada sobre isso... O que nós olhávamos.... – Ele olhou para os lados. – Tinha uma figura atrás de você. Uma grande e escura. Não tinha olhos... mas sabíamos que ela olhava para você.... Sentimos que se não te ajudássemos... algo ruim iria acontecer a todos nós... por isso Mik não parou... Ela disse que aquela sombra estava com você na sala e que não saiu do seu lado. Ela só sumiu quando você acordou...Eu acho.... – Ele se aproximou de mim. – Eu acho que era a morte.

Arregalei os olhos. Me lembrei dos sonhos que tive.

\- Eu acho que o senhor deveria ir para casa Sr. Potter... Tomar um banho e tentar aproveitar seu tempo que resta... Não quero ofender....

\- Deixa prá lá. Pode pegar o dinheiro que for preciso dos cofres para o conserto do incidente do dragão. Pra onde eu vou, não vou precisar de dinheiro. – Logo sai.

Aparatei no Largo Grimmaud. Monstro estava na cozinha e logo apareceu em minha frente. Ele não acreditava no que via.

\- Mestre Potter?.. O senhor esta diferente...

\- Sim, eu tinha milhares de bloqueios monstro... incluindo para mudar minha aparência. Só vou deitar um pouco... Não vou precisar de nada.

Subi as escadas e fui para o quarto de Sirius. Me deitei na cama dele. Eu só queria morrer. Eu não tinha mais motivos para lutar. Cedo ou tarde eu morreria mesmo. Pequenas lagrimas escorreram de meu rosto com os pensamentos dessa minha vida infeliz.

\- _Não chore... –_ Disse uma voz suave.

Eu olhei para todos os lados. Não havia ninguém nem nada por ali. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. Me encostei de novo na cama. Se eu morrer toda essa dor vai acabar. Se eu morrer vou ser livre. Eu não tinha nada perder. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para meu pulso. Só era preciso fazer um belo corte e tudo poderia ser resolvido, mas minha varinha voou longe.

\- _Não faça isso... –_ Era aquela voz.

Quando olhei para cima lá estava ela. Exatamente como me lembrava. A morte.

\- Você veio me levar? – Sorri e estendi meus braços para que ela me levasse como levou Ignoto.

\- _Não... –_ Ela disse e se afastou, ficando em um canto do quarto totalmente encolhida. – _não posso..._

 _-_ Eu estou morrendo! Me leva logo!

_\- Você já morreu a muito tempo... sua vida foi tomada de você por outras pessoas...eu me sinto traída..._

Olhei para ela confuso. Ela parecia triste e ao mesmo tempo zangada.

\- _Ignoto viveu feliz.... ele morreu feliz... você... seu último descendente... sofreu tanto...teve sua vida decidida por outros... isso é errado... eu fui traída..._

Ela se levantou e veio curvada até a beirada da cama onde eu estava.

_\- Eu deveria levar você hoje... mas não vou..._

\- Você não quer minha vida? –Perguntei.

_\- Não... eu quero outra coisa de você..._

_-_ O que seria? – Se não fosse minha vida, o que ela iria querer de mim?

Ela se endireitou ficando ereta e abrindo suas asas. Percebi que ela deveria ter uns 5 metros de altura. Agora eu via uma parte de sua face. Um túnel escuro com duas luzes no fundo.

Sua voz já não era calorosa como antes. Sentia como se facas atravessassem meu corpo.

_\- Eu.. quero...vingança..._

Continua...


	2. E assim começa o show

O ambiente no quarto ficou extremamente frio. Tão frio que eu comecei a tremer como se um dementador estivesse no quarto.

\- _Ah.. desculpe... –_ Ela disse normalizando a temperatura no quarto.

\- Vingança? Quer que eu me vingue?

\- _Sim...Quero que os faça pagar...eu quero te dar uma opção Harry... –_ Ela se curvou ficando bem perto de mim.

\- _Eu quero que você mate... mate todos... que te fizeram mal...Os Weasleys...a Hermione... todos... se fizer isso... eu posso te dar uma segunda chance...._

\- Segunda chance? – Perguntei confuso.

\- _Eu te permito reviver novamente o passado... você estará livre te todos os bloqueios e ligações como agora...você poderá ter uma vida...você vai viver... vai poder mudar tudo... se vingar deles lá...e salvar sua alma gêmea.._

 _-_ Tom? – Disse.

\- _Sim...Eu vou sempre estar com você... quando quiser reviver... você deverá se matar... então vou te levar de volta...Ninguém teme a mim de verdade... eles temem é como vão chegar até mim...sei que quando chegar a hora... você não temera...como não temeu até agora..._

Eu poderia me vingar? Me vingar de todos? Viver minha vida....me vingar...salvar o Tom...Me vingar...matar todos...me vingar... – Eu aceito isso... vou fazer eles pagarem... vou ter tempo para isso? Eu não estou morrendo?

\- _Você só morrera quando se matar...então vou leva-lo...você deveria voltar a Gringotts...Os duendes tem que te entregar umas coisas e..._

Eu fiz o impensável. Eu abracei a morte. Ela ficou confusa e eu mais ainda. Apesar da aparência fria, mas com a voz suave, ela era quente e dava uma sensação de calmaria que me relaxou. Eu queria dormir, mas sabia que não poderia. – Obrigada Morte! Obrigada por me ajudar! – Dei meu melhor sorriso.

Ela passou as mãos esqueléticas na minha cabeça.

\- _Você.. me lembra Ignoto...-_ Ela desfez o abraço ** _._** _– Agora é melhor você ir... nada vai te impedir agora... vamos Harry... sorria..._

Eu sorri. O sorriso mais macabro que eu já dei.

_\- Agora eu vou indo... quando chegar a hora... eu vou voltar..._

Ela desapareceu e eu me sentia ótimo. Desci correndo as escadas.

\- O mestre está bem? – Era monstro.

\- Estou ótimo. – Eu disse ainda com aquele sorriso na cara. – Tenho que ir a Gringotts. Logo eu volto. – Aparatei.

Entrei em Gringotts rodopiando de alegria. Os duendes me olhavam com aquelas caras tortas como se dissessem “ Entrou um louco no banco”. Kernik me olhou de longe e veio até mim.

\- Sr. Potter.. que bom que voltou e...

\- Sim a morte me visitou. – Disse com um tom alegre na voz.

Os duendes nos encararam arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

\- Ela me disse que vocês teriam coisas para mim. Eu quero tudo haha. – Eu estava muito feliz.

\- Ahh sim.. Ela pediu umas coisas sim...- Ele olhava para mim de certa forma assustado. Algumas horas atrás eu estava saindo daqui como semblante de quem estava morrendo e aqui estava eu agora rindo que nem um idiota.

\- Vamos até a minha sala. – Eu o segui.

Entrando lá tinham algumas caixas em cima da mesa dele.

-Esses são seus anéis de senhorio. Potter, Black e Peverell. O senhor pode colocar.

Coloquei cada um e senti um calor me preencher como quando peguei minha varinha pela primeira vez.

\- Esses anéis de senhorio...- Estava dizendo Kernik, mas eu interrompi.

\- Me protegem de legilimencia, poções nocivas como amortencia, viraseterum e venenos, sem conta que é a prova de minha herança, me concedendo direito total a qualquer posse Potter, Black e Peverell...

Ele me olhou serio. – Como sabe?

\- Eu não sei.- Dei os ombros. – Apenas sei.

Ideias surgiram em minha mente, bem como um sorriso enorme na minha face. O duende estava assustado e isso me divertia.

\- Eu quero fazer um saque bem grande hoje. Tenho que dar uma festa.- Disse já com um plano em mente.

Eu fiz o saque de certa de 2500 galeões e sai do banco pulando feliz. Fui até a travessa do tranco e me dirigia uma loja que já havia visto antes, mas percebi que quase não havia clientes. Era uma loja de ingredientes e materiais raros.

O balconista me encarou por um tempo. Fui até ele com aquele sorriso.

\- Boa tarde senhor- Disse animado.- Me traga todos os venenos mortais que demorem uns minutos até serem totalmente fatais. Quero que seja um que agonize a vítima até o último momento. – Continuava sorrindo.

Ele me olhou por um momento arregalando os olhos em seguida.

\- Você é Harry Potter...

\- Sim, mas cadê os venenos?

Ele me olhou por um momento e saiu dali, voltando depois com vários frascos.

\- Tenho veneno de basilisco. – Disse me mostrando um frasco com um liquido transparente e meloso. - Demora 1 minuto para matar, mas se dissolvido com alguma comida pode levar mais tempo. A morte é certa.

\- Não, esse é indolor.. Eu já senti.

O homem arregalou os olhos e mostrou outro frasco.

\- Veneno de Arquespora. – Ele me mostrou um frasco com um liquido amarelado. – Funciona como um ácido. Derrete qualquer coisa orgânica em segundos. Se você dissolver em comida, vai ser bem óbvio que vai dar errado...

\- Quero algo melhor. Não importa o preço.

Ele me olhou por um instante e saiu levando os frascos. Ele voltou com uma caixinha. Dentro dela tinham cristais de cor ametista.

\- Esse é o estrangulador...pode ser esmagado e dissolvidos em bebidas ou comidas. Ele faz com que a garganta inche se fechando, faz com que o sangue vaze para fora dos orifícios corporais e até pelos poros da pele. O efeito demora uns minutos antes de surtir efeito. A vítima fica sem poder falar e morre de asfixia... bem... é o pior que tem em nosso mundo. Sem chance de cura. Morte lenda e sofrida...um cristal desses pode matar até 100 pessoas.

Eu sorri. – É esse que eu quero. Quanto custa?

O vendedor sorriu e fez um ar de superioridade. – Custa 300 galeões. Sei que é caro e que talvez você não possa pagar e...

Taquei o saco com galeões na mesa. Ele abriu o saco e ficou de olhos arregalados.

\- Ai tem 300 galeões pelo veneno e outros 200 para que mantenha sua boca fechada.

Ele agarrou o saco e sorriu. – Sem problemas.

Peguei a caixinha e levei comigo. Meu sorriso continuou durante o caminho. Alguns bruxos que passavam olhavam para mim como se eu fosse louco. Aparatei no Largo Grimmauld. Monstro me esperava.

-Mestre Potter... Enquanto esteve ausente, uma coruja da família Weasley trouxe uma carta.

Sorri imaginando o teatrinho que faria para eles.

\- Monstro, quero que arrume o melhor buffe bruxo desse país. Vou contrata-los para um jantar de gala aqui, para amanhã a noite. Tem que ser apenas a comida. Diga que pagarei a vista. Vai ser para toda a família Weasley. Preciso também que você me consiga um vinho pouquíssimo conhecido em nosso mundo.

\- Monstro vai fazer isso agora. – Ele aparatou.

Peguei a carta passando magias para detecção de quaisquer maculas. Como imaginado tinha um encantamento de mamãe. Para os poucos familiarizados, é um encanto que nos faz ficar confortáveis e submissos a ordens. Não muito diferente da maldição império.

_Querido Harry,_

_Gostaria de te convidar para jantar hoje a noite aqui em casa. Vamos estar todos reunidos e queríamos sua presença. Estamos com tanta saudade de você! Ron, Hermione e Gina estão tentando entrar em contato com você, mas monstro havia nos dito que você saiu no meio da noite a uns dias atrás e que não havia retornado. Ficamos preocupados. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você!_

_Estamos no seu aguardo querido!_

_Com amor,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry riu daquilo. Já estava anoitecendo. Hora de pôr seu plano em prática. Ele vestiu umas roupas mais luxuosas, que pertenceram a Sirius. Arrumou sua aparência e aparatou na frente da toca.

Ele entrou na casa e foi recebido por Molly. Hora do Show.

\- Querido! Não sabia que viria tão cedo e..- ela olhou minha nova aparência.- o jantar não está pronto...

\- Ahh não se preocupe! Infelizmente eu não vou ficar para o jantar. Mas tenho novidades! Chame todos! Quero a família inteira! – Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

Molly piscou algumas vezes, mas sorriu também. – Claro querido... Pessoal! Harry chegou!

Gina veio igual a um furação descendo as escadas. Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça percebendo que minha aparência havia mudado e parecia gostar do que via. Ela veio e me deu um abraço.

\- Harry querido, você veio! – Disse ela gritando. Garota Irritante.

A abracei de volta. – Claro querida. Tenho novidades muito boas para todos! Vamos na sala de estar. Quero todos reunidos.

Ela pareceu um pouco chocada por eu estar parecendo tão feliz e amoroso, mas ela apenas sorriu. Me sentei na sala com Gina ao meu lado. Aos poucos os Weasleys começaram a aparecer.

Quando Ron apareceu, ele me olhou chocado.

\- Nossa companheiro... que roupas são essas? – Ele parecia um pouco irritado.

\- é Harry... – Disse Hermione. –Você ta tão diferente...

Assim que percebi que estavam todos na sala eu me levantei e dei o meu melhor e mais simpático sorriso. Hora de brincar.

\- Bem, vou contar umas novidades para vocês. Sei que andei sumido, mas foi por uma ótima razão. Fui a gringotts uma dessas noites verificar minha herança de sangue.

Nesse momento todos ficaram tensos.

\- Descobri que sou extremamente rico, herdeiro dos Potter, Black e Peverell. Tenho imensas propriedades, artefatos e uma quantidade absurda de livros! Hermione, posso contar com você para me ajudar a catalogar eles não é?

Ela piscou algumas vezes dando um sorriso enorme. – Mas é claro Harry! – Ela estava empolgada, pobre idiota.

\- Bem também descobri que eu tinha um bloqueio na minha aparência... – Eles se entreolharam sérios. – E como eu agradeci a isso. Se soubesse como eu seria sem ele eu nem teria o retirado, mas me disseram que não era mais possível colocar e bem...- olhei para Gina.- Espero que você me ame assim também querida.

Os Weasleys estavam de olhos arregalados, menos George. Ele ainda estava acabado pela perda do irmão. Continuei olhando para Gina e estendi minha mão para que ela segurasse.

\- O que me diz Gina? Vamos tornar oficial?

As orbes dos olhos dos Weasley quase saltaram para fora. Hermione estava como uma retardada com aquele sorriso.

\- Nosso casamento? – Disse Gina dando um imenso sorriso.

\- Mas é claro! Desculpem eu ter andado sumido. Depois de descobrir toda minha riqueza, eu simplesmente quis sair e conhecer minhas propriedades. Escolher uma que que poderemos morar, um local bonito para o casamento, uma banda e um buffe. Descobri que dou muito desastrado para esse tipo de coisa. – Olhei para todos nesse momento.

\- Bem vocês são minha família! Sempre cuidaram de mim, e agora eu sinto que sou eu que devo cuidar de vocês! – joguei na mesa o saco com 1000 galeões e ele se abriu revelando as moedas. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Como eu disse eu sou desastrado para algumas coisas. Não vou ficar para jantar hoje, mas eu quero que vocês venham jantar comigo amanha a noite. Esse dinheiro é para todos vocês. Sra. Weasley... a senhora sempre foi como uma mãe para mim...- sorri falso fingindo uma nostalgia.- Quero que a senhora tenha um dia de rainha junto com Gina e Hermione.

Elas se entreolharam sorrindo umas para as outras.

\- Não saberia como arrumar um dia para as garotas, então eu deixo com vocês, tudo bem?

\- Mas é claro querido! – Disse Molly me dando um abraço.

\- Quando aos homens da casa, soube que amanhã vai ter uma partida de quadribol emocionante! Esse dinheiro vai dar para comprar os ingressos para camarote. Comprem umas roupas chiques para amanha. Vocês são minha família, então nunca mais vão usar trapos. – Dei meu melhor sorriso.

Todos pareciam incrédulos, mas eles sorriam. Estavam caindo como patinhos.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Pedi para o monstro contratar o melhor buffe bruxo do país. Tenho que ver a decoração e é claro o vinho especial que encomendei da Índia. Um vinho extremamente caro, mas dizem que a alegria será imensa a aqueles que o beberem. Vamos todos beber ele amanha, afinal é um dia a se comemorar!

Todos, menos George pareciam felizes.

Dei um beijo em Gina antes de me despedir e fingir aparatar. O gosto nojento na minha boca me fez querer vomitar. Passei um feitiço desilusório sobre mim para que eles não me vissem. George e o Sr. Weasley não pareciam felizes, apenas saíram da sala. Ron, Hermione, Gina e Molly estavam rindo igual a uns retardados.

\- Não to nem acreditando! Aquele pobre idiota vai nos dar tudo assim? – disse Hermione.

\- Nem eu! Isso é maravilhoso! Vou ser podre de rico! – Disse Ron.

\- Ai minha nossa! Nem precisei de poção nenhuma! Acho que finalmente ele gostou de mim de verdade. – Gina ria igual a uma gazela.

\- Que criança ingênua. – Disse Molly.

\- Vamos aproveitar o dinheiro dele? – Disse Gina.

\- Mas é claro. Aquele idiota tem razão. Nós merecemos um dia de rainha. Relaxar. Ele vai morrer logo mesmo. - Dizia Hemione.

Elas estavam marcando os horários da programação do dia seguinte. Harry ouviu que eles iriam para o Largo Grimmauld por volta das 19:00. Harry teria a tempo para tudo. Aparatou novamente no Largo Grimmauld. Monstro já havia retornado.

\- Mestre Potter... Monstro conseguiu o Buffe bruxo. Eles vão deixar servido as 18:30. O preço ficou de 60 galões e 750 foices. Consegui um vinho seco, de marca conhecida apenas no Texas.

\- Ótimo... Consiga uma garrafa de vidro diferente. De preferência uma com detalhes entalhados. Tenho uma receita para fazer. Deixe a garrafa em cima de minha mesa.

Monstro concordou e aparatou. Tomei um banho e escovei os dentes, para logo dormir. Amanha seria um dia incrível.

\--- Continua...


	3. Você vai queimar também

Harry acordou super animado. Desceu as escadas e encontrou monstro fazendo o café da manha na cozinha. Ele havia deixado uma garrafa de vidro bem exótica e bem esculpida. Harry pegou a garrafa de vinho e a caixinha com os cristais. Ele assoviava uma musica muito empolgado, enquanto passava o vinho para a garrafa de vidro e esmagava os cristais colocando o farelo junto com o vinho na garrafa. Monstro percebeu aquilo, mas não disse nada. Provavelmente seu mestre não iria querer aquilo. Harry saiu depois do almoço e comprou uma maquina de fotografias bruxas. Ele queria registrar o momento. Comprou um terno do mais caro e logo voltou para casa. Monstro já havia recebido buffe. As comidas já estavam distribuídas na mesa. Era um banquete. Harry tomou banho e se arrumou. Esperou ansioso pelos convidados. A garrafa de vinho estava perto dele. Ahh vai ser lindo. Já eram 19:00 e os Weasleys chegaram junto com Hermione.

\- Bem vindos! – Disse Harry abraçando cada um deles.

\- Nossa querido... que banquete...- Disse Molly.

\- Mas é claro. Todos sabemos que o Ron come demais não? –Todos riram.- é o melhor do país, mas ainda assim acho que sua comida sempre será a melhor Sra. Wealey. Vamos jantar!

Todos se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Havia pouca conversa do Sr. Wealey e de George, o que me fez questionar se eles apoiavam as coisas que estavam sendo feitas pelos outros membros da família. Depois do jantar, monstro retirou os pratos e colocou o vinho em cada taça.

\- É uma garrafa bem diferente. – Disse Hermione.

\- Sim, como eu havia dito antes, um vinho extremamente caro, não se encontra ele em qualquer lugar. Ele veio da índia! Vamos erguer nossas taças.- Harry ergueu a sua. – Vamos brindar a esse dia glorioso em que eu vou me tornar o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Gina parecia lisonjeada e os demais, menos o Sr. Weasley e George, sorriram para a cena. Todos levantaram e tomaram tudo em um só gole. Harry não bebeu. Gina estranhou.

\- Porque não bebeu Harry? – Perguntou ela e os demais olharam para Harry.

\- Bem Gina... Eu já sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Disse sorrindo. – Esse vinho vai dar alegria a vocês... afinal vocês merecem, não é?

-Mas é claro! – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

\- Merecem mesmo depois de tanto esforço durante todos esses anos não?

O sorriso de Hermione vacilou um pouco. - Sim.. Passamos por maus bocados.

\- Claro. Me envenenar durante esses anos deve ter sido chato, não é? – Disse notando os olhos arregalados dos demais.- Nossa, e ter me aguentado então? Vocês realmente foram corajosos! Ahh, mas era porque Dumbledore estava pagando vocês com o meu dinheiro né? E você Gina? Precisando de uma poção do amor? Você é realmente ridícula! Que bom que sabe que eu nunca amaria uma coisa feia como você.

Os Weasleys estavam sérios. Ron foi o primeiro a levantar com raiva.

\- Então você descobriu, mas você não vai ser um problema. Já está morrendo. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

Um sorriso que vacilou quando eu sorri.

\- E vocês já estão mortos.

Ele perdeu a cor. Todos na mesa começaram a tossir. Eles colocavam a mão no pescoço tentando respirar. Harry pegou sua máquina fotográfica e começou a tirar algumas fotos.

\- Ahh que dia maravilhoso! – Dizia Harry sorrindo.

Eles começaram a ficarem roxos. Sangue saia pelos olhos, boca, nariz, ouvidos e um pouco da pele. Alguns vomitavam a própria bile para fora, se afogando nela.

Harry pulava pela sala registrando o momento. Ele se colocava nas fotos. Queria que soubessem que foi ele. Seu sorriso mostrava que foi totalmente intencional.

\- Ahh Ron... – Ele se aproximou dele o olhando. Ele ainda estava consciente. – Achou que teria a minha fortuna para gastar com besteiras como quadribol? Pobre tolo, não se preocupe com isso... quando eu voltar no tempo, eu também vou te destruir lá... – Ron o olhou arregalando os olhos. – Eu vou me vingar de todos vocês... pobre Dumbledore... nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu...e quando eu trouxer Voldemort.. opa, na verdade Tom de volta... vai ser o maior tapa na cara não? – Comecei a rir histericamente enquanto via Ron finalmente ceder e morrer.

Fui até o Sr. Wealey e George. Eles estavam agonizando, mas deu para ver em suas mentes, que eles nunca quiseram me trair. Em um gesto de piedade os matei com Avada Kedavra.

\- Ahh Hermione....- ela estava com os olhos esbugalhados olhando para mim enquanto se convulsionava. – Não sei se eles têm livros no inferno, mas espero que você se divirta bastante com Dumbledore e os demais lá.

Fui até Gina. Essa já estava quase morrendo. – Gina querida...- ela me olhou pelo canto do olho. – Nunca será você. – E então ela morreu.

Molly estava agonizando, mas tentava em vão alcançar seus filhos.

\- Pobre Molly... que mulher ingênua... eu vou destruir sua família de novo... no passado. – Sorri para ela para a ver arregalar os olhos e logo morrer também.

\- Você fez muito bem... – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Era o quadro de Phineas Nigellus Black. - Eles mereceram. – Ele sorria. – Você realmente tem sangue Black.

Ponderei por um momento e logo tive outra ideia.

\- Sr. Black, você poderia me fazer um favor?

\- O que uma pintura pode te ajudar? – Ele pareceu confuso.

\- O senhor tem um quadro na sala dos diretores de Hogwarts, não é?

Ele pareceu entender que não tinha acabado e sorriu mais ainda.- Tenho sim.

\- Poderia dizer ao quadro de Dumbledore que você presenciou a festa de noivado entre mim e Gina, mas sem mencionar esse pequeno incidente? Eu mesmo vou mostrar a ele.

Phineas sorriu.- Mas é claro. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo. – Ele se levantou e sumiu do quadro.

\- Monstro! – o chamei e ele apareceu. Olhou a cena chocado, mas não disse nada. – Me leve para Hogwarts.

Ele segurou minha mão e aparatamos na frente do castelo. Não foi difícil entrar. Era de madrugada e foi muito fácil entrar na sala do diretor. Minerva devia estar dormindo em outro local. Quando entrei o quadro de Dumbledore foi o primeiro a me notar.

\- Harry!- ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso vacilou ao olhar minha aparência.- Você está diferente.

\- Sim diretor! Meu deus hoje foi um grande dia! Eu queria tanto que o senhor estivesse lá! Eu não aguentei e vim aqui te dizer pessoalmente. – Eu sorria empolgado.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e fez uma expressão surpresa. - Ahh, sobre o seu noivado com a Sra. Weasley? Phineas já me contou. Eu sabia que vocês ficariam juntos... não precisava vir aqui para me falar isso...

-Ahh, mas eu preciso! Afinal tudo isso que aconteceu foi por você e você nem pode participar! Aqui, eu tirei fotos desse momento maravilhoso! Preciso compartilhar minha alegria com você!

Dumbledore sorriu como um avô feliz. Me aproximei dele e lhe mostrei as fotos. Como eu estava feliz por serem fotos que se mexiam. O horror nos olhos dele só fez o meu sorriso crescer.

Ele estava horrorizado. – O que você....

-Ahh foi lento sabia? – Me afastei olhando as fotos indo até perto da porta. – Eles agonizaram até o último instante. Ron foi o primeiro a morrer. Hermione foi muito engraçada com aquele cabelo desgovernado e os olhos esbugalhados. – Eu ria muito. – Se ela continuasse agonizando eu acho que os olhos teriam saltado pra fora. Acho que o veneno não faria isso, mas somente supus.

Phineas começou a rir. Ele havia visto a cena de camarote.

\- Todos eles sofreram... e eu fiz questão que eles soubessem que foi tudo graças a você...

– Eu tinha feito tudo isso por um bem maior! - Gritou Dumbledore. – Eu estive certo esses anos todos! Você mereceu, seu monstro!

\- Sim haha! Um que você criou! - Eu e Phineas estávamos rindo que nem umas hienas.

Os demais diretores começaram a rir também. Durante anos eles viram Dumbledore armando contra uma criança inocente. Sentiam nojo pelo homem, mas agora era irônico ver tudo desmoronar.

\- Pare de rir sua criança ingênua! Eu sou Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! O maior bruxo da luz que existiu e ....

As risadas só aumentaram. – Não seu idiota haha.- Me faltava folego. Phineas e eu riamos tanto que isso estava incomodando até mesmo os outros quadros.

Dumbledore fez uma cara de nojo. - Você já está morrendo! Não terá volta! Foi para um bem maior sua criança estupida!

Eu olhei serio para Phineas e nós dois começamos a rir mais alto ainda.

\- Acha isso engraçado? – Disse Dumbledore aos gritos. – Você é igualzinho ao Tom e...

Em uma fração de segundo eu estava praticamente com o nariz colado na pintura de Dumbledore que caiu para trás no susto.

\- Não seu tolo... eu sou muito pior... – Dei meu sorriso mais louco e me aproximei do meio da sala.

Ele se levantou tentando se recompor. – Já é tarde para você! Nunca vai poder mudar nada e...

Atrás de mim a morte apareceu abrindo as asas.

\- Viu... – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Você já vai morrer...

\- Olá morte! Achei que você apareceria depois que eu matei os Weasleys como você me pediu. – Disse tranquilamente.

\- _Ahh.... meu doce menino... eu vi tudo... já levei os que mereciam para o inferno..._ – Disse ela.

Naquele momento Albus congelou. Como aquele garoto estava tão calmo perto da morte e ainda mais essa história absurda.

\- _Já está pronto querido?_ – Ela perguntou.

\- Claro! Eu só queria que o diretor soubesse das boas notícias... Sim Dumbledore.. eu posso mudar tudo... eu vou voltar no tempo com a morte e brincar muito com você e com os Weasleys... Vou estar poderoso como agora e é claro... vou me vingar corretamente, afinal lá você vai estar vivo... mas eu vou te torturar tanto... seu precioso salvador... será um monstro que vai te humilhar para o mundo todo...

Comecei a atear fogo maldito na sala. O quadro de Dumbledore me olhava horrorizado.

\- Você não pode...todo meu trabalho...seu idiota! Esta ateando fogo na sala! Você vai morrer!

\- _Essa é a intenção...E ai ele vai voltar..._

 _-_ Não se preocupe diretor.. você vai queimar também! VAI QUEIMAR TAMBÉM! – Dizia em meio a risadas.

Phineas ria desgovernadamente. Eu queimei, mas não sentia dor e sim liberdade. Tudo ficou escuro por uns segundos. Me acordei com um gemido de desconforto. Abri os olhos e olhei em volta reconhecendo o seu antigo quarto. O armário em baixo da escada. Comecei a rir.

\- _Hoje é 31 de julho de 1991..._ _É sua nova chance Harry... Eu sempre vou estar com você...conforme prometido... você esta totalmente livre de seus bloqueios... va reclamar tudo que é seu...sua vida... –_ Disse a morte em minha cabeça.

– Obrigada... – Sussurrei sorrindo.

Logo ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Acorda! – Mais batidas. – Já! – Dizia tia Petúnia.

Quando ela se afastou, fiz apenas um gesto coma mão e a porta explodiu sendo arremessada longe. Petúnia, Vernon e duda vieram correndo e pararam na entrada da cozinha. Eles olhavam para Harry que saia majestosamente. Eles olharam para o garoto, que estava com um sorriso simples, mas de uma aparência de fato diferente da que o garoto estava no dia anterior. Eles sentiam a atmosfera ficar fria e ficaram paralisados de medo.

Harry se aproximou deles e sorriu de uma forma nunca vista antes por eles.

\- Está na hora de conversarmos.

Continua...


	4. Primeiros passos...

\- O que é isso aberração? – Disse Vernon.

Harry estreitou os olhos e Vernon caiu de joelhos.

\- Isso se chama “ se me irritar você morre.” – Disse ainda com o sorriso simples.

Vernon, Petúnia e Duda arregalaram os olhos.

\- Está na hora de falarmos sobre alguns assuntos. – Dizia Harry caminhando vagarosamente. – Vamos para a sala.

Como sendo controlados os três caminharam até a sala onde se sentaram no sofá.

\- A partir de hoje vocês vão fingir que eu não existo e eu farei o mesmo por vocês. Com sorte, nós não vamos ter que nos ver por muito tempo.

Harry olhou para eles. Ele sabia que os mesmos o trairiam na primeira oportunidade. Que eles eram manipulados por Dumbledore. Harry se lembrou de uma magia de ligação, semelhante ao voto perpetuo, que havia lido na biblioteca dos Black. Um gesto com a mão e uma marca apareceu no pescoço dos três. Se eles falassem alguma coisa sobre Harry, ou até mesmo pensassem em contar, morreriam na mesma hora. Harry não precisava avisar eles. Ele queria mais era que os Dursley morressem.

\- Hoje eu me mudo para o segundo quarto de duda.

\- Você não pode! – Gritou duda.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Duda caiu de joelhos e bateu a cabeça com tanta força no chão que acabou desmaiando. Petúnia e Vernon olharam a cena horrorizados.

\- Ele não está morto, mas e se ele continuar batendo a cabeça...- Harry fez um gesto com a mão que fez o corpo de duda o obedecer e se posicionar para bater a cabeça com mais força.

\- Tudo bem! – Disse petúnia. – Por favor... deixe o duda.

O corpo de duda caiu no chão.

\- Hoje vai chegar a minha carta de hogwarts... tenho certeza que você reconheceria tia. Eu pretendo sair a tarde para fazer umas coisas. Vocês devem ficar felizes em saber que vão ser libertados da minha presença em breve. Podem levar duda para o hospital agora.

Eles se levantaram e pegaram duda o retirando da sala. Assim que eles saíram da casa, Harry fez o seu café da manha e assistiu um pouco de TV. A correspondência chegou e ele foi pulando alegremente recolher. Lá estava ela. Sua carta de Hogwarts.

Ele abriu empolgado. A carta continha a lista de materiais e os cumprimentos da professora Minerva. Harry sorriu com a nostalgia. Conjurou uma pena e tinta e respondeu a carta.

_Professora McGonagall,_

_Obrigado pela carta, aceito meu lugar na escola de Hogwarts como aluno do primeiro ano._

_Grato,_

_Harry James Potter_

Fazendo isso, Harry se preparou para ir ao beco diagonal. Ele gostou de poder executar magia sem varinha. Transfigurou uma roupa ao estilo bruxo e saiu da casa daquele jeito mesmo. Não se importava com as pessoas o olhando. Pegou um ônibus e foi para Londres chegando no caldeirão furado. Arrumou seu cabelo de uma forma que ninguém visse sua cicatriz. Se permitiu fazer um carinho nela. Ele sabia que a alma de Tom estava com ele. Entrou dentro do Caldeirão Furado e foi até o balconista.

\- Com licença senhor, eu preciso ir ao beco diagonal comprar meus materiais. Poderia abrir a passagem para mim? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Claro jovem bruxo. – Disse Tom indo aos fundos com Harry e abrindo a passagem.

Harry entrou no beco e foi diretamente para Gringotts. Chegando lá foi direto a mesa de centro do banco onde Kernik estava.

\- Saudações mestre goblin! – Disse Harry.

Kernik olhou para Harry. – Saudações jovem bruxo. O que precisa?

\- Vim aqui para verificar minha herança de sangue e sacar um valor de meus cofres.

\- Muito bem. Me siga. – Disse Kernik saindo e Harry o seguindo. Foi o mesmo que antes. Um pouco de sangue em um pergaminho e as palavras surgiram.

_Nome: Harry James Potter_

_Nascimento: 31 de julho de 1980, Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra_

_Pais: James Potter (pai de nascimento)_

_Lilian Evans (mãe biológica)_

_Sirius Black (Padrinho)_

_Títulos:_

_Herdeiro Potter (nascimento)_

_Herdeiro Black (adoção de sangue)_

_Herdeiro Peverell (nascimento)_

_Cofres:_

_Cofres da Família Potter - 684.638.73 Galeões, 980 Foices, 446 Knuts; 280 artefatos mágicos e 635 livros_

_Cofres da Família Black – 986.879,78 Galeões, 780 foices, 390 Knuts; 827 artefatos mágicos e 4567 livros_

_Cofres da família Peverell –7. 895.688,90 Galeões, 357 foices, 487 Knuts; 2587 artefatos mágicos e 5879 livros_

_Propriedades:_

_Largo Grimmauld, Londres, Inglaterra_

_Casa número 14, Gordrics Hollow, Inglaterra_

_Mansão Peverell, portal invocável._

_Castelo Peverell, portal invocável_

_Habilidades mágicas e Bloqueios:_

_Magia sem varinha (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 – 100% liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Legilimência - (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 – 100% liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Clarividência - (100% bloqueada, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 – 100% liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Núcleo mágico – (95% bloqueado, por Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 – 100% liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Ligações mágicas:_

_Ligação de Alma- Tom Marvolo Riddle (100% Bloqueado, por Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de Novembro de 1981 - 100% liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Glamour de Sangue – Ligado a James Potter (Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 - liberado, por , 31 de julho de 1991 )_

_Amizade Relacionada a Ronald Weasley (Alvo Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991 - liberado, por , 1 de agosto de 1991 )_

_Amizade Relacionada a Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991 - liberado, por , 1 de agosto de 1991 )_

_Amizade e Relacionamento Relacionada a Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de agosto de 1991 - liberado, por , 1 de agosto de 1991 )_

_Amuleto da Submissão (Albus Dumbledore, 1 de novembro de 1981 - liberado, por , 1 de agosto de 1991 )_

Harry sorria. Ele estava realmente livre. O duende estranhou não ter nome de quem libertou os bloqueios do garoto, mas se não estava ali significava que era alguém muito acima dos duendes ou qualquer bruxo.

\- Mestre Goblin, preciso dos meus anéis de senhorio e também quero ter total autonomia de minhas contas. Somente eu posso sacar delas. – Disse Harry.

\- Já posso entregar seus anéis de senhorio, mas não posso negar ao seu guardião magico e...

\- Esse seria Albus Dumbledore? – Disse Harry.

\- Sim.

Harry fechou os punhos.

\- Tudo bem, mas quero que ele só possa sacar, a partir de agora, com a minha presença. Quero que me dê um relatório de todos os valores e datas que ele, ou qualquer outro, sacou dinheiro das minhas contas até hoje. – Harry com certeza usaria isso a seu favor.

\- Tudo bem. – O duende saiu e voltou com três caixinhas que continham seus anéis de senhorio.

Harry os colocou sentindo suas proteções e magias agirem.

\- Vou precisar de um tempo para verificar todos os saques de suas contas. – Disse o duende. – Posso mandar para sua residência em Surrey?

\- Não, estarei hospedado no caldeirão furado. – Disse Harry. Ele não queria voltar para sua " família".

\- Muito bem, vou fazer isso. O senhor vai sacar agora?

\- Sim, quero ir para o cofre Peverell. – Disse Harry. Era o cofre mais rico e era somente dele. – Também gostaria de saber como posso ir para a mansão e castelo Peverell. Diz ali Portal Invocável.

\- O seu anel de senhorio. Diga para ele abrir o portal e ele vai fazer isso. Na verdade, se o senhor quiser transferir itens como seus livros e os artefatos para outro local o senhor pode ordenar através do anel.

Harry sorriu e aproximou seus anéis de senhorio de sua boca.

\- Eu quero que todos os meus artefatos mágicos e meus livros vão para a maior biblioteca dentre as minhas propriedades. – Harry olhou ao redor esperando alguma coisa, mas não aconteceu nada. – Como vou saber se funcionou?

\- Preciso de mais sangue. – Ele mostrou outro pergaminho. – Como foi o senhor que mexeu na conta o resultado vai sair imediatamente.

Harry colocou uma gota de sangue no pergaminho e letras surgiram.

_Relatório de transferência de Bens._

_Cofres da Família Potter - 280 artefatos mágicos e 635 livros transferidos para Mansão Peverell em 31 de julho de 1991, por Harry James Potter._

_Cofres da Família Black –827 artefatos mágicos e 4567 livros transferidos para Mansão Peverell em 31 de julho de 1991, por Harry James Potter_

_Cofres da família Peverell –2587 artefatos mágicos e 5879 livros transferidos para Mansão Peverell em 31 de julho de 1991, por Harry James Potter_

\- Perfeito... Sabe me informar sobre quem cuida dessas propriedades? Se tenho elfos domésticos ou o que?

\- Um momento.... – O duende foi até um dos armários e passou as unhas.

O armário girou e abriu uma gaveta. Ele pegou o que parecia um livro imenso.

\- Aqui. Isso mostra suas propriedades, quem cuida delas, se você tem animais mágicos e etc....

Harry olhou o duende por um momento. Ele se lembrou de Sirius. Precisava dele para tirar Dumbledore da jogada. Sem seu Guardião Magico as coisas ficariam mais fáceis.

\- Mestre Goblin... quero sua ajuda. – Disse Harry. - Sirius Black é inocente.

O duende arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Inocente?

\- Sim, ele foi preso sem nenhum julgamento. Eu sei quem foi o culpado e posso provar, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Sei que o senhor como chefe do banco tem muitos contatos.

O duende o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Por que eu faria isso?

\- O senhor é um duende e todos sabem que os duendes são os maiores e mais habilidosos manipuladores de ouro e metais preciosos. Sei que prezam as riquezas que cuidam aqui. Eu também... eu preciso de sua ajuda, pois se não tudo isso vai desmoronar.... esse banco e sua história..

O goblin arregalou os olhos. – Como assim?

\- Eu vim do futuro. Do ano de 1998. A morte me ajudou a voltar, pois lá só deu merda. O dragão que fica em baixo do banco se soltou e quebrou ele de baixo para cima.

O duende arregalou mais ainda os olhos. O garoto sabia do dragão. A morte o ajudou? Isso explica porque não havia nome de ninguém do relatório de heranças.

\- Eu não quero que isso aconteça mestre goblin... Não quero ver o que o seu povo lutou tanto para adquirir seja destruído pela ganancia de um bruxo...

\- Um bruxo? – Disse ele com uma voz furiosa.- Quem?

\- Dumbledore... ele manipulou minha vida e as dos demais que acreditavam nele até o final. Eu estava morrendo lá e por causa desses planos dele, não apenas Gringotts, mas todo o mundo bruxo sofreu. O beco diagonal totalmente destruído. Animais e outras criaturas magicas sendo mortas por serem consideradas inferiores.. O senhor já imagina até que ponto isso chegou...

O duende se jogou na cadeira não acreditando. O maior bruxo da luz... destruiu tudo?

\- Como vou poder saber se esta dizendo a verdade? – Perguntou o duende.

Harry sorriu e uma sombra se ergueu atrás dele abrindo as asas. Na hora o duende entendeu. Era a morte. Ela fechou as asas e sumiu atrás de Harry.

\- O seu eu de 1998 me ajudou, junto com uma duende chamada Mik. Me libertaram dos meus bloqueios e depois a morte me ajudou a voltar. Quero poder agradecer vocês pela ajuda salvando tudo nesse mundo.

O duende se arrumou na cadeira. – Muito bem. O senhor é oficialmente um amigo dos duendes. Pode contar conosco. Vou verificar meus contatos e veremos o que pode ser feito.

\- Muito obrigada, e não se importe com dinheiro. Eu vou pagar cada galeão que custar para salvar esse mundo.

O duende balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo. - Muito bem, vou pedir a um duende para leva-lo. – Disse Kernik indo para porta.

\- Muito obrigado mestre goblin. Que sua fortuna sempre cresça. – Disse Harry saindo.

\- Que seus inimigos sempre pereçam! – Disse ele.

Harry foi levado no local mais profundo do banco. Lá era tão escuro que a única luz era a do carrinho. O duende ao seu lado parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

\- Esse local ainda está tendo cofres sendo construídos? – Perguntou Harry olhando para os lados.

\- Não... é um único local. Um único cofre.

Mais a frente uma porta dourada apareceu em meio a escuridão.

O duende arregalou os olhos. Era uma porta feita de ouro maciço. Ele arranhou a porta e ela se abriu. Quando isso aconteceu, Harry e o duende quase ficaram cegos. A sala estava toda iluminada, mas não por luz e sim por ouro. Não era possível ver as paredes ou o fundo do cofre. Harry teve que cerrar os olhos para colocar a bolsa magica dentro do cofre. Essa bolsa que permitiria conjurar o ouro do cofre através de outra bolsa que ele tinha com a mão que tinha os anéis de senhorio. Pegou um punhado de moedas e logo eles saíram de la.

Voltando a superfície, Harry decidiu que era a hora de comprar seus materiais e alguns livros a mais. Sua primeira parada foi em Madame Malkin. Ele adentrou na loja e Madame Malkin se aproximou de Harry.

\- Olá querido! Vestes para Hogwarts? – Disse ela com um sorriso amigável.

\- Sim! Primeiro ano. Vou também querer umas roupas extras... na verdade eu vou comprar o suficiente para um guarda-roupa inteiro. – Dizia com um grande sorriso.

\- Muito bem querido, venha comigo que eu vou tirar suas medidas. – Disse Madame e Harry a seguiu indo para uma bancada.

Após a retirada das medidas, Harry comprou inúmeras camisetas, calças, cuecas, pijamas e sapatos.

\- Muito bem. – Disse ela fazendo as contas. Tudo isso vai custar 25 galeões e 340 foices. Elas vão demorar algumas horas, se quiser posso mandar suas vestes por uma coruja.

-Eu virei buscar a tarde, tenho que comprar outras coisas ainda e sei que isso vai me consumir mais tempo. – Disse dando o dinheiro a mulher.- Para Harry James Potter.

Madame Malkin arregalou os olhos.- Você...

\- Por favor, não mencione minha passagem por aqui. Eu quero poder caminhar sem ser assediado.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

\- Obrigada. A tarde eu volto. – Disse Harry se retirando.

Quando estava saindo viu Neville junto com sua avó Augusta. Eles estavam entrando na loja. Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que Neville não era um dos comparsas de Dumbledore. Passou reto. Ele sentia que iria o ver em breve.

Harry foi até Talhejusto & Janota comprar roupas sofisticadas que o fariam parecer mais rico e depois foi em diversas lojas fazendo suas compras. No empório de corujas quase chorou ao ver sua linda Edwiges. Obvio que ele a comprou e a levou com ele. Tinha comprado as guloseimas de coruja que sabia que ela adorava e deu um pouco a ela. Ela estava feliz. Harry abriu a gaiola.

\- Hey garota! Vou te chamar de Edwiges! Vou estar no caldeirão furado. Você pode sair e esticar essas suas lindas asas.

Ela subiu em seu ombro lhe dando bicadas carinhosas na orelha e logo saiu voando feliz.

Harry seguiu seu caminho e foi até a última parada. Olivaras. Harry entrou fazendo o sininho tocar. Ao entrar quase fez uma cara de nojo ao ver Hermione. Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, empinou o nariz e voltou a olhar para frente. O Sr. Olivaras estava trazendo algumas caixas de varinhas. Ele me olhou.

\- Sr. Po...- Ele nem teve tempo de terminar.

\- Me chame só de Harry ou James. Eu prefiro. – Ainda não era hora para ela saber quem eu era.- Eu quero a...

Ela olhou torto para mim.

\- Sabia que é feio interromper as pessoas quando elas estão falando? – Disse ela me olhando dos pés a cabeça. – Seu mal educado.

Harry fez uma cara de indiferença. – Ah, não me diga! – Disse com deboche. -Eu acho a mesma coisa senhorita. – Olhei para Olivaras a fim de terminar o que comecei.

Hermione odiava isso. Ela sempre foi do tipo que detesta ser ignorada enquanto fala, ou quando jogavam indiretas na cara dela. Harry sabia, e por isso faria isso sempre.

Olivaras olhou para Hermione. – Você vai querer um suporte também? Deixe me anotar seu nome.

\- Sou Hermione Granger. – Disse ela ainda de nariz empinado.

Outro momento para Harry aproveitar. Hermione odiava ser humilhada por ser nascida trouxa. Mais uma oportunidade para Harry. Ele não tinha preconceito com nascidos trouxas, mas ela era uma vadia e eu queria a provocar.

\- Granger? Granger? Você é parente de Hector Dagworth-Grager, que fundou a Mui Extraordinária Sociedade do Preparo de Poções? – Questionou Harry.

Esse nome foi mencionado pelo professor Slughorn em seu sexto ano, e deveria ser um parente muito distante de Hermione, mas não tinha certeza.

\- Acho que não, pois sou a única bruxa da minha família. – Disse ela me olhando com nojo.- Sou uma nascida trouxa.

\- Certo. – Olhei para Olivaras. – Sou destro, mas a minha varinha é uma de azevinho, 28 centímetros e de pena de fênix. Sim, eu sei que a irmã dela pertenceu a Voldemort.

Naquele momento Hermione e Olivaras arregalaram os olhos para mim. Eu não estava nem ai para o nome Voldemort.

\- Como pode falar o nome dele assim... você é louco? – Disse ela.

\- Eu não tenho medo de um nome. Se você tem medo de um nome Sra. Granger, eu sinto lhe informar, já que eres uma nascida trouxa e provavelmente não sabe, mas existem coisas bem piores que um nome em nosso mundo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.- Tem ódio de nascidos trouxas como eu?– Dizia ela aos prantos.

\- Eu não falei nada disso. – Disse calmamente. – Você está tirando essas conclusões sozinha. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com nascidos trouxa, mas nem todos os bruxos são como eu, então cuidado com que a senhorita ofende. – Me voltei para Olivaras.

Ele trouxe a caixa e parecia nervoso. Abri a caixa e olhei minha doce varinha. A peguei e senti uma sensação quentinha me preencher. O Sr. Olivaras arregalou os olhos. Ele viu que eu falei a verdade.

\- Vou querer ela e o melhor suporte de varinhas que o senhor tiver.

\- Claro. – Ele saiu e voltou com alguns. – São os melhores que tenho.

\- Vou querer esse de couro de dragão.

\- São 17 galeões e 234 sicles.

Paguei ele e estava guardando as coisas.

\- Se é tão bom assim, sabe me dizer qual dessas varinhas é a minha? – Disse Granger e olhando com desprezo. – Estou perdendo tempo aqui e nada de conseguir uma. Aposto que você não sabe e...

\- Quer apostar sua vida? – Perguntei com indiferença.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Sr. Olivaras...- Eu não tirei os olhos dos olhos dela. Eu não precisava olhar para o Sr. Olivaras.- Pegue a varinha feita de videira, com 27,30 centímetros e com núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão... ela é tem uma coloração amarelo caramelo com videiras talhadas nela.

Hermione cerrou os olhos vendo Olivaras se retirar dali e trazer uma outra caixa. Ele a abriu mostrando uma varinha amarelo caramelo com vinhas entalhadas.

\- Tente essa senhorita.... – Dizia Olivaras com os olhos arregalados.

Ela pegou a varinha e uma aura surgiu ao seu redor.

\- Isso é incrível... como o senhor...- Dizia Olivaras.

Hermione arregalou os olhos por um momento e olhou para mim.

\- Cuidado com o que aposta em nosso mundo senhorita... Isso pode te custar muito mais do que pode pagar. Tenham um bom dia. – Disse e sai dali.

Passei em Madame Malkin e na Talhejusto & Janota para pegar minhas vestes e levei tudo para o caldeirão furado. Aluguei um quarto e passei lá pelo resto da tarde. Li sobre as propriedades que tinha. De fato, os Peverell e as demais propriedades tinham elfos domésticos e feitiços que faziam a manutenção. Edwiges entrou no meu quarto animada. Lhe fiz um carinho. Sentia tanto a falta dela. Ela tinha uma carta com ela. Era uma carta de Gringotts.

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Consegui o contato que lhe informei. Ele me disse que pode demorar um pouco, mas que logo vai começar a trabalhar na investigação sobre o Sr. Black._

_Sobre o caso dos saques a sua conta, poderá levar alguns meses, mas vou poder te enviar assim que tiver ele completo._

_O senhor provavelmente vai estar em Hogwarts, quando isso acontecer. Se quiser posso mandar a alguma de suas propriedades para garantir segurança._

_Aguardo sua resposta,_

_Kernik_

Peguei um pergaminho e uma pena.

_Mestre Kernik,_

_O senhor pode mandar para a mansão Peverell. Vou residir lá em breve. Vou deixar meus elfos avisados sobre essa correspondência._

_Com meus agradecimentos_

_Harry James Potter_

Edwiges saiu voando levando a carta. Aguardei o seu retorno. Assim que ela chegou eu desci e paguei pela hospedagem a Tom. Eu achei que demoraria mais, mas já que não eu não iria mais precisar ficar ali. Sai para a entrada do beco e sussurrei para o anel Peverell.

\- Abra o portal para a mansão Peverell.

Prontamente uma porta surgiu na minha frente e eu entrei levando Edwiges e os materiais comigo. Para minha surpresa eu estava em um grande jardim. Mais ao fundo vi a mansão. Ela era bem comprida. Um pequeno elfo surgiu e chegou até mim.

\- Mestre! Sou Bob, seu elfo pessoal. Me permita levar suas coisas para dentro da mansão.

\- Olá Bob. Pode me chamar de Harry. Me leve junto com as coisas para a mansão.

Aparatamos para dentro da mansão. Ela tinha um hall enorme. O elfo levou meus itens e logo me mostrou a mansão. Meu quarto era tão magnifico que eu queria deixar ele intocado. A biblioteca me assustou um pouco com o tamanho. Era tão longa e gigante como o cofre dos Peverell. Um outro elfo se aproximou de mim.

\- Mestre Harry. – Disse este. – Sou Beni e cuido da biblioteca. Se o senhor precisar de qualquer tipo de livro o senhor pode me pedir que eu lhe trarei.

\- Muito bem Beni. Eu quero os melhores livros de feitiços e poções avançados. Alquimia avançada. Magias de alma, sangue, selamento e principalmente de oclumencia.

Me sentei em uma poltrona e o elfo só estalou os dedos e prontamente milhares de livros surgiram. Passei o mês de agosto lendo, treinando magias e poções. Ia algumas vezes apara a casa dos meus tios. Duda por pouco não entrou em coma, mas ficou no hospital por um tempo. Disse a meus tios que se um certo velho quisesse saber o meu paradeiro, que eu estava de castigo em baixo da escada, como foi a minha vida toda. Quando o tão esperado dia da minha partida chegou, peguei meu malão, a gaiola com Edwiges, minha varinha e arrumei a roupa mais chique eu tinha para ir à estação pegar o trem. Sabia que teria que trocar de roupa no caminho, mas ainda assim, se um Weasley cruzasse o meu caminho não me reconheceria, pois estariam esperando um garoto perdido e de roupas trouxas, provavelmente parecido com meu pai. Ri imaginando a cena. Queria ver a cada de dumbledore quando visse que não teria mais nenhum controle sobre mim.

Embarquei no trem, pois agora minha jornada de vingança começaria agora.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meu povo! Só esclarecendo uma coisa a vocês. Me informaram em outro site, em que posto fanfics, que a cena da loja de varinha do Olivaras, está muito parecida com a cena da Luz Sombria, que esta sendo traduzida no Wattpad. Conversei com a tradutora, pois a autora eu não consegui contato, para que ela verificasse o que ela achava. Ela não considerou a cena plagiada e até mandou para outros verem e eles também não acharam isso. São apenas parecidas.
> 
> Eu vou colocar uma parte do meu jornal do Wattpad, que eu ainda vou postar, sobre a ideia de criação da Fic. 
> 
> Quando eu comecei a ganhar destaque com a minha primeira fic Tomarry omegaverse, Eu Voltei Por Você, eu ganhei do meu namorado a coleção completa de Harry Potter, junto com a criança amaldiçoada. Eu comecei a ler e fiquei fula da vida com Dumbledore. Quando eu estava lá pelo quinto livro, eu decidi criar essa fanfic, pois eu tava muito loca com a burrice do Harry. Li algumas fics que eram de vingança contra Dumbledore e usei o segmento e menções dos livros para criar cada capitulo, tanto é que em alguns deles eu grifo a parte que copiei do livro e informo no fim do capitulo.  
> Quando fui criar essa cena, eu precisava pôr alguém que seria a prova da clarividência de Harry. Começaria por Harry saber sobre as informações da varinha, e posteriormente essa pessoa seria uma testemunha. Eu queria ter posto o Neville, o Ron ou o Draco nessa cena, porém o Neville herdou a varinha do pai dele, o Ron do irmão e o Draco só apareceria no beco no final do mês de agosto e ele mesmo diz que sua mãe foi atrás de uma varinha, dai eu me lembrei da Hermione e por isso a coloquei. Ela serviu perfeitamente, pois ela aparece no trem, depois as próximas cenas com ela fez tudo ser perfeito. Tive que pesquisar sobre a varinha dela e outras informações para colocar na cena. Se você leu o primeiro livro, ela tem muito isso de nariz empinado e quer sempre provar alguma coisa.


	5. Plantando as sementes

Entrando, acabei passando na cabine de Neville que segurava desesperadamente o seu sapo. Lembrei que ele havia perdido o animal no primeiro ano.

-Neville Longbottom? – Perguntei e ele me olhou.

\- Sim.. sou eu.. – Ele me olhou meio tímido.

\- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Deixe-me apertar sua mão. – Estendi a mão para ele que a apertou com um pouco de receio. – Seus pais são grandes heróis para mim. Franco e Alice Longbottom são a inspiração da coragem. Lamento o que aconteceu com eles.

Neville corou um pouco. – Obrigada...

\- Disponha. Cuidado com seu sapo Neville...Trevor vai escapar se você não o vigiar, mas não se preocupe, vai achar ele quando chegarmos a Hogwarts. Agora tenho que ir procurar uma cabine. Tenha um bom dia. – Disse e me retirei.

Neville pensou um pouco. Como o garoto sabia o nome de seu sapo?

Harry achou uma cabine vazia mais no início do Trem. O trem começou a se mover e Harry estava olhando para a janela. As paisagens passando rapidamente. Harry pensava em tudo o que já passou em sua outra vida. Agora nada mais seria igual. Ele jurou isso a si mesmo. Ele ouviu uma conversa alta no corredor. A porta da cabine se abriu e Harry reconheceu as três figuras que entraram. Eram Crabb, Goyle e Malfoy. Draco olhou para mim.

\- Hey, se importa? – Perguntou. – Com nós três essa cabine já fica cheia.

\- Por favor, sintam-se a vontade.

Eles se sentaram me avaliando. As roupas faziam eu parecer um típico filho de um bruxo rico.

\- Eu sou...- Draco ia falar.

\- Draco Malfoy. Eles são Vincent Crabb e Gregory Goyle. – Disse apontando para os outros dois garotos.

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

\- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

Sorri.- Sou meio clarividente...Eu sou Harry Potter.

Naquele momento eles arregalaram mais ainda os olhos. Antes que perguntassem alguma coisa eu tive que falar.

\- Sim, tenho a cicatriz e tudo que lembro é de uma luz verde. – Disse, e Crabb chegou perto de mim.

\- Caramba! Você é mesmo clarividente! – Ele parecia empolgado.

\- A tia dos doces vai passar daqui a pouco. Acho que vou comprar tudo do carrinho... querem me ajudar a comer?

\- Claro! – Disse Draco.

Harry queria fazer amizade com Draco. Ele sabia que o pai de Draco acreditava que Harry seria um bruxo das trevas, e Draco desejava impressioná-lo e mandar notícias interessantes para casa. Draco já havia admitido, após a queda de Voldemort, que nunca realmente desejou poder como seu pai e que sua ambição era, na verdade, para se tornar um jogador de quadribol, mas ele não era bom o suficiente, e, principalmente, ele só queria ser feliz. Ele também invejava amizades de Harry, como ele só teve Crabb e Goyle. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita, pois assim como Harry, Draco teve parte de sua vida decidida por outra pessoa.

Não demorou muito e a tia do carrinho passou perguntando se eles queriam doces.

\- Eu quero tudo. – Disse Harry tirando muitos galeões do bolso.

Os garotos e a mulher olharam aquilo impressionados. Assim que ela saiu Harry dividiu os doces.

\- Tome Draco, diabinhos de pimenta. – Harry entregou a ele o pacotinho. – São seus favoritos, não é?

\- São sim... – Draco estava boquiaberto com a habilidade de Harry.

\- Varinhas de alcaçuz para Crabb e caldeirão de chocolate para Goyle. – Harry deu os doces aos meninos. Eles assim como Draco estavam com as bocas quase no chão.

\- Hey Harry! Já sabe para qual casa vai? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Eu poderia entrar em qualquer uma, menos na grifinoria. Não quero ter que pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu sinto que me daria bem na Sonserina ou na Corvinal...lufa-lufa seria boa também...

\- Eu acho que você seria ótimo na Sonserina! –Disse Draco om um imenso sorriso.

\- Eu não sei se seria bem vindo lá. – Disse dando os ombros.

\- Por você-sabe-quem ter sido de lá e você ter sido aquele que supostamente o derrotou? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Não. Eu sou mestiço. Meu pai era sangue puro e minha mãe nascida trouxa.

\- Pelo menos sua mãe tinha magia! Relaxa! Meio sangues são bem vindos! – Disse Draco animado.

\- Você vai para lá? – Perguntei.

\- Obvio! Todos nós vamos! Você vai ser bem recebido lá! Vou te apresentar a vários amigos meus que começam esse ano! – Disse Draco super animado.

\- Ótimo! Então Sonserina ai vamos nós. – Disse e logo rimos.

Um semblante ruivo me chamou a atenção na porta. Era Ron. Ele nos olhava procurando alguém, mas logo saiu. Harry sabia que era ele que Ron procurava, mas não havia nenhum garoto parecido com James Potter na cabine.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Crabb. Ele tinha notado Ron na porta.

\- Era um Weasley. Ronald Weasley. – Disse.

\- E sabe o que ele queria? – Perguntou Goyle.

\- Eu. – Disse dando os ombros e eles olharam surpresos. – Ele é aquele tipo de fã retardado sabe? Não o conheço pessoalmente, mas não quero ter esse desprazer. Sei que ele vai me infernizar.

\- Relaxa. Sonserinos protegem os seus. Se ele tentar algo nós damos um jeito nele. – Disse Crabb.

\- Isso me deixa feliz. Uma casa unida é uma casa forte. – disse sorrindo.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Hermione enfiou a cara para dentro.

\- Oi, algum de vocês viu um sapo? Um menino chamado Neville perdeu o dele e...- Ela olhou para mim. – Você de novo? – Fez uma cara de nojo me olhando e olhando para os garotos.

\- Sra. Granger sim? O sapo não está aqui, mas diga a seu amigo Neville que ele vai encontrar o sapo em Hogwarts.

\- Foi você que pegou o sapo né? –Disse ela com tom de desprezo.

\- Não, não fui eu. – Disse com ar de indiferença.

\- Deve ter sido, para avisar que ele só o vai achar em Hogwarts e..- Nesse momento ela se lembrou do que aconteceu no Oliveras. – Ahh é você é tipo um vidente. – Ela fez uma cara de indiferença. – Bom, obrigada eu acho. – Ela disse e saiu dali.

\- Você a conhece? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, eu a conheci quando fui comprar minha varinha. Ela é uma nascida trouxa. – Disse sabendo bem o que iria acontecer no futuro com ela. – Ela é uma metida de nariz empinado.

\- Que bom que gente como ela não vai para Sonserina. – Disse Crabb.

\- Eu também espero isso. – Disse.

Passamos a viagem conversando e rindo. De fato, os garotos eram divertidos. Um monitor passou em nossa cabine avisando que era para nós estarmos colocando nossas vestes. Depois que trocamos o trem logo parou em Hogsmead. Hagrid guiou os alunos até os botes. Eu fiquei no mesmo bote que Draco, Crabb e Goyle. Era nostálgico olhar para Hogwarts. Era seu lar. Ele sentia conforto, principalmente agora que ele não tinha bloqueios. Ao olhar para os demais botes notou Ron e Hermione no mesmo bote junto com Neville e um outro garoto. Hermione e Ron estavam olhando para todos os botes. Ele sabia que eles o estavam procurando. Harry usou uma magia fazendo o bote deles ir mais rápido para chegarem primeiro que os demais. Chegando lá eles foram os primeiros a desembarcar. Logo os demais botes começaram a esvaziar. Quando chegou a vez do bote de Hermione e Ron, Harry se virou para Draco, Crabb e Goyle.

\- Querem ver uma coisa legal? – Ele sussurrou. – Mas não podem contar para ninguém ok?

Eles sorriram e assentiram. Harry olhou para o bote e os garotos olharam junto com ele. Ron foi o primeiro a sair e ele estava ajudando Hermione a desembarcar. Harry concentrou sua magia e fez com que Ron tropeçasse e ele e Hermione caíram na água. Como estavam perto da margem, além de molhados, ficaram totalmente cobertos de lama. Pareciam até uns monstros. Todos começaram a rir. Harry sorriu simples. Por dentro ele estava tendo um ataque.

\- Isso foi muito legal. – disse Draco dando tapinhas no ombro de Harry.

Neville e o outro garoto olhavam a cena assustados.

\- Não fui eu! – Disse Neville.

Hermione estava furiosa. Dava para ver na cara dela. Draco, Crabb e Goyle estavam rindo mais alto que os outros. Hermione saiu das margens e foi até eles, junto com Ron que a seguiu.

\- Quem de vocês fez isso? – Disse ela aos berros. – Se vocês estavam rindo...

\- Bem como todos os outros alunos ao seu redor? – Perguntou Harry.

Ela o olhou com ódio. – Você sabia que iriamos cair?

\- Sim. – Disse dando os ombros.

\- Como assim ele sabia? – Disse Ron.

\- Esse garoto meio que sabe das coisas. Tipo uma droga de vidente metido. – Disse Hermione olhando torto para Ron.

Harry riu.

\- Sabia e não nos avisou porquê?! – Perguntou Ron aos berros.

\- A Sra. Granger ficou melhor agora não acha? O cabelo dela pode matar alguém. – Disse com indiferença.

Draco quase engastou na gargalhada.

\- Pare de rir sua doninha! – Disse Ron com ódio.

\- Ahh qual é ferrugem! É engraçado. – Disse Draco.

Harry apenas sorria para a cena.

\- São todos umas cobras! Certeza que vão ir para a Sonserina! – Disse Ron fazendo uma cara enojada.

\- Tomara jovem. – Disse Harry.- Eu quero muito ir para a Sonserina, principalmente se isso significa ficar longe de gente como vocês.

\- Claro! La só tem gente da sua laia nojenta. – Disse Hermione.

\- Relaxa Hermione! Quando nós encontrarmos Harry e estarmos juntos na Grifinória, esses idiotas vão ver só. – Disse Ron.

Harry não resistiu e começou a rir como se não houvesse amanhã. Draco, Crabb e Goyle estavam rindo também.

\- Harry Potter? – Perguntou Draco em meio as risadas.- Sério? Ele na grifinoria?

\- Obvio que ele vai se juntar a nós na grifinoria! Ele é um herói! – Disse Ron.

\- Acho que ele nunca iria para grifinoria, muito menos ser amigo de gente como vocês. – Disse Harry.

A essa altura todos os alunos estavam olhando a confusão.

\- E porque um idiota como você acha isso? É por causa da sua clarividência? – Disse Hermione.

\- Não. – Disse e logo sorriu. – É porque eu sou Harry Potter.

Naquele momento, todos arregalaram os olhos. Draco, Crabb e Goyle estavam quase tendo um troço de tanto rirem. Ron e Hermione não estavam acreditando.

\- É mentira! – Disse Ron aos berros. – Não tem como você ser ele... você não se parece nada com ele!

Harry sorriu. – Pense o que quiser Ronald. Eu sou Harry Potter. – Disse dando as costas, sendo seguido por Draco e os garotos, mas parei no caminho. – Neville... Seu sapo esta la na frente. – Disse apontando para o sapo perto das escadas. Neville correu e pegou o sapo.

\- Obrigada.. – Disse ele timidamente logo olhou para Harry.- Hey.. você me cumprimentou no trem... mas você é Harry Potter!

\- Sim Neville, e como te disse no trem, seus pais são grandes heróis para mim. Tenho certeza que você vai dar muito orgulho a eles no futuro. – Disse dando batidinhas em seu ombro. – Só precisa acreditar em si mesmo ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo. A prof. Minerva teve que limpar e secar Ron e Hermione com um feitiço. Eles olhavam torto para Harry.

Ela deu aquele breve resumo sobre as casas e logo todos entraram no salão. A seleção foi igual a do primeiro ano. Harry observou a mesa dos professores. Ele queria ver a cara de Dumbledore quando fosse chamado, o que não demorou muito.

\- Harry Potter. – Disse Minerva e Harry prontamente começou a caminhar graciosamente não tirando os olhos do diretor. Ron e Hermione arregalaram os olhos. De fato, o garoto era Harry Potter. Harry viu quando Dumbledore quase se afogou na água que tomava ao olhar para ele. Seus orbes azuis quase saltaram para fora ao verem que Harry não tinha nenhum glamour de sangue. Era uma pena que Harry ficou de costas passa ser selecionado, pois ele queria muito ver a cara do diretor na hora do aval final do chapéu. O chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

\- _ahh sim... quanto poder... quanto conhecimento... uma mente audaciosa eu vejo... sabe... eu deveria te pôr na Grifinória... é o que nosso diretor quer.._ – Disse o chapéu em sua cabeça.

\- _Mas sua lealdade é com Hogwarts e não com aquele velho. –_ Disse a mente de Harry.

\- _De fato..._ – Disse o chapéu.

Harry fez como no dia se sua seleção, mas dessa vez não era Sonserina.

\- Grifinoria não. Grifinória não. – Disse Harry. – Por favor, tudo menos Grifinória.

Muitos puderam ouvir isso. Dumbledore ficou nervoso. O garoto deveria ter ido imediatamente para a Grifinoria. Ele tinha instruído o chapéu a pôr o garoto naquela casa! O garoto estava negando a Grifinória? Como ele ousava?

\- _Se é o que quer... melhor que seja..._ – Disse o chapéu. – _SONSERINA_!

Ouve um súbito silencio da sala, mas logo a mesa da Sonserina se ergueu batendo palmas e pulando de empolgação. Harry deu uma rápida olhava para Quirrell e Snape que parecia um pouco chocado. Harry deu um sorriso para eles e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele olhou para mesa da Grifinória onde estavam Ron e Hermione de olhos esbugalhados, e então ele deu um sorriso de deboche para eles. Grifinoria o caralho.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Draco.

\- Viu a cara deles? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, como é bom ver toda aquela expectativa desmoronar... eu poderia rever essa cena para sempre.- Disse sorrindo.

\- Bem Harry, vou te apresentar para o pessoal. – Disse Draco. – Esse é Blaise Zabini, aquela é a Pansy Parkinson, essa é Emilia Bulstrode, ele é Theodore Nott, ela é a Daphne Greengrass, ele é Adrian Pucey e esse é Marcus Flint.

Harry saiu apertando a mão daquele povo todo. Eles pareciam bem contentes.

\- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. – Disse Harry em um sorriso amistoso.

Dumbledore estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Minerva teve que cutucar ele para que o mesmo iniciasse o banquete. Snape estava chocado. Ele esperava uma miniatura de James, mas encontrou alguém totalmente diferente. O garoto tinha cabelos negros ondulados com mechas vermelhas. Se perguntou por um momento se ele tinha pintado, mas parecia ser natural. Os olhos eram os olhos de sua amada Lilian, sem dúvida alguma. O rosto era delicado demais para um menino. Talvez a puberdade mude algo. O que mais intrigou Snape foi o fato de Harry ter olhado diretamente para ele e sorrido e o que mais o chocou foi o garoto ter ido para a Sonserina. Isso seria o maior tapa na cara de James se ele estivesse vivo.

Harry comeu alegremente sua refeição. Durante o banquete ele conheceu melhor os sonserinos e agora, de seu novo ponto de vista, eles pareciam ser mais decentes. Após o jantar, foram guiados ao dormitório pela monitora Gemma Farkley. Foram conduzidos até as masmorras.

\- Muito bem, que fique claro que nossa senha muda de 15 em 15 dias e vamos deixar ela anotada no quadro de avisos. A senha atual é SANGUE PURO. – Disse Gemma e uma porta se abriu.

Quando Harry entrou se lembrou quando se infiltrou ali em 1992. O local não havia mudado nada.

\- Esse é o nosso salão comunal. O dormitório das meninas fica a direita e dos meninos a esquerda. Seus itens já foram levados. Amanhã pela manhã o nosso chefe de casa vai lhes dar os horários. Podem ir agora. – Disse Gemma se retirando.

Harry estava no mesmo quarto que Draco, Crabb, Goyle e Nott. Sorriu ao ver em cima da cadeira, ao lado da cama, seu uniforme da sonserina. Seu sorriso chamou a atenção dos meninos.

\- Hey Harry, não é por nada... mas você ta feliz demais não acha? – Disse Draco.- Nem nós estamos desse jeito.

\- Feliz é pouco...- Disse Harry. – Amanha será um grande dia! Vamos dormir, eu não quero me atrasar.

Não demorou muito e os meninos se deitaram para dormir. Harry fez um carinho em sua cicatriz. Será que Tom podia sentir? Ele esperava que sim, pois sua cicatriz não doeu nem um pouco naquele dia como aconteceu da última vez.

No dia seguinte Harry foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele fez sua higiene e depois vestiu seu uniforme. Saindo do banheiro, notou que todos, menos Draco estavam acordados. Os garotos foram se lavar e Harry teve que acordar Draco. Era engraçado ver o garoto sem aquele gel no cabelo. Ele estava com o cabelo praticamente em pé.

Harry passou sua varinha um pouco acima de Draco lhe fazendo cocegas. Logo Draco acordou.

\- Vamos Draco. Preciso que você avise os garotos que vou dar uma passada na enfermaria ok?- Disse Harry se retirando.

\- Você tá bem? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Acho que sim, mas para garantir vou dar uma passada lá. Encontro vocês no café. – Disse e logo saiu.

Era bem cedo e haviam poucos alunos nos corredores. Harry foi diretamente para a enfermaria onde estava Madame Pomfrey. Ela o olhou por um momento e deu aquele sorriso acolhedor.

– Do que precisa querido? – Disse ela vindo em direção a Harry.

Harry queria começar seus planos contra Dumbledore a qualquer preço, e isso incluía usar seu corpo totalmente machucado por anos de sofrimento. Como guardião era dever dele proteger e ensinar Harry sobre o mundo bruxo. Sabia que todos foram manipulados por Dumbledore. Queria que agora, sem ter enfrentado nenhum monstro ou sofrido algum acidente de quadribol, Madame Pomfrey pudesse ver totalmente suas sequelas. Harry fingiu um desmaio na frente dela. Como ele era bom em fingir. Madame Pomfrey veio correndo e o pegou no colo logo o deitando na cama. Ela fez vários exames nele e ficou horrorizada com o que viu. Várias fraturas e ossos mal curados. Diversas cicatrizes na pele e internamente. Vestígios de quem passou tempos sem comer ou comendo tão pouco que seu estomago era pequeno e muito ferido. O garoto era pequeno por causa dos ossos mal curados e lhe faltavam tantas vitaminas. A mulher sabia que tudo que manteve Harry vivo esses anos todos era sua magia. Apavorada ela convocou Snape. Quando ele entrou na enfermaria, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o garoto deitado desacordado e uma Madame Pomfrey aterrorizada. Ela passou para ele os laudos que seus exames mostraram. O mesmo também ficou chocado.

\- Maus tratos? – Perguntou ele.

\- Acho que não foi só isso. Acho que ele passou muita fome durante sua vida. Os ossos do pobrezinho... Ele foi criado por trouxas não foi? Preciso de sua ajuda! –Disse ela.

\- O que quer que eu faça?

\- Quero que veja as memorias dele! Se tem algo a se comprovar é lá que você vai ver.

Harry quis sorrir. Era exatamente o que ele queria.

\- O que mais me assusta foi que Dumbledore sempre disse que o garoto era bem cuidado e amado...Ele não ia ver como o garoto estava? – Dizia ela.

Snape franziu o cenho. Era o mesmo que Dumbledore disse a ele. Se o garoto era maltratado e Dumbledore dizia o contrário... tinha algo errado ai.

Snape se aproximou de Harry e colocou sua varinha na cabeça dele. Harry se concentrou em todas as suas memorias com seus tios. Quando Snape entrou, via Harry sendo espancado quando tinha seus acidentes mágicos, o via aos 4 anos cozinhando em um fogão quente, o viu ser espancado de cinta, o viu tendo seus ossos quebrados e deixado de lado sem nenhum auxilio medico, o viu passando fome, o viu sendo chamado de aberração e viu tanta dor e sofrimento que se perguntou como o garoto ainda estava vivo. Em nenhuma das memórias viu Dumbledore, o que significava que ele nunca foi ver o menino. Snape saiu da cabeça de Harry, tirando um frasco das memorias dele. Harry foi tudo que sobrou de sua amada Lilian e ver o garoto sofrer acabou com ele. Ele sabia que Lilian nunca faria aquilo com o filho dela.

\- Pra que esse frasco? – Perguntou Pomfrey. – O que você viu?

\- Ele...sofreu bem mais do que seus exames apontam e... Dumbledore nunca o visitou. – Disse Snape com raiva.

\- O que?! – disse Pomfrey.

Aos poucos Harry abriu os olhos.

\- Ahh Sr. Potter... – Disse ela chagando perto de Harry. – Como se sente?

\- Eu me sinto cansado... meu corpo dói um pouco... não estava me sentindo bem e vim para cá... não lembro de mais nada... – Dizia fingindo uma cara de dor. Os livros de oclumencia me ajudavam muito nesses momentos. Garantia que não conseguissem ver que eu fingia.

\- Se não estiver se sentindo bem, pode descansar na enfermaria. – Disse ela sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Ah, não. Eu estou bem.. só queria algo para dor... depois de comer. Eu tenho aula... a senhora pode me dar algo para essa dor no corpo? Acho que dormi de mal jeito e...

\- não precisa mentir querido... nós sabemos. - Disse ela cabisbaixa.

Arregalei os olhos. – Sabem?

\- Quando você desmaiou... eu fiz uns exames e o que eu vi...- Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em um aceno negativo.

\- Você foi valente... – Disse Snape.

Harry chorou muito. Como ele estava feliz.

\- Ahh Sr. Potter fique calmo... tudo vai se resolver...- Dizia Pomfrey tentando o acalmar.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para Snape. Naquele momento Snape se conteve para não abraçar o garoto. Os olhos chorosos dele o lembraram de Lilian no dia que ele cometeu um dos maiores erros da vida dele. A chamou de sangue ruim.

\- Eu não queria que ninguém visse isso... – Dizia ele contendo as lagrimas.

\- Esta tudo bem.... me diga uma coisa... conhece o Prof. Dumbledore? – Perguntou Pomfrey.

\- Sim, ele é o diretor. Eu o vi no grande salão ontem a noite.– Harry já estava mais calmo.

\- Não, antes da escola. Alguma vez você o viu? Ele te visitou antes da escola? – Perguntou ela.

\- Não, eu nem sabia que eu era um bruxo antes de receber a carta. Meus tios sabiam, mas eles nunca me falaram. Para eles eu era só uma aber... deixa pra lá. – Dizia fingindo tristeza no pensamento.

Snape estava furioso. Ele iria tomar providencias quanto a isso.

\- Sr. Potter, você pode voltar aqui depois das aulas? De preferência depois do almoço. – Disse Snape. – Vou verificar com madame Pomfrey algumas poções de vitaminas e pomadas para suas cicatrizes.

\- Por favor... não contem a ninguém sobre mim.... – Harry implorava.

\- Nós não falaremos. – Disse Snape.

\- É querido... pode ficar tranquilo ta bem? Vou te dar uma poção para te relaxar um pouco. Isso vai fazer sua dor passar. – Disse Madame Pomfrey lhe entregando um frasquinho.

\- Obrigada. – Disse ele timidamente.

\- Vamos Sr. Potter. Vou com você até o salão principal. – Disse Snape.

\- Obrigada. Até mais Madame Pomfrey! – Disse Harry se despedindo.

Quando estavam no corredor Harry olhou para Snape que o olhou de volta.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Snape.

\- Seu nome completo é Severus Snape? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Sim.

\- Você era amigo da minha mãe? – Perguntou Harry inocente.

Snape parou no corredor e o olhou um pouco surpreso. – Eu fui amigo da sua mãe. Como sabe disso?

\- Eu tenho algumas lembranças... muito antigas de quando eu era bebê eu acho... antes da luz verde... – Harry forçou as sobrancelhas como se concentrasse para lembrar. Não era difícil, afinal era uma lembrança verdadeira que se mostrou durante o desbloqueio de sua memória e que seria útil agora.

\- Lembrança? – Perguntou Snape com um semblante indescritível.

\- Minha mãe... ela falava algo para meu pai... ela disse que iria perdoar Snape por algo que ele fez a muito tempo...pediu para o meu pai pedir desculpas por alguma coisa também. Ele dizia o “Severus não...” e ai minha lembrança acabou.

O coração de Snape estava na mão. Lilian o iria perdoar? Ele teve que se esforçar muito para não chorar ali.

\- Eu nunca conheci meus pais... nem sei como eles eram... as memorias são meio borradas, mas se você foi amigo da minha mãe...tem alguma foto dela ou algo assim? Eu queria poder ver ela ao menos uma vez. – Harry merecia um oscar.

\- Eu lamento... não tenho nada comigo, mas posso conseguir algumas fotos de alguns amigos dos seus pais. Posso dizer que são para você. –Disse Snape.

\- Eu ficaria muito agradecido! – Disse dando o meu melhor sorriso.

Fomos até o grande salão.

\- Aqui Sr. Potter. Esses são os seus horários. – Disse Snape lhe entregando um pedaço de pergaminho. – Você tem aula de poções comigo hoje e não se esqueça de ir na enfermaria conforme o combinado.

\- Ok, muito obrigada professor. Até depois. – Harry se dirigiu para a mesa da sonserina.

Snape caminhou serio até a mesa dos professores. Precisava pensar.

Harry se sentou para tomar seu café.

\- Hey Harry! Como está? – Perguntou Nott. – Draco havia dito que você foi na frente para poder passar na enfermaria.

-É e você poderia ter nos esperado para irmos com você. – Disse Draco meio emburrado.

\- Foi melhor assim. – Disse Harry. – Mas no fim valeu a pena.

\- O que você foi fazer la?- Perguntou Goyle.

\- Comecei a plantar sementes. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Plantar sementes? – Perguntou Draco confuso.

\- Sim, não se preocupem... vai fazer mais sentido mais tarde, agora.. quero pedir um favor... Vamos ter aula de transfiguração com a grifinória e depois poções também... aquele garoto e aquela idiota vão vir me infernizar. Não quero explodir eles, então preciso de ajuda.

\- O que precisa? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Quando formos para aula eu quero ficar no canto da parede, com um de vocês do meu lado, dois na frente e dois atrás para que eles não cheguem perto de mim. A sala que vamos vai ter mesas para suas pessoas. Tudo bem para vocês?

\- Sem problema! – Disse Goyle.

\- é, pode contar conosco. – Disse Draco.

Depois do café a primeira aula foi de transfiguração. Como Harry havia pedido, ele se sentou no canto da parede, Draco do seu lado, Crabb e Goyle atrás, Blaise e Nott na frente. Hermione foi a primeira a chegar da grifinória. Ela olhou para onde os sonserinos estavam e avistou Harry. Ela até tentou se aproximar, mas foi barrada pelos sonserinos.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa Granger? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Disse ela com aquela cara de desprezo.

\- Então some daqui. Esse lado é da Sonserina. – Disse Nott.

Ela olhou para eles e deu uma rápida olhada em Harry, mas deu as costas e saiu dali.

Os sonserinos voltaram aos seus lugares.

\- Você estava certo. – disse Draco.

Sorri. – Eu sempre estou certo. Ronald vai se atrasar.

E como Harry disse, após a aula já ter começado a um tempo Ronald entrou na sala. Ele levou um sermão da minerva e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Deu uma rápida olhada nos sonserinos e conseguiu avistar Harry. Tentaria falar com ele hoje.

Depois de transfiguração, Harry foi cercado pelos sonserinos até a sala de poções. Lá ele se sentou no meio e foi rodeado por sonserinos. O professor Snape chegou depois falando aquele discurso todo de poções e logo fazendo a chamada. Solicitou que fizéssemos uma poção simples que seria parecido com uma poção de cura pequena. Harry não estava usando o livro e isso deixou todos intrigados. Snape se aproximou de Harry. O observou por um tempo vendo o garoto totalmente concentrado, e apesar do mesmo não usar o livro, ele estava fazendo a poção corretamente.

\- Sr. Potter? – Disse Snape.

\- Sim, Professor? – Disse Harry sem perder o foco.

\- O senhor sabe me dizer o que é Benzoar?

\- O benzoar é uma pedra, na verdade uma bola de pelos compacta, que é removida do estômago de uma cabra, e a ingestão desse tipo de pedra pode ser o antídoto para muitos venenos. – Harry disse sem perder o foco na poção.

Snape parecia intrigado. O garoto cresceu com trouxas, mas sabia bastante coisa. – Muito bem, cinco pontos para Sonserina. – Disse e logo saiu.

Após a aula, Snape olhou cada uma das poções. A de Potter estava perfeita. A de Granger chegou perto e dos demais foi uma catástrofe. Após as aulas, finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. Harry comeu com seus colegas que estavam felizes de ter alguém talentoso na casa. Depois do almoço Harry disse que teria que voltar para enfermaria, mas dessa vez Draco insistiu tanto que Harry cedeu e deixou ele ir também. Passando no corredor, Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e se deparou com uma Hermione e um Ronald sorridentes. Nem pareciam os mesmos do dia anterior.

\- Oi companheiro! – Disse Ronald em um tom amigável. – Eu e Hermione viemos te pedir desculpas por ontem. Fomos muito mal-educados, não é Hermione? – Disse Ron a olhando.

\- Sim, fomos mesmo. Principalmente eu que te conheci primeiro que o Ronald. – Ela estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar, mas Draco se pôs entre eles.

\- Não toque no Harry, sua...- Draco queria chamar ela de sangue ruim, mas se lembrou que a mãe de Harry também era uma nascida trouxa.

\- Sua o que? – Disse ela com deboche.

\- Sangue ruim, certo Draco? – Disse Harry.

Os três olharam para ele de olhos arregalados.

\- Sua mãe era uma nascida trouxa como eu... como pode me chamar assim? – Disse Hermione com raiva.

\- Primeiro, eu não te chamei disso, apenas disse que era o que Draco queria dizer e segundo...- me aproximei dela.- Você não é minha mãe.

Harry falou essa parte em um tom tão frio que os três se arrepiaram.

\- Como eu te disse antes Granger, eu não tenho problemas com nascidos trouxa, mas nem todos são como eu. – Disse Harry dando os ombros em seu tom habitual.

Como se a voz falhasse Hermione olhou para Ron.

\- Que bom cara! Geralmente os sonserinos não tem muita consideração por nascidos trouxas! Viu, eu sabia que você é um cara legal. – Ron disse tão amigavelmente que se Harry não soubesse o que ele realmente é, Harry teria cedido.

\- Certo, se já acabaram eu e Draco temos mais o que fazer. – Disse dando as costas.

\- Espera um pouco! – Gritou Hermione. – Podemos ir com vocês? Sabe, para nos conhecermos melhor e...

-Eu não quero conhecer vocês. – Disse Harry se virando para eles. – Por favor, não se aproximem mais de mim.

\- Ah, mas porque companheiro! Você vai ver que somos legais e...- Dizia Ron.

Harry queria que eles fossem embora e por isso fingiu uma dor de cabeça, colocando as mãos na cabeça a pressionando e olhou assustado para Hermione. Iria fingir uma profecia, que ele sabia que no fim era verdade.

\- Harry, você ta bem? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

Harry olhava assustado para Hermione. Ela e Ronald ficaram meio intrigados.

\- Você corre perigo...- Harry disse.- Você vai morrer...

Hermione e Ronald o olharam assustados.

\- Você ta brincando né? – Disse Ronald fingindo um sorriso tremido. Ele estava com medo.

\- Não... Eu vejo um banheiro...- Harry fechou os olhos. – você chora por alguma coisa... você sai... e alguma coisa te ataca... você esta gritando... gritando... silencio. – Disse ele e logo abre seus solhos olhando serio para eles.

\- Tome cuidado Granger... pode estar vivendo seus últimos dias...- Disse Harry e se virou para Draco. – Vamos.

Eles saíram dali deixando uma Hermione e um Ronald apavorados para trás.

\- Aquilo foi sério? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Pode apostar. Um trasgo. – Harry riu.

\- Um trasgo? Quando?

\- Em outubro. Halloween. Nós vamos estar a salvo. Relaxa.

Chegando na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey e Snape estavam lá. Eles olharam para Draco, mas Harry fez um sinal que estava tudo bem. Ele recebeu muitas poções e pomadas, com instruções precisas. Draco estranhou aquilo, mas preferiu não perguntar. Aos longos dos dias Ronald e Hermione se aquietaram um pouco. Graças a deus Dumbledore ainda não veio encher seu saco. Estava indo tudo bem até o dia de Halloween. Tiveram aula de feitiços. Estavam aprendendo o wingardium leviosa. Harry conseguiu fazer a pena flutuar de primeira. Ele ensinou o movimento aos sonserinos e logo toda sonserina da sala conseguia fazer a pena flutuar. Hermione foi a única da grifinoria que conseguiu, após dar aquela lição de pronuncia a Ronald. Depois da aula o famoso “ela não tem amigos” selou o destino da garota. Ela foi chorar no banheiro e Harry estava comendo alegremente no salão. Foi quando Quirrell entrou.

\- Trasgo! Nas masmorras! – Disse ele correndo e parando no meio do salão. – Achei que devia saber. – E desmaiou.

Todos começaram a gritar Harry olhou para Draco que olhou para ele e sorriu. Antes que o diretor falasse algo, Harry saiu correndo.

\- Hora de plantar mais sementes. – Disse ele correndo, indo em direção ao banheiro feminino onde o Trasgo já havia chegado. Hermione gritava desesperada. Harry deixou uns minutos de desespero e logo agiu.

\- Encarcerous. – Disse e cordas prenderam o trasgo. Logo que ele caiu no chão.- petrificus totalus!

Hermione saiu correndo e abraçou Harry apavorada.

\- Você estava certo... estava certo...- ela tremia de medo. – Você me salvou...

Logo a professora Minerva, Snape e Quirrell apareceram no banheiro vendo a cena.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Minerva.

Antes que Hermione falasse alguma coisa, Harry se pôs na frente.

\- Fui eu professora. – Disse Harry.

Eles o olharam.

\- Eu havia visto que a Sra. Granger não estava no salão hoje... eu havia visto antes que ela corria perigo.. era em um banheiro ... depois que o professor Quirrell avisou sobre o trasgo eu corri para tentar encontra-la. Ouvi os gritos e vim aqui. –Disse Harry olhando para eles.

\- Você viu?- Perguntou Quirrell.

\- Sim! Ele é clarividente! – Dizia Hermione. – Ele já havia mostrado isso várias vezes antes... Algumas semanas atrás ele me disse que eu corria perigo... que seria em um banheiro... eu nem lembrei disso quando vim aqui... mas ele me salvou...sem ele eu estaria morta!

Minerva respirou fundo. – Espero que entenda a sorte que teve Sr. Potter! Poucos alunos do primeiro ano enfrentam um trasgo montanhês adulto e vivem para contar a historia... 10 pontos para a sonserina, por ter tanta sorte.

Harry saiu dali deixando Hermione com Minerva e o trasgo com Quirrel. Snape foi com ele até as masmorras onde Draco e os outros o estavam esperando.

\- Mas onde foi que você se meteu?! – Perguntou Draco aos berros.

Harry sorriu. – Fui plantar sementes.

Continua...


	6. Hora de Conversar

\- Plantar sementes? A essa hora? – Draco indagou.- Espero que ao menos que a sonserina ganhe uns pontos em herbologia.

Harry riu. – Podemos ter muitos pontos haha.

\- Hey Harry, amanhã você vai no treino com vassouras? – Perguntou Draco entusiasmado.

Harry havia se esquecido disso.

\- Ahh, eu não me inscrevi ainda e..

\- Relaxa, eu coloquei seu nome na lista! Eu imaginei que você gostasse de voar!

\- E eu gosto. Amanha né?

\- Sim sim! – Draco estava feliz.

Harry percebeu que Draco era muito diferente do que ele imaginava. Aquele garoto que ele conheceu de cara fechada, era muito mais simpático e sorridente. Harry se perguntou o que teria acontecido no passado se ele e Draco tivessem sido amigos.

Antes de dormir, Harry fez um carinho em sua cicatriz. Sempre que ninguém estava olhando ele tocava ela. Em nenhum momento ela doeu. Ele se perguntava se era porque o bloqueio entre ele e Tom foi liberado. Adormeceu assim. No dia seguinte, novamente Harry foi o primeiro a levantar e teve que novamente acordar Draco. No café ele começou a tomar suas poções de vitaminas e seus suplementos. Ele sentia os olhares de Dumbledore, Ronald e Hermione sobre ele, mas fingiu que nem percebia. Quirrell as vezes olhava rapidamente para Harry e logo olhava para qualquer outra coisa. Harry percebeu isso, mas não fez nada.

A aula de voo foi como Harry se lembrava, mas dessa vez não estava do lado de Ron. Estava tudo igual até o pobre Neville sair com aquela vassoura desgovernada. Harry dessa vez notou a incompetência da professora, ao não conseguir para Neville. Harry tirou sua varinha de suas vestes e apontou para Neville que rodopiava no ar.

\- Imobilus! –Harry gritou.

Prontamente a vassoura de Neville parou, mas como foi algo súbito ele foi arremessado dela. Quando estava quase caindo Harry gritou. - arresto momentum!

Neville parou um pouco antes de cair no chão e caiu tão fraco que parecia em câmera lenta. Ele se levantou e deu batida nas vestes. Ele correu até Harry apertando sua mão.

\- Muito obrigada! – Dizia Neville.

A professora Hooch veio correndo até Harry. – Sr. Potter! O senhor sabe quão perigo isso foi? Entendi suas boas intenções, mas você percebeu que poderia ter machucado o Neville? E se tivesse errado? – Ela dizia aos prantos, enquanto uns grifinorios davam risinhos baixos.

\- Desculpe professora, mas ao perceber que a senhora, que é a responsável aqui, não foi capaz de fazer alguma coisa para parar Neville, eu tive de agir. – Disse Harry com semblante culpado.

Naquele momento todos os alunos olharam serio para a professora que arregalou os olhos.

\- Ou a senhora iria preferir que eu não fizesse nada e o Neville se machucasse?

\- Agora que você falou Harry, você tem razão. – Disse Draco se aproximando. – A senhora professora, não fez nada para parar o Longbottom naquela vassoura, e se Harry não tivesse agido, talvez ele se machucasse e a culpa seria sua por não ter tido a capacidade de fazer algo.

A professora naquele momento percebeu sua própria incompetência. Um aluno fez o que era para ela ter feito.

\- Do mesmo jeito Sr. Malfoy, isso foi perigoso e... – Ela tentou argumentar.

\- Deixa ele professora! – Foi Neville. – Foi ele que me salvou e não a senhora!

Harry queria abraçar Neville. Principalmente ao ver que os olhares incriminadores de todos os alunos eram direcionados a ela. Ela olhou nervoso para os alunos.

\- Está tudo bem. 10 pontos para sonserina... vamos continuar praticando. - Ela virou as costas e foi até sua vassoura.

Nesse momento, Draco olhou para o chão e viu o Lembrol de Neville, o pegando em seguida.

Neville olhou para ele. Dava para ver que ele tinha medo de pedir a Draco.

\- A fumaça fica vermelha quando se esquece alguma coisa né? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim...- Disse Neville meio nervoso.

\- Tome.- Draco estendeu o Lembrol a Neville. – Ele é seu né? Eu vi você com um, esses dias.

Neville e Harry nem acreditaram, quando Draco de boa vontade devolveu o Lembrol.

\- Obrigada...

\- De nada. Você foi bem valente ao dizer aquelas verdades a professora. Meu pai vai saber sobre isso. Ele é membro do conselho dos governadores dessa escola. – Disse Draco dando os ombros como se não fosse nada.

\- eu acho que não é preciso tanto Draco. Ela já levou uma prova do que pode acontecer se ela não for tão atenciosa. Acho melhor terminarmos a pratica e logo irmos ter nossas aulas.

\- Tudo bem, também acho. – Disse Draco pegando sua vassoura.

\- Vocês podem me ensinar? – Perguntou Neville.

Harry e Draco se olharam.

\- Eu acho que você poderia ensinar um pouco a ele Draco. – Disse Harry.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.- porque eu?

\- Eu sei que você pratica a anos. – Disse Harry como se não fosse nada.

Draco arregalou o olhos. – Como você... – Ai ele se lembrou. –Ah, claro! Sim, de fato, eu pratico a muito tempo. Posso te dar umas aulas sim, sem problemas.

A professora estava ensinando poucos alunos enquanto a maioria via Draco ensinar a Neville. De fato, Draco era muito bom em voar.

Depois da aula de voo, foi defesa contra a arte das trevas. O professor Quirrell estava um uma aparência mais magra, o que Harry estranhou. Ele havia ficado daquele jeito perto do fim das aulas. Ele estava falando sobre vampiros. Ele volta e meia focava em Harry e depois mudava para outra pessoa. Depois da aula, veio o horário do almoço.

Harry estava conversando com os garotos sobre a aula de voo, quando Marcus tocou em outro assunto.

\- A grifinória ainda não conseguiu um apanhador... nosso jogo vai ser amanha. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Tanto faz, seremos os campeões mesmo. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

Nesse momento uma carta pousou em Harry. Harry olhou e suspirou. Já estava na hora daquele velho dar as caras.

_Harry, meu querido menino!_

_Eu gostaria que você comparecesse a minha sala, para conversarmos um pouco._

_Aguardando sua presença._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Diretor_

\- O diretor quer falar com você? Será que é por causa da aula de voo? – Disse Draco.

\- Não, é sobre aquelas sementes. – Harry disse ele levantando. – Via ser rápido, eu garanto.

Harry foi até a sala do diretor. Ele já estava esperando com aquela aparência de avô bondoso. Harry queria cuspir na cara dele.

-Ahh, meu doce menino! Sente-se! Quero uma gota de limão? – Disse ele com aquela voz calorosa.

\- Não obrigada. – Harry se sentou. – Eu estou em apuros?

\- ah, não! Imagine! Eu só queria falar com você sobre os recentes acontecimentos! Soube que você se arriscou para salvar a Sra. Granger do perigo do trasgo e hoje pela manhã salvou o Sr. Longbottom! Eu estou muito feliz em ver que você e seus pais são tão parecidos! Eles eram do bem! Grandes bruxos! – Disse com entusiasmo. Talvez o garoto não fosse um caso perdido.

Harry sabia onde ele iria chegar e resolveu brincar também.

\- O senhor os conheceu? Meus pais? – disse Harry com os olhos brilhando.

Dumbledore sorriu mais ainda. – Sim meu jovem! Eu os conheci no período em que eles estudaram aqui. Seu pai era muito arteiro e curioso. Vivia se metendo em confusão, já a sua mãe, a doce Lilian, era muito esperta e preferia seguir as regras! Foi uma combinação interessante, quando eles se uniram e tiveram você. Lhe conhecendo agora, vi que você é muito mais parecido com sua mãe do que com seu pai. Achei que você seria curioso e explorador.

Harry sabia ao que isso iria levar. – Não é muito o meu forte, a não ser que eu ache algo muito interessante ou me chame muito a atenção. Na verdade, professor , aproveitando que eu estou aqui eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa, na verdade pegar de volta, pois ela pertence a mim.

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E o que seria?

\- A capa de invisibilidade que meu pai deixou com você um pouco antes dele morrer. Ela é minha e eu quero de volta. – Harry disse sem tirar os olhos de Dumbledore.

Podia sentir o velho tentando entrar em sua cabeça. Dumbledore não fazia ideia de como o garoto sabia dela, mas não conseguia entrar na cabeça do garoto para verificar.

\- ahh sim...- Disse ele se afastando e indo até um cômodo mais longe. – A capa de James... Eu pretendia lhe devolver ela no natal... posso perguntar como sabe dela?

\- Eu sou descendente de Ignoto Peverell, o irmão mais novo. A neta dele, Iolanthe Peverell, se casou com um Potter e desde então a capa vem sendo passada de geração para geração. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

\- E como sabia que estava comigo? – Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tenho uma ótima memória. Me lembro de umas de quando eu era bebê... uma delas meu pai dizia para minha mãe “ vou ter que pedir ao professor Dumbledore a minha capa de invisibilidade para...”, e ai acaba. Como sei que ele morreu antes de vir aqui pegar com você, eu a quero de volta.

Dumbledore ponderou um pouco e sorriu. Talvez com a capa o garoto se tornasse mais curioso e ele iria para onde Dumbledore queria. – Muito bem, aqui está. – Disse ele lhe entregando sua capa.

Harry sorriu e a pegou a alisando. Agora ele iria brincar propriamente com Dumbledore e os demais.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa diretor? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Há não meu doce menino! Você pode ir. – Disse ele lhe dando um sorriso.

Harry se despediu e saiu dali. Agora ele tinha a capa e era hora de começar a brincar. Ele voltou para o grande salão com a capa, terminou sua refeição e depois voltou para o dormitório e viu Draco, que por algum milagre estava sozinho. A mãe de Draco havia mandado outra daquelas caixas de doces e ele estava dividindo. Ele sabia os que os amigos gostavam e sempre deixava separado para dar para eles depois.

\- Hey Harry! – Disse Draco. – Como foi?

\- Nada de mais. Ele só me agradeceu por ter feito o que os incompetentes dessa escola não fazem, como o trasgo e salvar o Neville. – Harry colocou a capa sobre a sua cama.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Isso? – Apontou para a capa. – É uma das minhas heranças de família. – Harry mostrou a ele os três anéis de senhorio. – Sou Herdeiro Potter, Black e Peverell.

Naquele momento os orbes dos olhos de Draco quase saltaram para fora.

\- Black!? Peverell? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim. O Black vem de Sirius Black. Ele fez uma adoção de sangue em mim quando eu era um bebê me tornado seu afiliado. O Peverell vem de Iolanthe Peverell. Ela foi a última com sobrenome Peverell e se casou com Hardwin Potter, portanto sou herdeiro dessa família também. O último descendente vivo. – Harry olhou para os lados e olhou para Draco.

\- Tem uma coisa que posso te mostrar, mas tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém, nem mesmo para Crabb e nem para o Goyle. Você será o guardião do meu segredo.

Draco estufou o peito orgulhoso. – Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Harry vestiu a capa e desapareceu na hora. A boca de Draco foi para o chão. Ele olhava ao redor.

\- Estou aqui. – Ele ouvia Harry dizer, mas não o via em lugar nenhum.

Logo Harry tira apenas parte da capa, ficando com a cabeça para fora.

\- É uma capa de invisibilidade. – Disse Harry.

Draco levou um susto.- São muito raras! Que sortudo você é!

\- Eu não diria isso Draco... Você tem seus pais e eu não tenho ninguém. – Disse Harry com um olhar triste e tirando a capa. – Meu padrinho está em Azkaban, meus pais mortos e meus tios trouxas me odeiam. Serei obrigado a voltar para eles uma hora...eu não quero isso. Eu não sou e nem nunca serei um trouxa. Apesar de ter tudo o que tenho... eu daria tudo para ter minha família...mas como não tenho que fazer no momento eu vou esperar.

Draco fez uma expressão triste e deu uma das fatias de bolo que Harry gostava.

\- Tome. – ele estendeu a fatia. – Minha mãe sempre disse que quando estamos tristes isso ajuda.

Harry pegou a fatia e começou a comer. – Obrigada. Sua mãe parece ser legal. Ela sempre manda esses bolos que eu gosto, mas você havia me dito que não gostava desse de cereja. Não contou a ela?

\- Sim, ela sabe. É para você. Eu disse a ela que você gostava. – Disse Draco sorrindo. – Somos amigos, então espero que não se importe de eu ter falado sobre você para eles.

Harry sorriu. – Sem problemas. Ela te ama muito, sabia? Seu pai queria que você fosse para Durmstrang, mas sua mãe não deixou, pois era muito longe da casa de vocês. – Harry continuou comendo bolo.

\- Como você.... eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. – Disse Draco em meio a risadas. – como isso funciona? Esse negocio de vidência?

\- Eu não sei explicar. Imagina alguns fleches de memorias...passando rapidamente... as vezes é só uma sensação. Quando eu tenho dores de cabeça, é porque alguém corre perigo. Perigo de morte.

\- Entendo... hey, você quer ir para a minha casa no feriado do natal? – Perguntou Draco sorridente.

\- Vocês não vão celebrar o Yule? –Perguntou Harry arqueando a sobrancelha.

O sorriso de Draco so aumentou. – Sabe do yule?

\- Sim, mas sei que assim como o Samhain, não festejam ele aqui na escola. Isso é um insulto a nós sabia? – Disse Harry bufando.

\- Você acha? – Draco ainda estava com aquele sorriso.

\- Mas é claro! Somo bruxos, porque temos que comemorar ao estilo trouxa?

\- Por causa dos mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Você é um dos poucos que vejo que tem muito conhecimento sobre a cultura bruxa. Os velhos caminhos. Vamos comemorar o Yule lá em casa! Você deveria ir!

\- Lamento, mas não poderei... se lembra das minhas sementes? – Disse Harry se aproximando de Draco. – Elas vão crescer nesse feriado e preciso cuidar delas.

Draco franziu o cenho. – Essas sementes... são do que? Eu sei que não está falando de plantas.

\- Você esta certo. Apenas imagine um jogo de xadrez... tem peças em um tabuleiro e é preciso que você saiba exatamente como jogar com elas. As sementes vão me dar os frutos, como uma jogada no tabuleiro... em breve, talvez daqui a algum tempo você possa entender.

Draco deu os ombros. -Tudo bem. Disse ele. Temos lição de transfiguração. Pode me ajudar?

\- Harry deu um grande sorriso. – é claro!

Naquela noite, depois que os meninos já estavam dormindo. Harry pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e saiu do dormitório. Ele foi até o espelho de Ojesed. Sabia que dumbledore o estava observando. Harry tirou a capa a deixando cair e se aproximou do espelho sorrindo. Ele se via, agora não com sua família, mas sim com Tom Riddle ao seu lado. Ambos sentados nos corpos de dumbledore e dos weasleys. Ele sorria, mas devido a Dumbledore estar observando, Harry tocou no espelho:

\- Papai... Mamãe... – Ele sorria tão feliz. Dumbledore caiu como um patinho. - Queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui comigo... mas vocês não estão... nenhum de vocês e tudo por causa de um homem... um maldito e ganancioso...- Harry tocou em sua cicatriz. – Eu prometo a vocês... ele vai pagar... eu mesmo vou destruí-lo!

O ódio nos olhos de Harry mostrou a Dumbledore que o garoto estava falando sério, ele sorriu pensando que seria fácil, mesmo o garoto estando na sonserina e andando com gente como o Draco, ele poderia ser manipulado por essa raiva toda contra Voldemort. O que Dumbledore não sabia era Harry falava dele. Harry ficou ali por um tempo, mas logo pegou sua capa e saiu. Quando estava perto do corredor para voltar ele viu Quirrell olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa, ou alguém.

\- Tem certeza que foi por aqui milorde? – Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos. – Sim, eu vou encontrar... – Ele disse e saiu do corredor.

Harry achou aquilo estranho, mas foi para o dormitório da sonserina dormir. Na manhã seguinte Harry se acordou animado, afinal hoje seria o jogo da sonserina contra grifinória. Draco já havia acordado e estava esperando Harry.

\- Você saiu ontem, não? – Disse Draco.

\- sim.

\- Espero que não tenha causado problemas a sonserina. – Disse Draco com um olhar suspeito.

\- Não, na verdade fui só garantir umas coisas...- Harry sorriu. – Não se preocupe Draco.

Quando eles chegaram no grande salão, Marcus estava com uma cara amarrada.

\- Que foi Marcus? Não está animado com o jogo hoje? – Perguntou Draco.

\- A grifinoria conseguiu um apanhador. – Disse ele.

\- E dai? – Perguntou Draco.

\- É um aluno do primeiro ano! Todos sabem que primeiros anos não podem jogar! Eles não têm permissão nem mesmo para ter uma vassoura própria. – Disse Marcus.

\- Calma cara. São grifinórios! O que você esperava. Ao menos se é um primeiro ano o Terence vai ter uma vantagem. Ele já é nosso apanhador a anos! – Disse Draco.

Marcus suspirou. – Tudo bem.

Harry sentiu um arrepio quando Draco falou o nome Terence.

\- Já sabe quem vai ser o apanhador? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, soube que vai ser o tal Ronald Weasley. Ele foi treinado pelo Wood e parece ser bom. – Disse Marcus dando os ombros.

Harry queria rir. Ronald? Apanhador? Meu deus aonde a grifinoria iria parar?

Depois das aulas chegou o o horário do jogo. O time da sonserina estava se preparando, mas Terence não havia aparecido. Harry e Draco estavam indo dar boa sorte para o time, quando Goyle veio correndo até eles.

\- Flint! Temos problemas! – Disse Goyle.

\- Que problemas? –Perguntou Marcus.

\- É o Higgs! Ele está na enfermaria! Ele aparentemente foi dosado com uma poção do sono! A Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai acordar em algumas horas!

\- Com certeza foram os grifinórios...- disse Draco.

Harry se lembrou do arrepio que ele sentiu no café da manha. O time inteiro ficou pensativo.

\- Nós não temos um apanhador reserva... – Disse A goleira do time.

\- Chame a professora Hooch.- Disse Marcus A Goyle.

Quando ela chegou junto com Goyle, Marcus foi até ela.

\- Eu soube do incidente com o Sr. Higgs... o que querem fazer? Sei que vocês não tem um apanhador reserva e eu não posso cancelar o jogo.

\- Eu posso ser o apanhador hoje. – Disse Harry se aproximando.

Todos olharam para ele.

\- Sr. Potter, eu imagino que o senhor quer ajudar o seu time, mas o senhor sabe que alunos do primeiro ano não podem... – Madame Hooch foi interrompida por Harry.

\- Se eu não posso por ser do primeiro ano, então porque Ronald Weasley está como apanhador no outro time? – Harry olho nos olhos dela. – Ou será que ele pode por ele ser da grifinória?

Ela engoliu seco. – Ele tem permissão especial do diretor....

\- Ok, vou falar com ele na frente de todos. – Harry deu as costas a eles e foi junto com Hooch e Marcus até a arquibancada que estava o diretor.

Dumbledore estranhou quando viu os três subirem a arquibancada.

\- Boa tarde diretor. – Disse Harry. – O apanhador da sonserina, Terence Higgs, está na enfermaria. Por algum motivo ele foi dopado com poção do sono e vai acordar daqui a algumas horas, mas o jogo é agora. Eu me ofereci para ser o apanhador no jogo de hoje, mas madame Hooch disse que eu não poderia por ser do primeiro ano.

\- Mas ela está certa. – Disse Minerva.- alunos do primeiro ano não podem jogar e nem ter vassouras próprias.

\- A senhora conhece Ronald Weasley? – Perguntou Marcus.

\- Sim, ele é um aluno do primeiro ano da Grifinória. – Disse Minerva como se não fosse nada.

\- E a senhora sabe me dizer porque um aluno do primeiro ano está no ar, com uma vassoura, na posição de apanhador da Grifinória? Ou será que a senhora não sabia, ou não viu?- Perguntou Harry com um ar inocente.

Todos naquele momento pareceram perceber que Harry estava certo. Eles olharam para o apanhador, reconhecendo Ronald.

\- O garoto esta certo. – Disse a professora Pince. – Porque o Weasley pode e ele não?

\- Acho que é por ele ser da Grifinória. Ele tem permissão especial do diretor. – Disse Marcus.

\- A grifinória estava sem apanhador. - Disse Minerva.

\- A sonserina está sem apanhador. – Disse Harry. – Se o Ronald pode, porque eu não?

\- Meu querido menino, fique calmo...- Disse Dumbledore. – O Sr. Weasley teve treinamento... sei que você não teve e por isso...

\- Eu tenho treinamento professor Dumbledore. Sou o melhor. Você vai ver. Se eu quiser, já terei apanhado o pombo de ouro antes de 5 minutos de jogo. – O jeito que Harry falou fez todos olharem surpresos para ele.

\- Aulas de voo não são treinamento para quadribol Sr. Potter. – Disse Hooch.

\- Eu sei. Eu não falei das suas aulas professora. Apenas sou treinado. – Disse dando os ombros.

Dumbledore sentiu a pressão dos olhares dos demais. – Muito bem, meu querido, você poderá jogar hoje no lugar do Sr. Higgs.

\- Obrigada professor. – Disse Harry se retirando junto com Marcus.

Harry vestiu a roupa de apanhador o mais rápido que pode e logo foi para o campo com os demais. A multidão da sonserina gritou empolgada ao verem Harry como apanhador. Os grifinorios se entreolharam.

\- Harry companheiro! Parece que somos rivais! Não vou pegar leve ein? – Ronald disse aquilo em um tom amigável e brincalhão.

\- Nem eu. – Foi o que Harry disse sorrindo frio.

Madame Hooch foi ao centro do campo.

\- Eu quero um jogo limpo. Isso vale para todos. – Ela disse e jogou a goles para cima.

Quando o jogo começou Harry ficou parado com sua vassoura. Ron estranhou aquilo. Harry olhou para onde o pombo estava e foi na direção dele. Ron o seguiu. Harry sabia que ele o faria, afinal Ronald não percebia detalhes, imagina tentar ver uma bolinha dourada super veloz. No meio do caminho, Harry deu uma virada súbita na vassoura de modo tão habilidoso que arrancou suspiro de muitos alunos e professores, enquanto Ron quase caiu ao tentar acompanhar Harry. Com alguns metros de distância de Ron, foi fácil para Harry ver o pombo e voar em direção a ele. Como em seu primeiro ano ele sentiu uma azaração na vassoura. Ele deu um tapa na própria testa e sua vassoura parou. Ele tomou o controle e voou para perto do pombo. Deu uma rápida olhava na arquibancada onde Quirrell estava. Ele estava com os olhos baixos e uma expressão assustada, como se estivesse levando um sermão. Harry viu o pombo indo para perto da arquibancada e voou com tanta velocidade que seria impossível parar, mas o pombo desviou para siba e Harry com ele. A multidão ia a loucura. Ron estava olhando aquilo assustado. O garoto foi criado por uma família trouxa e não demonstrou grande coisa no treino de voo. Como ele conseguia fazer aquelas coisas? Esse momento de distração só acabou quando Lino Jordam avisou a todos:

\- Harry Potter pegou o pombo de ouro! Sonserina ganha 150 pontos!

Madame Hooch apitou. - Sonserina ganhou!

A torcida da arquibancada da Sonserina ia a loucura. Os sonserinos desceram junto com Harry e começaram a bater palmas para ele. Marcus veio correndo e deu um abraço em Harry o erguendo do chão.

\- Obrigada Potter! Você foi ótimo, e ainda conseguiu pegar o pombo com menos de 5 minutos de jogo! Você pretende ser apanhador da nossa casa? – Disse Marcus com um sorriso e um olhar esperançoso.

\- Claro! Amo quadribol! Ano que vem vou fazer o teste. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Crabb, Goyle e Draco vieram voando e até eles.

\- Meu deus Potter! Isso foi... tipo uau! – Disse Goyle.

\- Sim! Nunca vi aqueles movimentos! – Disse Crabb.

\- Você tem muito talento! Com certeza ano que vem você será aceito na sonserina! – Disse Draco.

\- E você também não vai tentar Draco? Acho que assim como eu você também ama quadribol né? – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Pode acreditar que vou tentar! – disse Draco.

\- Agora, acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho. – Disse Harry se retirando junto com Crabb, Goyle e Malfoy.

Eles estavam indo para o banheiro quando foram parados por Fred e George.

\- E ai Harry. – Disse Fred.. – Foi um excelente jogo!

\- É você foi incrível! – Disse George. – Nós nunca vimos aqueles movimentos! Você parecia um mestre, como se já jogasse a anos!

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que os gêmeos não tinham nada a ver com os planos de sua mãe.

\- Obrigada! Foi meu primeiro jogo na verdade, mas eu amei! – Disse Harry. – Vocês também foram muito bons! Batedores tem que garantir que o apanhador não saia muito ferido pelos balaços. Imagino que já que seu irmão era o apanhador, vocês tiveram o dobro de cuidado certo?

\- Você pegou o pombo muito rápido! – Disse Fred fazendo uma cara descontente.

\- É! Devia ter enrolado um pouco! Queríamos ver nosso irmão perder um pouco os cabelos.

\- Foram vocês que deram a poção do sono ao Terence? – Vociferou Draco.

Os gêmeos se olharam confusos e naquele momento Harry sabia que não foram eles.

\- Não foram eles. – Disse Harry. – Mas vocês sabem quem fez?

Fred olhou para os lados, enquanto George se abaixou um pouco para ficar na altura de Harry.

\- Não sei... Mas eu vi o Terence ser chamado pelo diretor um pouco antes do almoço. Depois disso não vimos ele. – Disse George.

\- Você acha que foi o diretor? – Disse Harry.

\- Não sei, mas tenho certeza de que o Terence não faria isso a si mesmo. Ele é um dos poucos sonserinos que joga quadribol com as regras. Sem querer ofender, claro!

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – muito obrigada.

Os gêmeos se despediram e saíram. Harry tomou um banho e foi para o dormitório da sonserina. Ele e os garotos bateram muito papo sobre quadribol, até que chegou a hora de dormirem. Harry esperou os garotos dormirem e novamente pegou sua capa e foi até o espelho de Ojesed. Ele tirou a capa em frente ao espelho onde ele se via junto com Tom. Agora sem bloqueios, Harry conseguia ver o quão lindo era Tom. Ele nunca antes tinha percebido a beleza do mesmo. Sentia em seu interior uma vontade louca de pular no espelho. Apensar de estar em um corpo de 11 anos, Harry tinha 18 anos e hormônios em fúria. Ele chegou perto do espelho, ainda sabendo que Dumbledore o observava. Ele se sentou na frente do espelho e começou a falar com ele.

\- Hoje foi um dia incrível! Eu fui o apanhador da Sonserina e consegui pegar o pombo rapidamente! O senhor também foi apanhador, né pai? Eu vi seu nome nos troféus! O senhor sentiria tanto orgulho de mim...

\- Então, outra vez aqui Harry? – Era Dumbledore. – Vejo, que como muitos outros, você descobriu os encantos do espelho de Ojesed...a essa altura eu imagino que você já saiba o que ele faz.

\- Sim, ele mostra o desejo mais desesperado de nossos corações. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Exatamente... lamento informar que amanhã ele será movido para outro lugar, e devo pedir para você não procurá-lo.

Harry se levantou e olhou para Dumbledore por um momento. – Eu não estou em apuros? Esta tarde da noite...

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu também não devia estar por aqui, então é o nosso segredo. – Disse Dumbledore dando uma piscada. – Agora pode ir.

Harry assentiu e pegou sua capa, saindo coberto por ela. Na volta, no mesmo corredor da noite anterior, Harry viu Quirrell passar rapidamente por ele e entrar em uma sala. Ele entrou com tanta pressa que nem fechou a porta. Harry conseguiu entrar. Era uma sala parecida com a de poções. Ele pegava alguns frascos. Estava tentando fazer uma poção para repor vitaminas, como as de Harry.

\- _Você tem que se apressar e descobrir o que é isso..._ \- Era a voz fraca de Voldemort.

\- Eu vou milorde.... – Quirrell estava assustado. - Mas o que exatamente que o senhor sente, ou sentiu? Deixe-me tentar ajudar...

\- _Seu tolo! Eu já disse antes....é estranho... eu nunca senti isso antes... não é ruim, mas é diferente... eu te avisei para não fazer nada contra o Potter... quando você o azarou eu senti dor... deve ser a proteção da mãe suja dele..._

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele sentia mesmo quando Harry tocava na cicatriz? Harry fez um carinho nela de modo suave.

\- _Está acontecendo de novo_.... _essa sensação_... _eu preciso do meu corpo... você tem que se apressar e pegar a pedra_...

\- Eu vou Milorde... o senhor só precisa esperar um pouco mais. Assim que a escola estiver mais vazia, devido ao feriado do natal.... eu vou tentar entrar lá novamente.

\- _é bom que consiga... eu vou adormecer para repor as energias... você tem que pegar a pedra..._

Harry saiu dali. Ele voltou para o dormitório da sonserina e se deitou para dormir. Fez carinho nela até adormecer. Ao longo dos dias Harry teve a mesma rotina. Draco e os demais sonserinos o protegiam das tentativas de aproximação de Ron e Hermione. Harry conseguia cada vez mais pontos para Sonserina. Ele se tornou o aluno prodígio da escola. Finalmente a véspera de natal chegou. Harry ficou praticamente sozinho, pois a maioria dos sonserinos ia para casa.

\- Você não quer vir mesmo? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou mandar presentes para você, para o Crabb e o Goyle. – Disse Harry apertando a mão de Draco.

\- Nós também vamos te mandar presentes Harry. – Disse Crabb.

\- Muito bem, vocês têm que ir. Feliz Yule! – Disse Harry se despedindo.

\- Para você também Harry! – Disse Draco com um aceno, logo saindo do quarto. Harry passou o dia no quarto lendo livro e perto da tarde, ele mandou uma coruja para seu elfo bob, pedindo a ele para comprar presentes e mandar eles para alguns destinatários. Mandou uma coleção de livros de Quadribol caríssimos para Draco, uma coleção de jogos de bruxo para Goyle e Muitas varinhas de alcaçuz para Crabb.

No dia seguinte era natal e Harry ao sair do dormitório se deparou uma pilha de presentes. Draco havia mandado para ele alguns livros bem raros de feitiços, um sobre histoira bruxa e um sobre herbologia que Harry riu quando leu o título.

\- Como plantar sementes raivosas? É serio? – Harry ria.

Crabb mandou para ele diversos doces bruxos e Goyle mandou para ele um kit de alquimia e um de herbologia, o que só fez Harry querer rir mais ainda. Harry estranhou um outro pacote, mais ao canto. Era para ele também. Era da Sra. Weasley. Harry nem quis abrir. Ele tacou tudo no fogo da lareira. Harry vestiu uma roupa ao estilo bruxo, da mais sofisticada e foi para o grande salão tomar café. Para seu desprazer, Ronald veio até ele como um furacão.

\- Hey parceiro! Foi um belo jogo aquele dia né? Eu não conseguia me aproximar de você para te falar isso, pois os sonserinos não deixavam eu me aproximar. – disse ele em tom amigável.

\- Sem problemas. – Harry disse e se sentou em sua mesa.

\- Hey, quer jogar xadrez bruxo? Eu te ensino se não souber...

\- Eu sei, mas não estou afim. Quero só tomar meu café e ler meus livros. – Harry começou a se servir.

\- Ler livros é meio chato não? Você está parecendo a Hermione. Ela adora ficar lendo. Vocês se dariam bem nesse assunto. – Ronald se sentou na Frente de Harry.

\- Ronald, essa mesa é da sonserina. Você não deveria estar aqui. – Harry disse o olhando sério.

\- Pode me chamar de Ron! Todos os meus amigos me chamam de Ron. Sei que essa é a mesa da sonserina, mas sem ser por você não tem mais ninguém. Relaxa...

\- Sr. Weasley. – disse Snape se aproximando. – Essa é a mesa da Sonserina e o senhor é um grifinório. Trate de voltar a sua mesa.

Ron se levantou na hora. – Certo, até mais Harry. – Ele disse indo para mesa da grifinória.

Snape se virou para Harry. – Após o café vá para a enfermaria. – Disse e logo foi para a mesa dos professores.

Harry comeu tudo, tomou suas poções e logo foi para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, madame Pomfrey o recebeu.

\- Venha querido... vou fazer uns exames... – Disse ela sorridente.

Harry assentiu e ela começou. Quando ela terminou deu um sorriso.

\- As poções estão agindo bem. – disse ela.

Snape apareceu na porta.

\- Posso falar com ele por um momento? – Disse ele.

Madame Pomfrey concordou e saiu dali. Snape chegou perto de Harry.

\- Você está melhor? –Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, eu estou. – Sorri.

-Tome. – Disse Snape dando a Harry um álbum de fotografias parecido com o que Hagrid o havia dado. – Foi o que eu consegui.

Harry abriu vendo muitas fotos iguais às do seu antigo álbum. Harry sorriu muito.

\- Obrigada! – ele passava os dedos nas fotos. – Mamãe é linda... eu herdei essas mechas vermelhas dela.- Harry passava a mão de leve nas mechas.

\- Tem outro assunto que quero ver com você. – Disse Snape em um Tom sério.

\- E o que seria? – Perguntou Harry.

\- O seu guardião magico. Um guardião é responsável por te apresentar o mundo bruxo, te proteger e cuidar, mas o seu guardião não fez nada disso. – Disse Snape com uma cara de ódio.

\- Eu tenho um guardião? – Harry fingiu choque.

\- Sim. Albus dumbledore está como seu guardião.... mas não por muito tempo..

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como assim?

\- Essa semana entrei com um pedido ao ministério, juntamente com a Madame Pomfrey. Relatamos os maus tratos, suas lembranças e as consequências...eles provavelmente vão querer o seu testemunho e qualquer outra prova que tenha....

\- Mas e depois... eu vou ter que voltar para aqueles trouxas...

\- Não, você não vai...Eu vou garantir isso. Eu pretendo me tornar o seu guardião magico. O processo pode demorar, mas você tem que suportar até lá.

Harry o abraçou. – Muito obrigada!

Snape não soube como reagir a aquilo. Ele apenas ficou parado.

Harry estava feliz. Depois que Snape saiu, Harry foi dispensado da enfermaria. Ele voltou para seu quarto e continuou lendo. Logo os alunos começaram a voltar e com isso as aulas. Quirrell estava péssimo. Voldemort estava o sugando demais. Nem mesmo o sangue de unicórnio o iria suprir por muito tempo. Chegou o tão esperado dia. Harry esperou todos dormirem e colocou um feitiço desilusório sobre si. Ele foi até o corredor do 3º andar e entrou na sala do fofo. Colocou um feitiço mais forte na arpa para que ela não parasse de tocar durante horas. Ele abriu o alçapão e se jogou. Ficou parado esperando o visco o largar e se dirigiu a próxima sala. Foi fácil usar imobilus para as chaves pararem e ele passar. Jogou o xadrez e passou pelo desafio das poções. Logo ele desceu a escadaria para encontrar Quirrell olhando para o espelho. Harry desceu majestosamente as escadas, com um sorriso. Quirrel esperava o garoto, mas jamais o imaginou tão calmo e sorrindo diante da atual situação.

\- Você está aqui pela pedra Quirrell? – Perguntou Harry, ainda descendo as escadas.

Quirrell arqueou a sobrancelhas. – Sim Potter...

\- E eu estou aqui por Tom Marvolo Riddle. – Disse Harry.

Quirrell fez uma expressão confusa. – Quem?

\- _Deixe-me falar com ele...-_ era a voz de Voldemort.

\- Mestre, o senhor não esta forte o bastante e ...

\- _Estou forte o bastante para isso..._

Quirrell tirou seu turbante e logo Harry pode ver o rosto de Voldemort. Ele olhou para Harry e arqueou suas sobrancelhas. – Harry Potter...nos encontramos de novo...

\- De novo? Você sempre esteve comigo Tom. – Harry fez um carinho na cicatriz.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos.

\- _Essa sensação..._

\- Nós temos que conversar. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Continua...


	7. Revelações...

\- _Conversar?_ – Disse Voldemort.

\- Sim... preciso te contar umas coisas... umas verdades...- Disse Harry ficando de frente para o reflexo e olhando para Voldemort.

\- _Verdades? O que você sabe? Não está querendo vingança de mim?_ – Disse Voldemort olhando para Harry tentando decifrar o garoto.

Harry não estava abalado, chocado ou assustado. O olhar dele era de quem sabia demais.

\- Não quero te destruir Tom.

\- _Eu não uso mais esse nome..._

\- Você o usa sim... mas como um anagrama né?

Voldemort arqueou a sobrancelha. O garoto sabia.

\- Eu quero te ajudar Tom...

Voldemor e Quirrell arregalaram os olhos.

\- _Do que esta falando? Me ajudar? Você?_ – Disse Voldemort chocado.

\- Sim, e você vai querer isso.

_\- Por que acha isso?_

\- Porque eu quero, muito mais do que você, destruir Dumbledore.

Voldemort queria rir. Parecia uma piada.

_\- E porque você quer?_

\- Ele nos usou Tom! Você nunca percebeu? Ele manipulou a sua vida, como tentou fazer com a minha!

Voldemort franziu o cenho. – _Do que está falando?_

\- Vai me dizer que você não sabia que ele sabia que você era o herdeiro de sonserina? Vai me dizer que nunca se perguntou do por que dos governadores terem acreditado que foi Hagrid com a acromantula dele que mataram a murta? Todos sabem que ela morreu instantaneamente e sem nenhum veneno ou agressão no corpo, mas ainda sim... ele foi culpado...

Naquele momento Voldemort piscou algumas vezes. Ele não tinha pensado nisso.

\- E a melhor parte... ele sabia que você estava fazendo Horcruxes...ele queria isso.

Voldemort estava chocado. – _O que? Ele queria? Sabia e queria?_

\- Sim, pois ao criar uma horcrux.. você não divide somente sua alma... você divide seu poder, sua memória, sua sanidade... você se divide e com isso você fica louco e fraco... ele sabia e queria isso. Ele sabia que você não gostava do orfanato e ainda assim, ele te mandava para lá...sei que selou a câmara secreta para que a escola não fechasse e você não precisasse voltar para aquele lugar.

Voldemort piscou algumas vezes. _– Como sabe de tudo isso?_

\- Na noite que você tentou me matar e o feitiço ricocheteou... uma parte da sua alma se soltou e se prendeu a mim...- Harry fez um carinho suave na cicatriz. Voldemort arregalou os olhos. – Sim... eu também sou uma horcrux sua...tem outras coisas que quero te falar, se quiser ouvir.

Quirrell estava chocado com a conversa. Voldemort olhou o garoto de cima a baixo. Ele não parecia estar mentindo e agora que estava falando essas coisas, parecia um quebra cabeças se montando. Peças que estavam sumidas estavam se encaixando.

 _\- Quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer._ – Disse Voldemort. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele estava curioso.

\- Ele sabia que você seria mais poderoso que ele, que seria melhor que ele, por isso ele conseguiu te guiar para um caminho das “trevas”... Com você como Lord Voldemort, ele precisava de um bruxo da “luz”, um herói para se erguer sobre você... e ai ele pediu para Trelawney fazer uma falsa profecia, para que você fosse até mim ou o Neville. Você me escolheu por eu ser mestiço...e ele sabia que você o faria. Ele sabia que minha mãe se sacrificaria por mim e criaria uma proteção que não te permitiria me tocar... ele sabia de nós.

Voldemort piscava tentando processar essas informações. - _Sabia de nós?_

\- Você e eu temos uma ligação de alma. Basicamente... somos almas gêmeas. Se eu e você nos odiássemos, se nos destruíssemos...ele ganharia. Ele não poderia deixar que eu e você ficássemos juntos... Ele te enganou...e está tentando fazer o mesmo comigo. Ele tentou em vão bloquear todas as minhas habilidades... ele sabia que eu poderia ser como você. Ser maior do que ele. Por causa dele você teve esse destino. Por causa dele, meus pais estão mortos. Por causa dele você e eu tivemos que sofrer nesses 11 anos... Você vivendo em cobras.. e eu sendo abusado por trouxas...

O ódio era claro nos olhos de Harry. Voldemort não estava acreditando.

_\- Isso é muita coisa... não sei se acredito em você._

Harry tirou seus anéis de senhorio.

\- Uma parte de você vive em mim.... veja o que eu vi...

Harry mostrou ele apenas as lembranças de sua infância com os Dursleys, no qual ele sofria uma vida de escravidão e dor. Mostrou também o momento em que viu que ele tinha uma ligação com Tom. Voldemort estava com ódio. O garoto tinha tido uma infância mais horrível do que ele. Dumbledore realmente era um desgraçado que se intitulava um bruxo da “ luz”.

_\- Tudo bem... você tem motivos bons...e como pretende me ajudar?_

\- Vou juntar sua alma novamente.

Voldemort franziu o cenho. _– E como isso me ajuda?_

\- Quando você ter 100% de sua alma em um corpo novo, você voltara a ser poderoso, mais poderoso e inteligente do que antes... Ele sabe que se você me matar, você perde mais uma parte de sua alma.

_\- E como vai fazer isso?_

\- Não posso te contar agora, mas quero que saiba... eu não quero só mata-lo... eu quero destruí-lo. Quero destruir toda essa fama que ele construiu em cima do nosso sofrimento. Não quero que seja algo rápido... quero lento e doloroso... quero ver o terror nos olhos dele antes de finalmente o matar...

Ver o garoto dizer aquelas palavras de uma forma tão intensa estava dando prazer a Voldemort. Ele podia sentir uma ligação com o garoto, mas não sabia o que era.

\- Para enganar ele... vou precisar fazer algumas coisas. Uma delas é ele acreditar que eu lutei contra você aqui... ele sabe do Quirrell.

Quirrell arregalou os olhos.

\- Esta tudo bem...ele precisa que agente lute aqui, pois ele sabe que se eu tocar no Quirrell com você dentro dele, eu posso o matar.

Harry usou alguns feitiços para se machucar e rasgar parte da roupa. Quirrell e Voldemort olharam a cena. O garoto tinha coragem e principalmente, inteligência.

\- Agora... Depois que o Quirrell morrer, você entra em mim Tom.

Quirrell arregalou os olhos. – Milorde....

\- _Entrar em você?_ – Voldemort estava confuso.

\- Se una a parte da sua alma que vive em mim. Sei que você vai adormecer, mas eu vou te proteger até conseguir o seu novo corpo. Vamos Tom... acredite em mim... vamos juntos destruir Dumbledore. Ele nunca vai esperar isso... temos que enganar ele. Com esses anéis ele não vai poder ler minha mente e nem nunca vai te achar.

Voldemort pareceu ponderar. – _Esta certo... Quirrell... obrigada por seu corpo emprestado._

Harry nesse momento tocou no rosto de Quirrell que começou a se encher de bolhas. Ele gritava, mas Harry o segurou com força no chão. Logo ele morreu. Harry ficou de joelhos ao lado do corpo dele.

\- Vamos Tom... – Harry estendeu os braços.

Logo uma fumaça começou a subir gentilmente pelos braços de Harry, subindo até a sua testa onde conseguiu entrar em sua cicatriz. Nesse momento, a cabeça de Harry pesou. Ele caiu de lado. Sentia as duas partes de Voldemort se unirem e logo um silencio tomou conta. Harry resolveu tirar a pedra do bolso e colocou seus anéis de senhorio. Ele queria a pedra apenas para fazer parecer aquela cena do final do seu primeiro ano. Ele seria levado para a enfermaria e seu show começaria. Adormeceu ali mesmo, com um sorriso na cara.

Quando acordou ele estava na enfermaria. Tocou em sua testa gentilmente. Sentiu uma sensação quentinha o percorrer. Dumbledore estava lá. Ele olhava para Harry com aquele olhar caloroso de avô.

-Boa tarde, Harry. – Disse ele em tom animado.

\- Professor! A pedra! Foi o Quirrell! Ele apanhou a pedra! Professor, depressa!

\- Acalme-se, menino, você está um pouco atrasado. Quirrell não apanhou a pedra.

\- Então quem apanhou? Professor? Eu..

\- Harry, por favor relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.

Ao olhar para frente, viu que havia recebido inúmeros presentes de seus colegas da sonserina e outros um pouco diferentes.

\- Presentes dos seus amigos e admiradores. Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe. – Ele sorriu.

O garoto fez exatamente o que ele queria. Suas dúvidas sobre o garoto se esvaíram ali mesmo.

\- Professor... Voldem...quer dizer você-sabe-quem...

\- Chame-o de Voldemort, temos que chamar as coisas pelos nomes que tem.

\- A pedra... – Harry fez um olhar de temor.

\- Ela foi destruída.

\- Mas, ele pode ter outros meios de voltar... não é?

\- Acredito que sim...mas, vamos lá coma seus doces! É um momento para se sentir feliz. A proposito... achei que o senhor iria estar junto do Sr. Malfoy e os demais quando isso aconteceu...ficamos surpresos por só ter você la.. um aluno sozinho passou por tudo aquilo? Nossa segurança deve ser redobrada.

\- Eu fui sozinho. Já suspeitava a algum tempo que não tinha algo certo... minha cicatriz doía toda vez que via Quirrell e eu não queria arriscar a vida de mais ninguém.

Ele sorriu.- Entendo, você foi muito corajoso sabia? Com certeza você teria se dado bem na grifinoria.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu estou bem na sonserina. A quanto tempo estou dormindo? - Algumas horas. – Disse Madame Pomfrey. – Seus amigos estão na frente da enfermaria a beira de abrir um processo se eu não os deixar entrar e verem você. O senhor acha que está bem para os receber?

\- Estou sim! – Disse Harry animado.

\- Bem..- Disse Dumbledore fazendo uma cara fechada . – Está na hora de seus amigos verem você. – Ele se retirou.

Draco, Crabb e Goyle entraram na enfermaria indo direto para Harry.

\- Harry! Como você esta? – Perguntou Draco.

\- A escola não fala de outra coisa, a não ser de você! – Disse Goyle.

\- Nossa, quantos doces! Você vai comer tudo? – Perguntou Crabb.

\- Estou bem sim. Podem comer os doces se quiserem... sobre o que exatamente falam sobre mim? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

\- Sobre você ter derrotado o professor Quirrell! Ele tentou roubar algo da escola, mas você descobriu, conseguiu passar por todas as armadilhas dele e o derrotou no fim. Você é um herói! – Disse Draco entusiasmado e pegando os diabinhos de pimenta.

\- Certo... hoje vamos ter a festa de final de ano né? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim! – Disse Draco. – E você vai ter uma surpresa quando chegar no grande salão.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu. – O Sr. Potter só poderá ir se estiver realmente bem para isso. Harry querido, você sabe que pode ficar descansando se quiser...

\- Estou ótimo! Quero muito ir à festa! – Disse Harry animado.

\- Tudo bem. Vou pegar suas vestes e você poderá ir. – Disse ela se retirando.

Após se arrumar, Harry, Draco, Crabb e Goyle foram para o grande salão. Quando chegaram lá Harry abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver o salão inteiro com decorações prateadas e verdes. A bandeira da sonserina estava para todos os lados.

\- Isso tudo é graças a você. – Disse Draco. – Você ganhou a maior parte dos pontos sozinho.

Harry foi recebido aos aplausos na mesa da sonserina.

\- Mas um ano que se passou. – Disse Dumbledore. – Agora, pelo que entendo, a taça deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: Em quarto lugar Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e doze pontos; em terceiro lugar Grifinória com trezentos e cinquenta e dois pontos; em segundo lugar Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis pontos; e Sonserina, com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

A mesa da sonserina batia palmas e os pés na empolgação. Era o sétimo ano consecutivo que sonserina ganhava a taça das casas. Harry estava feliz ao ver a cara de derrota na cara de Ronald. No seu último dia, Harry arrumou as coisas para partir. Fez um carinho em sua cicatriz e se retirou do dormitório. Indo para o trem foi parado no caminho por Ronald.

\- Hey companheiro! Você devia ter me chamado para a aventura que você foi! Eu teria te ajudado! O professor Dumbledore me disse que você não queria arriscar a vida de ninguém e por isso foi sozinho, mas amigos são para essas coisas! Como eu tinha te dito no início do ano, você deveria estar na Grifinoria, afinal você é um herói e foi muito corajoso! – Dizia ele em um tom amigável até demais.

\- Eu pertenço a sonserina. Se estou nela, é porque eu deveria estar. – Disse Harry ríspido.

\- Você deveria estar na grifinoria. – Disse ele com um tom um pouco menos amigável.

\- Você fala como se eu não tivesse escolha... mas eu não estou na grifinória e estou muito satisfeito na sonserina. – Disse dando as costas.

Harry sentiu o braço ser puxado com força, o fazendo se virar.

\- Você está arruinando tudo, sabia?! Você é o menino que sobreviveu! Um herói! Seus pais foram da grifinória! Você deveria estar na grifinoria junto comigo e com a Hermione! Nós seriamos melhores amigos e iriamos em aventuras juntos! Seriamos o trio de ouro!

\- Essas fantasias estão em sua cabeça Ronald... Não custa sonhar com o que não pode ter. – Harry deu os ombros e se soltou da mão de Ron.

\- Algum problema aqui? – Perguntou Draco se aproximando com Crabb, Goyle, Flint e Nott.

Ronald se encolheu um pouco.

\- Nada senhores... é só alguém com sonhos fantasiosos. Vamos, temos que pegar um trem.

Harry e os garotos saíram, deixando Ronald para trás. Durante a viagem, Harry prometeu aos meninos que escreveria nas férias. Os mesmos também o fariam. Na estação eles se despediram e Harry foi para sua mansão. Bob o aguardava com uma carta de Gringotts. Harry guardou suas coisas, tomou um banho e pediu que o jantar fosse mandado para seu quarto. Ao ler a carta Harry sorriu.

_Prezado Sr. Potter_

_Informo que já consegui o relatório de saques não feitos pelo senhor. Apenas Dumbledore sacou de suas contas. A carta em anexo é o relatório de datas e quantias retiradas. Espero que te ajude nesse plano para salvar nosso mundo._

_Com saudações_

_Kernik_

Harry sorriu e guardou a carta. Assim que pudesse entregaria a carta para Snape. Mandava cartas para seus amigos contando o quão tediosas estavam sendo sem eles. Sempre recebia uma resposta bem-humorada deles. Depois de alguns dias, Harry voltou para a casa dos Dursleys. Ele precisava ficar lá de vez enquanto. Ficava uns dias, mas assim como eles acordaram, fingiam que nem se viam. As vezes os Dursleys saiam e deixavam a casa sem comida. Harry dava os ombros. Ele já havia convertido uma quantia de galeões em dinheiro trouxa e estava bem com isso. Comprava coisas gostosas e caras, fazendo questão de deixar sobrar para os Dursleys verem. Certo dia, com eles em casa, Harry pediu uma entrega de um restaurante do centro de Londres. Um daqueles que Vernon nunca conseguiria pagar, nem em anos de trabalho. Quando os Dursleys viram aquilo, arregalaram os olhos. Harry permitiu que os funcionários posicionassem o banquete, pagou a eles na frente dos Dursleys e depois comeu tranquilamente.

\- De onde tirou dinheiro para pagar por isso? – Perguntou Petunia.

\- Eu sou rico. Muito rico. Tenho milhões no dinheiro bruxo, imagina quando eu converto em dinheiro trouxa. – Disse dando os ombros.

Os Dursleys sorriram e Harry percebeu.

\- Mas eu ser rico não garante direito de vocês mexerem em minhas posses, então o dinheiro pertence a mim.

Isso tirou o sorriso da cara dos Dursleys. Harry ficou mais uns dias e logo voltou para sua mansão. Ele já havia recebido a segunda carta de Hogwarts com a lista de materiais. As férias passavam muito rápido. Em uma das semanas de Agosto, Harry recebeu uma carta de Draco.

_Hey Harry!_

_Espero que não tenha comprado seu material ainda. Eu e meu pai vamos amanhã no beco diagonal comprar meus materiais. Quero muito que você vá conosco. Meu pai está ansioso para te conhecer!_

_Aguardo sua resposta,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry sorriu e respondeu a carta.

_Oi Draco!_

_Que sorte a sua, pois eu também iria amanha comprar meus materiais. Encontro vocês na entrada do beco pelo Caldeirão Furado. Vai ser um grande prazer conhecer o seu pai._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry James Potter-Black_

Harry estava feliz. Esse encontro o levaria ao seu objetivo principal para trazer o corpo de Tom.

O diário de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Continua...


	8. Uma tarde com Malfoys

No dia seguinte, Harry foi até o Caldeirão Furado. Entrando, viu Tom servindo uns drinks a Hagrid.

\- Olá Sr. Tom! Pode abrir uma passagem para mim ir ao beco? – Disse animado. Dessa vez esqueceu de cobrir a cicatriz.

\- Claro... o meu deus! Você é Harry Potter! – Ele disse e isso chamou a atenção dos demais. Hagrid foi o primeiro a se virar.

\- De fato, agora o senhor pode abrir a passagem?

\- Ah, claro!

Tom foi animado até os fundos, onde abriu a passagem para Harry. Assim que a passagem se abriu, Harry pode ver a cabeleira loira de Draco e de Lucius. Draco veio correndo até Harry.

\- Hey Harry! Esse é meu pai, Lucius Malfoy. Pai, esse É o Harry! – Draco dizia com um sorriso enorme na cara.

\- Olá Sr. Potter...- Ele estendeu a mão. - É um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente.

Harry apertou a mão de Lucius. – O prazer é todo meu Sr. Malfoy. Espero não ter demorado muito e deixado vocês esperando.

-Não, imagine. – Disse Lucius abrindo um sorriso. – Na verdade, eu preciso fazer uma coisa na Borgin & Burkes. O senhor se importa de desviarmos o caminho por um momento? Prometo comprar sorvetes para vocês na volta.

Harry sorriu. – Sem problemas. Vamos.

Harry, Draco e Lucius foram até a travessa do tranco, onde fica localizada essa loja. Ao entrar nela, Harry se lembrou de ter parado nela com a rede de flu dos Weasleys. Ele sorriu por um momento. Era uma lembrança engraçada.

Ao entrar, Draco quis tocar em uma estátua. O Sr. Malfoy ia falar algo, mas Harry segurou a mão de Draco antes.

\- Não toque em nada Draco. É melhor. – Harry disse.

Draco assentiu. Lucius franziu o cenho por um momento, mas logo sorriu e foi em direção a mesa onde o Sr. Borgin os olhava.

\- Ahh, Sr. Malfoy, que prazer em revê-lo! E o jovem Malfoy também...Oh, creio que o outro garoto eu não conheça...

\- Sou Harry Potter. É um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Borgin. – Disse Harry com um sorriso.

Borgin olhou para Harry dos pés a cabeça. Talvez o homem não acreditasse que um dia veria Harry Potter entrar em sua loja.

\- É um grande prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Potter. – Disse Borgin com os dentes amarelados. Ele olhou para Lucius. – Em que posso servi-los? Preciso lhes mostrar, chegou hoje, e a um preço muito módico...

\- Não vou comprar nada hoje, Sr. Borgin, vou vender.- Disse Lucius.

\- Vender? – Disse Borgin arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O senhor ouviu falar que o ministério está fazendo mais blitze. Tenho em casa uns, ah, objetos que poderiam me causar embaraços, caso o ministério apreça...

\- O ministério não ousa incomoda-lo, não é, meu senhor?

-Até agora não. O nome Malfoy ainda impõe respeito, mas o ministério anda ficando cada vez mais intrometido. Há boatos de uma nova lei de proteção aos trouxas. Com certeza Arthur Weasley está por trás disso e eu ter esses venenos em casa pode fazer parecer...

\- Entendo. Deixe-me ver. – Disse Borgin olhando uma caixa que estava com Lucius.

\- Pode me dar aquilo? – Perguntou Draco apontando para uma mão murcha sobre uma almofada.- Parece ser legal.

\- Mão da Gloria.- Disse Harry.- Coloque uma vela nela e ela dará luz somente a quem a segura. A melhor amiga dos ladrões e saqueadores.

O Sr. Borgin e Lucius arregalaram os olhos.

\- Como sabe disso, meu jovem? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Eu leio bastante Sr. Malfoy. Em minha mansão, tenho vários tipos de livros sobre, digamos, assuntos peculiares. No entanto... O mais fascinante... – Harry começou a caminhar vagarosamente até o balcão aonde o Sr. Borgin estava e desviou o olhar para a parede. – é aquele armário sumidouro que o senhor tem nos fundos de sua loja.

Nesse momento os olhos do Sr. Borgin quase saltaram para fora. O Sr. Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão surpresa.

\- Como sabe dele? – Perguntou o Sr. Borgin fascinado.

\- Ele é um clarividente. – Disse Draco animado.

Os adultos olharam para Harry.

\- Ah, sim... Draco havia mencionado sobre esse seu talento...- Disse o Sr. Malfoy.

\- Eu imaginei. – disse Harry dando um sorriso.- ah, e sobre o Sr. Weasley... ele e a família vão vir hoje também comprar os materiais. Vai vir a família toda...

\- Bem, Sr. Borgin... Vamos acelerar o processo. Vou tentar evitar ao máximo esse desprazer.

Após fazer a venda, Lucius, Harry e Draco voltaram ao beco e começaram a comprar. Lucius observava Harry. Ele tinha uma postura aristocrática demais para uma criança. A última parada deles seria na Floreios e Borrões. De longe eles já conseguiram identificar cabeleiras ruivas. O Sr. Malfoy fez uma cara de desgosto.

\- Podemos comprar os livros outro dia... –Disse ele olhando para loja,

\- Eu não acho que, pelos Weasleys estarem na loja, nós não podemos comprar nossos livros. – Disse Harry. – Não precisamos fugir deles, o senhor não acha?

O Sr. Malfoy pensou um pouco e logo sorriu. – Tem razão jovem... Vamos entrar.

Ao entrarem na loja o primeiro a os notar foi Gilderoy.

\- Não pode ser! Harry Potter! - disse ele com um grande sorriso.

O fotografo do profeta diário pegou Harry pelo braço e o jogou contra Lockhart.

\- Sorria Harry! Juntos vamos para primeira página. – Ele sorriu.

Harry se manteve sério olhando para ele.

\- Minhas senhoras e senhores! Que momento extraordinário este! O momento perfeito para anunciar uma novidade que estou aguardando só para mim a um tempo...

\- Que você vai nos dar aula de defesa conta as artes das trevas? – Harry disse fazendo uma cara de desdém.

Gilderoy de um sorriso. – Você sabe? Tome. É um presente. - ele deu a Harry uma pilha de livros.- Hoje você teria que comprar toda minha autobiografia, mas vou te presentear com ela e é de graça.

Harry saiu dali cambaleado pelo peso dos livros. Ao olhar para frente, ele viu Gina o encarar com um grande sorriso e como ele havia feito no outro 1992, ele estendeu os livros para ela.

\- Tome. Pode ficar com estes. Eu vou comprar os meus. – Harry deixou os livros com a garota que estava muito feliz por sinal.

Molly olhou para ele com um sorriso. – Muito obrigada, meu querido.- Disse ela com um sorriso amável.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Harry pegando os livros junto com Draco.

\- Isso foi incrível. – Disse o Sr. Lucius. – Você sabia que ele vai dar aulas?

\- Soube agora e sei que estaremos perdendo nosso tempo... ele é uma farsa.

Draco e Lucius se olharam. – É mesmo? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Sim. Ele só é bom com feitiços de memória. Ele ganha crédito pelo que outros bruxos fizeram. Com feitiços da memória, fica fácil manipular as pessoas. Vai ser horrível como professor. Não aprenderemos nada com ele. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Ron finalmente conseguiu chegar até onde Harry estava. Ele havia visto Harry de longe. Ele veio correndo até eles.

\- Oi companheiro! Poxa, que surpresa te encontrar aqui! – Disse ele abrindo um enorme sorriso.

\- Porque uma surpresa? Eu e Draco também temos que comprar nossos livros. -   
Disse Harry dando os ombros.

Naquele momento Gina veio correndo até eles. Ela olhava para Harry dos pés a cabeça, com um sorriso doentio na cara. Draco e Harry perceberam ela, mas fingiam que ela não estava ali.

\- Imagino que seus pais vão ficar um mês sem comida, para poderem pagar pelos seus materiais, mesmo de segunda mão. – Disse Draco maldosamente. - Pelo menos sua irmã teve mais sorte. Harry deu a elas os livros que ele ganhou. Vai sobrar um resto de comida então.

\- Eles só têm um galeão de ouro e alguns sicles de prata no cofre deles. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.

Gina arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe disso?

\- Ele é clarividente. – Disse Ron com um sorriso torto. - Mas mesmo assim, sempre damos um jeito.

\- Eu percebi. – Disse Harry. – Eu fico feliz de poder comprar tudo do bom e do melhor. Meus filhos, netos, bisnetos e várias gerações nunca vão precisar trabalhar...Acho que vou fazer um favor para o time sonserina esse ano Draco. - Harry se virou para Draco.

\- E qual seria? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vou comprar uma nimbus 2001 para cada integrante do time. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Draco, Lucius, Ron e Gina arregalaram os olhos.

\- Depois daqui vamos lá comprar elas. – Harry disse dando um sorriso.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! – Disse Ron.

\- E porque não posso? Eu sou rico. Faço o que eu quiser com o dinheiro. – Harry disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ron e Gina estavam boquiabertos.

\- Se está tão necessitado Ronald, eu posso fazer uma doação para a sua família. Quer 10.000 galeões aqui e agora? Isso não seria nem 0,01% de tudo o que eu tenho. Nem me faria falta. – Harry sorriu de modo inocente. – Eu dei os livros a sua irmã, pois sei que eles são muito caros. Vai ser uma despesa a menos.

Draco e Lucius deram sorrisos de deboche. Ronald e Gina ficaram de olhos arregalados. O Sr. Weasley se aproximou deles. Ele estava mais ao fundo, conversando com os pais de Hermione e logo viu o que estava acontecendo. – Ron, o que está fazendo? Está muito cheio aqui, vamos lá para fora.

\- Ora, ora. Arthur Weasley. – Disse Lucius.

\- Lucius. – O Sr. Weasley fez uma cara amarga.

\- Muito trabalho no ministério, ouvi dizer. Todas aquelas blitze... Espero que estejam pagando bem sua hora extra! – Ele meteu a mão no caldeirão de Gina e tirou um livro surrado de transfiguração para principiantes.

Harry sabia o que ele iria fazer. O diário.

\- Ao julgar pelo estado disso... É obvio que não. Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha para os bruxos, se nem lhe pagam bem por isso? – Disse Lucius com um sorriso de deboche.

\- Nós temos ideias muito diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha para os bruxos, Malfoy.

\- Visivelmente. Se associando a trouxas...- Disse Lucius olhando para os pais de Hermione Granger e ela ao fundo. – E eu pensava que sua família já não poderia se afundar mais...

\- Você é um purista de sangue, mas anda com o Harry! A mãe dele era nascida trouxa! – Disse Hermione se aproximando. – Ele é um mestiço!

A essa altura, todos na loja estavam vendo a confusão.

Lucius olhou para ela e para Harry. – Essa deve ser a senhorita Granger?

Harry acenou com a cabeça junto com Draco.

\- Minha cara... eu francamente não ligo para esse pequeno fato. Ele é mestiço sim, mas ao menos a mãe dele tinha magia. – Disse Lucius dando um sorriso fraco para Hermione. – Ele, diferente de outros, segue as regras e tradições bruxas...e você conhece alguma?

Hermione piscou confusa. Não havia palavras para responder. O Sr. Weasley percebeu a situação.

\- Lucius... não precisa ir tão longe... – disse ele.

Harry se lembrava da briga que eles tiveram em 1992 na livraria. Não queria que o Sr. Malfoy ficasse com um olho roxo por causa da enciclopédia dos sapos.

\- O Sr. Weasley tem razão, Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Harry. – Nós não temos que ficar aqui discutindo isso com pessoas que não nos compreendem. Estamos perdendo nosso tempo.

Lucius olhou para Harry e sorriu. – De fato, você tem razão Harry. – Lucius depositou o livro surrado novamente no caldeirão de Gina, e Harry pode ver o diário ser colocado junto. - Fique com o livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar. Vamos pagar seus livros Draco. Eu ainda tenho que comprar sorvetes para vocês dois.

Harry e Draco sorriram e correram para pagar os livros. Eles saíram da livraria sem olhar para trás. Eles foram até Vassourax, onde ao entrar o atendente se aproximou deles.

\- Bom dia cavalheiros! Em que posso ajudar? – Disse ele com um grande sorriso.

\- Bom dia! Eu quero nove nimbus 2001. – disse Harry sorrindo.

O atendente arregalou os olhos de forma assustadora.

\- Nove? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, sete para o time, uma para você e uma para mim. – Disse Harry sorrindo amigavelmente.- Sei que seu pai estava querendo que você melhore as notas na escola, não é?

Lucius deu aceno positivo com um sorriso.

\- Você vai ter que se esforçar esse ano. Vou te ajudar nisso. – Disse Harry dando uma tapinha nos ombros de Draco. – Sei que você, assim como eu, também ama voar. Você pode a levar para casa e usar um pouco.

Draco deu um baita sorriso e passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Harry. – Obrigado! Prometo me esforçar!

\- Ótimo. As demais vassouras vão ser enviadas ao time de Quadribol da sonserina em Hogwarts. – Disse Harry ao atendente. – Vou pagar a vista.

Harry colocou um saco com galeões na mesa. Após pagarem, ambos saíram para o centro do beco.

\- Bem, agora que as compras foram feitas está na hora do sorvete. – Disse o Sr. Malfoy animado.

Eles foram até a Florean Fortescue para tomar sorvetes. Harry pediu um grande de chocolate, já Draco quis um de morango. O Sr. Malfoy os olhava intrigado. Harry Potter era muito diferente do que ele imaginava. O garoto não parecia ser muito da “luz”. Ele tinha um olhar de quem sabia demais e isso puxava a curiosidade dele. Draco parecia ter muita confiança no jovem Potter.

\- Me diga, Sr. Potter... O senhor não ficou intrigado por ir para sonserina? – Perguntou Lucius. – Afinal, seus pais e a família Potter foram todos grifinorios.

\- Não. Amo minha casa e sinto que não encontraria lugar melhor. Sei que meus pais entenderiam, e a “coragem”, que é a qualidade da grifinoria, é bem relativa, afinal é preciso ter coragem para enfrentar seus medos, mas é preciso mais coragem ainda para trair seus amigos não? – Perguntou Harry soando inocente e comendo mais sorvete.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Porque diz isso?

\- Meus pais foram traídos por um amigo próximo, que era um grifinorio. – Harry disse ainda encarando seu sorvete.

\- Ahh sim. Sirius Black..

\- Não ele. Peter Pettigrew foi quem traiu meus pais. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – E quando chegar a hora... – Harry deu um sorriso cruel. - Mas ainda preciso dele. Com ele vou poder provar a inocência de Sirius. Sei que ele é meu padrinho e que fez uma adoção de sangue em mim. Se ele for meu guardião, eu não vou mais precisar voltar para aqueles trouxas nojentos.

Lucius arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas esse Peter não está morto?

\- Não, ele está escondido com os Weasleys. –disse Harry que finalmente acabou seu sorvete.

Lucius arregalou os olhos. Ele imaginava que Peter tivesse morrido.

\- Entendo... você mora com trouxas? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Não. Eu moro na mansão Peverell, mas como eles são minha “ família”,e eu sou obrigado por isso, as vezes vou os visitar e fico um tempo lá.

Lucius arregalou os olhos. – Peverell?

\- Sim. Sou o ultimo descendente da família ainda vivo. Iolanthe Peverell foi a última com sobrenome Peverell e se casou com Hardwin Potter, portanto sou seu descendente e tenho direito aos cofres da família.

\- Isso é fascinante. – Disse Lucius. – Você também é um herdeiro Black eu presumo?

\- Sim, por causa de Sirius.

\- Você gostaria de ficar em nossa casa até o dia de sua partida e de Draco para Hogwarts? Minha esposa, Narcisa, é prima de Sirius. Ela também está ansiosa para lhe conhecer. – Disse Lucius com um grande sorriso.

Harry ponderou por um tempo e logo sorriu. – Eu adoraria. Posso passar em casa primeiro? Vou pegar umas coisas.

\- Ah, claro! – Disse Lucius. – Você pode usar nossa rede de flu. Nossa lareira estará aberta para você.

\- Ok, muito obrigada! Vejo vocês mais tarde! – Harry se levantou e foi até a entrada do Beco. Bob apareceu e ambos aparataram.

Dumbledore tinha ido ao beco diagonal para comprar uns itens e acabou encontrando Molly e Gina indo comprar uma varinha.

\- Ahh, Sr. Dumbledore! – Disse ela animada. – Que prazer em revê-lo!

Dumbledore sorriu. – é um grande prazer ver você Sra. Weasley! E você é Ginevra?

\- Sim senhor. – Gina deu um sorriso.

Dumbledore viu os livros de Lockhart no caldeirão de Gina. – Vejo que já comprou seus livros.

\- Ah, esses? O Harry me deu eles. – Disse Gina sorrindo.

\- Ah, sim... O Harry foi tão amável, deu esses livros a Gina e depois comprou os dele. – Disse Molly sorrindo.

Dumbledore sorriu. – Sim, vocês sabem que no futuro Harry e Gina vão ficar juntos né?

Gina deu um sorriso muito maior. – Ele vai ser meu?

Molly deu uma coçada na garganta. – Ginevra... você sabe que precisamos do dinheiro dele, não é?

\- Mas eu quero ele também...- Disse Gina fazendo uma cara pidona.

\- Tudo bem, são os hormônios... – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu tenho que ir agora, sacar das contas dele e depois vou voltar para a escola. Até mais.

Dumbledore se retirou dali. Ele foi até Gringotts onde chegou até Kernik.

\- Boa tarde, mestre goblin. – Disse Dumbledore com seu sorriso gentil. – Preciso fazer um saque.

Kernik o olhou de cima a baixo. – Tudo bem, vamos até o cofre dos dumbledore.

\- Ah, receio que não seja desse cofre. Preciso sacar do cofre do Sr. Potter. Sou seu guardião magico o senhor sabe. – Ele continuou com aquele sorriso.

\- Muito bem, onde está o Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Kernik.

Dumbledore estranhou. – Ele comprou os materiais dele hoje.

\- Para o senhor poder sacar, vamos precisar que ele esteja junto. Nossas regras mudaram ano passado. O senhor só poderá sacar na presença do Sr. Potter. Só ele consegue abrir o cofre com o anel de senhorio dele.

Dumbledorre arregalou os olhos por um segundo. – Mas... Eu sou o guardião magico dele.

\- Sem ele o senhor não pode sacar. – Kernik disse dando os ombros. – São as regras.

Dumbledore ajeitou a postura. – Muito bem, obrigada.

Ele saiu dali pisando duro. Como assim agora só na presença de Harry ele poderia sacar? Que absurdo era esse? Ele foi até Hogwarts. Precisava colocar Gina na Sonserina, assim ela estaria mais próxima de Harry.

Harry Havia voltado para a mansão Peverell. Ele arrumou seu malão para ficar na casa dos Malfoys. Ele se lembrou que Lucius havia deixado o diário de Tom com Gina. Ele riu e muito. Fez um carinho em sua cicatriz. Ele precisava que o diário se alimentasse de Gina. Quem sabe a deixasse morrer? Isso seria divertido. Com esse sorriso ele usou a rede de flu e foi para a mansão Malfoy. Quando ele passou pela lareira, foi recebido por um Draco super animado.

\- Bem vindo Harry!- dizia Draco puxando Harry pelos braços. – Vou te mostrar a mansão inteira! Deixe seu malão e a Edwirges, nossos elfos vão cuidar deles.

\- Calma Draco. Deixe o Harry respirar. – Disse uma voz feminina atrás deles. Era Narcisa.

Ela olhou Harry de cima a baixo. O garoto estava com roupas bruxas sofisticadas. – Bem vindo, Sr. Potter.

\- É um grande prazer finalmente lhe conhecer, Sra. Malfoy! - Disse Harry dando um grande sorriso.

\- Vejo que chegou bem a tempo do jantar. – Disse Lucius se aproximando. – Draco, mostre a Harry o quarto que ele vai ficar.

\- Claro! Vem Harry. – Disse Draco puxando Harry.

\- Com licença. – Disse ele se retirando.

Draco mostrou para Harry o quarto no segundo andar da casa. Um quarto grande e luxuoso. Edwirges estava solta e esticava as asas feliz.

\- O meu quarto fica no final do corredor. Você pode me chamar sempre! – Disse Draco animado.

\- Certo. – Harry abriu o malão arrumando suas roupas no armário.

\- Jovens mestres, o jantar está servido. – Disse uma voz familiar.

Harry olhou para trás e viu Dobby.

\- Certo, nós já vamos descer! - Disse Draco. – Vamos Harry! Mamãe pediu que preparassem muitas coisas boas para você!

Harry foi novamente arrastado por Draco até a sala de jantar.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Draco. Narcisa e Lucius estavam do outro lado da mesa. No meio dela estava um grande banquete e seus pratos já estavam servidos.

\- Então Harry... Meu marido e meu filho me falaram que você é afilhado de Sirius Black... Você disse que ele é inocente.. – Comentou Narcisa.

\- Sim, Sra. Malfoy. – Harry disse comendo um pouco de purê.

\- E pretende provar isso? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, na verdade, já estou trabalhando nisso desde o ano passado. Acho que esse ano já consigo algum progresso. Também quero me livrar de Dumbledore. Ele é meu guardião magico e rouba das minhas contas a anos. Agora que eu bloqueei o acesso dele as minhas contas ele provavelmente vai saber que estou trabalhando nisso.

Os Malfoys arquearam as sobrancelhas surpresos.

\- Ele roubava de você? – Perguntou Narcisa aflita.

\- Sim. Ele me deixou mofando com aqueles malditos trouxas por 11 anos, sofrendo abusos... Ele nunca foi me ver. Eu nem sabia que era um bruxo... Esse maldito... aqueles trouxas nojentos... – O ódio na cara de Harry era obvio.- Mas vamos esquecer eles. Estamos comendo... Devemos falar de coisas boas. Draco, você já deu uma volta na sua nova vassoura?

\- Ainda não. Mamãe e papai me disseram para não voar hoje. – Ele disse meio cabisbaixo. – Mas amanha vamos poder voar juntos.

Harry sorriu.

\- Meu filho me falou que você se tornou o aluno prodígio da escola em seu primeiro ano. Isso é um mérito e tanto. – disse Narcisa. – Draco, você deve se espelhar em Harry e dar o seu melhor.

Draco acenou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Não se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. Seu filho será um bruxo incrível. – Disse Harry.

\- Isso me alegra.- Disse Lucius.

\- Hey Harry, de seus acidentes mágicos, qual foi o melhor ou o mais engraçado? Eu fiz um bolo voar na cara da mãe do Theodore, quando tinha 5 anos. – Draco disse e logo deu umas gargalhadas.

Harry pensou um pouco e começou a rir. – Eu tenho uma boa. Ano passado aconteceu uma situação hilária. Sabe, meu primo é trouxa e eu fiz uma coisa com ele. Na verdade aquilo assustou muitas pessoas no zoológico. Eu estava escorado em um corrimão, olhando para uma cobra, quando meu primo me empurrou. Eu cai no chão e o olhei com ódio. O vidro que estava prendendo a cobra sumiu e ele caiu dentro do covil dela e ela saiu de la. Todos começaram a correr e um tempo depois o vidro voltou e ele ficou preso lá. Foi muito engraçado ver ele desesperado. – Harry riu mais um pouco ao lembrar-se de Duda. – Se aquele idiota não tivesse me empurrado enquanto eu conversava com a cobra ....

\- Conversar com a cobra?! – Os Malfoys deram um pulo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Sim, eu falei com ela. Conversamos um pouco. Logo que ela saiu do cativeiro, ela me disse “ _Brasil, aqui vou eu... obrigada amigo_ ” e depois saiu rastejando.

Os Malfoys estavam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Diz essa frase de novo! – Disse Draco.

\- Qual? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Essa do meio. Você disse que ela te disse sssssss ssssss ssssssss e depois saiu rastejando. – Draco parecia chocado.

\- _Brasil, aqui vou eu....obrigada amigo._ Essa? – Disse Harry.

\- Isso! O que significa?

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele havia se esquecido de que ele era um ofidioglota.

\- Brasil, aqui vou eu...obrigada amigo.

\- Você é um ofidioglota! Que incrível! – Disse Draco super animado.

Narcisa e Lucius estavam chocados.

\- Eu não sei se é tão incrível. Sei que Salazar era um ofidioglota, mas as pessoas são idiotas e podem pensar coisas a meu respeito. Eu gostaria que isso ficasse entre nós, tudo bem? – Harry fez um olhar pidão.

\- É claro querido! – Disse Narcisa sorrindo. – Vamos terminar de comer e vamos ter sobremesa. Aquele seu bolo favorito Harry. Draco me falou que você ama bolo de cereja.

\- Ahh sim. Seus bolos são incríveis, mas o de cereja me conquistou. Muito obrigada Sra. Malfoy.

\- Imagina querido. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Você sempre será muito bem vindo aqui.

Depois do jantar Draco e Harry subiram para seus quartos.

\- Amanha eu vou te mostrar outros lugares da casa! Espera só ver a nossa piscina! – Draco estava super feliz.

\- Eu te agradeço Draco. Espero que sua mãe não me ache muito enxerido. Eu sou muito curioso.

\- ahh relaxa. Ela gostou de você!

\- Também gostei muito de seus pais. Eles são muito legais. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Isso porque você não é filho deles. Se fosse, você veria que eles são bem rigorosos.

\- Você é de uma família privilegiada Draco. É obvio que seus pais vão ser rigorosos e quererem o que é melhor para você. Eu vou te ajudar a ser um motivo de orgulho maior. Você sabe que eles te amam e vão te amar sempre, não é?

\- Sim, eu sei. – Disse Draco.

\- Bom, vamos dormir. Estou exausto. Amanhã cedo eu vou levantar e é provável que eu vá ter que te acordar.

Draco sorriu. – Tudo bem, boa noite Harry!

\- boa noite Draco.- Harry entrou em seu quarto.

Narcisa e Lucius estavam na sala.

\- O garoto é um ofidioglota... Isso tudo é muita coincidência. – Disse Narcisa.

\- Eu gostei da personalidade dele. Nosso filho também adora o garoto. Ele não é nada do que Dumbledore e sua laia queriam. Ele é mais como nós... Eu estive pensando um pouco sobre uma coisa querida. – Disse Lucius tomando um gole de seu vinho.

\- E o que seria? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Se ele se livrar de Dumbledore, ele terá, por lei, que ficar com uma família bruxa que o adote...Você não pôde mais ter filhos e eu sei que queria dar um irmão ou uma irmã a Draco.

Narcisa sorriu. – Sim... Eu queria...

\- Então é bem simples... vamos adotar o Harry.

Continua...


	9. Audiência Surpresa

\- Adotar? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Sim. Acho que seria uma boa ideia. – Disse Lucius.

\- Mas e se ele não quiser? E se ele quiser ser dono do próprio nariz e..

\- Querida, fique calma. Vamos conversar com ele. Quem sabe ele aceite sem problemas? – Disse Lucius tomando mais um gole de vinho.

\- Tudo bem, mas agora vou dormir. Te espero no quarto. – Disse Narcisa subindo as escadas.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo, fez sua higiene e foi acordar Draco, que toda vida ficava dormindo.

\- Hey Draco! Hora de levantar.

\- só mais cinco minutos mãe...- Harry tacou um travesseiro em Draco que se levantou assustado. – Ah Harry! Bom dia.

\- Vamos logo. Quero tomar café e ai vamos voar um pouco.

Draco deu um pulo da cama e num piscar de olhos já estava arrumado. Quando desceram as escadas, os Malfoys estavam sentados os aguardando para tomarem café.

\- Bom dia meninos. – Disse Narcisa sorrindo.

\- Bom dia mãe e pai.

\- Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Malfoy.

Harry e Draco se sentaram na mesa e começaram a se servir.

\- Então, Sr. Potter... Ontem estava conversando com a minha esposa sobre uma possibilidade ligada a você. – Disse Lucius.

Harry os olhou. – Sobre vocês quererem me adotar?

Naquele momento os três Malfoys arquearam a sobrancelha.

\- como sabe...- Lucius riu.- Ah claro...como não saberia.

\- É serio?- Disse Draco sorrindo. – O Harry vai ser meu irmão?

\- Calma querido. Só estávamos pensando nisso. Se o Harry perder seu guardião magico ele terá que ficar com uma família que o adote. Ele não quer voltar para aqueles trouxas. – Disse Narcisa.

\- De fato, mas Severus Snape abriu um processo para ter minha guarda como guardião magico. Ele me contou ano passado. Ele e madame Pomfrey foram os primeiros a descobrir os maus tratos e...

\- Maus tratos?!- Narcisa deu um pulo.

\- Bom, agora eles não podem fazer nada...está tudo bem.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – Disse Lucius indignado. – Ele abriu um processo e até agora nada? Eu vou hoje no ministério tirar isso a limpo! Esse tipo de coisa não pode ser deixado de lado assim!

Harry sorriu. – Se o senhor for, tenho algo para te entregar. Eu havia solicitado a Gringotts um relatório de saques que não foram feitos por mim das minhas contas. Estou com ele e gostaria que o senhor levasse como prova. Nesse momento, Dumbledore pode estar querendo sacar das minhas contas.

\- Claro. Vou falar com o ministro. Ele vai acelerar esse processo. – Disse Lucius.

\- Muito obrigado Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Harry dando um sorriso.

Depois do café, Draco e Harry foram para os jardins onde ficaram voando com suas vassouras boa tarte do tempo.

Lucius foi até o ministério onde teve uma reunião particular com Fudge.

\- A que devo o prazer, Sr. Malfoy? – Disse Fudge.

\- Quero saber sobre o andamento do caso do Sr. Potter. Ele me contou que Severus Snape quer ser seu guardião magico. Como estão processo para retirar Albus Dumbledore desse cargo?

Fudge pensou um pouco. – Esse assunto está na fila do departamento de execução das leis magicas, na seção de proteção as crianças magicas e...

\- E o que? O garoto continuará sofrendo até que comecem a estudar o caso dele? Acho que o senhor não entendeu Sr. Fudge...O senhor vai fazer o possível e o impossível para acelerar esse processo. Eu pretendo adotar o Harry e quero que ele fique longe da influencia de trouxas. Nenhum problema com Snape, mas acelere o caso. Vou levar um relatório de Gringotts para o departamento de proteção. Servira como prova para acelerarem o julgamento. Vou ficar aguardando sua resposta o mais brevemente possível. – Dizendo isso, Lucius saiu dali. Ele sabia que Fudg agiria, afinal eram os Malfoys que o patrocinavam.

Voltando para casa, Lucius chegou depois do almoço. Harry e Draco estavam na biblioteca lendo sobre poções e outras temáticas. Narcisa estava lendo o jornal.

\- Como foi querido? – Perguntou ela.

\- Vamos saber até a noite. – Disse Lucius.

Harry e Draco leram boa parte da tarde, o que Lucius estranhou. Seu filho não gostava muito de livros. Parece que Draco estava cumprindo o trato que fez com Harry.

Já era de noite quando uma carta do ministério chegou para Lucius e Harry.

_Prezados Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter,_

_Informo que o a audiência para desvincular Albus Dumbledore de guardião magico de Harry James Potter foi adiantada para daqui a dois dias._

_Favor comparecer na data e local, marcados no verso da carta._

_Atenciosamente._

_Cornélio Oswald Fudge_

_Ministro da Magia_

Harry sorriu ao ver que o processo tinha acelerado. Ambos jantaram felizes aquela noite.

\-- Em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, tentando convencer o chapéu seletor a colocar Gina na Sonserina, quando chegou a carta do ministério.

_Prezados Sr. Dumbledore,_

_Informo que o a audiência para desvincular o senhor de guardião magico de Harry James Potter vai ser daqui a dois dias._

_Favor comparecer na data e local, marcados no verso da carta._

_Atenciosamente._

_Cornélio Oswald Fudge_

_Ministro da Magia_

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Quem fez esse tipo de coisa? Ele suspeitou por um momento de Harry, mas o garoto não poderia pedir uma emancipação. Ele era muito jovem para o ministério o levar a sério. Tinha que ter alguém por trás disso. Apesar de tudo, Dumbledore acreditava que por ser quem ele é, não faria muita diferença. Ele iria lá resolver isso e depois focaria na tarefa de colocar Gina na Sonserina.

\-- Na Mansão Malfoy.

Harry se divertiu bastante durante os dois dias que se passaram. Lucius mandou cartas para seus colegas puristas de sangue e uma carta especial para o Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch sobre o pedido de adoção de Harry. Harry gostou bastante da forma como era tratado pelos Malfoys, e começou a cogitar a possibilidade de ser um Malfoy. Seria engraçado ser Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Malfoy e depois de um tempo, quem sabe o nome Riddle também. Harry riu e fez um carinho em sua testa.

\- É hoje... vamos começar o nosso plano... falta pouco... – Disse Harry fazendo carinho nela.

\- Falta pouco? – Era Lucius.

\- Ah, perdão... estava pensando alto. Estou ansioso. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Temos que ir. – Disse Lucius.

Harry estava super feliz. Precisava ver a cara de Dumbledore. Ele e Lucius foram pela lareira para o ministério. Snape estava lá também, junto com Madame Pomfrey.

\- Boa tarde. – disse Snape se aproximando junto com Pomfrey.

\- Boa tarde Severus e boa tarde Madame Pomfrey. Vocês vieram para ver a audiência? – Disse Lucius.

\- Trouxemos as provas e é claro que o senhor já deve saber que eu pretendo ser guardião magico de Harry. – Disse Severus.

\- Sim, ele nos disse. Nós também queremos adotar ele. – Disse Lucius.

Severus e Pomfrey arquearam a sobrancelha em surpresa.

\- Quero poder dar a Harry uma família. Sei que o senhor tem boas intenções, mas vai ser meio complicado o senhor, que é um professor onde ele estuda, ter esse tipo de privilegio. O diretor é o responsável por todas as crianças e por isso ele não tem problema. Melhor nós irmos, a audiência já vai começar. – disse Lucius tomando a frente.

Harry quis rir ao ver a cara de espanto de Dumbledore quando ele entrou no salão acompanhado de Lucius, Poppy e Severus. Nos arredores estavam algumas figuras conhecidas pelo Sr. Malfoy e Lucius sabia que isso lhe dava uma vantagem.

Dumbledore se aproximou deles.

\- Harry, meu querido menino! O que faz aqui? Você deveria estar com sua família, não é? Seus tios sabem que você está aqui?

\- Professor Dumbledore, eu estava na casa dos Malfoys. Meus tios não sabem que estou aqui, e eu acho que eles não dão a mínima. – Disse Harry.

Cornélio subiu para seu posto.

\- Estamos aqui para a audiência para retirar Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do título de guardião magico de Harry James Potter. O júri já verificou as evidencias para a comprovação de negligencia do cargo. Podem começar. – Disse Fudge se encostando na cadeira.

Nesse momento Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do departamento de execução das leis magicas se levantou.

\- Sr. Dumbledore. O senhor está aqui sobre juramento e veritaserum, para falar total e plena verdade. O senhor foi acusado de negligenciar seu cargo de guardião do Sr. Potter. Ele ficou com os tios trouxas, como seus últimos parentes de sangue, porém, através de memorias retiradas do próprio Sr. Potter, foi verificado diversos tipos de abuso. O senhor estava ciente dessas coisas? – Perguntou ele.

Dumbledore coçou a garganta. – Eu achava que ele estava sendo bem tratado e amado.

\- O senhor achava? Então o senhor nunca foi verificar o garoto? Temos a confissão do mesmo que ele nunca viu o senhor e que só foi o conhecer no dia em que foi para Hogwarts. – Disse Bartolomeu.

Dumbledore respirou fundo. – O senhor imagina que eu sou um homem muito ocupado. Sou o diretor de Hogwarts, ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe e cacique supremo. Tenho muito pouco tempo para essas coisas. Eu achava que ele estava sendo bem cuidado.

\- O senhor não tinha tempo para verificar o garoto, mas tinha tempo de sacar das contas dele?

Naquele momento todos olharam para Dumbledore e esse estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Eu saquei sim, mas era para um bem maior e...

\- Não foi para gastar com o Sr. Potter. Recebemos um relatório de Gringotts informando os saques que o senhor fez durante esses 11 anos que ele ficou com os trouxas.

Kernik apareceu no tribunal, ficando sentado perto de Yaxley.

Dumbledore estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Bem, o Sr. Potter foi maltratado até os extremos, sofrendo abusos mentais e físicos, tendo sofrido de ossos quebrados que nunca foram realmente curados, pois nunca foi levado para um medico. Morava em um armário debaixo de uma escada, cozinhava e fazia tarefas domesticas desde os 4 anos de idade. Nem mesmo sabia que era um bruxo, e por isso, quando fazia magia acidental, era severamente punido, passava fome e ainda por cima foi roubado pelo seu próprio guardião magico.- disse Bartolomeu se levantando. – Lembrando a todos que é dever de um guardião magico, proteger e ensinar a criança magica sobre o nosso mundo e não a abandonar e tirar proveito disso.

\- Eu sou seu guardião magico! Se eu saquei foi porque eu precisei! Ele estava mais seguro com a família de sangue! – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Quem do júri é a favor do Sr. Dumbledore permanecer como guardião magico do Sr. Potter, favor levantar a mão. – Perguntou Bartolomeu se sentando.

Ninguém do júri sequer se mexeu. Dumbledore estava de olhos arregalados, olhando para os lados.

\- Os senhores tem que entender... foi para um bem maior... – Disse ele.

\- Quem é a favor de retirar o Sr. Dumbledore de guardião magico do Sr. Potter? – Bartolomeu foi o primeiro a erguer a mão.

Todos do júri levantaram as mãos.

Cornélio bateu o martelo.- Sr. Dumbledore, o senhor está retirado do cargo de guardião magico e com ressalvas.

\- Ressalvas? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

\- Sim, o senhor vai ter que devolver os 4.156.893,78 galeões, 868 sicles e 696 nuques ao Sr. Potter. O Sr. Kernik está aqui para o veredito. Ele vai tirar esse valor do seu cofre e depositar na conta do Sr. Potter. – Disse Bartolomeu.

\- De fato... a conta dos Dumbledore, está atualmente com 4.594.896,34 galeões, 951 sicles e 854 nuques. Tirando o valor do Sr. Potter, o senhor ficara somente com 438.002,56 galeões 83 sicles e 154 nuques. – Disse Kernik fazendo as contas.

Dumbledore estava chocado.

\- Outro caso é sobre a solicitação de troca de guardião. – Disse Bartolomeu. – Por lei o Sr. Potter deveria ficar com um parente. Como sabemos da negligencia dos seus tios, o melhor para ele é ficar com uma família do nosso mundo. O Sr. Sirius Black, pai de adoção do Sr. Potter está em Azkaban e sem nenhum parente Black. Uma família bruxa será a melhor opção.

\- Então, eu acho que a melhor família para o Sr. Potter seriam os Weasleys. – disse Dumbledore.- Eles são bruxos da luz e adoram o Harry. Será a melhor opção para ele e...

\- Na verdade Sr. Dumbledore...Tivemos o pedido de outra família. Os Malfoys, e a Sra. Malfoy, Narcisa, é uma Black de nascimento e prima de Sirius.

\- Os Malfoy?! Mas que absurdo! Harry! – Dumbledore correu até Harry. – Querido, pense um pouco em seus tios. Eles erraram é verdade, mas eles podem ter se arrependido. Eles cuidaram de você todos esses anos... tente pensar nisso.

\- Eles me usaram e abusaram de mim por todos esses anos professor. Eu nunca voltaria para aquele lugar. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.- Além do mais, foi o senhor que me deixou na porta deles, em um cesto e com uma carta. O senhor é tão mais culpado do que eles e ainda por cima roubava das minhas contas...

\- Você tem que entender que foi para o seu próprio bem! A sua tia compartilha o sangue de sua mãe e a proteção de sangue é poderosa! – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Proteção conta o que? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Contra qualquer um que queira te fazer mal! – Disse Dumbledore tentando entrar na mente do garoto.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos exibindo os anéis de herdeiro, fazendo Dumbledore arregalar os olhos.

\- É, essa proteção não funcionou em nenhum momento durante esses anos que morei com eles. – Disse Harry calmamente.

\- Os Weasleys são a melhor opção Harry! Eles são bruxos do bem! Uma família bem grande que vai te dar todo amor e carinho! A Molly com certeza ficara feliz de te ter como filho. Ron te adora desde que era uma criança! Eles vão ser ótimos para você. Vão te colocar no caminho certo!

\- Caminho certo? –Perguntou Harry.- Esta dizendo que estou indo pelo caminho errado, ou pelo caminho que o senhor acha que é errado? Acho que o senhor não percebeu, mas o senhor não manda na minha vida. – Disse Harry o olhando sério.

\- Harry! Os Malfoys são pessoas difíceis! Puristas de sangue! Eles não iriam querer um mestiço na família! Eles só se interessam por você por causa do seu dinheiro e fama! - Disse Dumbledore.

\- Isso soa familiar...não acha? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Os Malfoys foram as melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. – Disse Harry. – E se eles me querem em sua família, eu os aceito. – Disse Harry sorrindo para Lucius.

\- Então está feito. – Disse Fudge. – A partir de hoje, Harry James Potter será incluído na família Malfoy. Sendo assim, a guarda magica de Harry passa para Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy. Com isso a audiência está encerrada.

Harry deu as costas para Dumbledore e saiu com Lucius.Eles se despediram de Poppy e Severus. Apesar de não ter sido ele o escolhido como guardião, ele estava menos preocupado. Ao que aparentava, os Malfoys realmente gostavam de Harry. Harry sentia um prazer tão grande, que pensou que não conseguiria se conter. Sua cicatriz estava lhe fazendo cocegas. Tom deve ter gostado daquilo. Harry e Lucius logo voltaram para a mansão Malfoy.

\- E então? – Perguntou Narcisa, que estava na sala junto de Draco.

\- Acho que agora eu já posso lhe chamar de mãe. – Disse Harry dando um imenso sorriso.

Naquele momento Draco correu e se atirou em Harry.- Você é meu irmão! Eu tenho um irmão!

Draco estava muito feliz. Narcisa os abraçou.

\- Bem vindo a família Harry! – Disse ela animada.

Harry e Lucius tiveram que voltar a Gringotts. Agora Harry teria uma adoção de sangue Malfoy para o tornar da família.

-Está pronto Sr. Potter? – Peguntou Kernik.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry estendendo o braço.

\- Sr. Malfoy?

-Estou. Disse Também estendendo o braço, ficando esse ao lado do braço de Harry.

As palmas das mãos estavam cortadas.

\- Vamos começar o ritual de adoção de sangue. – Disse Kernik. – Sr. Lucius Malfoy, o senhor aceita compartilhar o seu sangue com o Sr. Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, fazendo a adoção do mesmo como seu filho, o permitindo ser incluído na arvore genealógica de sua família e de direitos iguais ao de seu filho biológico e ser portador de seu sobrenome?

\- Sim, eu o aceito.- Disse Lucius sorrindo.

O sangue de Lucius fluiu vagarosamente de encontro ao sangue de Harry. Logo os sangue de cada um retorna e seus cortes se fecham.

\- Esta feito. – Disse Kernik. – Agora o vocês são parentes por adoção de sangue.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Lucius. – Vamos para casa.

\- Claro, pai. – Harry deu um sorriso.

Eles voltaram para a mansão Malfoy. Narcisa insistiu em dar uma grande festa onde convidou várias famílias que Harry reconheceu na hora. Seus amigos estavam entre eles.

Pansy veio feliz da vida junto com sua mãe e pai, apresentar Harry. Daphne apresentou a Harry seus pais e sua irmãzinha Astoria, que estava mais interessada em conhecer Draco. Theodore apresentou seu pai. Ele era um homem de aparência aristocrática, mas era bem mais simpático do que se imaginava. Emilia e Marcus tiveram que apresentar seus pais juntos, pois eles já estavam até brigando para apresentar os seus pais a Harry. Blaise foi o último, apresentando sua mãe. Ela era realmente bonita, mas Harry sabia que ela fora a responsável pela morte dos seis padrinhos de Blaise. Lucius também apresentou Harry a outros, cujos filhos não estavam em Hogwarts, como Yaxley. O jantar foi muito agradável aquele dia, mas logo que acabou todos voltaram para suas casas.

Harry estava na sala junto com Draco, quando Narcisa e Lucius voltaram. Eles haviam ido se despedir dos pais de Marcus. Harry teria que aproveitar aquele momento.

\- Pai e mãe, quero pedir uma coisa a vocês. – Disse Harry.

\- O que é querido? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Eu tenho algumas propriedades, como a mansão Peverell. Vocês se importam de eu ir visitar elas de vez enquanto? Meus alfos tem que ficar avisados sobre vocês. – Disse Harry.

\- Claro querido. Sempre que quiser. – Disse Narcisa sorrindo. – Mas vocês têm que ir dormir, afinal já esta tarde.

Harry e Draco logo subiram para seus quartos.

\- Nem acredito! Você é meu irmão, na verdade irmãozinho! – Disse Draco sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também. – Sim. Você é de junho né? 5 de junho.

\- Isso mesmo! E você é 31 de julho! Ah... mas seu aniversário já passou. – Disse Draco ficando cabisbaixo.

\- O seu também, mas... ambos recebemos presentes incríveis não? – Harry deu um grande sorriso.

\- Sim! Agora vamos, antes que a mamãe nos dê uma bronca. – Disse Draco apressando o passo.

No dia seguinte Harry foi até suas propriedades avisar seus elfos. Ele ficou de ir de vez em quando ficar na mansão, afinal era lá que estavam suas coisas. Logo chegou o tão esperado dia. Harry já havia arrumado suas coisas junto com Draco. Ambos estavam felizes e sorridentes. Harry estava muito ansioso. Em breve, seu amado Tom teria um corpo jovem de novo.

Continua...


	10. O Despertar do Basilisco

Harry deu uma volta na casa em busca de Dobby. O elfo estava polindo pratos.  
\- Hey Dobby. – Disse Harry.  
\- Ah, mestre Potter no que Dobby pode ajudar?  
\- Eu quero que você faça um favor para mim, mas não pode contar para mais ninguém. Qualquer coisa, pode avisar que fui eu que pedi seu silencio.  
O elfo concordou com a cabeça.  
\- Quero que você feche a passagem da estação para Ronald Weasley. Ele será o último dos Weasleys a tentar entrar. Não deixe ele passar ok?  
Dobby concordou.  
Logo Lucius o chamou para eles irem para a estação. Harry e Draco foram deixados por Lucius na estação. Ele disse que tinha uns assuntos a tratar no ministério e que dali eles poderiam seguir. Draco e Harry entraram no trem, procurando uma cabine vazia. O problema foi que a maioria destas estava cheia. Crabb e Goyle já estavam com Marcus e Pansy. Blaise estava com Emilia, Theodore e Daphne. Eles foram mais ao fundo e para o desgosto destes, só tinha uma cabine vaga, mais ao fundo, onde estava Hermione e Gina. Fred estava com George e Percy. Gina olhou para Harry e deu um imenso sorriso.  
\- Você não quer entrar? – Perguntou ela.  
Harry olhou para Draco. – Eu acho que prefiro ir em pé até Hogwarts.  
Draco concordou e ambos se retiraram dali.  
\- Hey! – Gritou Gina.- Aqui tem lugar para vocês! Arry, venha se sentar do meu lado.  
Harry andou mais rápido. Precisava sair dali. Queria socar a cara da garota.  
\- hey jovens. – Disse Fred, na hora que eles passaram pela cabine deles. – Podem ficar conosco se quiserem.   
\- É vocês são pequenos, vão caber aqui. – Disse George.  
\- Agradeço a oferta, mas eu não acho que vamos caber ai. – Disse Harry- Tem dois lugares aqui. – Disse Neville abrindo a porta da cabine.  
Draco e Harry foram lá e só estava o Neville e a Susan Bones da Lufa-Lufa. Eles entraram e tomaram os seus lugares.  
\- Obrigada. – Disse Harry.  
\- Sem problemas. Percebi que no ano passado você teve certas desavenças com o Ron. Ele é realmente um pé no saco. Passou o ano inteiro falando sobre você. – Disse Neville com um ar incomodado.  
\- Ainda bem que ele não estava na cabine. Ele é um pesadelo. Ainda bem que não estou na grifinória, sem querer ofender. – Disse Harry.  
\- Sem problemas. – Disse Neville dando um sorriso. - Eu imagino que seria bem pior para você.  
Susan os olhava curiosa e olhava de um jeito diferente para Harry.  
\- Ah, perdão Susan. – Harry estendeu a mão. – É um prazer te conhecer.  
A garota timidamente estendeu a mão e a apertou. Draco fez o mesmo.  
\- Então Neville, como foram suas férias? – Perguntou Harry.  
\- São bem chatas. A única coisa boa é que não tenho que ficar fazendo lição toda hora. – Disse Neville dando os ombros. – E as suas?  
Harry deu um imenso sorriso. – Foram as melhores férias da minha vida!  
Harry contou toda a história, desde ser adotado até a audiência com Dumbledore.  
Neville e Susan ficaram chocados ao saberem sobre Dumbledore. Eles nunca esperavam isso dele.  
\- O que esperam para esse ano? – Perguntou Susan.  
\- Vai ser mais um ano cheio de problemas. – Disse Harry.- Mas no fim, vai dar tudo certo.  
Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ficou calado.  
A viagem foi tranquila até estarem quase em Hogsmead. Harry comprou vários doces e dividiu com todos, mas logo Gina abriu a porta da cabine deles com fúria.  
\- Arry! O Ron não está no trem! – Disse Ela indo até Harry e abraçando seu braço.- Me ajude a procura-lo!  
\- Me larga! – Disse Harry a empurrando.- Se ele não embarcou, não é problema meu. Vai pedir ajuda a outro.  
Gina arregalou os olhos.- Mas ele é seu amigo e...  
\- Quem disse esse absurdo? Eu não sou amigo do seu irmão. – Disse Harry enfurecido. – Por favor saia dessa cabine.  
Gina estava com uma cara chorosa. – Mas Arry...  
\- Ele se chama Harry e não “Arry” garota. Será que nem falar direito você consegue? – Disse Draco.  
\- Ela não falou com você! – Disse Hermione surgindo atrás de Gina.  
\- Eu digo o mesmo sua san...sua idiota. – Disse Draco.  
\- Vamos lá, me chame de sangue-ruim. – Disse Hermione. – Agora que o Harry é da família Malfoy, sendo um mestiço, vocês não são mais tão puros assim.  
\- Parece que as notícias se espalham rápido, não é? Granger, eu fui adotado pela família Malfoy sim, mas eu não adotei as características de sangue. Só fui incluído, mas isso não me dá o direito a ser total herdeiro Malfoy. Isso pertence a Draco, portanto a linhagem original Malfoy permanece pura. Agora, se já terminaram, por favor saiam da cabine, nós temos que trocar nossas vestes.  
Gina e Hermione se olharam e saíram de lá com cara amarrada. Chegando na estação, foram em direção aos botes e logo chegaram na escola. Assim que tomaram seus acentos, começou a seleção dos primeiros anos. Harry observou o pequeno Colin Creevey ser selecionado para a Grifinória. O garoto era um pé no saco. Esse ano ele queria que tudo fosse diferente, então não seria mais tão submisso as investidas do garoto.   
\- Ginevra Molly Weasley. – Gritou Minerva.  
A ruiva se levantou e foi em direção ao chapéu seletor. Ela olhava a todo momento para Harry. O diretor estava concentrado. Ele havia instruído fortemente o chapéu seletor, durante as férias, para que este colocasse a garota na Sonserina. O chapéu pareceu pensar por um tempo. Logo ele começou a falar.  
\- Tem determinação eu vejo, mas não é leal...não tem inteligência, mas tem coragem...é uma Weasley...- O chapéu murmurava. – Você quer ir para a sonserina, não é?  
\- Sim, por favor! – Dizia ela feliz. – Quero ficar com o Harry!  
\- Você tem coragem e ousadia, mas infelizmente aquela casa não é para pessoas como você. GRIFINÓRIA! – Gritou o chapéu.  
Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. Era para a garota ter ido para a Sonserina! Gina revoltada, tirou o chapéu da cabeça e o jogou no chão, pisando em cima dele.  
\- ERA PARA SER SONSERINA! ERA PARA EU ESTAR JUNTO COM O ARRY, SEU CHAPÉU IDIOTA. NÃO QUERO SER SÓ MAIS UMA WEASLEY NA DROGA DA GRIFINÓRIA! - Ela berrava.  
Minerva a tirou de cima do chapéu e o retirou do chão.  
\- Você foi selecionada! Devia se sentir orgulhosa. Não deveria ter feito isso. Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória por isso! – Gritou Minerva.  
\- Ai Weasley! O chapéu não tem culpa se você não é digna da Sonserina! – Gritou Draco e logo todos na mesa da sonserina começaram a rir.   
Gina ficou vermelha feito um pimentão, mas se sentou no seu lugar. Ron ainda não havia aparecido. Harry esperava que ele tivesse voltado para casa, ou que o salgueiro desse um jeito nele. Depois do jantar os meninos voltaram para seus dormitórios.  
\- Puxa vida. Aquela Weasley deu um show hoje. – Disse Crabbe.  
\- Né? Ele já nos ajudou tirando 20 pontos da própria casa. – Disse Goyle.  
\- É, e ainda por cima ela é obcecada pelo Harry. – Disse Draco. – Ela esta apaixonada haha.  
\- Ela está perdendo o tempo dela. – Disse Harry.  
\- Ela até que é bonitinha, mas é uma Weasley. – Draco fez uma cara de nojo. – Ela com certeza vai tentar ficar com você. Ahh, e tem a Susan. Ela pareceu gostar de você também.  
\- Felizmente para a Ginevra e infelizmente para a Susan, elas nunca vão conseguir. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.  
\- E porque acha isso? É porque ela é uma Weasley e é da Grifinória? – Perguntou Crabbe.  
Harry olhou para os garotos por um momento. – Vou contar um segredo a vocês. Não revelem a ninguém, até eu disser que podem, ok?  
Todos concordaram.  
\- Nenhuma dessas garotas vai conseguir minha atenção, não importa o que façam. – Disse Harry.  
\- Por que isso? – Perguntou Draco.  
\- Eu sou gay. – Disse Harry.  
Os três, por um momento, arregalaram os olhos e logo voltaram para sua expressão normal.  
\- Ah, tudo bem. – Disse Crabbe.  
\- É, faz sentido. – Disse Goyle.  
\- Isso vai ser divertido. – Disse Draco sorrindo. – Elas tentarem sua atenção e nunca conseguirem.  
Harry sorriu. – Achei que ficariam desconfortáveis com essa noticia.  
\- Não tem problema nenhum. – Disse Goyle.  
\- Tudo certo. – Disse Crabbe.  
\- Nós não somos tão atrasados como os trouxas Harry. É normal termos relações de mesmo sexo. Existe um ritual especifico para um casal de homens ter filhos, então sem problemas. – Disse Draco.  
\- Isso me deixa aliviado. – Harry sorriu.  
\- Mas como se soube que era? – Perguntou Draco curioso.  
\- Eu já beijei garotas antes, mas é muito estranho, sem sabor e nem sentimentos. Eu gosto de alguém, e como esse alguém é um homem, então é mais provável que eu seja gay, afinal garotas não me interessam nem um pouco. – Harry disse dando os ombros.  
\- E quem é ele? – Perguntou Draco.  
\- Ele se chama Tom, mas não contem para ninguém ein?   
\- O dono do caldeirão furado? – Perguntou Draco espantado. – Harry ele é muito mais velho e....  
\- Não é ele. Só tem o mesmo nome. Vamos dormir logo. Amanha temos aula.  
Ambos foram dormir e Harry estava ansioso para ver o que tinha acontecido a Ron. 

\-- Na torre da Grifinória.  
Gina estava enfurecida tirando seus livros de dentro do malão. Ela queria ter ido para a Sonserina ficar com o Harry, mas tudo se desfez ao ser jogada como seus irmãos na Grifinória. Ela notou em meio aos seus livros, um livro pequeno e negro. Ela o pegou e viu que era um diário. Virou ele e viu o nome Tom Marvolo Riddle. Como esse diário tinha parado ali? Ela o abriu e não tinha nada escrito nele. Deu os ombros. Agora esse diário seria dela. Ela se sentou na cama e começou a escrever em uma das páginas.  
“31 de agosto de 1992.  
Hoje foi um péssimo dia! Não consegui ficar ao lado do Harry no Trem, meu irmão sumiu e fui jogada na droga da Grifinória. Eu deveria ter ido para a Sonserina ficar com o Harry!”  
Ela se afastou, se aconchegando melhor e percebeu que suas escritas no diário haviam sumido. Ela piscou confusa, quando percebeu que outras palavras estavam surgindo na pagina.  
“Mas ao menos você está na mesma escola que o garoto, então não desista.”  
Logo a escrita sumiu. Ela piscou um pouco e começou a escrever novamente nele.  
“ Sim, mas eu queria estar na mesma casa que ele. Poderia o ver com mais frequência. Quem é você?”  
As palavras sumiram e outras tomaram o seu lugar.  
“ Me perdoe, eu sou Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas pode me chamar de Tom.”  
Gina sorriu.  
\- Olá Tom! Eu sou Gina Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina! Você é um diário magico?  
\- Sim, fui encantado para ajudar, conversar e aconselhar. Quem é esse Harry que você menciona?  
\- Ele é muito famoso! É o salvador de nosso mundo! Ele derrotou você-sabe-quem.  
\- Quem é esse você-sabe-quem? Eu fiquei muito tempo fechado e lamento não saber do que se trata.  
\- Ele era Lord Voldemort. O maior bruxo das trevas que existiu e foi derrotado pelo Harry, quando ele era apenas um bebê de um ano de idade. Por isso Harry é tão incrível!  
O diário ficou sem dar uma resposta por um tempo, mas depois escreveu novamente.  
\- Não sou da época desse Lord Voldemort, mas essa história é bem interessante. Como é esse Harry?  
\- Harry Potter! Ele é lindo! Seus olhos são de um verde intenso, ele tem cabelos negros ondulados, mas com algumas mechas vermelhas. Ele tem minha altura, mas está um ano na minha frente. Ele está na sonserina.  
\- Um sonserino e uma grifinória? Faz sentido ter algo errado entre vocês. Nunca ouvi sobre relacionamentos entre sonserinos que não fossem com outros sonserinos.  
\- Eu acho que ele deveria ter ido para a grifinoria. Ele é um herói. Mesmo ele estando na sonserina, eu não vou desistir! Tenho o ano todo para ficar com ele, então vou esperar um pouco.  
\- Eu acho que isso seria uma boa ideia. Você precisa pensar com calma, antes de agir.  
\- Eu vou fazer isso. Obrigada Tom! Falar com você aliviou um pouco essa raiva que eu estava sentindo, mas agora estou cansada e vou dormir. Amanha tenho aula.  
\- Sem problemas. Quando precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui. Boa noite Gina.  
\- Boa noite Tom. – Gina fechou o diário e foi dormir.

\-- Alguns momentos atrás no diário.  
Em meio a uma grande escuridão, uma figura começa a tomar forma.  
\- Alguém abriu meu diário e esta escrevendo... preciso de energia...  
-“31 de agosto de 1992.  
Hoje foi um péssimo dia! Não consegui ficar ao lado do Harry no Trem, meu irmão sumiu e fui jogada na droga da Grifinória. Eu deveria ter ido para a Sonserina ficar com o Harry!”  
\- Que ótimo... uma tola apaixonada da grifinória... fácil de manipular...  
-“Mas ao menos você está na mesma escola que o garoto, então não desista.”  
-“ Sim, mas eu queria estar na mesma casa que ele. Poderia o ver com mais frequência. Quem é você?”  
\- Quem eu sou... pobre tolinha...  
-“ Me perdoe, eu sou Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas pode me chamar de Tom.”  
-“Olá Tom! Eu sou Gina Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina! Você é um diário magico?”  
-Quando mais eu conversar... mais energia eu consigo...  
-“Sim, fui encantado para ajudar, conversar e aconselhar. Quem é esse Harry que você menciona?”  
-“Ele é muito famoso! É o salvador de nosso mundo! Ele derrotou você-sabe-quem.”  
\- Quem seria esse?  
-“Quem é esse você-sabe-quem? Eu fiquei muito tempo fechado e lamento não saber do que se trata.”  
\- Ele era Lord Voldemort. O maior bruxo das trevas que existiu e foi derrotado pelo Harry, quando ele era apenas um bebê de um ano de idade. Por isso Harry é tão incrível!  
\- O que?...um bebê me derrotou?.... o que eu está acontecendo?... quem é esse garoto?  
“ Não sou da época desse Lord Voldemort, mas essa história é bem interessante. Como é esse Harry?”  
“Harry Potter! Ele é lindo! Seus olhos são de um verde intenso, ele tem cabelos negros ondulados, mas com algumas mechas vermelhas. Ele tem minha altura, mas está um ano na minha frente. Ele está na sonserina.”  
\- Ao menos...um sonserino...  
\- “Um sonserino e uma grifinória? Faz sentido ter algo errado entre vocês. Nunca ouvi sobre relacionamentos entre sonserinos que não fossem com outros sonserinos.”  
\- “Eu acho que ele deveria ter ido para a grifinoria. Ele é um herói. Mesmo ele estando na sonserina, eu não vou desistir! Tenho o ano todo para ficar com ele, então vou esperar um pouco.”  
\- “Eu acho que isso seria uma boa ideia. Você precisa pensar com calma, antes de agir.”  
\- “Eu vou fazer isso. Obrigada Tom! Falar com você aliviou um pouco essa raiva que eu estava sentindo, mas agora estou cansada e vou dormir. Amanha tenho aula.”  
\- “Sem problemas. Quando precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui. Boa noite Gina.”  
\- Pobre tola. – Disse Tom começando a tomar mais forma. – Vou precisar absorver muita energia vital para começar a te manipular.

\---

Na manha seguinte, no grande salão, Ron estava na mesa da grifinoria. O garoto tinha conseguido chegar, mas deu para ver sua varinha quebrada. Harry sorriu e se sentou na mesa com os demais para tomar o café. Edwirges surgiu no ar, deixando cair uma caixa de doces e um jornal para Harry. Narcisa tinha incluído doces para Draco.  
A matéria do jornal fez Harry rir.  
“FORD ANGLIA VOADOR INTRIGA TROUXAS”  
\- Vocês souberam que ontem o Ronald Weasley veio para Hogwarts em um carro voador? – Disse Marcus.  
\- É, e ele ainda por cima bateu no salgueiro lutador nos jardins. – Disse Bulstrode.  
\- Ele deveria ter sido expulso, não é? – Disse Draco.  
\- Sim, mas ele é um grifinório e Dumbledore não permitiria. – Disse Harry.- Mas o pai dele vai estar enfrentando problemas no ministério e ele Ronald vai receber um berrador enfurecido de sua mãe. Hoje vai ser um bom dia.   
Os sonserinos deram pequenos risinhos. Eles já estavam acostumados com esse dom do Harry. Não demorou muito e uma coruja voou e caiu na mesa dos grifinorios com uma carta vermelha.  
\- Ela me mandou um berrador. – Disse Ron olhando para a carta como se ela fosse explodir.  
\- Abre Ron, eu ignorei um que minha vó me mandou uma vez e... não terminou bem. – Disse Neville.  
O envelope ganhou vida e se virou para Ron.  
\- RONALD WEASLEY! COMO SE ATREVEU A ROUBAR AQUELE CARRO?! ESTOU TOTALMENTE DESGOSTOSA! SEU PAI ESTRA ENFRENTANDO UM INQUERITO NO TRABALHO E A CULPA É TODA SUA! SE VOCÊ SAIR MAIS UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, NÓS VAMOS TRAZE-LO DIRETO PARA CASA!- Logo o envelope se vira para Gina. – Gina querida, parabéns por entrar para a grifinória, seu pai e eu estamos muito orgulhosos. – O envelope caiu na mesa e pegou fogo, virando cinzas em seguida.  
A mesa da sonserina ria horrores. Ron ficou vermelho como seu cabelo. Gina estava envergonhada pelo irmão. Volta e meia ela olhava para Harry, que estava rindo de Ron e se sentia mais envergonhada ainda.

A primeira aula do dia seria de Herbologia e como no outro 1992, a pobre Prof. Sprout teve de sofrer das imprudências de Lockhart ao tentar cuidar de um salgueiro lutador.   
-Todos na estufa 3. – Disse ela entrando junto com os demais.  
A aula seria com a grifinória, o que significava Weasley e Granger para Harry.  
\- Hoje vamos reenvasar mandrágoras. Agora, quem sabe quais são as propriedades da mandrágora? – Perguntou a professora.  
Harry levantou a mão mais rápido do de Hermione, que olhou torto para ele.  
\- Sr. Potter?  
\- A mandrágora é parte essencial para criação da maioria dos antídotos. É também usada para trazer as pessoas que foram transformadas, ou enfeitiçadas de volta ao seu estado natural, mas também é muito perigosa, pois o grito de uma mandrágora adulta é fatal para todos que o ouvem. Digo adultas, pois as que temos aqui são muito novinhas, então seus gritos não podem matar, mas podem nos deixar inconscientes por horas. Seriam essas suas perguntas, não é professora?  
A professora e os demais arregalaram os olhos.  
\- Sim! Excelente Sr. Potter, 30 pontos para a sonserina. – Disse ela sorridente.  
\- Trinta? – Gritou Hermione. – Como pode dar trinta pontos por isso?  
\- Sra. Granger, eu iria fazer 3 perguntas e dependendo da resposta eu daria os pontos. O Sr. Potter respondeu cada uma das três corretamente, portanto 30 pontos. Você tem algum problema com a forma que eu distribuo meus pontos? - Perguntou a professora arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
\- Não senhora...- Disse Hermione olhando para Harry que sorria para ela.  
Os sonserinos davam sorrisos para Harry.  
\- Que incrível Harry! – Disse Goyle. – Agora eu entendo porque você vive plantando sementes.  
Harry e os demais sonserinos riram.  
Como no outro 1992, apenas Neville desmaiou. Depois da aula de herbologia foi transfiguração, onde Ron não conseguia nem mesmo fazer um feitiço simples por causa de sua varinha quebrada. Logo chegou o almoço. Harry estava pensativo.  
\- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Draco.  
\- Teremos aula de defesa hoje, com aquele inútil do Gilderoy. – Disse dando os ombros.  
\- Ah, é mesmo. – Disse Draco. – Vai ser ruim?  
\- Péssimo. Você vai entender e... – Harry nem terminou de falar e viu uma figura vermelha e dourada se aproximando deles. Era Colin Creevey.  
\- Oi Harry! Sou Colin Creevey da Grifinória! – Disse ele animado com a máquina fotográfica em mãos. – Posso tirar uma foto com você? Eu quero provar que eu te conheci. Eu sei tudo sobre você! Me falaram muitas coisas!  
Os sonserinos olharam torto para o garoto.  
\- Você é um nascido trouxa né? - perguntou Draco.  
Colin pareceu meio apreensivo. – Sou...mas...  
\- Sem problemas. – Harry sorriu.- Vamos tirar uma foto juntos. – Disse Harry se levantando e indo para o lado de Colin.  
O garoto abriu um grande sorriso e ambos tiraram uma foto.  
\- Muito obrigada! – Disse Colin sorrindo.  
\- Sem problemas. – Disse Harry se sentando novamente.  
Colin logo saiu dali feliz da vida.  
\- Porque tirou uma foto com ele? – Perguntou Draco.  
\- Esse pobre coitado vai sofrer um acidente daqui a uns dias... deixem ele ser um pouco feliz por agora. – Disse Harry comendo um bife.  
Os sonserinos concordaram. Harry pode ver Colin voltar para a mesa da grifinória e tirar uma foto da Hermione. A mesma levou um susto.  
\- Ah, perdão! Eu estou tirando uma foto de todos os nascidos trouxa como eu e...  
\- Perdão?!- Hermione gritou. – Como pode tirar foto dos outros sem permissão dos mesmos? Eu te deixei tirar uma foto minha por acaso?  
Colin se encolheu um pouco.- Não, mas...  
\- Mas nada garoto! Você é muito idiota se pensa que pode fazer isso. – Hermione estava revoltada.- Comece a fazer esse tipo de coisa e os sonserinos vão conhecer todos os nascidos trouxas da escola e vão tratar eles mal. A culpa será toda sua e...  
\- Mas o Harry tirou uma foto comigo e ele é da sonserina! – Disse Colin e isso fez Hermione se calar e olhar incrédula para Harry.  
Ron e Gina também olharam para ele.  
\- Ele fez isso? – Perguntou Hermione. – Eu não to acreditando.  
\- Sim, ele o fez.- Disse Gina. – Eu vi.  
\- É claro, você não para de olhar para ele. – Disse Ron.  
\- Vocês menosprezam o Harry antes de o conhecer! Ele é legal e vocês são maus! – Disse Colin e logo saiu dali.  
\- Hey Weasley, se quiser o Harry pode te dar uma foto dele! – Disse Draco rindo.  
\- E porque eu iria querer uma foto dele? – Ron arregalou os olhos.  
\- Para o Harry assinar e você vender, para quem sabe assim conseguir um pouco de dinheiro.- Draco ria que se acabava.  
\- Coma lesmas Draco! – Disse Ron pegando sua varinha.  
\- Cuidado Weasley. Você não vai querer começar nenhuma confusão ou sua mamãe vai aparecer e te tirar da escola “ se você sair mais um dedinho da linha...”- Todos na sonserina riram daquilo.  
Logo a sineta tocou informando que era hora da aula.

Após a classe inteira se sentar, Lockhart desceu as escadas majestosamente.  
\- Eu, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso Mais atraente da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas, mas não falo disso. Não me livrei do espirito agourento de Bandon sorrindo para ela.- Ele sorriu e ficou esperando todos sorrirem, mas foram poucos os que fizeram.- Sei que compraram a minha coleção inteira de livros, então vamos começar com um pequeno teste. – Ele passou distribuindo folhas.  
Harry quis rir e muito ao ler as questões.  
1.Qual é a cor preferida de Gilderoy Lockhart?  
2\. Qual é a ambição secreta de Lockhart?  
3\. Qual é, na sua opinião, a maior realização de Gilderoy Lockhart?  
As perguntas continuavam e ocupavam três páginas, até a última.  
54\. Quando é o aniversário de Gilderoy Lockjhart e qual seria o presente ideal para ele?  
\- Que absurdo essas perguntas. – Disse Draco.  
\- Eu vou responder o que é obvio. – Disse Harry sorrindo maldosamente.  
Draco e alguns sonserinos concordaram.  
Meia hora depois ele recolheu as folhas animado e sentou para ler as respostas. Como no outro 1992, Hermione foi a única que conseguiu responder corretamente as questões dele e deu 10 pontos para Grifinória. Ao ler as respostas de Harry, Gilderoy fez uma carta de espanto.  
\- Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Gilderoy.  
Harry se levantou e olhou para ele como se não fosse nada. – Sim professor?  
\- A maioria dos alunos quando não sabia a resposta, apenas as deixavam em branco sabe? Eles não escreviam “ não é importante”, “ não faz diferença”, “ é inútil”, “é perda de tempo”.  
\- Eu só coloquei a verdade do que penso professor. Você sabe que essas informações que o senhor questiona são inúteis para nossa aula? Me diga, no que saber qual é sua cor favorita vai nos ajudar contra feitiços de ataque? O que saber sobre sua maior ambição vai nos ensinar a nos defender? Eu simplesmente não entendo isso. O senhor só quer saber se lemos os seus livros?  
A sala inteira olhou para Harry e logo para Gilderoy. Ele cochou a garganta.  
\- Veja, Sr. Potter...Ler os livros é preciso para adquirir conhecimento sobre as diversas situações que eu passei e...  
\- E pelas que o senhor não passou? Onde vamos aprender sobre isso? O senhor conta suas aventuras em seu livro, falando sobre as inúmeras criaturas que derrotou, mas elas não eram nada. O verdadeiro perigo fui eu quem derrotou, não é? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
Gilderoy ficou mudo, junto com a sala inteira.  
\- As pessoas vem até mim me falando que eu derrotei o lorde das trevas quando eu era apenas um bebê...nessa época eu não tinha lido seus livros não é? – Harry disse se aproximando. – Por que não foi o senhor que o derrotou se é tão bom e poderoso? Me diga, porque um bebê teve que fazer aquilo que o senhor e Dumbledore não conseguiram? Estavam com medo? Voldemort era forte demais para vocês?  
Gilderoy e a sala inteira arregalaram os olhos.  
\- Me diga professor... O senhor é realmente tão grandioso assim? – Harry já estava cara a cara com Gilderoy.- Espero que sim, pois a morte está rondando o senhor agora mesmo.... – Nisso Harry deu as costas e voltou para o seu lugar.  
\- Mas o que é isso Sr. Potter? – Gritou Lockhart. – Como pode...  
\- Isso é verdade Harry? – Gritou Hermione. – Ele corre perigo como eu corri?  
Gilderoy piscou um pouco. – O que disse Sra. Granger?  
\- O Harry é um clarividente....Ano passado...O Harry me avisou que eu corria perigo...Perigo de morte... No fim ele estava certo e me salvou da morte certa. Foi o caso do Troll que o antigo professor de defesa tinha libertado para distrair as pessoas do castelo. Se Harry não tivesse me salvo... eu estaria morta.- Disse Hermione olhando para baixo.  
Gilderoy arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry.- Isso é verdade?  
\- Sim, mas o senhor não precisa de proteção, não é? O senhor é tão incrível. – Harry chegou a rir. – Vamos voltar a aula por favor. Temos que enfrentar esses temíveis diabretes da Cornualha recém-capturados. – Harry riu mais ainda.  
\- Como sabe...- Disse Gilderoy, mas logo ele se calou lembrando do que Hermione havia dito. – Entendo... vamos a eles então. – Gilderoy trouxe as pequenas criaturas em uma gaiola.  
Ele soltou as criaturas que fizeram uma zona na sala. Muitos alunos saíram correndo. Harry permanecia parado olhando as criaturas. A maioria dos alunos já tinha fugido. Neville estava pendurado pelas vestes no teto e Gilderoy já havia perdido a varinha e tinha se escondido. Harry sorriu.  
\- Imobilus! – Gritou ele.  
As criaturas congelaram flutuando no ar. Harry começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a varinha e isso atraiu as criaturas flutuando vagarosamente até dentro da gaiola. Uma vez todas lá dentro, Harry fechou a gaiola.  
\- Impedimenta. – Harry gritou para Neville.  
O mesmo se soltou do teto e flutuou vagarosamente até o chão.  
\- Obrigada Harry! – Disse ele alegremente.  
\- De nada. Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, uma vez que o nosso professor é inútil. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.  
Neville apenas concordou, logo Gilderoy percebendo que risco se foi e saiu da sala.  
\- Minha nossa, que teste fácil não? – Disse ele saindo da sala sorrindo. – Eu sabia que vocês conseguiriam.  
\- E eu sabia que o senhor fugiria. Podemos sair agora que todos já foram? - Perguntou Harry.  
Gilderoy ficou sério por um momento. – Claro. Podem ir.  
Harry se despediu de Neville e foi até o salão comunal da Sonserina, onde os demais estavam.  
\- Aquilo foi terrível! – Gritou Draco.  
\- Sim, eu havia dito que ele era péssimo. – Disse Harry.  
\- Como o diretor deixou alguém tão incompetente assim dar aula?- Disse Marcus.  
\- Isso é porque ele é outro incompetente. – Disse Harry se sentando.  
\- Acho que vou mandar uma carta a papai para ele se livrar desse homem.- Disse Draco.  
\- Mas assim Gilderoy vai continuar livre para enganar outros... Eu tive uma ideia melhor. Vamos parar de ir as aulas deles e vamos convencer os das demais casas a pararem também, por fim vamos falar com o pai e dai tiramos ele daqui... se ele não morrer antes é claro. – Harry disse dando um grande sorriso. – Vou falar com Susan e Neville. Preciso ver algum contato na Corvinal também. Aos poucos, vamos conseguir tirar ele daqui. Até lá, precisamos estudar por nós mesmos e com livros de verdade.  
Draco concordou.  
Ao longo dos dias, Harry conseguiu falar com Susan e Neville, que para sua sorte concordaram com Harry sobre Gilderoy e avisaram que em suas casas já estavam todos cientes disso. Harry passou boa parte dos dias evitando Gina, Colin, Ron, Hermione e Gilderoy o máximo que pode, mas algumas vezes era muito difícil. Harry estava passando em um dos corredores junto com Draco, quando Marcus apareceu e foi até eles.  
\- Hey Harry.- Disse Marcus. – Nós nem te agradecemos pelas Nimbus 2001 que foram enviadas para a escola por você.  
\- De nada. Eu quero o melhor para minha casa. – Harry sorriu.  
Marcus deu um grande sorriso. – O Terence já saiu de Hogwarts e precisamos de um novo apanhador. Queríamos saber se você quer fazer parte do time, dado o conhecimento do seu jogo do ano passado.  
\- Mas vocês não fazem testes?  
\- Por enquanto só você parece ser uma boa opção de apanhador. Vamos ter testes de batedores e artilheiros mais tarde. Precisamos de um apanhador.  
\- Acho que você deveria ser nosso apanhador Harry. – Disse Draco.  
\- Mas e você? Não queria ser um apanhador também?  
\- Eu vou fazer o teste para batedor.- Disse Draco. – Eu também concordo que você seria melhor como apanhador.  
\- Tudo bem.- Disse Harry. – Quando começamos?  
\- Hoje a tarde. Vamos deixar seu uniforme pronto. Até mais.- Disse Marcus saindo.  
\- Vamos ganhar a taça das casas e a taça de quadribol esse ano. – Disse Harry sorrindo.  
\- Adoro quando esse seu dom dá boas notícias. – Disse Draco sorrindo.  
\- Você vai ser apanhador da Sonserina Harry? – Perguntou Colin se aproximando deles.  
Harry suspirou. – Sim Colin.  
\- Puxa, que legal! Posso tirar umas fotos suas no jogo e...  
\- Não faça isso.- Disse Harry.  
Colin encolheu os ombros. – Mas por que?  
\- Sua máquina da fleches de luz muito grande e isso pode cegar os jogadores e os torcedores das casas. E se acontecer um acidente por sua causa? – Perguntou Harry. – E se eu me machucar por sua causa?  
Colin arregalou os olhos. – Você tem razão. Desculpa.  
\- Não precisa se preocupar. Depois do jogo você vai poder tirar fotos, mas só depois dele ok? – Disse Harry dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Colin, que sorriu amigavelmente.  
\- Tudo certo. Até mais Harry. – Disse Colin, saindo dali.  
\- Você é muito legal para ele. – Disse Hermione saindo de um dos corredores.  
Harry deu os ombros. - E porque eu não seria?  
\- Talvez por que ele te inferniza toda vida querendo fotos? – Disse ela.  
\- Bom, eu não ligo para isso. Ele está mais controlado, agora que sabe que nem todos gostam de tirar fotos. Vamos Draco, temos que ir para o treino. Até mais, Sra. Granger.  
\- Espera! – Berrou ela no corredor.  
Os demais alunos olhavam para eles.  
\- Sobre o Gilderoy... o que vai atrás dele? – Perguntou ela aflita. – Eu não sei se você sabe o que é ou onde vai ser mais...  
\- Eu sei, obvio. Mas já que ele fez tudo aquilo que está descrito no livro, é obvio que ele vai conseguir... mas se não foi... ele terá uma morte horrível, lenta e sofrida. Não sei dizer o que vai o atacar, mas sei que vai aterroriza-lo. Quanto ao local... eu também não sei dizer onde fica, mas parece ser um tipo de caverna escura...Tenho que ir Granger. Até mais. – Harry deu os ombros e saiu dali com Draco.  
Eles logo foram para o campo de quadribol se juntar a Marcus e os demais, porém os grifinórios estavam lá.  
\- Eu não acredito! Eu reservei o campo de quadribol para a Grifinória hoje! – Sibilou Wood.  
\- Tem espaço para todos nós Wood. – Disse Marcus.- Eu tenho uma autorização do professor Snape para treinamento de nossos artilheiros e batedores. – Marcus deu os ombros.  
\- Relaxa Wood. Vocês podem treinar horrores depois. Só estamos querendo um dia. Vocês podem usar todos os outros dias, pois não vai fazer diferença quando enfrentarem a Sonserina. – Disse Harry e logo sorriu, demonstrando sua nimbus 2001.  
\- São nimbus 2001. – Disse Ron.  
\- Sim, presentes do Harry. – Disse Marcus.  
\- É, ao contrario de outros Weasley, meu irmão pode comprar o melhor. – Disse Draco com um sorriso.  
\- Pelo menos ninguém aqui pagou para jogar. Só entrou quem tem talento. – Disse Hermione. Ela estava nas arquibancadas e desceu ao ver a discussão.  
Draco se aproximou. – Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sujeitinha de sangue ruim.  
Os grifinórios e Hermione ficaram sérios.  
\- Draco... não precisava disso. – Disse Harry.  
\- Sua doninha, comedora de lesmas. – Gritou Ron antes de tentar lançar um feitiço que ricocheteou nele.  
Todos da Sonserina riram ao verem ele vomitar lesmas. Wood e Hermione o tiraram dali e então o time da Sonserina conseguiu fazer seu teste em paz. A noite todos sabiam que Ron estava na enfermaria esperando parar de vomitar lesmas. Depois do jantar, Harry estava voltando com os garotos para seu dormitório quando começou a ouvir.  
\- Venha....Venha para mim...Me deixe rasga-lo... Me deixe rompê-lo... Me deixe mata-lo....  
Harry sorriu e fez um carinho em sua cicatriz. Ele sabia o que isso significava.  
O basilisco estava livre.

Continua...


	11. Querido Diário.

Draco estranhou o gesto de Harry. - O que foi?

\- Ah...as coisas vão ficar interessantes. – Harry sorriu. – Muito em breve. Vamos logo.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça e segui Harry até o dormitório.

No dia seguinte, estava chovendo horrores. As gotas da chuva pareciam balas de canhão. Isso não intimidou o capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória, mas corria o risco do time ficar muito machucado. Harry ria da ignorância de Wood. Por sorte, naquele dia, os sonserinos não teriam nenhuma aula com a grifinória, o que tornava aquele dia o melhor da semana. A primeira aula seria de história da magia com a Corvinal. Harry se sentou ao lado de uma aluna, que ele reconheceu na hora. Era Padma Patil e ao lado dela estava Antônio Goldstein, que ele reconheceu por ele ter participado da armada de Dumbledore.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Harry para eles.

Padma e Antônio arregalaram os olhos, mas logo sorriram.

\- Bom dia Harry!- Disseram em conjunto.

\- É a primeira aula que temos juntos eu imagino? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Já tivemos aulas juntos sim, mas você era sempre cercado pelos sonserinos. – Disse Padma.

\- Ah sim, era por causa de Ronald e Hermione, ambos da grifinória. Vocês imaginam que é muito chato ser perseguido por fãs loucos. Por isso, os sonserinos me protegeram o ano passado inteiro. Lamento por isso. – Disse Harry.

\- Imagina! Entendemos perfeitamente. – Disse Antônio.

Logo o professor Binns entrou na sala e deu sua aula. Era chata como sempre. Após a aula, Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar.

\- Nós teremos a próxima aula juntos também, não é? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim! – Disse Antônio. – Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Ah, essa perda de tempo...

\- Perda de Tempo? – Perguntou Padma.

\- Vai ser sua primeira aula com ele? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- não, mas...

\- Então vocês aprenderam alguma coisa útil, que não seja sobre aniversario, presente, ambição e etc? Tiveram mais sorte que nós. – Harry deu os ombros.

\- Na verdade, nós recebemos um questionário dele... – Disse Antônio.

\- Ahh, então vocês não consideram perca de tempo? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu ainda não. – Disse Padma. – Mas ouvi que os Lufanos, Grifinórios e Sonserinos, estão reclamando da aula dele. Alguns nem estão mais indo para as aulas.

\- É, eu também ouvi sobre isso. Soube que os alunos do 7º ano de ambas as casas, estão estudando por conta própria. – Disse Antônio.

\- Eles estão certos. N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s não são brincadeira para aqueles que vão se formar, ou que querem alguma profissão. – Disse Harry. – Esse pouco que não aprendemos esse ano, pode ter certas consequências mais a frente. Eu não quero passar por isso. Vamos logo, antes que nós nos atrasemos.

A aula foi o mesmo absurdo de antes. Gilderoy mais contava histórias do que ensinava algo útil. Harry conseguiu dormir de tanto tédio. Gilderoy ficou pasmo ao ver que alguém conseguiu dormir em sua aula, no meio de sua história. Ele se levantou e foi até Harry.

\- Sr. Potter! – Ele deu um grito.

Harry piscou ainda sonolento. – O que foi, professor Binns?

Todos olharam incrédulos para Harry.

Harry abriu os olhos. – Ah, é o senhor professor Lockhart.

Gilderoy sorriu. – Sim, Sr. Potter. Minha aula está tão tediosa assim para o senhor dormir nela?

\- Na verdade, está sim. Até a aula do professor Binns estava mais interessante. Assim que o senhor começar a dar aula de verdade, pode me acordar. – Harry se acomodou para dormir.

Gilderoy ficou vermelho. – Sr. Potter, o senhor está contradizendo um professor! Isso é muita falta de respeito. O senhor já havia feito isso na aula anterior! 10 pontos a menos da sonserina, pela sua falta de ética e uma detenção comigo hoje as seis em ponto. – Disse ele e logo lhe deu as costas.

\- Viu o que você fez. – Disse Draco. – 10 pontos a menos.

\- Consigo mais 100 até o final de semana. Relaxa. Hoje... vai ser um grande dia.

\- Já que o senhor se acha tão esperto, Sr. Potter, porque não demonstra o quão poderoso você é? Me diga o que faria contra um dementador? – Gilderoy vociferou.

\- Isso é fácil.- Harry se levantou. – Expecto Patronum! – Da ponta de sua varinha uma fumaça prateada surgiu e tomou a forma de um Testralio.

Todos ficaram de olhos esbugalhados. Harry quase foi um deles. Seu patrono era um cervo antes. Será que havia mudado por causa dos bloqueios?

Gilderoy olhou aquilo como se fosse um monstro, o que de certa forma era.

\- Um patrono corpóreo Harry! Que incrível! – Disse Padma.

A sala toda fez um Ohh em conjunto.

\- Eu usaria isso. Um patrono é a melhor defesa contra um dementador, apesar de não serem todos que conseguem fazer um, seja corpóreo ou um escudo. – Harry disse, se aproximando de Gilderoy. – O senhor pode executar um patrono professor? Ou nem isso?

Gilderoy estava chocado demais.- Não consigo fazer um feitiço assim... mas que criatura é essa?

Harry olhou ao redor, percebendo que o professor não era o único que não sabia.

\- É um testralio. Não me admira que nenhum de vocês consigam identificar o que ele é. Acredito que talvez ninguém aqui tenha conseguido ver um antes.

Padma arregalou os olhos. – São criaturas que só podem ser vistas por quem já viu a morte.

Harry deu um sorriso. – Isso mesmo. – Harry caminhou tranquilamente até sua cadeira e se aconchegou na mesa.

Gilderoy estava chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Apenas seguiu com a mesma baboseira, mas dessa vez percebeu que não tinha tanta atenção assim. Ao longo do dia foi a mesma coisa de sempre. Harry não viu Gina naquele dia. Ele sabia que Tom a estava usando e isso divertia Harry. Ele pretendia deixar ela morrer, para que assim Tom pudesse voltar. As seis da tarde, Harry já estava com Gilderoy. Ele teria que ajudar ele a responder as cartas dos fãs. Gilderoy estava quieto, mas algumas vezes murmurava sobre um fã e outro.

_\- Rasgar...romper...matar..._

Harry sorriu. O basilisco estava solto.

\- _Tanta fome...tanto tempo...._

Harry começou a rir baixinho.

\- _Matar... hora de matar..._

Harry começou a rir mais alto.

Gilderoy o olhou assustado por um momento.

\- O que deu em você, Sr. Potter? – Ele o olhou dos pés a cabeça.

\- Como o tempo passa rápido quando a gente se diverte não professor? Estou até ouvindo vozes na minha cabeça... claro que ouvir vozes não é lá um bom sinal, mas... – Harry viu o semblante assustado de Gilderoy. – Já estamos aqui a quase 4 horas.

\- Ahh sim, você tem razão... – Gilderoy estava assustado.- Melhor você ir...

Logo eles ouviram uma multidão passar pelos corredores. Ambos saíram de lá e viram um grupo de alunos se amontoar mais à frente. Como no outro 1992, Madame Nor-r-ra estava pendurada, petrificada e lá estava a mensagem na parede.

A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA.

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.

Todos olhavam a cena horrorizados, menos Harry. Ele estava neutro olhando a situação. Filch apareceu choramingando e querendo intimidar os alunos, mas Dumbledore e os demais professores apareceram. Draco apareceu ao lado de Harry. Ele estava pálido e olhou para Harry.

\- Temos que ir Harry... reunião de casa. – Draco disse puxando Harry, mas foi impedido por Ron.

\- Por que estão fugindo? – Perguntou Ron fazendo uma cena. Isso chamou a atenção dos demais. – Vocês têm algo a ver com isso?

\- Não temos. Será que podemos ir para o nosso dormitório em paz? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês devem ter feito alguma coisa! Eu não vi o Harry no jantar hoje e...

\- Ele estava cumprindo detenção comigo, Sr. Weasley. – Disse Gilderoy. – Já fazem umas quatro horas que estamos juntos.

\- Eu passei por esse corredor a umas duas horas e não tinha nada aqui... nem mesmo a água no chão. – Disse Percy.

– Pare de culpar os outros sem provas Weasley. – disse Draco.

\- É... pode parecer que você quer pôr a culpa em alguém... será que foi você? – Perguntou Harry com aquele olhar intimidador.

\- Já chega. – Disse Snape se aproximando. – Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy podem ir para o dormitório.

Harry e Draco deram as costas e saíram dali. O salão comunal da Sonserina estava lotado. Sonserinos do primeiro ao sétimo ano, estavam amontoados para caber ali.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Reunião de casa. O assunto da câmara secreta. – Disse Draco.

Marcus foi ao centro da do salão. – Bem pessoal. Como sabem, hoje aconteceu um pequeno incidente, que provavelmente vai por toda sonserina na lista negra. Mais do que já é. Para aqueles que não sabem, existe uma lenda de que Salazar construiu uma câmara secreta em algum lugar desse castelo e que deixou algum tipo de monstro nela, e que somente o seu legitimo herdeiro poderia abrir e controlar o que tem lá. Agora com esse ataque, as suspeitas vão cair em cima de nós. Tem algum ofidioglota na casa? Como todos sabem, Salazar era um ofidioglota. Ficou famoso por isso e esse também é o motivo do símbolo da sonserina ser uma serpente.

Todos se entreolharam. Harry ergueu a mão. Todos olharam para ele.

\- O que foi Harry? Tem alguma pergunta? – Perguntou Marcus.

\- _Você queria saber se tem ofidioglota na casa e sim, eu sou um. –_ Harry fez questão de falar isso na língua das cobras.- Para os que não entenderam... Você queria saber se tem ofidioglota na casa e sim, eu sou um.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, exceto por Draco.

\- Harry! Por que contou? – Questionou Draco.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam saber. Não vou mentir para membros de nossa casa. É nossa casa, eles são nossa família também. – Harry disse indo ao centro, onde Marcus estava.

Todos estavam chocados.

\- Então você é o herdeiro? - Perguntou Marcus.

\- Não, e não sou eu que estou fazendo isso.- Harry deu os ombros. – Mas podem ficar tranquilos pois ninguém da sonserina será atacado, apesar que isso vai fazer parecer que realmente somos nós os culpados.

\- Você sabe quem é?- Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, eu sei... é uma garota da grifinória., mas ela está sendo controlada por outra pessoa. No momento, peço que todos fiquem quietos sobre isso... vão ter mais ataques em breve... mas ninguém vai morrer ainda. Acho melhor irmos dormir. Já está tarde.

Os demais concordaram. Harry foi se deitar. Fez seu habitual carinho na cicatriz e foi dormir. Ele teve um sonho.

Ele conseguia ver um corredor. Logo o corredor deu no banheiro feminino da Murta.

\- _Abra. –_ Era uma voz feminina, que Harry reconheceu na hora. Era Gina.

A entrada se abriu.

\- _Escadas_. – Disse ela e prontamente escadas apareceram.

Ela foi descendo as escadas e caminhou até a câmara. O basilisco estava lá, com membranas protegendo os olhos.

\- _Mestre_... – Disse ele.

\- _Você... vai petrificar outro em breve...um sangue ruim.. Colin Creevey...em dois dias..._

_\- certo mestre..._

Em dois dias seria o jogo de quadribol da sonserina contra grifinória.

A visão logo mudou. Era no armário, onde eram guardados os acessórios de quadribol. Dumbledore se aproximou do baú onde ficavam as bolas. Ele abriu e encantou um balaço com um murmúrio.

\- Você deve machucar Harry Potter... Quebrar os ossos... mas não mata-lo...- A voz dele parecia uma canção de ninar.

Maldito Dumbledore. Se não fosse o Dobby, teria sido ele.

Logo a escuridão o pegou.

No dia seguinte, Harry se levantou cansado, como se não tivesse dormido nada. Draco e os demais estranharam isso, mas deixaram quieto. Na aula de História da magia, junto com a grifinória, Hermione perguntou sobre a câmara secreta. Fora a mesma história do outro 1992.

Hermione ficou tensa e olhou para Harry, que apenas sorriu para ela.

Após as aulas, chegou a hora do almoço. Harry pode ver Hermione o seguindo. Ele parou em pleno corredor e a encarou.

\- Quer alguma coisa, Sra. Granger? – Perguntou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou séria por um momento para Harry. Ron e Gina estavam no corredor e se aproximaram também.

\- Sabe o que é que atacou a gata do Filch? – Perguntou Hermione.- Sabe quem será a próxima vitima?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Sei o que aconteceu com a gata, bem como toda a escola. Ela foi petrificada. A próxima vitima? Isso é difícil...não é alguém que está condenado desde o princípio, então é difícil, mas... – Harry viu Colin se aproximar com um grande sorriso.

\- Oi Harry!- Disse ele animado.

Harry apenas arregalou os olhos. Ele se viu como Colin correndo no corredor com um cacho de uvas, indo para a enfermaria, quando o basilisco passou e Colin tentou tirar uma foto, sendo petrificado logo em seguida. Talvez o garoto não merecesse aquilo, afinal ele estava indo ver Harry na enfermaria.

\- Colin, me escuta ok? – Disse Harry segurando Colin pelos ombros.- Não importa o que aconteça comigo no jogo de quabribol! Não venha me ver! Não pode ir atrás de mim na enfermaria ok? Você não pode tentar chegar perto de mim enquanto eu estiver lá.

Colin, bem como os demais arregalaram os olhos.

\- Tem que me prometer! – Harry parecia desesperado de certa forma.

Colin apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Harry respirou fundo.- Tudo bem... pode ir.

Colin praticamente saiu correndo. Hermione estava de olhos esbugalhados, junto com Ron e Gina.

\- Ele é o próximo? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry olhou diretamente para Gina, que lhe deu um sorriso que não foi retribuído.

\- Agora eu não sei...mas vou saber no dia. – Harry deu as costas para eles e saiu dali junto com Draco.

Colin ficou sumido até o dia da partida de quadribol. O time da Sonserina estava animado com as novas vassouras. Os grifinórios estavam posicionados, prontos para começar o jogo. Lucius estava na plateia observando seus dois filhos. Ele parecia animado. Draco havia conseguido uma vaga como batedor. Madame Hooch foi para o centro do campo e o jogo começou. Ronald ainda era o apanhador, bem como Harry, e como no ano anterior seguiu Harry a todos os locais. Não demorou muito para que o balaço começasse a perseguir Harry. Depois de anos de quadribol, Harry consegui fazer inúmeras manobras para desviar do balaço.

\- Esse balaço foi alterado! – Gritou Draco para Madame Hooch.

A mesma havia percebido, mas recebeu ordens de Dumbledore para não parar o jogo em nenhuma hipótese. Harry foi habilidoso o suficiente para desviar do balaço e enxergar o pomo de ouro voando mais a frente. Ron percebeu e seguiu Harry. Harry foi mais rápido e fez um movimento arriscado com a vassoura, mas conseguiu seu objetivo. O balaço bateu em Ron que caiu rodopiando no chão. Harry viu o pomo mais a frente e estendeu o braço para pegar, mas como em seu passado, o balaço a atingiu quebrando seu braço, mas ele conseguiu pegar o pomo e caiu no chão.

Lino Jordam avisou a todos:

\- Harry Potter pegou o pomo de ouro ganhando 150 pontos! Sonserina ganhou!

O balaço tentou mais uma vez atingir Harry, mas Lucius lançou um feitiço destruindo o balaço.

O time da sonserina e Lucius foram ao encontro de Harry.

\- Você está bem filho? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Estou sim, mas meu braço está quebrado. – Harry disse tentando parar de se mover.

Gilderoy correu em direção a eles.- Ah sr. Potter! Pode ficar tranquilo, vou consertar o seu braço rapidinho e...

\- Se afaste de mim. – Disse Harry. – Seu feitiço não vai funcionar. Vou perder todos os ossos do me braço se fizer alguma coisa. Eu preciso ir para a enfermaria!

Gilderoy engoliu seco.

\- Tudo bem, vou te levar lá. – Disse Draco, ajudando Harry a se levantar.

\- Sra. Hooch.- disse Lucius.- Tem uma explicação plausível para isso? Um balaço alterado e você não fez nada?

Madame Hooch respirou fundo. – Eu entendo Sr. Malfoy, mas eu não poderia parar o jogo e se eu tentasse parar o balaço, correria o risco de eu poder acertar alguém e...

\- Ahh sim, meu filho Draco já havia me falado de sua incompetência na aula de voo. Se não fosse pelo Harry, o pobre Neville teria se machucado e muito. – Lucius ajeitou a postura. – Vou ter que falar com o conselho sobre isso. – Lucius deu as costas a mulher, que ficou de olhos arregalados.

Draco e Harry foram para a enfermaria. Por sorte Harry só precisou usar gesso, mas teria que ficar ao menos uma noite lá.

Ron estava deitado gemendo de dor. Ao seu lado estavam Hermione, Fred, George e Gina.

Gina sorriu que nem uma idiota enquanto Hermione estava assustada. Ela se lembrava de Harry ter mencionado sobre algo acontecer com ele no jogo, antes do jogo acontecer.

\- Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem. – Disse Harry a Draco.

Draco olhou ao redor.- Você sabia que isso iria acontecer?

\- Sim.

\- Sabe quem foi?

Harry se aproximou de Draco- Dumbledore, mas não tenho como provar.

Draco fez uma expressão de nojo. – Papai vai saber disso.

Harry sorriu. – Eu sei. Pode ir agora, eu vou descansar um pouco.

Draco assentiu e saiu. Harry ficou deitado pensando sobre seus futuros planos. Gilderoy era um inútil e ele precisava enganar Dumbledore...talvez trocar Gina por Gilderoy? Passou tanto tempo que Harry só pode ouvir uns barulhos e viu que estavam trazendo o pequeno Colin petrificado para a enfermaria. Harry tinha visado o garoto!

\- Ele foi encontrado na escada com um cacho de uvas... acho que ele queria vir visitar Harry. – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore sabia que Harry estava acordado e fez questão de insinuar que se o responsável por esses ataques não fosse apreendido, eles teriam que fechar a escola. Harry acabou dormindo com aquilo. Novamente ele teve outro sonho.

Gina estava no galinheiro de Hagrid, e estava estrangulando os galos. Harry sabia que o grito do galo era mortal para o basilisco.

A cena mudou para a torre da grifinória, onde Hermione Ron estavam sozinhos.

\- Temos que nos aproximarmos de Harry! Ele deve saber quem está por trás disso, mas não conta.- Disse Ron.

\- Eu sei! Eu sou nascida trouxa! Estou com medo! – Disse Hermione andando de um lado para outro. – Eu não acho que ele seja mal... ele avisou o Colin quando viu o perigo... ele também havia me avisado ano passado...

\- Temos que descobrir! Tem alguma ideia?

\- Tenho. Podemos ser expulsos e estaremos quebrando muitas regras, sem contar que vai ser perigoso. Poção polisuco.

A escuridão o pegou.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte. Seu braço já estava melhor e ele logo foi liberado pela madame Pomfrey. Harry foi para o grande salão tomar café e logo pode ouvir murmúrios sobre ele. Ele foi para a mesa da sonserina e tomou café.

\- Colin foi atacado ontem... você sabia?- Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, eu vi ele. Eu tinha o avisado...

Gilderoy estava com uma aparência péssima. Ele havia visto Harry com Colin a dois dias. O garoto sabia que algo iria acontecer com ele mesmo e com Colin. Isso fez Gilderoy se lembrar do que Harry tinha falado em sua primeira aula.

_“-Me diga professor... O senhor é realmente tão grandioso assim? Espero que sim, pois a morte está rondando o senhor agora mesmo...._

_\- O Harry é um clarividente....Ano passado...O Harry me avisou que eu corria perigo...Perigo de morte... No fim ele estava certo e me salvou da morte certa. Foi o caso do Troll que o antigo professor de defesa tinha libertado para distrair as pessoas do castelo. Se Harry não tivesse me salvo... eu estaria morta.- Disse Hermione olhando para baixo._

_Gilderoy arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry.- Isso é verdade?_

_\- Sim, mas o senhor não precisa de proteção, não é? O senhor é tão incrível.”_

Gilderoy não podia negar que estava apavorado. Ninguém havia morrido ainda, mas ele poderia ser esse alguém. Quem sabe ele pudesse conseguir fazer Potter o ajudar? Talvez fazendo uns favores ou quem sabe aumentando a pontuação da Sonserina? Ele havia tirado 10 pontos e ainda deu uma detenção para Harry, mas ele poderia mudar isso logo.

Justino se levantou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e correu em direção a Harry, porém diferente dos Grifinórios, ele não foi parado ao invadir o espaço da sonserina.

\- Harry... podemos conversar? – Perguntou ele meio tímido.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu para fora do grande salão.

\- Está com medo Justino? – Perguntou Harry.

Justino balançou a cabeça em aprovação. – Eu soube que você avisou Colin... mas ele não te ouviu. Estou com medo de eu ser o próximo. Soube que você é como um vidente e vê as coisas antes delas acontecerem... me diga... eu corro perigo?

Harry sabia que o garoto estava apavorado e que ele seria o próximo.

\- Justino... vou ser honesto com você. Quem está fazendo isso não está na sonserina. Estamos com problemas por acharem que alguém de lá está causando isso. Não importa o que aconteça, você não pode achar que o herdeiro é de fato um sonserino, pois não é. Estou tentando descobrir quem é essa pessoa... está difícil, mas eu te garanto que eu também não vou desistir. Minha mãe era uma nascida trouxa e por sorte ela não precisou sofrer esse tipo de medo que você e os demais estão passando. Não sei quem será o próximo... é difícil dizer. Com Colin foi uma coisa de momento quando o vi, mas com você eu não estou vendo nada, mas peço que você tome cuidado, bem como os demais nascidos trouxas. De preferência, ande sempre com seus amigos. Seja lá o que estiver atacando, parece atacar sempre quem está sozinho. Vocês da lufa-lufa prezam amizade e lealdade né? É nesses momentos que você precisa de seus amigos. Amigos de verdade vão estar com você sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

Justinho arregalou os olhos por um momento. De fato, ele não pensava que Harry fosse tão diferente dos demais sonserinos, mas se surpreendeu com a resposta do mesmo.

\- Tudo bem, muito obrigado Harry. Vou fazer isso que me pediu.

\- Disponha. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me procurar ok?

Justino concordou com a cabeça e logo saiu. Naquele dia ouve o clube de duelos. Harry sabia que agora que estava na sonserina, seu adversário seria diferente. Snape e Gilderoy fizeram a primeira demonstração, com Gilderoy perdendo feio como sempre. Chegou a hora de escolher as duplas para praticar e Gilderoy colocou Neville contra Harry. Ele achava que dando um oponente fácil para Harry poderia agrada-lo.

\- Olá Neville. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Oi Harry! Parece que vamos ter que nos enfrentar... – Ele parecia cabisbaixo.

Harry sorriu. – Você tem dificuldades com feitiços né? Sabia que é por causa que a varinha que usa é a de seu pai?

Neville arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe disso?

Harry sorriu.- Clarividencia hehe. A varinha escolhe o bruxo Neville. Essa varinha escolheu o seu pai e não você, por isso ela não funciona direito e você tem problemas para executar feitiços.

Neville piscou um pouco. – Tem razão... vou comprar uma nas férias.

\- Otímo. Vamos ao duelo. – Harry fez pose de ataque.

\- Harry, posso te pedir um favor...pode pegar leve comigo?

Harry sorriu.- Mas é claro. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou deixar você me atacar primeiro e ai eu te mostro como se defender e desarmar o adversário, ok?

Neville concordou. - Certo. Pronto?

\- Pronto.

\- stuperfaça! – Gritou Neville.

A magia saiu fraca, porém poderia facilmente derrubar Harry.

\- Protego! – Gritou Harry fazendo um escudo que impediu o stuperfaça.- Expeliarmus!

A varinha de Neville voou para a mão de Harry.

Muitos alunos pararam para ver o duelo, se esquecendo dos próprios.

\- Isso foi incrível Harry! – Disse Neville animado.

Harry devolveu a varinha para ele.- Protego cria um escudo para impedir feitiços hostis e expeliarmus serve para desarmar o oponente. Pode ser que você tenha certa dificuldade com esse último, mas para isso é preciso pratica. Agora é a minha vez. Pronto?

Neville se posicionou. – Pronto.

Harry simplesmente agitou a varinha e o feitiço saiu, atingindo Neville em cheio. Harry correu até ele. – Você está bem?

Neville ficou um pouco tonto. – Estou...você não disse nada...

\- Elemento surpresa Neville. Eu já posso fazer muitos feitiços sem falar e até mesmo sem varinha. Se quer que eu pronuncie, eu farei isso. – Harry o ajudou a se levantar. – Quer continuar?

\- Acho melhor não, Sr. Longbottom... – Disse Gilderoy.- Acho que Harry poderia nos demonstrar sua habilidade em outro nível... que tal contra a Sra. Granger? Ela é a melhor em feitiços da grifinória e com certeza ela pode dar alguma emoção ao Sr. Potter.

\- Não vai ser muito emocionante professor, mas se quiser tudo bem. – Harry deu os ombros e subiu na mesa de duelos no centro do salão. Hermione subiu também e encarou Harry dos pés a cabeça.

\- Somos eu e você Harry. – Disse ela.

\- Sim, Sra. Granger. Antes de começarmos eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Harry estava calmo até demais.

\- Uau. O grande Harry Potter quer me fazer uma pergunta? - Ela disse com tom de surpresa e um certo deboche.

Harry sorriu. – Sim, sou um cavalheiro e por isso preciso perguntar para as damas.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha. – E o que seria?

Harry sorriu. – Você quer que eu duele com ou sem varinha?

Naquele momento, muitos da sonserina começaram a rir, enquanto os demais alunos apenas arregalaram os olhos.

Hermione ficou vermelha. – Tanto faz! É contra mim que está duelando. Estou pronta. – Ela fez pose de ataque.

Harry nem se moveu. – De o seu melhor.

Hermione lançou uma serie de feitiços que Harry facilmente, e sem pronuncia, conseguia anular. Muitos estavam surpresos com tamanha habilidade de Harry. Hermione estava cansada.

\- Já acabou Sra. Granger? – Perguntou Harry. – Isso foi o seu melhor?

Ela o olhou irritada.- Não... – Em sua cabeça ela sabia que teria que lançar um feitiço que ele não pudesse cancelar daquele jeito. Ela sorriu. – Serpensortia! - Ela gritou e da ponta da varinha uma serpente se materializou.

A cobra começou a se arrastar para perto de Harry. Os alunos estavam assustados. Ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso na cara. Gilderoy se aproximou. – Eu dou um jeito nela Potter e...

\- Não precisa. Ela não vai me atacar e não vai atacar ninguém. – Disse Harry sorrindo e se abaixando para ficar perto da altura da cobra.- _Olá pequena_. – Disse ele na língua das cobras, vendo muitos arregalarem os olhos. – _Não precisa ter medo. Vem aqui. –_ Harry estendeu o braço e a cobra subiu docilmente pelo seu braço até o seu ombro.

\- _Você é muito bonita. -_ Disse Harry fazendo um carinho na cobra que aceitou de bom grado. – _Eu devo te mandar para casa agora. Vou ser bem rápido ok?_

A cobra assentiu e logo Harry a colocou no chão. Ele apontou a varinha para ela, que ficou imóvel.

\- Finite incantatem! – Logo a cobra sumiu em um borrão de fumaça. Harry olhou para Hermione que estava de olhos arregalados, bem como todos. – Você não devia ter feito isso Hermione... cobras são criaturas inteligentes... me fazer destruir uma assim... mesmo sendo um feitiço... me da raiva. Melhor se preparar... é minha vez. – Harry apontou a varinha de modo ameaçador. Nem deu tempo de Hermione se preparar. Ela já tinha sido arremessada para longe com força e sua varinha voou até Harry. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Se levante Granger...- Disse Harry. – Eu só estou começando.

Snape viu que aquilo estava indo longe demais. – Sr. Potter, era somente para desarmar... pode se retirar.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry se retirando dali e indo de encontro com Draco e os demais.

Foi um dia chato para Harry. Muitos olhavam para ele, mas logo desviavam o olhar. Isso continuou até a notícia de que Justino também havia sido petrificado, junto a Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Harry balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Mesmo que Nick fosse amigo de Justino, isso não impediria o basilisco. Snape foi até a mesa da sonserina no horário de almoço, avisando Harry que Dumbledore queria ve-lo com urgência. Era só o que faltava. Harry mandou uma carta o mais rápido que pode para Lucius comparecer a escola foi a contragosto para na sala do diretor. Ele não queria ficar a sós com aquele homem.

Dumbledore estava sentado observando uns papeis na mesa.

\- Ah Harry! Meu querido pode entrar. – Disse ele sorrindo alegremente.

\- O professor Snape me disse que o senhor queria me ver. O que precisa? –Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ahh meu querido! Tantas coisas estão acontecendo... devo começar pelo básico. O seu pai adotivo, Lucius, avisou ao conselho sobre o pequeno incidente com o balaço, e eles solicitaram a retirada de Madame Hooch. Você vê Harry.. ela está conosco a tantos anos e sair assim é muito ruim, você não acha? – Dumbledore tentava em vão entrar na mente de Harry.

\- Não acho. Demorou até. Ano passado, Neville iria quebrar o pulso por incompetência dela e esse ano eu tive meu braço quebrado pelo mesmo motivo. – Harry deu os ombros.

\- Ah, mas em quadribol é normal isso acontecer. – Dumbledore disse se levantando de seu acento.

\- Então é normal o senhor encantar o balaço para sair por ai quebrando os alunos? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

Dumbledore rapidamente arregalou os olhos e logo voltou a sua postura de sempre. – O que disse?

\- Eu sei que foi você. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – Eu vi.

Dumbledore engoliu a seco. O garoto sabia. – De fato... você imagina que o feitiço não era somente para você.

\- Você deve machucar Harry Potter... Quebrar os ossos... mas não mata-lo... foi isso, não foi?

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos momentaneamente. – Meu querido... não sei de onde está tirando essas coisas, mas te garanto que não foi minha intenção.

Harry sorriu. – Entendo...e sobre o que mais quer falar comigo?

Dumbledore arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ainda não acabamos sobre a madame Hooch.

\- Vou repensar sobre isso. O que mais quer?

Dumbledore ajeitou sua postura. – Bem... eu queria falar sobre os ataques... soube que você avisou o Sr. Creveey do perigo e que conversou com Sr. Finch-Fletchley, antes de os ataques acontecerem... isso é suspeito, ainda mais quando descobrimos que você também é um ofidioglota. Eu sei que não é o senhor que está por trás desses ataques, mas tome cuidado.

\- Realmente não sou eu que estou por atrás desses ataques. Não se preocupe comigo diretor. Eu posso me virar. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Dumbledore o olhou de cima para baixo. – Existe algo que queira me dizer?

Harry o olhou e sorriu. – Não senhor. Nada.

Dumbledore arqueou a sobrancelha. No passado, quando fez essa pergunta a Tom Riddle, na cabeça do mesmo, Dumbledore pode ver a culpa, mas com Harry não tinha nada. Malditos anéis de senhorio.

\- Tudo bem... Agora outro assunto. Varios alunos deixaram de ver as aulas do professor Lockhart. Isso é um problema. Eu sei que tudo começou porque você o desafiou e...

\- E o que tem de mais em provar que ele é um incompetente, que nem tem capacidade para dar aula? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

Dumbledore engoliu seco. Harry era um **enigma.**

Uma hora ele era um garoto doce e heroico e outras uma verdadeira cobra destilando veneno.

\- Você tem que saber que isso pode prejudicar o aprendizado dos alunos... eles estão estudando por conta própria e isso pode ser ruim para o futuro. – Dumbledore se sentou novamente na cadeira.

\- Eles estudando por conta própria, estão aprendendo mais do que com Lockhart. Vale mais apena não ter aula com ele. Até eu posso dar uma aula melhor. Se os alunos não querem assistir uma aula inútil, eles não são obrigados. Se o senhor sabe sobre as leis educacionais da magia, sabe que se ele não ter mais ninguém assistindo as aulas e se estes alunos escreverem ao ministério, se negando por escrito, como uma petição, eles podem destituir o professor imediatamente. Isso é uma boa ideia, na verdade. – Harry pensou um pouco. – Acho que vou fazer isso. Mais alguma coisa diretor?

Dumbledore fez um semblante sério. – isso é tudo... você pode ir e...

Nesse momento Lucius Malfoy saiu da lareira.

\- O que está fazendo Sr. Dumbledore? – Perguntou este tirando Harry de perto de Dumbledore.

\- Só conversamos... – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Conversaram? O senhor está querendo extorquir mais algum dinheiro dele? – Lucius parecia indignado.

\- Está tudo bem pai. – Disse Harry. – Vamos dar uma volta.- Harry pegou Lucius pela mão e o retirou dali.

Em outro corredor. Lucius estava aflito.

\- Quando você me mandou a carta eu fiquei preocupado, mas para que você quer um frasco de vidro? – Perguntou Lucius entregando ele a Harry.

\- Preciso de um favor e só posso confiar no senhor. – Harry colocou a varinha na própria cabeça e tirou suas lembranças as colocando no vidrinho. – Leve isso para casa e veja. Se achar que pode ser uma prova contra Dumbledore, use-a. Tem mais uma coisa. Sobre Madame Hooch... você pode deixar ela na escola. – Harry sorriu. – Ela não vai durar muito.

Lucius já tinha se acostumado com esse jeito manipulador de Harry. – Tudo bem. Farei isso. Deve escrever uma carta para sua mãe também.

\- Pode deixar. Vou mandar uma hoje mesmo, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Está quase na hora da aula e eu nem almocei ainda. Tchau pai.- Disse Harry saindo dali.

O natal estava chegando e Harry, bem como Draco escolheram ficar. A maioria dos alunos tinha partido para suas casas. Harry sabia o que isso significava. Hermione e Ron com a poção polisuco.

Na noite de natal, como esperado, Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrasados. Harry sabia o que tinha acontecido. Por sorte, Harry encontrou o professor Snape umas horas antes da ceia e pediu para que o mesmo comparecesse ao salão comunal da sonserina. Snape foi ao encontro de Harry, mas no caminho encontrou Draco, Crabbe e Goyle indo para o salão comunal.

\- Sangue puro. – Disse Draco e a porta se abriu.

Assim que entraram viram Harry sentado na poltrona confortavelmente. Os garotos e Snape se sentaram.

\- Obrigada por terem vindo... Tem algo que eu preciso fazer com você... É um assunto sério e envolve o senhor professor. – Disse Harry.

Snape estranhou por um momento. – O que foi, Sr. Potter?

\- Encarcerous! – Harry gritou para Crabbe e Goyle.

Eles caíram no chão amarrados.

Snape deu um pulo do sofá. – O que você fez?!

-Eles não são Crabbe e Goyle! São Hermione e Ronald! Eles fizeram poção polisuco e invadiram nosso salão!

Snape arregalou os olhos. De fato, alguns ingredientes seus estavam sumindo e ele sabia que eram componentes que poderiam ser utilizados para essa poção. – Pode provar?

Harry sorriu. – Sim, é só esperar.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo Crabbe e Goyle se transformaram em Ronald e Hermione. Snape pegou os dois. – Vocês estão encrencados.

\- Mas ele usou um feitiço em nós! Isso é proibido! – Gritou Hermione.

\- Roubo de ingredientes, uso de poção ilegal com danos a alunos e invasão de salões comunais são o que Sra. Granger? – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ela ficou calada e olhou furiosa para Harry. – Seu vidente de uma...

\- Acabei de salvar sua vida Hermione. – Disse Harry.

Todos olharam para ele. Hermione pareceu chocada. Será que ele fez isso de propósito? Se ela fosse expulsa, ela não correria mais perigo. Snape os tirou dali.

Draco estava chocado. – Onde estão Crabbe e Goyle?

\- Em um armário de vassouras. Eles logo virão para cá. Preciso ir dormir.

\- E eu vou avisar Marcus para que ele possa mudar a senha . – Disse Draco se retirando dali.

No dia seguinte a história de Ronald e Hermione já havia se espalhado. Eles não haviam sido expulsos, mas receberam detenções. Muitos ficaram revoltados. Draco queria mandar uma carta para Lucius, mas Harry o impediu. Disse que eles ainda seriam uteis para o futuro. Naquela tarde, Draco e Harry estavam no corredor quando viram Filch limpando o chão que estava inundado. Ele sabia que era culpa da murta. Ele esperou Filch sair dali.

\- Draco, vá para o dormitório...agora.

Draco sabia que Harry não avisava nada a toa e logo saiu dali. Harry caminhou tranquilamente até o banheiro feminino, quando viu murta flutuando em um box, parecendo chateada.

\- Boa tarde murta.- Disse Harry corrindo. – Esta tudo bem? Porque está chorando?

Ela o olhou fazendo beiço. Eles não tinham conversado antes.

\- Quem é você? – Perguntou ela suspeita.

\- Eu Sou Harry Potter e vi o corredor inundado. Ouvi um murmúrio. Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa e por isso vim aqui. Você está bem? – Harry pareceu preocupado.

Ela ponderou um pouco. – Alguém jogou um livro em mim...

Harry quase sorriu. – Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas? Onde está esse livro?

Ela apontou para um canto onde Harry o viu.

O diário de Tom Marvolo **Riddle** estava jogado em um canto.

Harry o pegou com todo cuidado.

\- Eu vou descobrir quem fez isso Murta. Essa pessoa vai levar uma lição.

Ela deu um sorriso e logo desapareceu. Harry fez um encantamento para que o diário ficasse seco. Ele aproximou o diário dos lábios e depositou um beijo na capa, logo abrindo o diário e passando a mão carinhosamente nas páginas.

\- Falta pouco... – Harry depositava beijos nas páginas.

Ele sentia sua cicatriz lhe fazer cocegas. Ele levou o diário consigo e ignorou totalmente a tarde de aulas com Gilderoy. Teria aquela estupidez de dia dos namorados com os duendes cupidos e Harry não queria fazer parte daquilo. Ele se encerrou no dormitório com o diário. Ficou olhando as páginas por horas. Estava nervoso e tímido ao mesmo tempo. Pegou uma pena e tinta e colocou sobre o papel.

Estava na hora deles conversarem.

Continua....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS. Eu grifei a palavra enigma e e Riddle, vocês perceberam? Coloquem Riddle ou Engima no tradutor e vejam a magica.


	12. O  dia em que duas Horcrux conversaram

Talvez ele devesse fazer como no passado e começar uma conversa aleatória.

“ _Meu nome é Harry Potter.”_

As palavras sumiram. Dentro do diário, Tom, momentos antes, começou a sentir algumas coisas estranhas. Alguém estava fazendo algo com seu diário. Algo que ele nunca sentiu antes. Não era ruim, muito pelo contrário. Era agradável, mas logo parou. Sentiu o diário sendo aberto e nem pode acreditar que aquele que ele mais queria conhecer o tinha encontrado. Outras palavras surgiram no diário.

_“Olá, Harry Potter. Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Como foi que encontrou o meu diário?”_

“ _Alguém tentou se desfazer dele no banheiro. Eu o encontrei e o sequei. Esse diário possui um belo encantamento. Não estragou, como a maioria poderia estragar._ ”

Tom ficou possesso. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Gina iria desconfiar do diário e tentaria se livrar dele, mas um banheiro? Maldita.

“ _Ainda bem que eu consegui fazer esse diário ser mais resistente. Eu sabia que haveriam pessoas que não iriam querer que esse diário fosse lido.”_

_“ Diários escondem segredos. As vezes os mais profundos, não é Tom? Posso te chamar de Tom?”_

Aos poucos Tom sentiu a magia de Harry preencher o diário. Era diferente da Weasley. Era uma magia confortável e bem agradável. Certeza que Tom falaria mais com Potter, do que com aquela idiota.

_“ Claro que pode. Eu também posso te chamar de Harry?”_

_Harry sorriu._

_“ Claro! Hey, você é o mesmo Tom Riddle que tem um troféu na sala dos troféus? Eu sei que foi um prêmio especial por serviços prestados a escola.”_

Tom sorriu. O garoto tinha interesse.

_“ Sim. Foi uma época conturbada... Tiveram ataques... alunos petrificados...uma nascida trouxa morreu.”_

_“ Sério? Está acontecendo a mesma coisa agora. Já tivemos 4 ataques, sendo três alunos e um fantasma! Que tipo de criatura faria isso? Além do mais, sei que alguns alunos me culpam por isso.”_

Tom estranhou o que Harry disse. Porque eles desconfiariam de Harry?

_“ Culpam você pelos ataques? Por que?”_

_“ Bom, a começo de conversa, eu sou ofidioglota.”_

Tom estranhou isso. Ele era o último descendente de Salazar. Como poderia ter outro ofidioglota?

_“ Então você é descendente de Salazar? Eu presumo que você esteja na sonserina.”_

_“ Bom, eu estou na sonserina sim, mas não sou descendente de Salazar. Tenho certeza disso. Toda minha linhagem é grifinória, e eu acabei sendo o primeiro a ir para a Sonserina. Gosto daqui, sinto que não seria bem vindo em outro lugar. Sobre ser ofidioglota... é estranho. Eu nem sabia que isso era raro em nosso mundo, sabe? Eu tenho família trouxa, por parte de mãe. Um dia em um zoológico, eu estava conversando com uma cobra. Ela estava me contando que nunca esteve no Brasil antes. Quando vim para Hogwarts, achei que era normal os bruxos falarem com animais, mas eu só conseguia falar com cobras e descobri que esse dom não era muito comum. Que falar com cobras era uma habilidade de Salazar, e que era por isso que o símbolo da sonserina é uma serpente. Curioso não?”_

Curioso e estranho, era isso que Tom pensava.

_“ E só por isso acham que você é o culpado?”_

“ _Bom, eu sempre conversei com cada vítima dos ataques. Era como se eu soubesse que eles seriam os próximos...Além do mais, tem essa voz que fica falando em matar a todo momento.. quando eu a escuto.. geralmente alguém foi atacado. Eu a escuto nas paredes... eu acho... que seja lá o que for usa o encanamento e como é uma voz que só eu escuto... eu imagino que seria uma serpente. Claro que é meio loco o fato de uma serpente fazer essas coisas, mas pesquisei mais afundo e acho que o que está atacando os alunos é um basilisco. Um que usa o encanamento. Faz todo sentido não? A lenda da câmara secreta diz que Salazar construiu uma câmara secreta no castelo e pôs um monstro dentro dela. Uma criatura que só seu legitimo herdeiro poderia controlar. Dizem que a entrada da câmara nunca foi encontrada, apesar do castelo ser revistado várias vezes. Eu acho bem obvio que Salazar não seria idiota a ponto de deixar a entrada a vista para qualquer um. Pensei um pouco sobre isso e acho que para abrir a entrada é preciso falar com as cobras. Uma característica única dele e de seu herdeiro. Parece loucura?”_

Tom queria rir. O garoto era muito inteligente. Faz todo sentido ele estar na Sonserina.

_“ O que você disse faz muito sentido... pode ser que eu tenha cometido um erro...no passado, culpei Rubeo Hagrid por isso... depois que ele foi afastado da escola, os ataques pararam.”_

_“ Ele tinha algum monstro naquele tempo então? Ano passado, eu tive que enfrentar um cão de três cabeças. Seu nome era Fofo e ele era do Hagrid.”_

_“ Sim, uma acromantula.”_

_“ Dumbledore é realmente um idiota! Como ele nunca percebeu uma acromantula na escola? Bem, em pensar que ele já deixou aquele cão, um trasgo, visco do diabo e outras coisas por ai, não me surpreenderia se o basilisco desfilasse pela escola numa boa.”_

_“ Não gosta de Dumbledore?”_

_“ Nem um pouco.. ahh se eu te contasse....”_

_“ Estou curioso Harry. Me conte tudo.”_

_“ Bem, como você é de anos no passado, talvez não saiba, mas eu sou conhecido no mundo bruxo por ter derrotado Lord Voldemort. Nem sei como isso aconteceu. Ele matou meus pais, e por causa disso fui forçado a ficar com a família trouxa de minha mãe. Seres horríveis. Eles me usaram e abusaram de mim durante 11 anos. Fui forçado desde meus 4 anos a limpar e cozinhar. Sempre que sofria um acidente magico, eu era severamente punido. Eu nem sabia que eu era um bruxo. Durante esses anos, Dumbledore, que era meu guardião magico, roubava das minhas contas e nunca foi me ver. Quando eu descobri, e já com apoio de outros, ele foi a julgamento, foi desvinculado de ser meu guardião magico e ainda teve que me devolver todo o dinheiro roubado. Isso aconteceu na frente de muitas pessoas. Ele mesmo se condenou. Foi lindo.”_

Tom ficou chocado com o que Harry havia escrito. Harry era considerado um herói no mundo bruxo, então ele deveria ter sido criado por uma família bruxa e deveria ter tido uma vida confortável e feliz. Dumbledore era mesmo um desgraçado. Tom queria ter visto cena do julgamento de Dumbledore.

_“ Eu queria poder ter visto isso. Eu também não gostava dele.”_

_“ Eu posso te mostrar Tom, mas só se você quiser.”_

_“ Eu quero!”_

Harry tirou uma cópia de suas memorias e lançou elas no diário. Tom pode ver o dia do julgamento e pela primeira vez viu Harry. O garoto era pequeno, tinha cabelos negros ondulados com mechas vermelhas e olhos verdes, tão lindos quanto a maldição da morte. O julgamento deu um prazer estonteante a Tom. Ele poderia ver a cara de derrota de Dumbledore para sempre.

_“ Eu gostei.”_

_“ Fico feliz de ter compartilhado essa lembrança tão feliz com você. Logo eu terei que parar de escrever, pois os garotos vão chegar e eu tenho que ajudar eles com os deveres de poções.”_

_“ Entendo. Gostei muito de você Harry. Espero que possamos conversar mais vezes. Tenho medo que aquela que me portou antes de você me procure novamente.”_

_“ Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger. Você é meu agora. Boa noite Tom.”_

_“ Boa noite Harry.”_

Harry fechou o diário e sorriu. Tinha sido um bom começo. Ele guardou o diário com um feitiço de proteção e esperou os garotos chegarem, para fazerem a lição de poções. Os dias transcorreram normalmente. Os ataques haviam parado a uns dias, mas Harry sabia que era só uma questão de tempo. Na manhã de uma segunda, Harry recebeu uma carta de Lucius, junto com uma caixa de doces de Narcisa.

_Querido Harry!_

_Ontem chegou uma carta do ministério a respeito de uma audiência com Sirius Black. Foi relatado que o mesmo foi preso sem nunca ter um julgamento e que será feito essa audiência para rever o caso, mas será próximo das férias. Se você tiver alguma prova, ou alguma coisa que auxilie, você deve me informar para que eu possa levar no dia._

_Com amor,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sorriu. Ele pretendia conseguir Peter de alguma forma. Naquela tarde, Harry se sentou em baixo de uma arvore, próxima ao lago, onde tirou o diário de Tom e começou a escrever nele.

_“ Boa tarde Tom!”_

_“ Boa tarde Harry”_

_“ Os ataques realmente pararam, sabia? Mas ainda assim eu sei que isso não acabou e....”_

O diário foi retirado da mão de Harry por Ron.

\- Hey companheiro, não sabia que tinha um diário. Isso é coisa de mulher sabia? – Disse Ron com um sorriso.

Atrás dele estavam Gina e Hermione. Gina olhou assustada para o diário.

\- Eu não lembro de ter te perguntado alguma coisa. Me devolve. – Harry tentou pegar, mas Ron trocou de mão e passou para Hermione.

\- Calma Harry, nós só queremos conversar. Aproveitando um pouco o fato de você não estar acompanhado pela sua gangue. – Disse Hermione. Ela abriu o diário e o foleou, mas ele estava em branco. – Achei que você estava escrevendo alguma coisa nele, mas ele está em branco.

\- Pode me deixar ver mione? – Disse Gina.

Harry olhou torto. – Não faça isso Hermione.

Hermione olhou para Harry. – Porque não? Acha que eu me importo com o que você acha. Quase fomos expulsos por sua causa.

\- Pelo menos você estaria longe daqui.

Hermione olhou Harry dos pés a cabeça. Ela se lembrava do que ele tinha dito.

_“- Acabei de salvar sua vida Hermione.”_

\- Eu teria sido petrificada também? – Ela o olhou com desdém.

\- Não, você teria morrido.- Harry disse olhando sério.

Hermione, Ron e Gina olharam para Harry.

\- Você disse o mesmo para o professor Gilderoy, mas ele ainda esta bem. – Disse Ron.

\- Eu não disse quando seria, não é? – Harry disse ajeitando a postura.

\- Os ataques pararam Arry! – Disse Gina.

\- Por quanto tempo? – Harry a questionou.

Gina fechou a boca na hora.

\- Muito em breve... os ataques vão voltar e pessoas vão morrer. Se não me devolver esse diário, eu não vou avisar quem vai ser. – Harry disse.

\- Seus segredos estão nesse diário? É obvio que é você que está por ai fazendo isso. – Disse Ron. – Você é um ofidioglota! Provável que um descendente de Salazar!

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não sou eu, e nem sou descendente de Salazar. Eu não perderia meu tempo atacando ninguém só por ser nascido trouxa. Minha mãe era, então para que eu faria isso? O que eu ganharia com isso?

\- Então porque ninguém da sonserina foi atacado? – Questionou Hermione.

\- O mesmo não se diz da Corvinal? – Harry questionou.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha falado a verdade.

\- E se a pessoa que estava realizando os ataques, tem como objetivo por a culpa na sonserina? É uma tática e tanto para eliminar suspeitas, não é? – Harry olhou para Gina nesse momento.

Ela estava pálida.

Harry sorriu. – Podem ficar com o diário então... – Harry deu as costas a eles. – Ahhh e Hermione... cuidado por onde anda. – Harry sorriu e saiu.

\- Espera! – Gritou Hermione.

Harry parou e olhou para trás. Ela estendeu o diário para ele. Harry o pegou e olhou para ela.

\- Eu vou ser a próxima? – Ela perguntou aflita.

\- Não vá a biblioteca. Nem pense nisso. – Dizendo isso, Harry deu as costas e saiu dali.

Harry foi até o dormitório da sonserina. Lá ele teria paz. Ele abriu o diário e começou a escrever.

“ _Desculpe Tom... O seu diário foi tirado da minha mão enquanto eu escrevia.”_

Tom estava com raiva. Não de Harry, mas sim de Ron, Hermione e principalmente Gina. Agora que ele já tinha bastante energia, ele podia sentir o que acontecia, mesmo com o diário fechado.

“ _Está tudo bem. Quem retirou ele? ”_

_“ Uns idiotas que vivem me atormentando. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra é a pior. Uma idiota que me persegue. Tola apaixonada.”_

_“ Granger? Eu nunca ouvi esse nome antes.”_

_“ Ela é uma nascida trouxa. Metida e de nariz empinado. Não vejo a hora do basilisco pegar ela também.”_

_“ Quer que ela morra?”_

_“ Não. Ela não precisa morrer. Acho que se ela fosse somente petrificada seria bom. Quem merece morrer mesmo é aquele Gilderoy e a Hooch. Dois professores. Gilderoy é um idiota e mentiroso. Ele fica ganhando crédito pelo que outros bruxos fizeram, alterando a memória deles e Hooch é muito irresponsável. Eu tive meu braço quebrado por um balaço, que foi alterado por Dumbledore, e ela nem parou o jogo.”_

_“ Você joga quadribol?”_

_“ Sim, sou apanhador. Sempre ganhamos por minha causa. Você gostava de quadribol?”_

_“ Não. Nunca me interessei por esse jogo, mas sua história é diferente. O Dumbledore alterou o balaço para te atacar, ela não parou o jogo e você se machucou... isso me irrita.”_

“ _Estou bem Tom.”_

_“ Mas eu não... quero que me faça um favor Harry. Pode me deixar em um local onde Ginevra me encontre? Nem que você finja que esqueceu.”_

_“ Para que?”_

_“ Você vai ter que confiar em mim. Eu vou resolver alguns de seus problemas.”_

_“ Não acho que seria plausível e..”_

_“ Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou te guiar até mim de novo. Depois que eu resolver umas coisas, você vai ter percebido, vou te guiar ao meu encontro. Prometo.”_

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

_“ Tudo bem.”_

Harry saiu do dormitório e procurou por Gina. Por sorte, ela estava na biblioteca, em um dos cantos. Ela estava sozinha. Harry estava passando com o diário, como se não quisesse nada e pegou um livro na estante em que ela estava procurando alguma coisa. Ela se virou rapidamente para Harry, mas Harry fingiu desinteresse e logo lhe deu as costas com o livro. Ele se sentou em uma mesa próxima e deixou o diário em cima da mesa, junto com o livro que ele pegou para ler. Ela o olhou por uns minutos. Harry se levantou e virou para a estante mais ao fundo, onde foi pegar outro livro. Gina passou tão rápido por ele, que quase o jogou de lado. Harry sorriu. Ela havia levado o diário. Harry voltou para o dormitório com um sorriso na cara. No dia seguinte, a noticia se espalhou pelo castelo. Hermione Granger foi encontrada petrificada na biblioteca e Madame Hooch havia desaparecido. Naquela noite uma nova mensagem fora pintada na parede.

_O esqueleto delas ficarão na câmara para sempre._

\- Quem foi que o monstro levou Minerva? – Perguntou Poppy.

\- Gina Weasley e acredito que Madame Hooch também... – Disse ela com olhar apreensivo.

Harry estava com a capa de invisibilidade e ouviu a discussão. Gilderoy teria que ir até a câmara. Harry sorriu. Ele foi até o grande salão jantar e foi abordado por um Weasley furioso. Ron o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou para o corredor.

\- Onde ela esta?! – Berrou ele.

\- Ela quem? – Harry piscou confuso.

\- Gina! Minha irmã! Use essa droga de clarividência e me diga onde ela está!

\- O que vai me dar em troca? – Harry perguntou.

Ron fez uma cara de surpresa. – O que?

\- Perguntei o que você vai me dar em troca? Se eu salvar sua irmã, o que eu ganho?

Ron ficou sério.- O que você quer?!

\- Eu quero o seu rato. O perebas. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Ron arregalou os olhos. – Ele? Mas...

\- Ele ou sua irmã. – Harry deu os ombros.

\- Tudo bem - Disse Ron.

\- Me traga ele em sua gaiola e te trago sua irmã de volta. – Harry disse.

Ron saiu dali as pressas. Draco havia ouvido a conversa e foi até Harry.

\- Vai salvar ela? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim... se lembra do Peter, que traiu meus pais?

Draco acenou com a cabeça.

\- Ele é o rato do Ron.

Draco arregalou os olhos. – Um animago?

\- Sim. Assim que ele trazer o rato eu vou fazer uma magia para ver se é ele mesmo. Se for eu vou te passar o rato e você precisa mantê-lo em nosso dormitório. Vamos levar ele para casa.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Logo Ron veio com o rato dormindo na gaiola. Harry passou um feitiço de verificação e confirmou que ele era Peter. Ele entregou a gaiola para Draco.

\- Está feito Ronald. Agora vou salvar sua irmã, mas preciso fazer isso sozinho. – Harry saiu dali, deixando os dois para trás.

Harry foi até a sala de Gilderoy, mas ele não estava lá. Será que tinha fugido? A sala estava uma bagunça, mas as coisas dele ainda estavam ali. Em cima da mesa dele, tinha um papel parecido um uma das paginas do diário. Harry de aproximou e pegou o papel.

_Se quiser fugir professor, eu posso ajudar._

_Vá até o banheiro das meninas. O banheiro assombrado pelo fantasma da Murta que Geme. Lhe mostrarei um jeito de sair daqui, pois o senhor é o próximo._

_H.P_

Era a letra de Harry, mas não foi ele que havia escrito o bilhete. Tom era mesmo esperto. Harry pegou o papel e foi até o bainheiro, a todo momento tomando cuidado para não ser pego. Quando ele chegou no banheiro, murta não estava lá e em cima da pia estava outro papel.

_Diga “Abra” na língua das cobras Harry. Peça “Escadas” depois._

Harry sorriu e assim o fez. Abrindo a câmara e logo descendo as escadas, ele se deparou com os diversos tuneis e dessa vez, não tinha a pele enorme de basilisco. Harry estranhou isso, mas preferiu ignorar. Ele foi até a comporta da câmara e solicitou que ela fosse aberta, e assim aconteceu. Logo que a porta abriu, Harry desceu as escadas. Olhando mais a frente estava Gina jogada no chão com o diário. Um pouco mais longe dela estava o que parecia ser os restos de alguém. Harry se aproximou e viu pedaços do uniforme de Madame Hooch.

\- Harry, cuidado! – Disse uma voz familiar.

Harry se virou para a direção de onde vinha a voz e viu que era Lockhart. Ele estava amarrado e preso a parede.

\- Eu não pretendo machuca-lo, Sr. Lockhart. – Disse uma voz aveludada saindo das sombras.

Harry se virou e se deparou com Tom Marvolo Riddle, a imagem da perfeição.

Tom deu um grande sorriso para Harry. – Olá Harry.

Harry sorriu também. – Olá Tom. _Você parece ótimo._ – Harry disse essa última parte na língua das cobras.

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha, perfeitamente alinhada. – _Quer falar na língua das cobras?_

_\- Sim, mais privacidade não?_

Gilderoy olhou a cena horrorizado. – Você estava conspirando contra mim Harry?!

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. – Não professor. Estou apenas conversando um assuntos que o senhor não entenderia. _Então Tom... está quase tomando toda a vida de Ginevra eu presumo? Assim, você poderá voltar em breve..._

Tom arregalou os olhos rapidamente _. – Então você..._

_-Sim, eu sei de tudo Tom. Sei quem você é, o que tem feito e muito mais._

_\- Sabe e ainda assim está aqui? –_ Ele parecia incomodado.

_\- Hoje é grande dia Tom. O dia em que duas horcruxes de Voldemort conversaram._

Tom arregalou os olhos surpreso _. – O que?_

 _\- Sim. Você não ouviu errado. Eu também sou uma horcrux. Uma viva. Bem, eu falei com o você original. –_ Harry disse isso tirando uma parte de sua memória com a varinha, estendendo a Tom. _– Quer ver?_

Tom estava curioso e sorriu. – _Me mostre._

Harry pegou o diário, o abriu e colocou as memorias nele. Tom fechou os olhos por uns minutos. Assim que ele abriu os olhos, ele sorriu. Sorriu de uma forma doentia.

_\- Almas gêmeas? Você é meu destinado então?_

_\- Sim Tom. Vou te ajudar no que for preciso e sempre estarei lá por você. –_ Harry se aproximou de Tom _. – Juntos... vamos destruir Dumbledore._

Tom sorriu mais ainda. _– Isso é ótimo. Desde o momento que fiquei com você eu não quis te destruir... agora eu sei porque. –_ Tom tentou colocar suas mãos nos ombros de Harry, mas ainda estava pouco tangível. Ele fez como se trouxesse Harry para um abraço, o que o mesmo insinuou e fez. _– Você é meu._

Harry sorriu _. – Sim, eu sou seu e você é meu. Agora temos que nos livrar de Gilderoy... mas quero que você poupe Ginevra... tenho planos para Dumbledore e ela vai me ajudar nisso._

Tom se afastou um pouco. _– Sem um hospedeiro nesse momento eu vou sumir._

 _\- Consuma Gilderoy no lugar dela. Eu preciso dela. Preciso que deixe o basilisco dormir por mais alguns anos Tom. –_ Disse Harry.

_\- Tudo bem. Pegue o diário e leve ele para próximo de Gilderoy e depois tire ela daqui. Eu farei o resto e depois... eu vou te encontrar._

**Todo o tempo que falava, os olhos de Riddle não desgrudavam do rosto de Harry. Havia neles uma expressão quase faminta.**

_\- Tudo bem._ – E assim Harry o fez.

Harry tirou o corpo de Gina dali e a levou para fora da câmara. Conseguiu a levar para fora do banheiro. Logo ela despertou e olhou assustada em volta.

\- Arry! – Disse ela se agarrando no pescoço de Harry. – Fui eu. Você me salvou? – Os olhos dela brilharam.

\- Sim, eu te salvei. Seu irmão me pagou muito bem. – Disse Harry. – Vamos logo.

Harry a levou para a sala do diretor onde Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly e Lucius estavam junto com Cornélio. Molly praticamente voou em Gina.

\- Querida! Eu estava tão preocupada! O que aconteceu? Onde esteve?

\- Acalme-se senhora Weasley. Deixe sua filha respirar. – Disse Cornélio.

\- O Harry me salvou! – Disse ela sorridente.

\- É mesmo? Onde estão Gilderoy e madame Hooch? – Perguntou Minerva.

\- Mortos. – Disse Harry. – Gina quase morreu também. A câmara estava sugando a vida dela. Tive que fazer muito esforço para tirar ela de lá.

\- E o monstro? – Perguntou Lucius.

– Um basilisco. – Disse Harry. – Mas ele está dormindo agora e eu não aconselho ninguém a ir para a câmara. Vai sugar a vida de vocês também.

\- Ele não apresenta mais perigo? – Perguntou Fudge.

\- Não. Ele vai dormir para sempre. – Mentiu Harry.

Todos respiraram de alivio.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Lucius. – Melhor vocês irem dormir, já que não tem mais perigo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Fudge queria perguntar mais, mas Lucius fez uma expressão que tirou essas perguntas da cabeça de Fudge. A caminho do dormitório, Harry encontrou Ron escorado perto das masmorras. Ele olhou sério para Harry.

\- E ai? Onde ela esta? – Peguntou ele.

\- Com sua mãe na sala do diretor. – Disse Harry dando os ombros. – O trato foi feito.

\- Mas e madame Hooch e Gilderoy? Eles também sumiram e...

\- Você pagou somente pela sua irmã Ronald....não pelos outros. – Harry disse e deu um sorriso inocente.

Ron arregalou os olhos.

\- Agora eu vou deitar. Amanha será um ótimo dia. – Harry saiu dali, deixando Ronald boquiaberto no corredor.

Draco já esperava Harry no dormitório. Os meninos tinham estranhado o rato, mas Draco disse que era de Harry. Quando Harry entrou no quarto, teve uma chuva de perguntas que foram dispensadas. Ele estava cansado. Depois do banho foi imediatamente se deitar. Fez um carinho em sua cicatriz e adormeceu. Harry sentiu seu corpo ser tocado suavemente. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, se deparou com Tom em cima dele. Harry olhou rapidamente para os lados, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas.

\- Relaxa, eu coloquei um feitiço abafador. Os meninos estão dormindo. – Disse ele dando aquele sorriso perfeito. – Eu quero conversar....

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viram que eu grifei uma frase? Pois é meu povo... É uma frase original e está presente no livro de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, na página 229, da edição que eu tenho.
> 
> Quem leu essa cena no livro... misericórdia.
> 
> Sem contar os demais paranaues que acontecem lá haha.


	13. Conversas

\- Conversar? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sim. Você apareceu me jogando milhares de informações. É complicado até para mim absorver tudo...vamos aos poucos... como pretende juntar minha alma? – Tom perguntou se deitando ao lado de Harry.

\- Primeiro, vou precisar das outras horcruxes suas. Eu tenho uma parte e juntei Voldemort a ela. Você é outra. Precisamos do anel de Marvolo Gaunt, o Medalhão de Salazar Sonserina, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff e o Diadema de Rowena. Assim que tivermos todos esses itens, podemos fazer um ritual para fazer você ser o centro delas. – Harry disse observando a luz do lago iluminar o rosto de Tom.

Tom estava sério. – E como sabe que elas são minhas Horcruxes? Eu fui a primeira Horcrux e não sei de nada disso.

\- Eu fui a última horcrux. Uma que não estava nos planos de Voldemort, mas com ele dentro de mim, ficou fácil saber. Vamos te problemas para pegar a taça de Helga. O anel está na cabana dos Gaunt. O medalhão está na casa dos blacks, a taça de Helga está no cofre de Belatrix Lestrange e o diadema de Rowena está nesse castelo. Eu consigo pegar o medalhão e o diadema.

Tom pensou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. – Está certo. Faremos isso nas suas férias?

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Temos que ficar discretos no momento. Ninguém pode saber a seu respeito ainda Tom. Você pode ficar na minha mansão. Ficará lá até eu conseguir as duas primeiras Horcrux. Depois vamos atrás das outras.

Tom acenou com a cabeça e logo deu um sorriso. Ele puxou Harry mais para si e o abraçou, sentindo seu cheiro. Harry se surpreendeu com o gesto do mesmo, mas sorriu e o abraçou de volta. Harry gostava do cheiro que emanava dos cabelos de Tom. Já este gostava de sentir Harry. Ele se sentia completo e em paz. Eles ficaram por um tempo daquele jeito, mas Harry teve que desfazer o abraço.

\- Tom, você tem que ir... pode ficar na mansão Riddle. Eu vou la te ver assim que eu sair da escola.

Tom voltou a afundar seu rosto no tórax de Harry. – Eu não quero te deixar.

Harry sorriu. – Só mais alguns dias e eu vou te ver de novo. Você esperou todos esses anos. O que custa esperar mais uns dias?

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem. Vou te esperar. Nos vemos em alguns dias.

Tom deu um rápido selinho em Harry e logo sorriu ao ver o mesmo corar. Ele saiu do quarto e conseguiu sair do castelo sem ser visto. Harry adormeceu sorrindo. Estava tudo perfeito. No dia seguinte, Harry era a notícia da escola. Todos sabiam que ele havia resgatado Gina da câmara e salvado o dia, mas que não pode fazer nada pela madame Hooch e nem por Gilderoy. Hermione estava apreensiva. Ela precisou ir a biblioteca junto com uma corvinal e ambas acabaram petrificadas. No final, sonserina ganhou novamente a taça das casas e o diretor anunciou que não teriam mais provas até o final do ano letivo. No dia da partida, Harry estava com Draco em uma das cabines, quando Hermione, Ron e Gina apareceram na porta.

\- E o Perebas? – Perguntou Ron.

\- Você me deu ele em troca de sua irmã, se lembra? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ainda assim, eu quero saber o que vai fazer com ele.

\- Isso não é da sua conta.- Harry disse dando os ombros.

\- Um rato? Harry trocou minha vida pelo seu rato? – Gina parecia chocada.

Harry acenou a cabeça concordando. – Sim Ginevra. Eu quis o Perebas em troca de sua vida.

Gina olhou séria para eles. – Eu não acredito nisso! Minha vida vale mais que a desse rato.

Draco riu. – Eu não acho. O rato ao menos vai servir para alguma coisa do que escrever cartões de amor ridículos como aquele. Harry você teve sorte no dia dos namorados. Essa loca mandou um cartão ridículo para você.

Gina ficou vermelha igual ao seu cabelo. Ron ficou irritado com o comentário de Draco.

\- O que você disse? Que minha irmã é inútil? – Ron pegou sua varinha quebrada.

\- Ronald, não será legal se usar sua varinha quebrada para lançar feitiços. Não aprendeu da ultima vez? – Harry comentou.

Hermione olhou a cena. Ron olhou para ela estendendo a mão, como se pedisse a varinha dela. Hermione o olhou incrédula e saiu dali.

Crabbe e Goyle chegaram na cabine olhando para eles.

\- Perderam alguma coisa Weasleys? – Perguntou Crabbe.

Eles olharam feio para os dois. – Não, já estamos de saída. Vamos Gina. – Disse Ron, tirando a irmã dali.

Crabbe e Goyle entraram e se sentaram na cabine.

\- O que vai fazer com aquele rato?- Perguntou Crabbe.

\- Eu vou usar ele para libertar o meu padrinho, Sirius Black.

\- Esse rato é uma testemunha haha? – Perguntou Goyle em meio a uma risada.

\- Não, na verdade ele é o culpado. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – Ele é o Peter, que traiu meus pais e matou aqueles trouxas. Em breve Sirius será libertado. – O sorriso na cara de Harry dizia tudo para os meninos.

A viagem foi tranquila até a estação, onde Narcisa e Lucius já esperavam eles. Narcisa deu um abraço apertado nos dois. Como ela sentia falta de suas crianças. Quando voltaram para casa, Harry e Draco contaram tudo o que ocorrera no ano e sobre o rato que Harry havia trazido. Lucius iria deixar o rato com o ministério logo pela manha. No jantar:

\- E então você salvou a vida da filha dos Weasleys? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Sim, eu precisei fazer essa troca pelo rato. – Disse Harry.

\- Entendo...e quando a Hooch e Gilderoy?

\- Só sobraram os restos de Hooch, mas Gilderoy estava vivo.

\- E você não salvou ele? – Perguntou Narcisa.

Harry sorriu.- Eu achei que ele não precisava ser salvo, afinal ele era o grande Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso Mais atraente da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas. – Harry e Draco começaram a rir.

\- Entendi o que ocorreu. Mas ele pode estar vivo? –Perguntou Lucius.

\- Não. Ele está morto. Não precisam se preocupar com isso. – Harry começou a comer seu jantar. – Ah, eu também vou precisar visitar um local em breve. Preciso ir para Little Hangleton. Posso ir sozinho. Vou voltar em dois dias. Amanha, pela manha vou sair.

Narcisa ficou inquieta. – Você é uma criança querido. Como sua mãe, eu não posso simplesmente aceitar isso. Você ir sozinho para outro local...Lucius, diga alguma coisa.

Lucius arregalou os olhos para Narcisa e logo olhou para Harry. – Sua mãe tem razão. Não pode ir sozinho. Amanhã eu levo o rato para o ministério e depois te levo para esse povoado.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem. Eu vou em dois locais e depois vou para a mansão Peverell. Papai pode voltar para casa depois disso.

Lucius concordou com a cabeça. Após o jantar, Harry foi descansar. Ainda estava exausto. Fez seu habitual carinho na testa e adormeceu. No dia seguinte, Lucius e Harry foram até o ministério. Cornélio estava esperando, junto com Bartolomeu Crouch.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. - disse Fudge.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Ministro e Sr. Crouch. – Disse Lucius.

\- Vejo que hoje veio acompanhado do jovem Harry. – Disse Fudge sorrindo.

\- Bom dia Sr. Ministro!- Disse Harry animado. – Sr. Crouch. – Harry fez uma reverencia.

\- Bem, Sr. Malfoy, recebemos sua carta de investigação sobre o caso de Sirius Black. Realmente foi muito estranho ele nunca ter sido julgado. Conseguimos uma audiência para daqui a dois dias. Soube que o senhor tem provas sobre o caso. – Disse o Sr. Crouch.

\- De fato, eu tenho. – Lucius mostrou a gaiola com o rato adormecido.- Esse é Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge e Crouch arregalaram os olhos.

\- Ele estava de posse de Ronald Weasley, mas sei que ele está com os Weasleys a 12 anos. – Disse Harry. – Ele é um animago ilegal.

Crouch passou um feitiço por cima do rato e viu que o mesmo falara a verdade sobre o rato ser um animago. – Muito bem, vamos manter ele preso na prisão do ministério para julgamento junto com Sirius.

Lucius entregou o rato a Bartolomeu que passou outros feitiços pelo rato. Eles se despediram e Lucius levou Harry para o centro do ministério.

\- Agora nós podemos ir aonde você queria ir Harry. – Disse Lucius. – Vamos usar uma das lareiras e ir para um local próximo. 

Harry concordou e eles entraram em uma lareira. Harry e Lucius saíram em uma lareira em Little Hangleton. Por sorte havia uma loja de artefatos mágicos escondida no centro do povoado.

\- Aonde quer ir Harry? – Perguntou Lucius.

Harry o olhou por um momento. – Você pode ir pai. Eu preciso seguir o meu caminho sozinho. Se a mamãe falar algo, apenas diga que foi realmente preciso.

Lucius ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem, mas nos mande uma carta quando chegar na mansão.

\- Pode deixar. – Harry disse e logo saiu dali.

Harry caminhou para fora do vilarejo, entrando na floresta. Ele caminhou até encontrar a cabana dos Gaunt. Ao entrar, ele sentiu as magias quererem o barrar, mas a alma de Voldemort dentro dele o permitiu passar e encontrar o anel, que estava escondido lá. Harry saiu da cabana e já conseguiu ver a mansão Riddle na colina. Ele sorriu e foi até lá. Chegando no portão da propriedade, ele viu um homem cuidando dos jardins. Ele sabia que aquele era Franco Bryce, o jardineiro da família Riddle. Franco percebeu Harry no portão.

\- Bom dia, meu jovem. – Disse Franco se aproximando.

\- Bom dia senhor.- Disse Harry. – Eu sou Harry Potter e...

\- Ahh sim! Por favor entre! – Disse Franco abrindo o portão. – O jovem mestre me disse que o senhor iria aparecer.

Harry piscou um pouco. – Ah, obrigada.

Franco o levou até a mansão e logo se despediu dele, voltando para seus afazeres. Logo a porta se abre e Harry entra. A mansão estava impecável. Harry imaginou que a mesma estaria em mal estado, devido a ninguém ter morado ali desde a morte dos Riddle em 1943. Uma moça apareceu descendo as escadas.

\- O senhor deve ser Harry Potter, eu suponho?- Disse ela em um tom um pouco hostil.

\- Sim, sou eu.- Harry disse a olhando com indiferença.

\- Eu sou a governanta da casa. Me chamo Marie. O Sr. Riddle está te esperando. Me acompanhe. – Disse a mulher dando as costas a Harry e subindo as escadas.

Harry subiu, logo atrás dela. Quando estavam no segundo piso, ela foi até uma porta mais ao centro e abriu, entrando logo em seguida.

\- Senhor Riddle, o jovem Harry Potter chegou. – Disse ela com um sorriso bobo. Em seus olhos dava para ver que ela gostava muito do que via.

Harry entrou na sala e viu o jovem Tom Riddle, com roupas formais trouxas, observando a grande janela naquela sala. Tom se virou para olhar para eles e sorriu ao ver Harry.

\- Obrigada Marie, agora pode ir. – Disse Tom se aproximando deles.

A mulher fez uma reverencia e logo saiu. Com ela fechando a porta, Tom passou feitiços silenciosos e logo abraçou Harry.

\- Você realmente veio. – Disse Tom afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry.

Harry o abraçou e sorriu.- Sim, e eu trouxe um presente.

Assim que Tom soltou um pouco o abraço, Harry conseguiu tirar do bolso o anel dos Gaunt. Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento.

\- Esse anel...

\- É o anel de seu avô, Marvolo Gaunt, e agora é seu. – Harry disse pegando a mão de Tom e colocando o anel.

Tom sorriu. Aquilo parecia uma cena de casamento. O anel prontamente reconheceu Tom como parte dele e sua maldição de desfez.

\- Venha, se sente. Temos muito para conversar. – Disse Tom, levando Harry para se sentar no sofá.

\- Eu também queria te perguntar umas coisas. – Disse Harry se sentando.

\- Pode começar. – Tom serviu uma xicara de chá para Harry.

\- O jardineiro é o Franco Bryce. O mesmo jardineiro que serviu a seus pais. O que ele faz aqui? – Harry questionou.

\- Deixe ele. Tive que manipular a memória dele. Para ele e Marie, eu sou somente o filho do filho bastardo de Tom Riddle Sr. Se eu me apresentasse como filho de Tom Riddle Sr, ele iria se questionar do porque eu aparentar ter 16 anos e não 66 anos. – Disse Tom, tomando seu chá. – Além do mais, ele nem questionou muito. Eu sou a cara de meu pai. Ele só olhou para mim e creditou de primeira. Falsifiquei documentos com magia para poder viver aqui.

\- Ele eu sei que é um trouxa, mas e a Marie? – Harry perguntou.

\- Ela é neta do Franco. Uma trouxa também. Ela precisava de um emprego, então, como um bom mestre, eu a permiti ser governanta aqui. Com os documentos eu tive acesso aos cofres trouxas da família Riddle. Consegui reformar a mansão. Estava uma zona.

\- Achei que iria ter elfos domésticos. Achei que desprezava os trouxas e o mundo deles. – Disse Harry.

Tom ponderou um pouco. – Não é bem assim. Em 1943 eu vim aqui, nessa mesma sala. Meu pai e meus avós estavam conversando quando eu entrei. Minha avó Mary Riddle me olhou assustada. Eu era idêntico ao filho dela, só que mais jovem. Meu avô Thomas ficou perguntando quem eu era e...- Tom virou o rosto para a janela.- Eu disse que era filho do Tom Riddle Sr. Que eu era neto deles. Meu pai me chamou de aberração. Ele disse que sabia que eu e minha mãe éramos o mesmo. Que ela o enfeitiçou. Eu sabia que ele falou a verdade, mas o modo como ele me olhou.... me deu raiva. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro. Thomas ficou gritando com ele. Dizendo que ele deveria ter tomado cuidado e que agora ele tinha um neto bastardo. Mary estava chocada com tudo. Tom ainda me olhou com nojo. Me disse que tudo isso era culpa minha e da nojenta da minha mãe. Ele disse que se eu estava ali, era porque ela estava morta e ele estava feliz em saber disso. Me descontrolei e matei os três.

Essa era uma coisa que Harry não sabia. – Então?

\- Então que depois disso eu odiei mais os trouxas. O modo como eles nos tratam...sei que nem todos são assim, mas a maioria sempre odeia nossa existência quando descobrem sobre ela. – Tom se encostou melhor no sofá.

\- Entendo...você ainda vai querer ir para a mansão Peverell? – Harry perguntou.

\- Na verdade... eu andei pensando sobre isso. Acho melhor eu ficar aqui um tempo. Quero fazer umas coisas. Depois eu posso ir para a sua mansão.

\- Certo... Bom, esse ano eu pretendo pegar o diadema. Quando eu o fizer, eu também vou trazer ele para você e você poderá esconder ele até termos conseguido todas as Horcruxes.

\- Muito bem... quer ficar aqui essa noite? – Tom perguntou. – Passe o resto do dia comigo. Amanha você pode voltar.

Harry sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Eles ouviram batidas na porta. Tom tirou o feitiço silenciador.

\- Pode entrar. – Disse Tom.

Marie entrou na sala. – Perdão pela intromissão senhor. Suas encomendas chegaram.

Tom sorriu. – Ah, sim. Eu tinha me esquecido delas. Eu já vou descer.

Ela saiu do cômodo. Tom olhou animado para Harry.- Vamos Harry. Tem umas coisas que quero que você veja.

Harry desceu junto com Tom para a sala, onde tinham alguns pacotes. Tom abriu cada um deles como se fosse conferir.

\- Estão todos aqui. – Tom abriu um imenso sorriso.

\- O que são eles? – Harry pergunto curioso.

Tom olhou para os lados. – Algumas coisas bruxas...fiz encomendas e me foram mandadas pelo modo trouxa. Tem algo que vou falar com você hoje a noite. Um plano que pretendo executar...

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem. Hoje a noite você me conta tudo.

Tom guardou suas coisas em um cômodo da casa e passou um feitiço engana trouxa. Naquela noite o jantar foi agradável, mas o olhar que Marie lançava para Tom estava incomodando Harry. Ela deveria ter uns 19 ou 20 anos por ai. Tom apensar de ter 16 parecia tem 19. Marie não estava comendo com eles. Ela apenas permanecia em pé, os olhando de longe. Após o jantar, Tom levou Harry para seu quarto e passou feitiços silenciadores no quarto.

\- Agora vai me contar sobre seus planos? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim... você tinha mencionado que a taça também seria muito difícil de pegar. Quem é Belatrix? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Ela é uma de suas comensais da morte. A mais fiel. Ela está em Azkaban. – Disse Harry.

\- Então vou ter que fazer isso mesmo....

\- Fazer o que? – Harry arqueou sobrancelha.

\- Vou ter que voltar como Voldemort. Libertar ela e fazer ela me devolver a taça. – Tom olhou um pouco apreensivo para Harry.

Harry sorriu. - Tudo bem. Isso vai nos ajudar com o plano contra Dumbledore. Você pode descansar esse ano. Se preparar. Eu vou mexer uns pauzinhos também. Daqui a dois dias será a audiência de Sirius. Ele é meu padrinho. Com ele liberto, vou poder ir para a casa dos Black e vou poder pegar o medalhão.

\- Ótimo. – Tom abraçou Harry. – Não vejo a hora de destruirmos Dumbledore... de fazermos ele pagar por toda nossa dor e sofrimento...

\- Sim. – Disse Harry abraçando Tom. – Depois de destruirmos ele... o que pretende fazer?

\- Eu vou governar o mundo, com você do meu lado.

\- Governar? – Harry o olhou suspeito.

Tom sorriu. – Não vai ser de uma forma ruim... você vai ver. Você vai poder sempre dar o aval final para tudo. Eu nunca vou esconder nada de você. – Tom deu um beijo na testa dele.

Harry sorriu. – Muito bem. Vamos falar sobre isso em breve. Depois do julgamento de Sirius eu pego o medalhão e o trago para ca. Eu tenho que ir dormir. Amanha cedo vou voltar para os Malfoys. Eu iria ficar na mansão Peverell somente se você fosse comigo.

Tom cerrou os olhos. - Eu queria que você ficasse comigo.

\- Eu não posso levantar suspeitas sobre você. – Disse Harry. – Por isso queria que ficasse na mansão Peverell.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu posso me virar. Vamos dormir então. – Disse Tom se deitando na cama.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vai dormir aqui?

Tom sorriu. – Sim, eu vou dormir com você. – Ele deu batidinhas no outro lado da cama. – Venha.

Harry continuou o olhando suspeito.

Tom sorriu. – Tolinho. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. Vou esperar você crescer antes de te tocar pra valer.

Harry cruzou os braços. – E a Marie?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que tem ela?

\- Ela gosta de você. Da pra ver na cara dela.

Tom sorriu. – Sim. Todos sempre me desejam, sejam homens ou mulheres.

Harry o olhou feio. Tom sorriu mais ainda. – Seu bobinho. – Tom pegou Harry e o deitou na cama. – Não importa quanto me desejem... eu sou somente seu.

Harry sorriu satisfeito. – Que bom que sabe disso. – Harry deu um selinho em Tom. – E eu sou somente seu.

Ambos sorriram e acabaram dormindo. No dia seguinte, Harry tomou café e se despediu de Tom. Tom o abraçou e não o queria largar. Harry quase brigou com ele. Tom tinha que ser tão possessivo? Harry saiu da propriedade e se assegurando de que era seguro, ele invocou um portal para a mansão Peverell e da mansão foi para a casa dos Malfoys. Tom não queria que Harry tivesse ido embora. Marie pareceu perceber a inquietação de Tom. Ela havia estranhado os dois terem dormido no mesmo quarto. Ela nem sabia o que Harry era de Tom.

\- Sr. Riddle? – Perguntou ela para Tom, que estava na sala lendo uns papeis.

\- Sim Marie? – Ele não desgrudou os olhos dos papeis.

\- O Sr. Potter é um familiar seu? O senhor o tratou com tanta afinidade que eu me perguntei se ele era ou não. – Disse ela um pouco nervosa.

\- Ah, sim ele é minha família. – Disse Tom sorrindo. - Por isso as portas sempre vão estar abertas para ele.

Ela sorriu fraco. – Entendo senhor...- Ela logo saiu.

Tom sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de mandar esses trouxas embora, mas por enquanto era melhor fingir ser um, até ele e Harry saberem bem o que farão.

Harry havia voltado para os Malfoys. Narcisa brigou com Harry pelo mesmo não ter mandado uma carta. Harry apenas disse que havia se esquecido, mas que estava tudo bem. No dia da audiência, Harry estava ansioso. Ele e Lucius estavam aguardando no tribunal, quando os demias começaram a chegar. Quando Dumbledore entrou e viu Harry com Lucius, lhe subiu um arrepio. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, o Sr. Bartolomeu se levantou.

\- Bem vindo todos! Como receberam a notificação e os demais aqui sabem, estamos aqui para

rever o caso de Sirius Black, que foi acusado do assassinato de doze trouxas, pela traição dos Potter e pela sua lealdade a você-sabe-quem. Foi acusado, mas nunca teve um julgamento.

Hoje estamos aqui para rever o caso e temos uma importante peça chave. Peter Pettigrew.

Nesse momento, dois aurores trouxeram Sirius e Peter. Sirius olhava mortalmente Peter. O choque na cara de Dumbledore deixava claro que o mesmo sabia que Sirius era inocente e que ele perderia hoje também. Harry sorriu e sabia que Tom estava sorrindo também. Sirius foi o primeiro a ter veritaserum administrado.

\- Sr. Black. – Disse Bartolomeu. – O senhor foi acusado de ser o responsável pelo assassinato de doze trouxas, pela traição dos Potter e pela sua lealdade a você-sabe-quem. Você se considera culpado?

\- Eu sou inocente. Eu jamais trairia o James ou a Liliam! Eu preferia morrer! Esse maldito Petter! Ele é o responsável por tudo. Ele traiu seus amigos! Ele matou os trouxas! Ele era aliado de Voldemort! – Gritou Sirius a plenos pulmões.

Peter estava encolhido em um canto.

\- O senhor foi encontrado na cena do crime. – Disse o Sr. Crouch,

\- Sim... na noite da morte dos Potter, eu fui lá. Hagrid também foi. Eu entreguei Harry ara ele e dei minha motocicleta para que ele tirasse Harry dali. Fui atrás de Petter, pois sabia que ele tinha sido o culpado. Ele matou aqueles trouxas e sumiu, me deixando como o culpado. Eu nunca fui aliado de Voldemort!

\- Bom, isso é tudo. Hora do Sr. Pettigrew. – Disse Crouch.

Sirius foi retirado dali e Peter foi colocado em seu lugar, logo tendo veritaserum administrada.

\- Sr. Pettigrew. O senhor é o responsável pelo assassinato de doze trouxas, pela traição dos Potter e pela sua lealdade a você-sabe-quem?

\- Sim. – Peter disse mordendo os lábios.

\- Nos conte o que aconteceu. – Disse Crouch.

\- Eu tinha medo.... O lorde das trevas, vocês não fazem ideia das armas dele. Eu entreguei os Potter, pois assim eu estaria protegido. Sirius se meteu no meu caminho e eu tive de agir. Matei os trouxas e cortei meu próprio dedo fingindo minha morte. Eu fiquei na minha forma animago até ser encontrado pelos Weasleys e desde então estive com eles como bichinho de estimação. – Peter suava frio.

\- Muito bem... vamos nos reunir e o veredito será dado. – Disse Crouch se retirando junto com o júri.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Lucius e de Harry.

\- Harry, meu doce menino, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele.

\- Eu que comecei o processo para a justiça de meu padrinho. Eu também capturei Peter e o trouxe para cá. Não perderia essa audiência por nada. – Harry sorriu doce.

Dumbledore ficou com raiva do jeito arrogante que Harry disse essas coisas, além do mais como ele conseguiu capturar Peter? Mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, Crouch retornou.

\- O júri se reuniu e a sentença decidida. – Disse ele.

Uma mulher se levantou da bancada do júri.

\- Nós consideramos o réu Sirius Black inocente de todas as acusações. Ele está livre de Azkaban e terá tratamento psicológico bancado pelo ministério, por quanto tempo for necessário. Também recebera uma quantia de 1.000.000,00 de galeões do ministério. Quando ao Sr. Pettigrew, nós consideramos o réu Peter Pettigrew culpado de todas as acusações. Sua sentença será o beijo do dementador.

Peter estava desesperado e acabou olhando para Harry. Harry sorriu para ele de modo doentio.

Dumbledore viu a cena. O sorriso na cara de Harry era assustador. Ele nunca viu alguém sorrir daquela forma, nem mesmo Voldemort. Isso dizia a Dumbledore que Harry estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele não sabia o que era, mas iria descobrir.

Continua...


	14. O ritual

Harry, junto de Lucius, desceram as escadas indo ao encontro de Sirius. Sirius parecia um pouco abalado no começo, ao ver Harry.

\- Olá Sirius. – Disse Harry o abraçando.

Sirius ficou surpreso, mas o abraçou de volta. – Harry... é você? – Sirius segurou o rosto de Harry com as mãos. – Os olhos de Liliam... mas você não se parece nada com James.

Harry sorriu. – Eu sei. Acho que sua adoção de sangue superou a sangue do meu pai. Sou mais parecido com você, não acha?

Sirius sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

\- E apesar de eu ter feito uma adoção de sangue, ele não ficou nem um pouco parecido comigo. – Disse Lucius.

\- Se eu ficasse com o cabelo todo loiro, tudo bem, mas se eu ficasse só com mechas loiras, mais o meu cabelo preto e essas mechas vermelhas, eu acho que ficaria estranho. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.- O que? Você fez uma adoção de sangue?

\- Sim. Depois que Dumbledore foi retirado de guardião magico do Harry, eu o adotei. Você estava em Azkaban, então Harry precisava de uma família. A família trouxa dele abusou e o escravizou por todos esses anos. Eu e Narcisa não podíamos permitir isso, então Harry agora tem o nome Malfoy.

\- Então você é Harry James Potter Black Malfoy? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

\- Na verdade é Harry James Potter Peverell Black Malfoy. – Disse Harry.

\- Peverell? – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

\- É, eu sou o último descendente dos Peverell, então tenho direito aos cofres deles e etc. – Harry disse animado.

\- Pelo visto eu perdi bastante coisa durante esses 12 anos... quero saber de tudo. – Disse Sirius.

\- O senhor vai poder depois de começar o seu tratamento. – Disse Lucius.- O senhor vai ter que ficar um tempo em St. Mungus.

\- Eu sei... Mas ainda sim, quero saber de tudo quando eu voltar, ok? – Disse Sirius sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – Você volta antes de eu ir para Hogwarts?

\- Eu não sei, vai depender da minha progressão no tratamento, mas acho que vai dar tudo certo.

Duas mulheres e um auror se aproximaram deles.

\- Sr. Black. – Disse o auror. – Elas são as medibruxas que vão levar o senhor a St. Mungus para iniciar o tratamento.

\- Vou indo então. Acredito que poderei receber cartas. Promete me mandar algumas? – Perguntou Sirius a Harry.

\- Claro! Prometo mandar ao menos uma vez por semana. – Disse Harry.

Assim que Sirius saiu, Harry e Lucius se dirigiram até a saída, mas Dumbledore se meteu em seu caminho.

\- Harry querido, podemos dar uma palavrinha a sós? – Disse Dumbledore em tom amigável.

\- Claro, por que não?- Disse Harry.

Lucius ficou apreensivo, mas Harry fez um sinal para ele de que estava tudo bem. Lucius saiu dali.

\- O que quer professor? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Meu querido, mesmo se Sirius for tratado... ele nunca mais será o mesmo sabe? Eu acho que seria melhor se você pensasse um pouco antes de ir ficar com ele, quando ele sair. – Dumbledore fazia essa frase soar suave.

\- Não vou ir morar com ele professor. Moro com os Malfoys, mas Sirius também é minha família, então eu vou dar todo o apoio que ele merece. – Harry disse tranquilamente.

\- Não está abalado por descobrir a verdade sobre o Peter? Ele era amigo de seus pais e..

\- Nem um pouco abalado, na verdade decepcionado. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – Saber que ele vai ganhar o beijo do dementador não vai me dar satisfação nenhuma. Acho muito pouco, mas fazer o que, são nossas leis.

Dumbledore franziu o cenho por um momento. – Eu imagino querido...mas seu pai teria piedade dele, sabia?

\- Meu pai poderia até ter, mas eu não sou ele. –Harry disse sorrindo.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos por um breve momento.

\- Além do mais, traidores como o Peter merecem um destino pior do que o beijo de um dementador. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – O senhor quer falar mais alguma coisa?

Dumbledore ficou silencioso por um momento. – Não meu querido, eu só queria falar isso com você.

\- Ótimo, eu vou ido. – Harry disse e logo saiu dali em busca de Lucius.

Dumbledore ficou apreensivo. O garoto era esguio. Precisava pensar em alguma forma de o fazer abrir o bico e contar algumas coisas. Pensando um pouco, ele decidiu que o melhor seria apressar as coisas com Gina. Talvez ela o fizesse falar alguma coisa com a poção certa.

Harry voltou para casa com Lucius. Ele estava feliz. Agora com seu padrinho livre era só uma questão de tempo até ele conseguir entrar no Largo Grimmauld e conseguir o medalhão de Salazar. Se perguntava como estaria indo o Tom. Talvez o melhor seria transferir a parte consciente de Voldemort que habitava Harry para Tom, assim seria mais fácil para este conseguir saber tudo da época de Voldemort. Harry pegou algumas coisas e foi até Lucius.

\- Papai, eu preciso de um favor.

Lucius estava na sala lendo quando Harry entrou. – O que foi?

\- Preciso voltar para Little Hangleton. Tem algo que eu preciso fazer.

Lucius pensou um pouco. – Tudo bem... volta hoje para casa?

\- Eu acho que não, mas não se preocupem comigo. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Harry disse sorrindo.

Lucius se levantou da poltrona e foi com Harry até a lareira. De lá eles conseguiram ir para a velha loja de itens mágicos em Little Hangleton. Logo Lucius voltou para casa e Harry foi novamente para a mansão Riddle. Ao chegar no portão, o jardineiro o avistou e abriu o portão para ele.

\- Sr. Potter, o senhor retornou! O jovem mestre foi para Londres, mas deve voltar a qualquer hora. – Disse Franco.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso esperar. – Disse Harry.

Franco o conduziu para dentro da casa. Quando Harry entrou, encontrou Marie bordando perto da janela. Ela olhou para ele rapidamente e largou o que estava fazendo.

\- Sr. Potter. – Disse ela se aproximando. – Eu não sabia que o senhor retornaria hoje.

\- Vim fazer uma visita surpresa. Sei que Tom não está aqui, mas não pretendo ir embora tão cedo. – Harry sorriu.

\- Entendo... Permita-me levar suas coisas para seu quarto e...

\- Não será necessário, minha cara. – Disse Harry. – Eu farei isso sozinho.

Harry pegou suas coisas e subiu as escadas e logo foi para o seu quarto. Entrando lá, ele pegou um livro que tinha pego na mansão Peverell a um tempo. Um livro sobre magias de alma. Harry passou boa parte do dia lendo, até encontrar o que queria. Para juntar a parte consciente de Voldemort, Harry teria que cortar sua cicatriz e o sangue que sair deveria ser dado para Tom beber. Com isso a consciência passaria para Tom. Ele estava ansioso esperando por Tom, mas resolveu ir até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Passando vagarosamente pelo corredor, se deparou com a porta do quarto de Tom entreaberta. Por curiosidade, Harry olhou pela pequena fresta, pois tinha alguém la dentro. Era Marie. Ela estava com um dos ternos de Tom em suas mãos e o cheirava enquanto sorria. Harry abriu a porta com tudo e isso fez Marie se levantar com um pulo. Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas se pôs em sua postura habitual.

\- Sr. Potter, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela.

\- Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta, não acha?

\- Eu sou a governanta da casa, estou devolvendo as roupas lavadas ao aposento do mestre Riddle.

Harry a olhou de cima a baixo. – E isso lhe da razão para ficar cheirando as roupas dele com esse sorriso na cara?

Ela engoliu a seco e olhou séria para Harry. – Me perdoe por isso... o senhor imagina como eu me sinto em relação ao Sr. Riddle, eu imagino? – Ela ficou vermelha.

\- Sim, eu sei. Percebi a forma que olha para ele já faz um tempo. Vou ser honesto com você Marie. – Harry se aproximou dela. – Ele nunca será seu.

Ela arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas fez uma expressão séria logo após. – O senhor nunca sabe o dia de amanha. Eu e ele já somos adultos e...

\- Ele tem 16 anos. – Harry disse e logo sorriu.

Isso fez com que Marie ficasse com a boca entreaberta. – O que? Deve estar mentindo. Ele é um homem formado e...

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou Tom aparecendo na porta.

Harry deu um grande sorriso, enquanto Marie estava chocada. Tom olhou para Harry e sorriu, o abraçando logo em seguida.

\- Harry! Você voltou! – Tom estava feliz.

\- Sim! Tenho que te contar umas coisas... mas antes... – Harry olhou para Marie. – eu estava informando para Marie que você só tem 16 anos.

\- Isso é verdade senhor? – Perguntou ela.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sim, é verdade. Por que a pergunta?

\- Eu achava... que o senhor já era um homem adulto...

\- Sim, eu a peguei cheirando suas roupas. – Disse Harry.

Naquele momento ela olhou envergonhada para Tom e com ódio para Harry.

\- Eu sabia. Já faz um tempo que ela faz isso. – Tom disse tranquilamente.

Harry e Marie ficaram pasmos.

\- Meu senhor... eu...- Ela estava tremendo.

\- Eu sei Marie...Sei que gosta de mim, mas eu não posso te corresponder. Peço que pare de fazer essas coisas. Você é só a governanta dessa casa e nossa relação se limita a isso. – Tom disse sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça em aprovação e saiu dali.

\- Você sabia e não fez nada?! – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu.- Sim, mas isso não muda nada. Eu já te disse que eu só somente seu. – Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry. – O que veio fazer aqui.

\- Já te disse...te contar algumas coisas, mas antes... tenho que fazer uma coisa com você. Vai precisar mandar Marie para longe. Não gosto dela.

-Tudo bem, vou mandar ela fazer compras na cidade.- Tom desceu as escadas e foi até Marie, que ainda estava envergonhada.

\- Marie, vá até a cidade e compre mantimentos para essa semana. – Tom disse a entregando um saco pequeno de dinheiro trouxa.

\- Sim senhor. – Ela disse de cabeça baixa e logo saiu dali.

Tom logo subiu e encontrou Harry em seu quarto com um livro, uma taça e uma faça.

\- Para que essas coisas.- Perguntou Tom.

\- Eu vou passar a parte consciente de Voldemor para você com um ritual. – Harry disse tranquilamente.

\- Para que essa faca? – Tom estava apreensivo.

\- Para se fazer uma Horcrux, precisa se um ato de canibalismo. Isso que eu irei fazer, não é nada comparado ao que ele fez. – Harry disse e apontou a poltrona para que Tom se sentasse.

Assim que Tom se sentou Harry começou.

\- Qui habitat in me! Cordam! – Subitamente Harry fechou os olhos. Sua cicatriz ardia como no passado.

Tom sentiu uma ardência em seu corpo todo. O que Harry estava fazendo?

\- Et vixit intra me.... Nunc suus 'vicis ut reverterentur ad sui explicationem. – Harry começou a cortar a forma de sua cicatriz na testa. - Quod pars est hic... ad vos revertetur ad tui.

Um sangue negro começou a sair da cicatriz de Harry e este colocou a taça na testa. O sangue escorreu e uma hora parou. O corte na testa se fechou e Harry estendeu para Tom a taça.

\- Você tem que repetir comigo Tom. – disse Harry.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Et rursus accepit.

\- Et rursus accepit. – Tom disse meio receoso.

\- Quæ data est mihi.

\- Quæ data est mihi.

\- Nos autem sumus adhuc unum.

\- Nos autem sumus adhuc unum.

\- Pode beber. – Disse Harry.

Tom engoliu todo o liquido negro. Não tinha gosto, mas sua garganta ardia. Assim que engoliu tudo, Tom começou a se sentir tonto e acabou adormecendo. Ele sonhou com diversas coisas, como se fossem memórias e logo conseguiu ver o seu outro eu. Voldemort. Eles caminharam um até o outro.

\- Então, você é uma horcrux que conseguiu um corpo. – Voldemort disse.

\- Sim, Harry me ajudou.

Voldemort sorriu.- Ele nos ajudou.. Eu e você somos o mesmo.

\- Esse ritual que ele fez..

\- É para eu me unir a você. Minha consciência estava sem um corpo. Eu e você voltaremos a ser um e pensar como um. O ritual só vai unir a minha consciência a você. A parte que vive em Harry ainda está com ele. – Voldemort disse percebendo que seu outro eu estava um pouco confuso. – A parte do ritual que foi executada por Harry diz “ _Aquele que reside dentro de mim! Acorde!_

 _Você viveu em mim até agora..._ _Agora é hora de voltar para o seu verdadeiro eu. A parte que em está aqui.... vai retornar para você”_ , e a sua “ _Eu aceito de volta o que foi dado. Agora somos novamente um ”.-_ Voldermort estendeu a mão para Tom. – Está na hora se voltarmos a ser um.

Assim que Tom apertou a mão de Voldemort ele acordou. Harry estava do lado dele. Agora era tudo tão mais claro. Tom conseguiu se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu depois de ter feito de seu diário uma horcrux.

\- Como se sente?- Perguntou Harry.

Tom se levantou e sorriu. Fez um carinho no rosto de Harry e o trouxe para si, o abraçando sem seguida.

\- Estou ótimo! Tudo graças a você.

Harry sorriu também. – Bom, você ficou desacordado por algumas horas. A Marie chegou e foi fazer o jantar.

\- Quer que eu me livre dela? Percebi que você está muito ciumento. – Tom deu um sorriso safado.

\- Estou mesmo. Não suporto pessoas babando pelo que é meu. – Harry fez um beiço.

Tom deu uma risada gostosa. – Eu percebi. Hoje eu me livro deles ok?

\- Não precisa matar ninguém. – Harry disse.

\- ah... – Tom suspirou chateado. – Tudo bem, do modo trouxa então.

\- Assim está melhor. – Harry deu um sorriso. - Bom, então vamos descer, pois o jantar deve estar quase pronto.

Harry desceu junto com Tom para a cozinha. Marie já tinha posto a mesa. Ela olhava feio para Harry. Harry não ligou e se sentou ao lado de Tom. Tom encarava o prato de sopa de Harry, que havia sido posto por Marie. Assim que Harry foi dar uma colherada, Tom segurou sua mão.

\- O que foi Tom? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom olhou para Harry um pouco apreensivo e logo olhou para Marie e lhe de um sorriso.

\- Marie querida... sente-se conosco. – Tom puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele.

Marie parecia relutante, mas ao olhar para o rosto convidativo de Tom ela foi. Assim que ela se sentou, Tom pegou o prato de Harry e colocou na frente dela.

\- Pode comer querida. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Marie olhou para o prato e para ele. Harry não estava entendendo nada.

\- De uma colherada. – Tom pegou uma colher, encheu de sopa e levou a boca dela. – Vamos.

Ela olhou desesperada. Na hora Harry entendeu.

\- Não quero, meu senhor... – Disse ela com a voz tremula.

\- Isso seria porque você envenenou ela? – Tom perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Era verdade. Tom estava com raiva.

\- Sua trouxa imunda!- Tom pegou a mulher pelos cabelos e jogou o rosto dela contra o prato de sopa. Deixando ela ali por uns segundos.

\- Pare com isso Tom. – Disse Harry.

\- Ela tentou te envenenar! – Tom pressionava ainda mais o rosto dela contra o prato. Ela já deveria ter engolido boa parte da sopa.

\- Ela não teria conseguido. Meus anéis de senhorio me protegem. Pare com isso.

Tom soltou Marie. Ela caiu no chão tossindo. Tom sacou a varinha.

\- Ninguém vai fazer mal ao que é meu. Avada...

Harry se pôs na frente de Marie. – Tom pare!

\- Saia da frente Harry!

\- Não. Ela já tomou a sopa. Ela já vai morrer. Não precisa disso também. – Harry disse e isso pareceu acalmar um pouco Tom.

\- Tudo bem. – Tom disse guardando a varinha.

\- Essa varinha não é a sua...

\- É a de Gilderoy. Eu peguei a da Hooch também. Sei que eu devo me livrar delas.

\- Já deveria ter feito isso.

\- Relaxa. Eu já retirei a assinatura magica das duas. – Tom passou o braço em volta de Harry. Eu tenho que voltar como Lord Voldemort. Não posso ser bonzinho o tempo todo.

\- Eu sei. Mas não mate por impulso... nem antes do tempo. Não precisamos que as autoridades investiguem mais um caso de morte não identificada nessa casa.- Harry disse olhando para Marie, que agora se debatia no chão.

\- Quer deixar ela morrer? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Não. – Harry disse se aproximando dela.

Tom fez um gesto com a varinha e uma poção apareceu. Ele pegou e a forçou na garganta de Marie, logo passando algumas magias em sua cabeça.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Alterando as memórias dela. Ela vai achar que envenenou o seu prato, quando acabou envenenando o dela. Ela irá embora amanha. Franco não me deu motivos para ir embora, mas acho melhor ele ir.

Logo que Tom parou, Marie acordou um pouco atordoada.

\- Sra. Marie...- Disse Tom.

\- Não fale nada senhor... por favor... Eu cometi um erro...

\- Eu sei. Você pagou esse preço. Você vai embora dessa casa hoje mesmo. Pegue suas coisas e vá. – Disse Tom.

Ela se levantou do chão e saiu correndo para pegar suas coisas. Tom foi até Franco e contou o que aconteceu. Franco ficou triste, mas aceitou ir embora também. Naquela noite, Harry e Tom eram os únicos moradores na mansão.

\- E agora? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Vou ficar na sua mansão Peverell. Essa mansão será a sede dos comensais. Até lá, preciso de um tempo para pensar.

\- Tudo bem, quer ir agora? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, vamos.- Tom já tinha passado uma série de feitiços na mansão e foi para o lado de Harry.

Harry já havia pegado suas coisas e invocou um portal. Ele e Tom entraram nele e deram de frente para a mansão Peverell. Harry e Tom entraram nela e Tom ficou maravilhado com o espaço da mansão.

\- Tom, você tem que me prometer que na minha ausência não fará mal a meus elfos. – Disse Harry.

\- Tudo bem, eu prometo.- Disse Tom.

\- Quem é esse? – Perguntou uma voz familiar ao fundo. Harry e Tom se viraram para ver Narcisa e Lucius arregalarem os olhos na sala. Naquele mesmo momento os dois caíram de joelhos.

\- Que bom que estão aqui Malfoys... temos que conversar. – Disse Tom sorrindo. – Vocês me reconhecem? – Perguntou.

\- Sim, milord...- Disse Lucius.

\- Ótimo. Apesar de você ter me traído e fingido que estava sobre a maldição imperius, eu te perdoo, afinal você agora é a família de Harry. – Tom se aproximou deles.

Harry foi junto. – Tom, não faça nada com eles.

\- Eu não vou fazer, mas agora que eles sabem de mim é hora de iniciarmos o meu plano. Vou convocar cada comensal. Eles precisam saber que seu mestre retornou.

Narcisa olhava para Harry o tempo todo.

\- Está com medo pelo Harry Narcisa? – Perguntou Tom. – Não se preocupe. Eu nunca vou machucar ele, pode ficar tranquila. Eles não sabem Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tom sorriu e passou o braço em volta da cintura de Harry o trazendo para si. Logo ele uniu seus lábios aos de Harry.

Narcisa e Lucius arregalaram os olhos. Tom logo soltou Harry e olhou para os Malfoys.

\- Harry e eu somos almas gêmeas. – Disse Tom orgulhoso. – Ele será minha esposa.

Harry o olhou indignado. – Sua esposa? Não quer dizer marido?

\- Quando você tiver idade e termos resolvido nossos problemas, você vai me dar um herdeiro então você vai ser minha esposa. – Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

Harry fez um beiço. – Porque eu tenho que ser a mulher?

Tom sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dele. – Porque você é lindo e vai ser uma linda mamãe.

\- ora seu... – Harry ia xingar, mas Tom o puxou para um beijo novamente.

Lucius e Narcisa se olharam confusos.

\- Eles realmente parecem um casal...- Disseram em conjunto.

Continua...


	15. Vamos plantar sementes

Após se separarem do beijo, Harry se virou para os Malfoys.

\- Temos que conversar. – Disse Harry. – Vamos para a sala.

Quando chegaram na sala, Harry pediu quatro xicaras de chás para os elfos.

\- Bom, acho que tenho que explicar melhor a história sobre mim e Tom. – Disse Harry se sentando no sofá, junto com os demais. - Tudo começou com o dia em que descobri que eu era um bruxo. Minhas memórias, meus dons e outras coisas haviam sido bloqueadas por Dumbledore. Eu tive tudo isso desbloqueado quando fui a Gringotts e lá estava que eu tinha uma ligação de alma com o Tom. Eu já tinha ódio o suficiente de Dumbledore até ali, mas... ele não tinha limites para controlar minha vida. Soube que ele fez o mesmo com o Tom no passado. Eu me uni a Voldemort no meu primeiro ano, quando conversamos pela primeira vez. Temos planos para o mundo bruxo, mas vamos ter que jogar um jogo com Dumbledore. Eu quero destruir ele aos poucos. – Harry deu um sorriso.

Narcisa e Lucius concordaram. Eles também não gostavam de Dumbledore.

\- E como pretendem começar isso? – Perguntou Lucius.

\- Eu já comecei. – Disse Tom. – Vocês são os primeiros que vou convocar. Em breve, vou convocar todos os meus comensais. Dumbledore não pode suspeitar que Harry esteja do meu lado.

\- Isso não será um problema. Eu sou um ótimo ator. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu imagino. – Disse Tom sorrindo.

\- Draco não veio com vocês? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não, ele quis ficar em casa. Disse que queria se sair melhor esse ano e quis ficar lendo aqueles livros. – Disse Narcisa.- Ele não deve saber?

\- Não. Ele não pode saber de nada por enquanto. Ele é uma criança muito ingênua e inocente. Não posso permitir que ele se contamine com as maldades que nós vamos enfrentar. – Disse Harry.

Tom e os Malfoys concordaram.

\- Tom vai morar nessa mansão daqui para frente. Ele fara as reuniões com os comensais na mansão Riddle.- Disse Harry se levantando.- Ele pretende ficar planejando seus passos durante esse ano. Eu vou mandar uma carta para Sirius. Quero que ele fique bom logo. - Dizendo isso Harry se retirou.

Tom observou os Malfoys por uns minutos. Eles estavam quietos demais. Os pensamentos deles estavam conturbados.

\- Relaxem. Não vou atrapalhar os estudos deles. – Disse Tom.- Eu quero que eles terminem a escola. Harry vai fazer 13 anos ainda, não é como se eu fosse me casar com ele amanhã.

\- Entendemos isso milorde. – Disse Lucius. – Mas é um choque para nós. Imagino que o senhor também tenha ficado surpreso.

\- De fato, eu fiquei. Fiquei duas vezes na verdade. O destino é mesmo uma coisa intrigante, fazendo duas pessoas que deveriam se destruir serem destinadas. – Disse Tom se aconchegando no sofá. – Esse ano vou pensar em como vamos dar nossos passos cuidadosamente. Agora vou para meu quarto. – Disse Tom saindo da sala.

\--

Harry subiu para o quarto. Ele pegou pena, tinta e papel e começou a escrever.

_Querido Sirius!_

_Espero que sua recuperação esteja indo bem. Logo terei que ir com Draco comprar meus materiais, pois tenho que voltar para a escola em breve. Espero que até o yule, você já possa sair de St. Mungus e podemos comemorar juntos. Com o tempo, vamos poder conversar sobre outros assuntos. Estou ansioso para poder te ver de novo e te contar várias coisas._

_Boa recuperação!_

_Com amor,_

_Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell- Malfoy_

Harry depositou a carta em Edwirges, que prontamente saiu voando. Harry se encostou na cadeira. Agora seria seu terceiro ano. Diferente do outro 1993, esse ano não teria sinistro e prisioneiro de Azkaban. Harry arregalou os olhos. Esse ano teria Remus Lupin. Sorriu com o pensamento de trazer Remus para o lado dele. Naquela noite Tom insistiu tanto em querer dormir com Harry, que este cedeu, afinal, no dia seguinte, Harry teria que voltar com os Malfoys para a mansão Malfoy. Na manhã seguinte foi outra luta. Tom queria que Harry ficasse mais uns dias com ele, mas entendeu que o mesmo precisava seguir uma outra vida, além da que eles estavam planejando. Quando Harry e os Malfoys sumiram na lareira, Tom foi até a biblioteca da mansão Peverell. Ele iria ler o máximo que pudesse, para logo poder iniciar seus planos.

\--

Harry retornou com Lucius e Narcisa para a mansão Malfoy. Draco estava tomando café quando eles saíram pela lareira.

\- Vocês voltaram! – Disse Draco anima.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry se sentando ao lado dele. – Eu soube que você ficou lendo na biblioteca.

\- Claro! Depois do ano passado, com o professor Lockhart, vou ter que correr um pouco contra o tempo perdido.

\- Que bom que pensa dessa maneira filho. – Disse Lucius.

\- Ah, e aproposito, as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram. - Disse Draco entregando os envelopes.

\- Ok, podemos ir no beco comprar os materiais. - Disse Harry.

Lucius havia pegado o profeta diário para ler e começou a rir. – Olha só, quem diria? Os Weasleys ganharam um prêmio na loteria bruxa e gastaram tudo em uma viagem para o Egito. – Riu em zombaria.- Será que vão ter dinheiro para os materiais desse ano?

\- Eu duvido. – Disse Draco.

\- Eu não ligo, se eles podem ou não, não é problema nosso. Vamos para Londres hoje Draco? Para irmos ao beco diagonal. – Disse Harry.

\- Sozinhos? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Sim, acho que precisamos dar um tempo para você e o papai ficarem sozinhos, não acha? – Disse Harry dando uma piscadinha.

Narcisa apenas corou. Depois do café, Lucius levou os garotos até a entrada do caldeirão furado, logo aparatando para casa. Harry e Draco entraram no caldeirão furado e foram até Tom, o dono do bar.

\- Boa tarde Tom! Tem como abrir uma passagem para o beco diagonal? – Disse Harry.

\- Pode deixar que eu levo eles Tom. – Disse Uma voz familiar atrás deles.

Harry se virou e viu Hagrid. Seria a primeira vez que eles iriam se falar nesses anos.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry.

\- Olha você Harry! Tão crescido! Eu imagino que não saiba quem eu sou. – Disse Ele dando uma piscadinha.

\- Rubeo Hagrid. O guarda caça de Hogwarts. – Disse Harry.

\- Isso mesmo! – Disse ele animado. – Sabia que foi eu que lhe levei para seus tios naquela trágica noite....

Naquele momento Harry se lembrou do que ele havia ouvido da boca de Hagrid em 1993, quando este estava conversando com Flitwick , Fudge, Rosmerta e Minerva no três vassouras.

**“- Eu o encontrei! – Rosnou Hagrid.- Devo ter sido a última pessoa que viu Black antes de ele matar toda aquela gente! Fui eu que salvei Harry da casa de Líliam e James depois que o casal morreu! Tirei o garoto das ruínas, coitadinho, com um grande corte na testa, e os pais mortos... e Sirius Black aparece, naquela moto voadora que ele costumava usar. Nunca me ocorreu que ele era fiel do segredo de Lilíam e James. Pensei que tivesse acabado de saber da notícia do ataque de você-sabe-quem e vindo ver o que era possível fazer. Estava tremendo, branco. E vocês sabem o que eu fiz? EU CONSOLEI O TRAIDOR ASSASSINO! – Brandou Hagrid.[...]**

**\- Como é que eu iria saber que ele não estava abalado com a morte de Liliam e James? Que estava preocupado era com você-sabe-quem! Então ele disse: “ Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele...” Ah! Mas eu tinha recebido ordens de Dumbledore, e disse não, Dumbledore tinha me mandado levar Harry para a casa dos tios. Black discordou, mas no fim cedeu. Me disse, então, que eu podia pegar a moto dele e levar Harry. “ Não vou precisar mais dela” falou.**

**Eu deveria ter percebido, naquela hora, que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Black adorava aquela moto. Porque estava dando ela para mim? Por que não ia precisar mais da moto? A questão é que a moto era muito fácil de localizar. Dumbledore sabia que ele tinha sido o fiel do segredo dos Potter.[...]”**

O interior de Harry se encheu de ódio. Como esse cara era burro.

\- Sim, eu sei. Você não me deu ao meu padrinho Sirius naquela noite. Tinha ordens de Dumbledore para me levar para meus tios né? – Harry perguntou.

Hagrid estufou o peito com orgulho. – Sim.

\- E você sabe que Sirius é inocente, não é?

Hagrid piscou um pouco. – Sim, eu vi nos jornais. É a notícia do momento.

\- Não é mesmo? Não acha engraçado que Dumbledore sabia que Sirius também iria atrás de mim e te mandou para me tirar de lá? Não acha engraçado ter recebido essas ordens, sendo que você e Dumbledore, tinham o conhecimento de Sirius ser meu padrinho e que por isso ele seria meu guardião? Não é engraçado como você não percebeu que Dumbledore sabia o que tinha acontecido primeiro do que Sirius e por isso te mandou na frente? Tudo muito engraçado, não é? – Harry disse se aproximando com aquele sorriso maligno.

Hagrid e os demais no bar estavam assustados. Todos ouviam a conversa e olhavam para Hagrid. A historia sobre Dumbledore ter tido uma audiência, onde foi exposto que ele roubava das contas de Harry, e que apesar deste ser o guardião magico do garoto, nunca foi cuidar dele, rodou o mundo bruxo. A história de Sirius Black também ecoou para todos os lados. Agora todos começavam a entender como o desenrolar da história de Harry era bem mais complexo. Tudo ligado a Dumbledore.

Harry queria isso. Ele precisava mostrar as pessoas a verdade. Precisava plantar essa semente na cabeça delas, e em breve o mundo saberia.

A energia estava pesada demais. Hagrid arregalou os olhos, parando naquele momento para pensar que o garoto tinha razão.

\- Porque você me levou para meus tios, eu fui abusado física e psicologicamente por eles. Porque você me levou para meus tios, eu não sabia que eu era um bruxo. Porque você me levou para meus tios, Dumbledore roubou de minhas contas durante anos. Porque você me levou para meus tios, Dumbledore colocou diversos bloqueios mágicos em mim, para me fazer fraco e submisso. Porque você me levou para meus tios, tenho cicatrizes que nunca vão sumir e se curar. Porque você me levou para meus tios, eu não fiquei com Sirius, o que implicou que ele foi atrás de Peter querendo vingança e por ter caído em uma armadilha dele, foi preso em Azkaban. Tudo isso porque você me levou para meus tios... Tudo isso porque você obedeceu às ordens de Dumbledore e acreditou em tudo o que ele disse, sem nem mesmo pensar... e por isso eu e Sirius pagamos o preço e vamos pagar a vida toda. Dumbledore te disse que sabia que Sirius Black era o guardião do segredo, não é?

Hagrid engolia a seco.- Sim, mas Harry...

\- Ele te disse como ele sabia disso, ou nem perguntou a ele?

Hagrid começou a suar. – Não perguntei...

\- Ah! Agiu como um verdadeiro seguidor. Obediente e cego... O problema é que Sirius Black não era o guardião do segredo. Dumbledore errou. Ele, o todo poderoso e sábio DUMBLEDORE, ESTAVA ERRADO!

Hagrid arregalou os olhos. – Eu soube... foi o tal do Peter, mas Harry! Se eu soubesse eu te juro que eu...

\- Me faça um favor Hagrid. Todos os dias se lembre que você foi a causa da vida de merda que eu e Sirius tivemos durante anos. Se tivesse me dado para ele naquele dia, tudo seria bem diferente. Você é tão mais culpado do que Dumbledore. Ele só deu as ordens e você executou sem pestanejar. Nem ligou quando ele me pôs naquele cesto, no meio da noite, com somente uma carta para meus tios... Eu sempre vou lembrar disso, e quando você estiver na merda....- Harry se aproximou de Hagrid e sussurrou.- Eu vou pisar na sua cabeça para te afundar nela.

Harry deu as costas e foi até Draco, que estava de boca e olhos arregalados junto com Tom.

\- O senhor pode abrir a passagem para nós, ou não? – Harry perguntou.

Tom, como se voltasse de seu transe. – ahhh, claro, vamos.

Harry e Draco passaram pela passagem que se abriu, mas logo perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos. Harry achou que poderia ser Ron e Gina, pois sabia que a família Weasley estava hospedada no Caldeirão furado, mas para sua surpresa eram Fred e George. Eles pareciam abalados.

\- E ai caras! – Gritou Fred.

\- Aquela cena no bar foi... uau. – Disse George.

\- Nunca imaginamos essas coisas de Dumbledore e nem de Hagrid. – Disse Fred.

\- Vocês não viram nada. – Disse Harry. – O buraco é mais embaixo.

\- Oh! – Disseram eles em conjunto. – Então tem mais coisa?

Harry sorriu. Talvez pudesse usar os gêmeos também. Eles seriam ótimos espiões e Harry sabia que eles não aceitavam o que a família deles queria fazer com Harry.

\- Muito mais. Muitas coisas escondidas no escuro, mas que eu poderei trazer para a luz. – Harry sorriu. – Vamos esquecer isso por agora... vocês vão comprar seus materiais também?

\- Quem dera. – Disseram eles em conjunto. Parecia que estavam com problemas.

\- O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

\- Estamos com problemas financeiros. – Disse Fred.

\- E vocês tem algum dinheiro ainda? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Não temos nada. A mamãe antigamente ganhava um tipo de mesada de alguém. Era importante, afinal ela tem sete filhos, mas esse dinheiro não vem mais a um tempo... por isso ela não queria fazer a viagem ao Egito, mas o papai insistiu e acabou que nós fomos. Agora estamos vendo se conseguimos penhorar alguma coisa ou vender. – Disse George.

\- Sim, se não podermos comprar os materiais, não vamos poder voltar para Hogwarts. – Disse Fred.

Harry podia ler mentes e sabia que eles não faziam ideia que a “mesada” que a mãe deles ganhava era o dinheiro que Dumbledore pagava para ela. Agora que ele não tinha mais acesso aos cofres de Harry, ele não iria tirar do dele.

\- Oh, e será que dez mil galeões ajudariam vocês? – Harry perguntou.

Os olhos de Fred e George quase saltaram para fora. – Dez mil? – Disseram em conjunto, com um se apoiando no outro para não cair de choque.

\- É pouco? Que tal trinta mil? – Harry perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Fred quase enfartou junto com George.

\- Meu deus! – Disse Fred colocando a mão no peito.

\- Me segura! – Disse George se encostado em uma parede e deslizando nela.

Harry e Draco começaram a rir. Demorou um pouco até perceberem que Molly, Arthur, Gina e Ron estavam parados na entrada do beco, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Molly.

\- Se recomponham garotos! – Disse Arthur.

Fred e George se levantaram com um apoiando o outro.

\- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Ron. – Eles fizeram alguma coisa?

Fred e George estavam sem voz. Estavam de olhos arregalados olhando para Harry.

\- Foi alguma azaração? – Perguntou Ron.

\- Não...- disse Fred.

\- É... só.. o Harry... dez mil galeões...não, trinta mil...- Disse George.

\- O que? Falem direito garotos! – Disse Molly.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou da família Weasley. Ele teve uma ideia.

\- Boa tarde, Sra. Weasley. Se lembra de mim? – Harry perguntou.

Molly abriu um sorriso. – Ora, é claro que eu lembro de você querido!

\- Pois é, soube que vocês ganharam na loteria! Que sortudos. O Fred e o George me disseram que vocês estão com problemas financeiros, pois gastaram tudo na viagem ao Egito. – Harry fez uma cara de desamparo.

Ron fez uma careta. – E agora o Draco vai fazer alguma piada sobre como estamos pobres?

\- Pare com isso Ron! – disse Gina.

Draco ficou quieto e Harry sorriu.

\- Ele não vai fazer piada. Realmente fiquei surpreso, mas vocês estavam certos sobre irem para o Egito. Família é algo importante. Passar um tempo com ela é mais valioso que qualquer dinheiro no mundo. Vocês estavam certos sobre disfrutarem ao máximo essa conquista com a família.

Os Weasleys rapidamente arregalaram os olhos. Molly sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa.

\- Agora, sabendo que vocês estão com problemas e que talvez, seus filhos não possam voltar para Hogwarts, me fez pensar que agora a senhora deve estar um pouco arrependida. – Harry disse colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Pequenas lagrimas escorriam do canto dos olhos dela, e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Harry queria gargalhar. Estava dando certo.

\- Eu não quero que a senhora se arrependa! – Harry disse pegando a mão dela e abrindo um sorriso. – Eu vou transferir trinta mil galeões para a conta dos Weasleys.

A boca dos Weasleys foi ao chão, junto com Fred e George que já estavam nele.

\- É...É...- Arthur não conseguia falar.

\- Muito....dinheiro. – Molly arregalou os olhos. Era mais do que ela havia recebido de Dumbledore em anos.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas com isso a senhora vai poder comprar o material para seus filhos por anos, e até vai sobrar para vocês fazerem outras viagens! – Harry sorriu inocente.

\- Ai meu querido... – Disse Molly com uma voz chorosa. – Nem sei o que dizer... nem como agradecer...

-Ah, está tudo bem. Eu não ligo muito para dinheiro, e sei que a senhora e a sua familia vão usar esse dinheiro bem melhor do que eu. Vou para Gringotts fazer a transferência. Acredito que vocês já possam ir pegando as listas para fazer suas compras. Até depois. – Harry deu um tchau e saiu dali com Draco.

Ainda deu tempo de eles ouvirem os Weasleys ao fundo. Ron e Gina mudos. Molly correndo para dentro do caldeirão furado e o Sr.Wesley gritando um “ levanta dai!” para Fred e George.

Draco não questionava muito as coisas que Harry fazia. Ele sabia que se o irmão fazia alguma coisa, era porque era para ser.

\- Você disse hoje que não ligava se eles tinham dinheiro ou não. – Disse Draco.

Harry sorriu. – De fato, mas eu tive uma ideia e precisei mudar de planos.

Draco assentiu olhando para o chão. Ele se sentia inferior. Harry leu seus pensamentos.

\- Sabe Draco... acho que está na hora de eu te ensinar a plantar sementes. – disse Harry.

Draco o olhou dos pés a cabeça.- E o que espera que eu faça? Um jardim?

Harry começou a rir que nem um condenado. – Não, seu tolinho! – Harry deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco. - Nós vamos plantar uma floresta inteira.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viram que eu grifei uma parte. Eu precisava colocar ela aqui. Eu nunca gostei muito do Dumbledore, e agora, lendo os livros, percebo que de fato eu o odeio. Eu abreviei umas partes, troquei Tiago por James, afinal estou usando os nomes em inglês, pois acho mais bonitinho, mas está como está no livro. No box de coleção que eu tenho, e essa parte colocada na fic está na página 155, do Prisioneiro de Azkaban.   
> Leiam os livros gente! Vale a pena!


	16. Eu sou gay.

Eles foram até Gringotts fazer seus saques, e Harry aproveitou para transferir os galeões a família Weasley. Assim que saíram do banco foram direto para madame Malkin comprar seus uniformes e seguiram seu rumo nas demais lojas. Algumas vezes eles conseguiam ver Os Weasleys em algumas lojas, comprando suas coisas. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Harry sorriu maldosamente.

\- Aproveitem enquanto podem. – Pensou Harry.

Após comprar suas coisas, ambos pararam para tomar um sorvete.

\- Como pretende me ensinar a “plantar sementes? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Simples. Vou te ensinar a ver as coisas de modo diferente, e com o tempo você vai apreender. – Harry disse animado.

Demorou um pouco, mas Harry percebeu um casal perto deles. Eles estavam lendo o profeta diário. A capa chamou a atenção de Harry.

_Fuga de Azkaban_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

Depois do sorvete, Harry e Draco foram até uma loja comprar o exemplar do profeta diário. Harry abriu a matéria para ler. Petter havia fugido antes de ser morto. Harry suspirou. Ele sabia como tudo havia acontecido.

\- Ele fugiu? Como será que ele fez isso? Ele foi o primeiro que conseguiu. – Implicou Draco.

\- É muito fácil. Dementadores não podem ver animais, por isso o feitiço do patrono corpóreo tem a forma de um animal. Os dementadores são como lobisomens. Eles só atacam pessoas. Como Petter era um animago ilegal, ele deve ter se transformado em um rato e saído de lá. – Disse Harry dando os ombros. Ele sabia que Petter iria atrás de Voldemort.

\- O que acha que vai ser feito?

\- Não se preocupe, ele já é um homem morto. – Harry disse dando os ombros. Precisava falar com Tom sobre isso.

Draco convocou Dobby e ambos voltaram para a Mansão Malfoy. Harry depositou seus materiais em seu quarto e logo abriu um portal, indo para a mansão Peverell.

Tom estava na biblioteca lendo, quando se deu conta que Harry havia chegado na mansão.

Tom subiu para a sala onde Harry estava. Ele lhe deu um abraço, o erguendo do chão.

\- Você voltou. – Disse Tom animado.

Harry sorriu.- Sim, preciso falar rapidamente com você.

\- E o que seria?

\- Me coloca no chão que eu te falo. – Disse Harry fazendo um beiço.

Tom sorriu e depositou Harry no chão. – Pode falar agora.

\- É sobre Petter Pettigrew. Ele fugiu de Azkaban. Sei que ele vai vir atrás de você.

\- Ah...aquele que entregou a localização de seus pais para mim...quer que eu o mate?

\- Não...- Harry sorriu. – Vou deixá-lo para que Sírius faça o que quiser com ele, por isso quero que você fique com ele até Sirius voltar.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Você vai ficar aqui hoje?

\- Não. Eu não contei para Lucius e Narcisa, sem contar que logo devo voltar para Hogwarts. Eu só queria te avisar e te ver. Como andam as coisas aqui?

\- Estou passando mais tempo na biblioteca. É bastante interessante, pois tem muito conteúdo.

\- E achou algo que te interesse?

\- Sim, tem muitos livros de magias das trevas. Um desses livros me mostrou como fazer o ritual para juntar minha alma. Vou precisar de todas as partes e um sacrifício vivo e humano. – Tom disse pensativo. – Sabe quem podemos usar?

Harry pensou um pouco. Usaria Dumbledore? Não. Ele iria morrer muito rápido com isso. Precisava de alguém mais preciso? Pettigrew? Não, esse era de Sirius. Harry pensou um pouco, mas logo sorriu.

\- Tive uma ideia... ela vai pagar por isso.

\- Ela?

-Sim, Sibila Trelawney, minha professora de adivinhação. - Harry disse com fúria nos olhos.

\- E porque ela?

\- Graças a profecia dela que tudo isso aconteceu. Foi ela que disse que nos iriamos nos matar. Eu quero que ela seja sacrificada. Quero olhar nos olhos dela e quero que ela sabia o erro que cometeu.

O brilho assassino nos olhos de Harry fizera Tom sorrir. -Tudo bem, será ela. Já temos o anel e você, agora só faltam a taça, o diadema e o medalhão.

\- Eu vou conseguir te trazer o diadema e o medalhão em breve, mas a taça... isso é com você.

\- Sim, sem problemas. – Tom sorriu.

\- Tenho que voltar, antes que percebam que sumi. – Harry deu um rápido selinho em Tom, e foi para a lareira.

As semanas se passaram rapidamente e logo chegou o dia de Harry e Draco retornarem para Hogwarts. Após embarcarem no trem, eles estavam procurando acentos, mas os únicos disponíveis eram no vagão com Fred e George.

\- Olha quem vem ai! – Disse Fred animado.

\- O nosso salvador! – Disse George.

\- Olá Fred e George! – Disse Harry animado.

\- E olá Malfoy. – Disseram em conjunto.

\- Olá Weasleys. – Disse Draco.

\- Como foram as compras? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Foram incríveis! Pela primeira vez pudemos comprar coisas novas! – Disse Fred animado.

\- Fico feliz de saber disso. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Nem imagina como nossa família conseguiu mudar de vida com aquela quantia. Conseguimos comprar não apenas os materiais, mas coisas para a casa também. – Disse George.

\- Se eu fosse rico como você Harry, eu com certeza, após terminar a escola, iria aproveitar a vida. – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, eu também faria isso. – Disse George.

Harry sorriu. – De fato, mas eu acho que vou tentar melhorar o mundo bruxo depois da escola. Fazer o meu papel e usar meus dons e meu dinheiro para ajudar aqueles que precisem

\- Vai fazer algo pelo mundo bruxo? Tipo o que? - Perguntou Fred.

\- Como eu fiz pela sua família. Uma doação pode ser o inicio de muitas coisas, por exemplo, eu vou começar a fazer uma campanha em breve. Uma campanha para termos uma aula diferente no lugar de historia da magia. – Disse Harry.- Imagino que para vocês seja entedioso.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Quer trocar por qual? – Perguntou George.

\- História bruxa. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Precisamos que os futuros bruxos e bruxas saibam de sua verdadeira história, e não aquela baboseira que o Sr. Binns nos ensina.

\- Você está realmente parecendo um sonserino agora Harry. Esse pensamento purista...- comentou Fred.

\- Não estou sendo “purista”. – Disse Harry. – É crime querer que outros bruxos saibam sobre tradições que podem ajudar eles a melhorar sua magia e seu controle sobre estas? É um crime querer que os bruxos saibam como dominar suas emoções e entendam mais facilmente como fazer feitiços sem varinha? É um crime mostrar para os bruxos o mundo e cultura a qual eles pertencem? – Perguntou Harry.

Fred e George se entreolharam.

\- Aposto que nem sabiam que existe matéria de arte e musica bruxa na escola.

Naquele momento Draco, Fred e George olharam para Harry.

\- Tem isso? Seria aquele coral? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Eles são somente uma parte. – Disse Harry. – Mas geralmente o professor dessa matéria seleciona alunos próprios para ela.

\- Esse ano teremos adivinhação. – Disse Draco animado. – Essa matéria é para você né Harry?

Harry sorri e os gêmeos olharam para ele.

-Ahh... Ron tinha nos contado sobre esse seu dom. – Disse Fred.

\- É, e que você nunca errou. – Disse George.

\- Tem alguma previsão para a gente? – Perguntou Fred.

Harry pensou um pouco. – Sim, teremos o melhor professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas esse ano. Remus Lupin. A aula vai ser super legal e divertida.

\- Isso é bom de ouvir. – Disse Fred.

\- E tomem cuidado com o mapa do maroto. - Disse Harry e isso fez os olhos de Fred e George se esbugalharem.

\- Sabe sobre ele? – Perguntou Fred, levando uma cotovelada de George. – Ah... claro...vidente.

\- Sim, sei e se vocês não se importarem eu gostaria de ter ele. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas são os criadores dele. Pontas era meu pai. Almofadinha é meu padrinho, Sirius Black, Aluado é o nosso novo professor Lupin e rabicho é o Peter Pettigrew que fugiu recentemente de Azkaban.

Ambos ficaram de boca aberta. – Sério? – Disseram em conjunto.

\- Sim. “Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom” e “malfeito feito” lhe são familiares, não? – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Fred colocou a mão no malão e retirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho. – Pode ficar com ele.

\- É pode ficar. – Disse George. – Hey, sabe como Peter fugiu de Azkaban? Ele foi o primeiro que conseguiu.

Harry sorriu.- Conte a eles Draco.

Draco estufou o peito com orgulho.- Dementadores não podem ver animais, por isso o feitiço do patrono corpóreo tem a forma de um animal. Os dementadores são como lobisomens. Eles só atacam pessoas. Como Petter era um animago ilegal, ele deve ter se transformado em um rato e saído de lá.

George e Fred fizeram um “ohh” em conjunto.

\- Bom, mas ele não vai se safar por muito tempo. Ele terá uma morte lenta e sofrida depois. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Fred e George engoliram a seco.

\- E como foram as férias no Egito? – Harry perguntou.

Eles conversaram até chegar em Hogwarts. Logo que desembarcaram, Harry e os demais foram para suas carruagens e logo entraram no castelo.

Eles tiveram a seleção, seguida da apresentação do professor Lupine e Hagrid, e logo o banquete. Harry comeu animado, pois não via a hora de falar com Lupin. Um pensamento passou pela mente de Harry naquele momento. Se ele ficasse de frente para um bicho papão, que forma ele teria? Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Logo após o banquete, foram todos para seus dormitórios. No dia seguinte eles teriam aula de adivinhação com Sibila e aula com Hagrid. Harry estava animado. Desde que tinha seu dom de clarividência ele se perguntava se agora ele iria ver alguma coisa nas maluquices de Trelawney. Ao chegarem na sala, ela estava lotada. Tinha mais gente do que no outro 1993. Harry se juntou aos outros Sonserinos, no canto da sala. Não demorou muito e a professora surgiu das sombras.

\- Bem-vindos a aula de adivinhação. – Disse ela olhando todos. – Eu sou a professora Sibila Trelawney.

Ela mencionou aquelas baboseiras de mundo físico e etc, que nem todos davam bola. Logo foi a hora de lerem as folhas de chás. Harry e os demais começaram a pegar as xicaras das pessoas que estavam na frente. A xicara que Harry pegou não lhe mostrava o sinistro. Ele virou de todos os lados e foi obrigado a pegar o livro, pois aquilo não fazia sentido. A professora ia passando de mesa em mesa fazendo suas previsões e explicando aos alunos.

\- Isso é besteira. – Disse Harry depositando a xicara no pires.

Todos olharam para ele. A professora chegou e o olhou por um momento. – O que foi querido?

\- Não tem nada nas folhas de chá.- Harry deu os ombros. – E eu nunca usei as folhas para as minhas previsões e eu sempre estive certo.

Sibila o olhou com os olhos mais esbugalhados .- Oh, me contaram que havia um aluno com o dom, mas eu olho para o senhor e eu não vejo nada...

\- Muito bem...- Disse Harry. – Longbotton, sua vó não está tão bem, não pegue a xicara de desenhos rosas quando quebrar sua xicara, pegue as de desenhos azuis. Lilá, sim, seu coelho vai morrer em dezesseis de outubro. Até a pascoa, a Sra. Hermione Granger vai largar as aulas de adivinhação para sempre.

Naquele momento Neville deixa cair sua xicara no chão, lila fica de olhos arregalados chorando e dizendo “ eu sabia...eu sabia...” e Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ela sentia que não ia se dar tão bem nessa matéria. A professora ficou branca de nervosa. Ela sentia todas essas coisas, mas nem teve tempo de dizer aos alunos.

\- Que curioso... Sr. Potter...- Disse ela com uma voz rouca. – Muito bem... talvez o senhor tenha o dom e....

\- "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..." – Disse Harry a olhando. – Foi você que fez essa profecia para entrar na escola...Você é a razão de meus pais estarem mortos. Tem mais culpa que Voldemort.

Naquele momento todos ficaram chocados com Harry ter dito o nome de Voldemort. Nem prestaram atenção na profecia.

Sibila congelou no lugar. Ninguém sabia da profecia completa, sem ser ela e Dumbledore.

Harry deu seu sorriso doentio para a professora. – Não se preocupe professora... você vai morrer também. Muito em breve... pelas mãos dele.

Todos olharam assustados para a professora. Ela se segurou em seu cachecol e ficou olhando Harry por um tempo. – Sr. Potter... o senhor não pode creditar que isso vai acontecer....

\- E quando foi que eu errei minhas previsões? – Harry questionou, olhando os demais alunos.

Ninguém falou nada.

\- A resposta é nunca. Se eu vejo que você vai morrer, então você vai. – Harry disse e deu um sorriso. Ele saiu de sua cadeira e pegou a xicara da professora na mesa dela. Olhou para a xicara e olhou para a professora, logo entregando a xicara para mesma.

\- Veja por si só. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Quando a professora pegou a xicara ela deu um grito e quase jogou a xicara longe. Ela se encolheu em um canto.

-Podem ir... estão dispensados por hoje... – Ela disse com a voz rouca nervosa.

Harry sorriu para os sonserinos e logo eles saíram dali. Harry sorriu ao ver um sinistro na xicara de Sibila. Agora ela ficaria quieta sobre aquelas baboseiras de morte.

A aula seguinte foi a de Trato das Criaturas Magicas com Hagrid. Ele os havia levado para perto da floresta, aonde haviam criaturas que Harry reconheceu na hora.

\- O que são essas coisas? – Perguntou Malfoy.

\- São hipogrifos. Não os insulte, pode ser a ultima coisa que fara na vida. – Disse Harry. – Para abrir o livro teremos que fazer carinho nele. – Harry fez um gesto, que mostrava como fazer.

Hagrid olhava meio nervoso para Harry. Aquele pequeno Show no Caldeirão ainda ecoava na mente dele.

\- Harry, que tal você vir aqui cumprimenta-lo? – Disse Hagrid.

Harry deu os ombros e nem precisou de Hagrid lhe dando instruções. Harry chegou e fez a reverencia. Prontamente Bicuço se curvou e Harry lhe fez um carinho. Harry sabia que o pobre hipogrifo não tinha culpa de nada e nem merecia sofrer.

\- Muito bem Harry! – Disse Hagrid batendo palmas.

Prontamente todos começaram a bater palmas. Hagrid quis que Harry montasse em Bicuço, mas Harry recusou. Diferente do outro 1993, Draco não fez nada contra o hipogrifo. A aula seguinte foi a aula que Harry mais queria. Defesa contra a arte das trevas. O professor Lupin era realmente querido por todos. Estavam empolgados com as aulas e logo chegou o momento do bicho papão. Cada um foi enfrentar o seu. Harry ficou surpreso quando viu o bicho papão de Draco. Era Harry, com um olhar de puro nojo.

\- Você é tão fraco Draco...Como pode ser meu irmão? Eu sou perfeito. Seus pais me adoram. Sou mais inteligente e rico, sem contar que sou ótimo com pessoas. Porque eu iria querer ter uma pedra no meu sapato como você? Eu serei o herdeiro Malfoy! – Disse o Harry papão em meio a risadas. Draco ficou tão nervoso e envergonhado que não conseguia usar o feitiço. Harry correu para a frente de Draco. O Harry papão olhou para Harry, mas não trocou de forma. Harry não tinha medo de nada. Sentia apenas raiva. O Harry papão fez uma expressão assustada e começou a se encolher e se debater até sumir.

Todos olharam para Harry. O professor Lupin se aproximou um pouco chocado.

Harry Abraçou Draco. - Eu nunca diria aquelas coisas Draco. Você é meu irmão e eu amo você. Você não é fraco e eu não sou perfeito. Eu nunca serei o herdeiro Malfoy.

Draco abraçou Harry e isso acalmou seu coração. Os dois se separaram e o professor olhou sério para Harry.

\- Sr. Potter... do que o senhor mais tem medo? – Perguntou ele.

\- De nada. – Harry disse calmamente.

\- De nada? – Lupin arregalou os olhos. – Que coisa incrível... isso explica muita coisa... São raros os casos que as pessoas não temem a nada. O bicho papão teme encontrar esse tipo de pessoa, pois ele não consegue trocar de forma e acaba ficando fraco e morrendo. Bom, já que não temos mais bicho papão, vocês estão dispensados.

Os alunos foram saindo, mas Harry se manteve. – Professor Lupin, será que podemos conversar?

Lupin deu um sorriso. – Claro, Sr. Potter.

Harry se aproximou dele. – Temos que conversar sobre muitas coisas, e principalmente Sirius Black.

Lupin arqueou a sobrancelha.- Black?

\- Sim, ou almofadinhas para você.

Lupin rapidamente arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- O senhor é o aluado, não é? Sirius está em St. Mungus e está em tratamento. – Disse Harry. – Acho que a visita de um velho amigo pode ajudar.

\- Então você sabe?

\- Sim, mas você ser um lobisomem não me preocupa.

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram.

\- Relaxa. Eu não conto para ninguém. Gosto do senhor e quero que fique nesse cargo para sempre. Eu tenho que ir agora. Boa tarde, Professor Lupin. – Disse Harry e logo saiu da sala.

Harry encontrou os demais sonserinos do lado de fora.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar...- Disse Draco. – Mais sementes?

Harry deu um sorriso.- Viu só? Já está aprendendo.

Harry e os demais foram para o almoço. A maioria estava conversando sobre as férias, quando o correio chegou. Uma carta caiu no colo de Harry. Era de Sirius.

_Querido Harry!_

_Finalmente pude responder sua carta. Me desculpe, pois estive em tratamento intensivo por semanas. Fiquei muito animado com sua carta. Aparentemente meu progresso está ficando cada vez melhor, então é provável que eu possa comparecer ao Yule. Minha casa esta uma zona, mas vou dar um jeito nela depois. Você ainda vai querer morar com os Malfoys depois que eu sair? Gostaria de você ir morar comigo. Nada conta Cissa, mas eu nunca gostei muito de Lucius. Eu não pude comparecer no seu aniversário, mas quero te dar um presente. Assim que eu puder pedir para que comprem para te entregar eu o farei, mas vai ser uma surpresa._

_Ansioso para nosso reencontro._

_Com amor,_

_Seu padrinho Sirius Black._

Harry sorriu e escreveu uma carta em resposta.

_Querido Sirius!_

_Que boas notícias! Estou ansioso para nosso reencontro. Vou querer continuar com os Malfoys sim, mas posso passar uns dias com você sempre que quiser. Lucius sempre foi legal para mim, mas entendo que pelo passado dele vocês não se dão bem. Uma surpresa? Tudo bem hehe, estou ansioso para receber._

_O Sr. Remus Lupin é nosso professor de defesa e eu já falei com ele sobre ele ir te visitar. A visita de um velho amigo vai te ajudar, eu sei disso._

_Com amor,_

_Seu afiliado_

_Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell- Malfoy_

Harry colocou a carta em Edwirges e ela saiu voando.

\- Era uma carta de Sirius? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, ele está melhor e acha que vai poder passar o Yule conosco. – Disse Harry animado.

\- Isso é uma boa notícia. – Disse Draco.

Fred e George se aproximaram de Harry. Os sonserinos os encararam, mas Harry fez um gesto para que eles o deixassem passar.

\- Olá, em que posso ajudar? - Perguntou Harry.

Os dois estavam sérios.

\- Podemos falar com você em particular? – Disse Fred.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Eles saíram dali e foram para o corredor, onde não tinham alunos.

\- O que foi? -Perguntou Harry.

\- É sobre nossa irmã, Gina. – disse Fred.

\- Depois que você deu aquele dinheiro a nossa família ela meio que surtou. – Disse George.

\- É. Ela já tinha meio que uma queda por você, mas agora ela ficou louca. Sabemos que ela pode tentar fazer algo para te ter. – Disse Fred.

\- Tipo...- George olhou para os lados. – Uma poção do amor...

\- Poções do amor, são proibidas. Seu uso é ilegal. Se sua irmã tentar fazer algo assim, saibam que ela será punida, além do mais eu nunca poderia gostar dela. – Disse Harry.

\- Não? – Disse George. – Por que?

\- Eu sou gay. – Disse Harry dando os ombros. – A Sonserina inteira já sabe, mas eu não vejo problemas em vocês saberem também.

Fred e George se entreolharam.

\- Isso incomoda vocês? – Perguntou Harry. – Não se preocupem, eu não curto ruivos.

Os garotos deram uma risada.

\- Não, está tudo bem. – Disse Fred.

\- É, nem esquenta. – Disse George.

\- De qualquer forma eu agradeço. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Por me avisarem de sua irmã. Podem até contar para ela sobre eu ser gay, na verdade... falem para a escola inteira se quiserem.

\- Tem certeza? – Disse Fred.

\- Claro, muitos não levariam a sério eu, uma criança, sair a plenos pulmões dizendo que sou gay. Agora, eu devo voltar, pois meu irmão é meio ciumento. Até mais rapazes. – Disse Harry se retirando.

No dia seguinte a escola inteira já sabia que Harry era gay. Gina se aproximou de Harry no café da manhã. Ela tinha um olhar de duvida na cara.

-Arry... podemos conversar? – Disse ela com aquela voz melosa.

Harry a olhou. – Claro pode fazer.

Ela olhou para os sonserinos que a olhavam sérios.

\- Tem que ser aqui? – Disse Gina.

\- Sei o que você quer perguntar. Pode perguntar na frente deles. – Disse Harry.

\- Ontem... meus irmãos Fred e George... me disseram que você era...- Ela olhou nervosa para Harry. – Gay.

\- E dai?

\- E verdade? Eu não acredito nisso sabe.- Ela deu um sorriso e piscou os olhos rapidamente.- Você é tão bonito e tem muitas qualidades que chamam atenção das garotas sabe... – Ela continuava piscando.

\- Sim, eu sou gay. – Disse Harry a olhando nos olhos. – Gosto de garotos. Como eu tinha dito para seus irmãos, eu não curto ruivos, então eles podem ficar tranquilos.

Gina fez uma expressão de horror na cara.

\- Eu não acredito! – Disse ela. – Você não pode ser gay!

\- E por que não? – Perguntou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Por... por..- Ela olhava para o chão tentando pensar em alguma coisa.- Por que você tem que ficar comigo!

Harry riu de deboche. - Sério isso? Ginevra... eu nunca serei seu. Pare de sonhar acordada. – Harry se levantou e saiu dali. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria ter que voltar para a câmara e pegar o diário que esta lá. O diário tem todas as anotações de Gina sobre o ano anterior e se ela saísse da linha ele mostraria aquele diário para Cornelio e isso seria uma sentença para Gina. Harry sorriu doente. Como ele adorava ser mal.

Continua...


	17. As primeiras sementes de Draco

As aulas foram normais até perto do fim da tarde. Como Harry sempre fazia, ele se dirigiu a biblioteca para ler. Draco geralmente o acompanhava, mas estava querendo fazer sua lição de poções sozinho. Acabou encontrando Antônio Goldstein, que também precisava fazer seu relatório se poções. Era engraçado ver como a biblioteca não era lotada de Corvinais, como muitos imaginam. Talvez porque os mesmos saibam que só as informações dos livros não bastam. Antônio era super animado, mas parecia estar derrotado, lendo pilhas e pilhas de livros. Junto com ele estavam Susan, Neville, Parvati e Padma.

\- Boa tarde. – Disse Harry se aproximando deles. – Essas pilhas de livros são para o relatório de poções?

O olhar cansado que eles deram para Harry respondeu esse questionamento. Harry soltou uma risada baixa. – Querem um ajuda?

Os olhos deles brlharam. Hary se sentou ao lado deles e logo começou a dar dicas e explicar como funcionada o processo de preparação de uma raiz de mandrágora para ser utilizada em diversas poções diferentes. Estava tudo indo bem, até que outras duas pessoas se sentaram junto deles. Ron e Hermione se sentaram ao lado de Neville e Susan. Todos na mesa os encararam.

\- Olá pessoal. – Disse Ronald animado. – Vocês estão fazendo o relatório de poções, não é?

\- Sim. - Disse Neville.

\- Que ótimo. Eu e Hermione temos que fazer o nosso. Hey Neville, pode me emprestar o seu relatório para eu dar uma lida?

Neville ficou quieto, então Ron tentou pegar o pergaminho que este fazia.

\- Hey, deixa o relatório dele. – Disse Susan.

\- Qual é, eu só quero dar uma olhada. – Disse Ron.

\- Posso informar ao professor Snape sobre essa sua olhada Ronald. – Disse Harry. – Com certeza ele prestara mais atenção ao seu relatório.

Ron olhou para Harry com um semblante sério, mas logo desfez a expressão, trocando por uma de deboche. – Então é verdade Harry? Você é mesmo gay?

Todos na mesa olharam para Harry.

\- Sou. – Harry disse sem nem pestanejar.

\- Ahh..- Disse em Ron em tom de desaprovação. – Eu achei que meus irmãos estavam dizendo isso por brincadeira.

Harry sorriu. – Fui eu que disse a eles que eu era, e como eu disse a eles, não se preocupe, eu não curto ruivos.

Hermione pareceu desconfortável.- Como sabe que é gay? Não tem nem idade nem para saber ao certo o que sente ou o que faz.

Harry deu uma risada.- Com 1 ano venci Voldemort, aos 11 enfrentei ele novamente no corpo de Quirrell, aos 12 matei um basislisco, e você Hermione?

Hermione e demais ficaram boquiabertos.

\- Desde que eu me lembro, você só estava em apuros... e sou eu que não tenho idade para saber ao certo o que eu sinto ou faço? Eu sou gay sim, afinal a pessoa que gosto é um homem. Posso ser jovem, mas já fiz e sei muito mais do que os adultos.

Ron ficou sério novamente. – Isso é errado. Você deveria ser normal e gostar de garotas.

Antônio, Susan, Neville, Padma e Parvati olharam incrédulos para Ron. Harry sorriu.

\- Eu sou normal Ronald. Eu posso amar como qualquer pessoa. Se só por eu não gostar de garotas eu não sou normal... o que diria de você? Você ama dinheiro de uma forma obcena que estaria disposta a sacrificar sua bunca para mim se isso fosse te dar dinheiro, eu imagino? Já que sua irmã nunca teria uma chance comigo mesmo.

Ronald ficou vermelho como o seu cabelo.

\- Isso foi muito ofensivo. – Disse Hermione.

\- Seria se eu estivesse mentindo. – Harry a olhou para ela. – E você Hermione? Mataria para por suas mãos em livros tão velhos quanto o coração que bate em seu peito. – Harry sorriu debochado. – E depois eu é que não sou normal.

Ron e Hermione se levantaram revoltados e saíram dali. Harry apenas sorriu, quando os viu se afastarem.

\- Isso foi mesmo um pouco rude Harry. – Disse Padma.

Harry a olhou por um momento. A mesma ficou quieta, achando que Harry falaria alguma coisa para ela.

\- Não pude evitar Padma. Eles me perseguem desde o meu primeiro ano. As pessoas tem um limite, e eu esgotei o meu. Eles são pessoas gananciosas que não se preocupam em fazer alguém sofrer, somente para ter seus desejos realizados.

\- Achei que esse tipo de coisa viria de um sonserino. – Disse Parvati.

\- De fato, as pessoas imaginam isso da sonserina, mas é preciso ter coragem para enfrentar seus medos, e é preciso mais coragem ainda para trair seus amigos. Vamos colocar algumas cartas na mesa Parvati. Peter Pettigrew foi o covarde, que traiu seus amigos, causando a morte de um deles e incriminando o outro. Ele traiu meus pais. Ele era um grifinório. Gilderoy Lockhart era um mentiroso, que apagou a memoria de bruxos que fizeram algo por esse mundo e ficou com os créditos destes. Ele era um corvino. Quirinus Quirrell foi o homem que deixou Voldemort entrar em seu corpo, ameaçando todos os alunos dessa escola, tudo por poder. Ele era um corvino. Eu conheci um lufano uma fez... foi alguém corajoso demais e não merecia morrer pela ganancia de outro. Aé, foi Peter que o matou. – Harry olhou para todos. - A questão é que, nem todo grifinório é corajoso. Muitos se acovardam diante de algo que não podem enfrentar. Nem todo corvinal é inteligente. Muitos são ignorantes ao modo como veen as coisas. Nem todo lufano é fraco. Muitos tem coragem até de enfrentar a morte. Nem todo sonserina é mal. Muitos tem um coração gentil. Muitos grifinórios morreriam por você. Muitos corvinos tentariam evitar sua morte. Muitos lufanos morreriam com você e muitos sonserinos matariam por você. Todos nós temos as casas e características em nós mesmos. Nossa casa não nos define. Nosso coração e escolhas sim. Antes de pensarem que alguém é ou age de tal forma por causa de sua casa, eu quero que se lembrem dessa nossa conversa.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um tempo, logo balançarama cabeça concordando.

\- Você tem razão.- Disse Parvati. – Eu não queria ofender.

Harry sorriu. - Eu não me senti ofendido. Que bom que tirei essa imagem preconceituosa de vocês. Agora vamos terminar esse relatório.

Após a conclusão do relatório, Harry se despediu dos demais e logo estava a caminho de seu dormitório. Uma escuridão tomou sua visão. Ele se viu na torre da Grifinória. Ron, Hermione e Gina estavam em uma sala isolada.

\- Aquele idiota! – Bufou Ron. – Viu o que ele disse sobre nós?

\- Sim! Eu não estou acreditando. A biblioteca toda ouviu aquilo. – Disse Hermione.

\- E como eu fico? Eu iria conquistar ele. Dumbledore e mamãe me disseram isso. Agora eu descubro que ele é gay? – Gina estava irritada. - Eu não estou acreditando nisso. Eu vou falar com a mamãe. Ela tem que me ajudar.

\- Se ele é realmente gay, então somente uma poção do amor ira resolver. – Disse Ron.

\- Mas é ilegal. – Disse Hermione. – Se formos pegos...

\- Dumbledore vai nos aliviar! – Disse Gina. – Vou falar com ele e com a mamãe.

A visão clareou novamente. Harry sorriu maldosamente. Ele foi até seu dormitório e pegou a capa de invisibilidade. Após todos estarem em suas camas. Harry saiu sobre a capa e foi até a câmara secreta. Lá estava o diário. Harry o pegou e o levou para o dormitório, o escondendo sobre a capa. No dia seguinte, Harry foi até o corujal e mandou uma carta para Lucius.

_Querido papai._

_Pode me fazer um favor? Preciso que venha a Hogwarts hoje. Preciso falar um assunto urgente e não posso me arriscar a deixar alguém saber isso._

_Com amor,_

_Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell- Malfoy_

O café da manhã estava ocorrendo normalmente. Snape s aproximou dos sonserinos na mesa.

\- Sr. Potter? – Disse ele, chamando a atenção de Harry. – Seu pai, Lucius, está esperando pelo senhor. Me acompanhe.

Harry prontamente se levantou e o seguiu até a entrada da escola. Lucius estava com semblante preocupado. Assim que se aproximaram, Snape s retirou e ficou observando de longe.

\- O que foi filho? Que assunto urgente você queria tratar?

\- Preciso que me faça um favor. Vá até Tom e diga a ele para fazer com que no diário dele, contenha a assinatura magica da Gina. Ela passou muito tempo escrevendo dele e preciso que o que ela escreveu esteja aparecendo. Preciso que ele coloque com a letra dela que ele atiçou o basilisco contra os alunos dessa escola. – Harry disse sorrindo. – E preciso que fique atento...em breve o senhor vai ter que vir para a escola tratar de outros assuntos.

Lucius ponderou um pouco e concordou. – Muito bem. Vou avisa-lo. Como está a escola.

\- Está indo bem. Draco está tomando a iniciativa de fazer as coisas sozinho. Isso é um progresso para ele. Em breve, acredito eu, que ele começara a crescer mentalmente e isso será bom para nós. É melhor você ir agora...temos os olhos de Dumbledore sobre nós.

Lucius olhou para trás de Harry e viu Dumbledore se aproximar de Snape que os observava de longe.

\- Entendo. Vou voltar para casa. Acredito que em breve você terá o que quer. Mande um abraço a Draco por mim. – Disse logo aparatando.

\--

Snape os observava de longe. Ele não sabia exatamente o que eles estavam planejando, mas depois do histórico de Harry na escola e do novo boato do mesmo ser gay, ele imaginou que Lucius iria querer conversar com ele. Dumbledore se aproximou dele silenciosamente, observando Harry e Lucius.

\- Olá Severus. – Disse Dumbledore. – O Sr. Malfoy veio falar com Harry?

\- Sim. – Disse Snape. – Eles queriam privacidade, então deixei Harry com ele.

\- Entendo. – Disse ele olhando para Snape. – Sabe sobre o que eles querem conversar?

\- Não, mas provavelmente é sobre o assunto que se espalhou recentemente pela escola. – disse Snape.

\- Oh. – Dumbledore fez uma expressão surpresa. – Sobre o jovem Harry ser gay?

\- Sim. Talvez ele ache que Harry esteja tendo algum tipo de experiencia ruim por isso.

\- Entendo. – Disse Dumbledore.

Logo que Lucius aparatou, Harry se aproximou deles.

\- Boa tarde, professor Dumbledore. – Disse Harry.

\- Boa tarde, Harry. Como vai? – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Vou bem, obrigada. Podemos ir, professor Snape. – Disse Harry.

\- Permita-me acompanhar vocês. – Disse Dumbledore.

Eles se dirigiam para o castelo. Dumbledore logo se separou deles. Harry olhou rapidamente para Snape e teve uma ideia.

\- Professor, o senhor sabe me dizer o que acontecerá com o aluno que produzir, ou utilizar uma poção do amor?

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. – Isso é simples. O departamento das leis da magia é o responsável por esse tipo de assunto. Poções do amor são proibidas e seu uso é ilegal. Se um aluno for pego, é provável que ele será preso.

Harry sorriu. – Entendo, obrigada por responder esse questionamento.

\- Posso perguntar o por que dessa curiosidade?

\- Claro. Eu apenas senti que isso ira acontecer. Agora, me permita ir, pois teremos aula em breve.

Snape suspirou. – Muito bem, pode ir.

Harry foi até a mesa da sonserina e terminou de tomar seu café. As aulas foram tranquilas. Os relatórios de poções pareceram satisfazer o professor Snape, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo de Ronald, no qual Snape o lançou um olhar torto. Na hora do amoço, Harry recebeu uma correspondência. A principio achou que poderia ser de Sirius, mas soltou um muxoxo de desdém ao ver que o pacote não tinha nome de quem o enviou. Abriu o pacote, vendo que havia caldeirões de chocolate e um pequeno envelope. Harry o abriu e na hora soube de quem era.

_Querido Harry, começamos com o pé esquerdo._

_Espero que aceite esses chocolates com uma forma de perdão._

_Com amor..._

Harry sentiu nojo. Draco o olhou curioso.

\- Esses chocolates são de quem? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Ginevra... mas estão com uma poção do amor.

Muitos na mesa da sonserina olharam para Harry.

\- E o que vai fazer? – Perguntou Goyle.

Harry sorriu. – Justiça. Vou aproveitar que hoje não temos aula a tarde e irei cuidar de alguns assuntos. – Harry terminou seu almoço e se retirou, indo a caminho da sala de poções, mas no caminho encontrou Colin.

\- Olá Harry! – Disse o mesmo animado.

\- Olá Colin. Como tem passado?

\- Eu vou bem. Esse ano você vai continuar como apanhador, não é?

\- Claro, se possível até eu concluir os estudos.

\- Oh, você recebeu chocolates? – Disse colin.

\- Sim. – Harry pensou um pouco. Ele sabia que a poção não faria mal a Colin, somente o ddeixaria louco por Gina. – Mas eu não vou comer todos. Não curto muito caldeirões de chocolate.

\- São os meus favoritos. – Disse Colin. – Posso ter um?

\- Claro. Pegue. – Disse Harry estendendo a caixa para ele.

\- Obrigada. – Disse o mesmo pegando um.

\- Se não se importa, eu tenho que ir. – Disse Harry.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Até mais Harry!

Harry caminhou um pouco e acabou se encontrando com outra pessoa. Era Gina. Ela sorria para ele.

\- Olá Harry. – Disse ela em som manhoso.

\- Olá Ginevra. - Harry disse um pouco ríspido.

\- Aonde vai? Eu posso te acompanhar?

Harry a olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Aonde vou não é assunto seu e não, você não pode me acompanhar.

Gina o olhou séria, mas logo desfez a expressão e colocou um sorriso no rosto. – Entendo...Oh.. isso são chocolates? _– ele os recebeu. É só uma questão de tempo. –_ Era o pensamento de Gina.

Era hora de jogar. – Sim, eu os recebi de alguém... provavelmente algum admirador secreto. Como quero come-los sozinho, eu vou para o um dormitório.

\- Oh, tudo bem. _Isso mesmo. Coma logo._ Vou indo. – Gina saiu dali com um sorriso na cara.

Harry os levou para o professor Snape.

Snape estranhou ao ver Harry entrar em sua sala. – Sr. Potter? O que foi?

Harry estendeu a ele os caldeirões de chocolate. – Me foram enviados por uma pessoa anônima. Eu sinto que tem algo errado neles. Provavelmente uma poção do amor...

Snape arquou a sobrancelha. – E o senhor acha isso por que motivo?

\- Eu sinto isso professor. Tem como o senhor verificar para mim?

Snape suspirou. - Não é tão difícil assim. Pode deixar que eu verifico e te aviso sobre qualquer coisa... mas está faltando um chocolate. O senhor comeu?

\- Não. No corredor, acabei encontrando Colin Creevey. Ele pediu um e eu acabei deixando ele pegar. Se tiver uma poção do amor, ele ira direto para a pessoa que fez, não é?

Snape seu um leve sorriso. – Um ótimo plano... até o final da tarde eu te dou uma resposta.

Harry sorriu. – Obrigada. – Harry se retirou dali e foi para a biblioteca ler. Ele gostava de ficar lá. Draco andava meio ausente nos últimos dias. Provavelmente por causa da experiencia com a aula de defesa, no qual Harry descobriu qual era o medo de Draco. Se Draco se mantivesse muito distante, Harry teria que conversar com ele. Já estava ficando tarde e Harry estava retornando, quando viu Draco e os Gêmeos Weasley em um canto. Eles pareciam conversar. Quando Harry se aproximou, ambos olharam para ele.

\- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Fred.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Estou sim. Por que eu não estaria?

\- Os gêmeos vieram me dizer que Gina recebeu alguma coisa da mãe deles. Alguma coisa que era para você. Algo ruim, provavelmte...

\- Sim, caldeirões de chocolate recheados de poção do amor. – Harry disse sem exitar.

Os três olharam incrédulos com a calmaria de Harry.

\- Você sabia? – Perguntou George.

\- Eu vi. Agora, saibam que sua irmã e sua mãe vão ter que arcar com as consequências. – Disse Harry. – Eu imagino que vocês vão querer que elas não sofram as punições da lei...

Fred e George se olharam sérios por um momento. – Você poderia ter imapedido isso. Se você viu...- Disse Fred.

\- Se eu tivesse impedido isso, teria outras coisas que elas poderiam fazer... – Disse Harry. – Eu não queria fazer mal para sua família, mas foram vocês que pediram isso. Não disso isso para vocês... pois sei que não foram vocês os responsáveis por isso. Vamos ver o desenrolar dessa história. Obrigada por virem contar ao meu irmão.

\- Nós não te achamos antes. – Disse George. – Deveriamos ter impedido nossa irmã e nossa mãe.

\- Seu irmão Ronald e Hermione também... mas isso é outra história. – Harry sorriu.- Podem ficar tranquilos, eu só quero o bem de todos.

Snape apareceu logo atrás deles. – Sr. Potter, se siga até o escritório do diretor.

Harry sorriu. – Muito bem. Até mais. Professor Snape, tem como darmos uma rápida passada no dormitório da sonserina? Tem algo que eu preciso pegar. Sinto que vou precisar.

Snape concordou e logo foram para o dormitório da sonserina. Harry pegou o diário e o abriu, se vendo feliz por ali estar as coisas que Gina havia escrito, sem contar alguns bônus. Logo, Harry seguiu Snape até a sala do diretor. Quando entrou lá, Snape se juntou a Lucius que estava olhando torto para Molly, que estava junto de Gina. No canto estava Dumbledore olhando a situação, mas logo viu Harry entrar.

\- Harry, meu querido menino. Quer gota de limão? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não, obrigada. – Disse Harry se juntando a Lucius.

Lucius abraçou Harry. – Filho, você está bem?

\- Estou sim. Não se preocupe.

\- Quando Severus me mandou a carta dizendo que você recebeu chocolates preenchidos por amortentia, eu fiquei muito preocupado e vim imediatamente.- Lucius olhou para Gina que estava abraçada em Molly. – Tudo culpa dessa...

\- Se acalme, Sr. Malfoy... Estamos aqui para resolvermos isso. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Eu imaginei que sim, por isso, antes de vir para cá, mandei uma carta para Cornélio e para o Sr. Crouch, afinal... Amortententia é ilegal. – Disse Lucius com um sorriso cheio de prazer.

Molly arregalou os olhos e a expressão de medo em Gina era clara.

\- Sr. Malfoy, eu não vejo o por que de precisarmos ir tão afundo. É um caso de paixão adolescente e...

\- Professor Dumbledore. – Disse Snape. – Amortentia é a mais forte poção do amor. Passei trabalho tratando o Sr. Creevey. O senhor sabe como isso vai trazer problemas a Sra. Weasley?

Dumbledore suspirou. – Sim Severus. Por isso mesmo que eu convoquei vocês aqui. Não era para o ministério entrar nesse assunto. Isso pode arruinar a vida da pequena Gina.

Harry se afastou de Lucius e olhou para Dumbledore. – Ela deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer besteira. Ela poderia ter arruinado a minha vida.

Dumbledore o olhou com um semblante triste. – Harry, meu querido... pense um pouco.... Gina pode ser expulsa e presa... vai arruinar a vida dela e da família dela?

\- Como eu disse diretor, ela deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter feito.

\- Era só uma poção do amor. – Disse Dumbledore. – Não veneno.

\- Uma poção do amor que pode tirar o livre arbítrio da pessoa é um veneno, professor Dumbledore. – Disse Snape. – Sem contar que seu uso é ilegal.

\- Eu acho que o medo que a Sra. Weasley esta tendo agora é o suficiente...

\- Suficiente? – Disse Harry. – O senhor está de brincadeira?

Molly olhou para Harry. – Por favor Harry, querido! Perdoe a Gina. Ela não fez por mal...

\- Não fez por mal? – Harry soltou uma risada debochada. - Está defendendo ela Sra. Weasley? Você deveria estar a repeendendo. – Harry fez uma cara de triste. – Mesmo depois do que eu fiz por sua família... é assim que a senhora e sua família me agradecem?

Cornélio e Bartolomeu entraram na sala e observaram a situação.

\- Então é verdade?- Perguntou Bartolomeu. – Ouve o uso de uma poção ilegal do amor nessa escola?

\- Sim. – Disse Snape. – Uma poção dada ao Sr. Potter pela Sra. Weasley. O mesmo acabo dando um dos chocolates a um jovem, Colin Creevey, antes de sabermos que tinha poção do amor neles. O Sr. Creevey já foi tratado.

\- Era amortentia? – Perguntou Cornélio.

\- Sim. - Disse Snape. - Uma poção perfeita.

Cornelio e Bartolomeu olharam para Gina. Dumbledore se pôs na frente destes.

\- Os senhores veem que é só uma garotinha assustada. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Garotinha assustada ou não, ela infringiu uma lei. Uma lei rigorosa. Ela não achou que seria perdoada, ao tentar envenenar o Sr. Potter com uma poção do amor ilegal, não é? – Disse Bartolomeu.

\- Eu só queria que ele me amasse... – Disse Gina em em meio a soluços e choro.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu já te disse que nunca poderia te amar Ginevra. Eu sou gay. Gosto de garotos. A escola inteira já sabe disso. Deveria ter respeitado minha orientação sexual.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry. – Harry, querido... você é muito jovem para ter certeza de sua orientação sexual e...

\- O senhor era gay desde a época de Grindelwald, e ainda o amava, ao ponto de deixar ele matar milhares de bruxos e trouxas até você finalmente perceber que ele nunca pararia. O senhor também foi julgado por isso? – Harry perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Todos na sala olharam para Dumbledore, que ficou pálido.

\- Bem, isso não importa. A questão aqui é que houve uma quebra de lei e os responsáveis tem que ser punidos. – Disse Cornélio.

\- Concordo plenamente, Sr. Ministro. – Disse Snape. – Mas, gostaria que investigassem mais afundo.

Todos olharam para Snape.

\- Eu havia dito que a poção era perfeita. Isso é demais até para uma garota de 12 anos. Acho que alguém a ajudou a preparar essa poção, ou a fez para ela. – Disse Snape.

\- Muito bem. – Disse o Sr. Crouch.- A Sra. Weasley será levada para o ministério e será submetida a veritasserum para nos dizer quem a ajudou com a poção.

Molly pareceu horrorizada. – Mas o soro da verdade também é proibido para menores.

\- A lei diz claramente que pode ser usado em casos extremos...- Disse Bartolomeu. – A não ser que a senhora saiba de alguma coisa...

Molly abraçou gina com força. – Tudo bem, não foi a Gina. Fui eu. Eu fiz os caldeirões e pedi que ela desse para o Harry.

Harry pareceu chocado. – O que? A senhora? Por que?

\- Quando eu soube que você era gay... eu me desesperei. Minha filha te ama tanto. Eu não queria a ver triste e sofrendo. – Disse Molly.

\- E eu? A senhora pensou no que eu iria sofrer? – Disse Harry ríspido.

Molly fez que não com a cabeça. Bartolomeu e Cornelio olharam para Molly.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Bartolomeu. – Molly Weasley, a senhora será presa pelo ministério até seu julgamento pela tentativa de envenenar o Sr. Harry Potter com uma poção do amor.

Molly abraçou Gina com força.

\- Não se preocupe Sra. Weasley. – Disse Harry tirando o diário de seu bolso. – Ginevra vai com você.

Todos olharam para Harry nesse momento.

-Ano passado, nossa escola teve ataques de um basislisco. Eu salvei a vida de ginevra, o senhor se lembra ministro?

Cornélio fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Pois é. Eu lembro de ter visto esse diário atirado em um canto, quando tirei Ginevra de lá. Apenas esse ano eu voltei lá e consegui pegar esse diário. Quando eu o li, fiquei chocado, mas acho melhor os senhores verificarem... – Harry estendeu o diário para Cornélio e Bartolomeu.

Eles abriram e leram, parecendo horrorizados. Bartolomeu passou uma serie de feitiços no diário.

\- Está com a assinatura magica de Ginevra Molly Weasley. – Disse Bartolomeu.

Gina parecia horrorizada e Molly não parecia estar entendendo nada.

\- Ela confessa nesse diário que ela é a responsável pelos ataques, pelos galos estrangulados de Hagrid e pelas marcas nas paredes. – Disse Bartolomeu.

Dumbledore pareceu nervoso.- Senhores... é só um diário...

\- Quando eu a havia salvado naquele dia... ela me disse “ fui eu”, mas eu não havia entendido até então... – disse Harry fazendo uma cara de nojo para elas. – Eu deveria ter voltado no mesmo dia para pegar esse diário. Se fingir de vitima foi muito inteligente Ginevra... – Disse Harry. – E pensar que eu fui gentil com você e sua família...

Gina começou a chorar mais.

\- Muito bem, as duas serão levadas para julgamento no ministério. – disse Bartolomeu.

\- Senhores..- Disse Dumbledore. – Temos que ser concientes de que alguma coisa aconteceu. Esse diário não é prova nenhuma e...

\- Veritaserum vai nos dizer isso. – Disse Bartolomeu.

Molly e Ginevra olharam para Harry como se suplicassem.

\- Não olhem para mim com esse olhar. Deveriam ter pensado nas consequências, antes de terem feito alguma coisa. – Disse Harry.

Bartolomeu convocou aurores que guiaram as duas para para a lareira.

Assim que eles se retiraram, só ficou na sala Lucius, Harry, Snape e Dumbledore. Dumbledore olhou com semblante triste para Harry, porém por dentro fervia de ódio. – Harry... Sabe o que vai acontecer com elas? Sabe o que você fez com elas?

Harry o olhou som despreso. – E o senhor sabe o que teria acontecido comigo? O que elas teriam feito comigo?

Lucius e Snape encararam o diretor. Dumbledore manteve o olhar triste.

\- Eu imagino mas... agora como fica a família delas?

\- Isso é problema deles. O que aconteceu com Ginevra e Molly serve de lição para que eles percebam que existem consequências para nossas descisões. – Harry se aproximou de Dumbledore e encarou seus olhos.

Dumbledore não sonseguia entrar na mente de Harry, mesmo quase estourando suas veias da cabeça.

\- O senhor deveria saber, Professor Dumbledore... Que se você pedir chuva, vai ter que aguentar a lama também. – Harry disse dando as costas para Dumbledore e se retirando da sala, junto com Lucius e Snape.

Lucius se despediu deles e aparatou para casa. Snape acompanhou Harry até o dormitório da sonserina. No dia seguinte a escola inteira já sabia sobre o que aconteceram com Ginevra e Molly Weasley. Ron, Fred e George estavam pálidos. AS aulas foram acontecendo normalmente até a hora do almoço. Ron e Hermione se aproximaram de Harry e Draco, antes de eles conseguirem ir para o grande salão.

\- Minha irmã e minha mãe foram presas por sua causa! – Gritou Ron a plenos pulmões.

Harry continuou caminhando, mas Ron se por na frente dele.

\- Você é surdo? – Berrou Ron.

\- Não. Só não fico perdendo meu tempo com falças acusações. – Disse Harry.

– A causa da prisão delas foi a quebra de leis que elas fizeram. É melhor começar a ler o profeta diário... – Disse Draco.

\- Isso foi para o profeta diário? – Perguntou Harry. Ele não tinha visto.

\- Sim. Papai garantiu isso. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

\- Oh, sim. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – O mundo precisa saber das coisas.

Hermione encarou os dois. – Você poderia ter feito algo para impedir isso. Você com certeza sabia que tinha poção do amor no chocolate, poderia simplesmente ter jogado fora.

Harry riu de deboche. - A ignorância é mesmo uma benção para uns e uma tolice para outros. Sim, de fato, eu sabia que os chocolates estavam com amortencia, mas eu nunca impediria uma pessoa de sofrer as consequências de seus atos. Se eu as impedisse hoje, elas tentariam algo amanha. A proposito Sra. Granger... se você não soube, foi Ginevra que ordenava o basilisco a atacar as pessoas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

Draco sorriu. – Vocês deveriam é estar agradecendo ao meu irmão, por ele não ter mencionado que vocês usaram poção polisuco ano passado. Isso faria vocês serem expulsos, mas se quiserem.... posso pedir para papai informar isso para o Sr. Crouch também.

Harry sorriu. Ele nem havia se lembrado desse fato. Ron e Hermione pareciam apavorados. Eles deram as costas e saíram dali.

\- Isso foi muito bom. - Disse Harry. – Está plantando belas sementes.

\- É claro. – Disse Draco sorrindo. - Estou aprendendo com o melhor.

Continua...


	18. Julgamento

O mês de setembro passou rapidamente. Na primeira semana de outubro, Harry e Draco desceram com os demais para tomar café. George e Fred estavam esperando por Harry na entrada do grande salão.

\- Harry, será que podemos dar uma palavrinha com você? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Claro. Draco pode me acompanhar? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Claro, sem problemas. – Disse George.- vai ser bem rápido.

Eles foram até uma sala vazia ali perto.

\- Então?- Perguntou Harry.

Fred estendeu para Harry o profeta diário.- Nossa mãe e irmã, vão ser julgadas em breve.

A matéria da capa mostrava uma foto das duas. Elas ainda estavam presas no ministério.

\- Sabe se tem algum jeito de ajudar? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sabemos que o que elas fizeram foi errado. Nossa irmã principalmente, mas não queremos que elas sejam mortas ou coisa do tipo. – Disse George.

Harry pareceu pensar um pouco.- Sobre a sua mãe, podemos fazer ela perder a varinha e ser incapaz de comprar outra, sem contar que vocês vão ter que pagar multa...

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Fred.

\- Já a sua irmã... tem um caso mais complicado. Utilizou uma criatura para petrificar estudantes, matou animais da propriedade da escola....

\- Sabemos disso. – Desse George. – Mas tem que ter um jeito, por favor pense.

Harry olhou para Draco por um momento e teve uma ideia.

\- Tem um jeito. – Disse Harry. – Mas se eu o fizer... vocês têm que garantir que sua mãe, a sua irmã e o seu irmão Ronald, nunca cheguem perto de mim, a não ser nas aulas. Vocês têm que garantir isso.

Tudo bem. Faremos o que for preciso. - Disseram em conjunto.

\- Muito bem. Draco, avise para o papai que eu irei como testemunha para o julgamento delas. Preciso me preparar.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, dando as costas e indo para o corujal. Harry olhou para os gêmeos.

\- Espero que cumpram a sua parte do trato. Caso contrário, elas terão um destino pior do que a morte. Vou esperar Draco para tomar café. Vocês podem ir.

Fred e George deram as costas e saíram dali. Assim que Draco retornou, ambos foram tomar café.

\- Você pretende liberta-las? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Irmão, tem muitas coisas que preciso te ensinar e uma delas é que nunca perca a chance de ter olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares. É preciso jogar com as peças que tem e formular uma estratégia para conseguir campo, principalmente onde o inimigo esta centralizado. A fonte destes. Se conseguir informação de lá, você sempre vai estar preparado. Eu tenho minha clarividência, mas você não e por isso tenho que te ensinar outros meios.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e logo focou em sua comida.

\--

Tom já havia conseguido convocar alguns de seus seguidores mais antigos. Ele precisava começar aos poucos. Adotou uma outra aparência para seus seguidores. Uma ofídica. Narcisa e Lucius entendiam o porquê. Ninguém levaria a sério um garoto. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando rabicho apareceu, procurando por Voldemort.

\- Milord... o senhor retornou...- Dizia ele se rastejando até Voldemort.

\- Sim, Rabicho. Em breve serei mais forte do que nunca. Você foi um dos covardes que fugiu depois que desapareci... mas foi um dos poucos que vieram me procurar sem ser convocado. Que progresso.

\- Sempre o esperei milorde... fiquei com uma família bruxa para ter qualquer notícia do senhor. Consegui fugir de Azkaban para lhe procurar e lhe ajudar a se erguer.

Tom sabia que Harry queria Peter vivo, para o dar a Sirius quando a hora chegasse. - Muito bem. Você pode ficar na mansão Riddle até ser convocado novamente. Eu tenho planos para você.

\--

Harry recebeu uma carta resposta de Lucius, dizendo que ele poderia ir como testemunha ao julgamento de Molly e Gina, que ocorreria em dois dias. Ele estava animado com o que iria fazer e sabia que Dumbledore iria tentar salva-las de qualquer forma. Dumbledore, de alguma forma, acabou sabendo que Harry iria como testemunha, mas acreditava plenamente que o garoto as destroçaria ainda mais. Precisava dar um jeito de o impedir.

Harry estava indo para as masmorras quando novamente sentiu aquela escuridão em sua visão.

Ele estava na sala de Dumbledore. O mesmo estava lendo um livro, quando Ronald entrou na sala.

\- O senhor me chamou? – Perguntou Ron.

\- Oh, sim. Precisamos conversar. Como você e a senhorita Granger fracassaram miseravelmente em tentarem se tornar os melhores amigos de Harry, eu preciso que façam outra coisa para mim.

\- E o que seria? - Perguntou Ron, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Quero que o machuquem o suficiente para ele ficar na enfermaria por um bom tempo, mas vocês não podem ser descobertos. – Disse Dumbledore, se levantando da cadeira que estava. – Posso ver com Hagrid qual a próxima criatura que ele vai trazer para a escola para vocês terem aula. Talvez, se vocês fracassarem novamente, posso usar ele.

\- E como o senhor quer que eu e Hermione façamos?

\- Isso, eu deixo com vocês, mas tem que ser feito antes de ele ir testemunhar contra a sua mãe e irmã no julgamento.

Ron fez uma cara de raiva. – Ele vai testemunhar contra? Aquele maldito...

\- Isso mesmo meu jovem. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

\- Vai ser feito. - Ron saiu da sala.

Dumbledore sorriu satisfeito. A visão voltou ao normal.

Harry sorriu. Ele teve outra ideia. Harry caminhou tranquilamente de volta ao grande salão, onde ele avistou Ron e Hermione conversando na mesa da grifinória. Provavelmente tramando contra ele. Harry caminhou tranquilamente ao encontro de Fred e George.

\- Tenho boas notícias para vocês. – Disse Harry.

Isso chamou a atenção de Ron e Hermione.

\- E o que seria? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Meu pai, Lucius, conseguiu me encaixar para ser uma testemunha e...

\- Vai mesmo condenar mais ainda minha mãe e irmã?! – Berrou Ron.

Todos olharam a cena.

Harry suspirou. – Vocês não contaram a ele?

Os gêmeos fizeram que não.

\- Me contar o que? Vocês estão com ele?!

Harry suspirou. – Eu vou como uma testemunha de defesa.

Ron e Hermione arregalaram os olhos.

\- Como é que é? – Perguntou Ron.

\- Eu descobri umas coisas que podem inocentar sua irmã sem ela ter nada em sua vida prejudicada e posso ajudar sua mãe também, mas para isso preciso ir no julgamento. – Disse Harry. – Foi o que eu havia conversado com seus irmãos, mas antes eu preciso de uma permissão para sair da escola. Bom, se em dois dias nada me acontecer, ou nenhum imprevisto, posso tirar sua irmã e mãe de lá.

Ron e Hermione o olharam boquiabertos.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vim aqui apenas para dar a boa notícia. – Disse Harry dando as costas.

Os dias haviam se passado, e nada acontecera com Harry. Ele sabia que Ron não iria fazer nada contra ele, se soubesse que Harry poderia torar elas de lá. Lucius apareceu na escola e levou Harry com ele.

Dumbledore ficou furioso e chamou Ron para sua sala. Ele logo teria que ir para o julgamento também. Quando Ron chegou, Dumbledore não mais tinha aquela expressão de avô.

\- O que quer, senhor? – Perguntou Ron.

\- Harry Potter saiu do castelo a alguns minutos. Você não fez nada contra ele. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Ele vai como uma testemunha de defesa. – Disse Ron.

Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que?

\- Ele falou com Fred e George. Disse que tinha descoberto umas coisas que poderiam inocentar minha mãe e irmã. Seja lá o que for, eu não acho que ele estava mentindo... até por que ele nunca mentiu até hoje. Pelo menos nada das coisas que ele disse eram mentira.

Dumbledore ponderou um pouco. – Muito bem. Eu logo terei que ir também. Você pode ir.

Assim que Ron saiu, Dumbledore ponderou. O que Harry sabia que poderia salva Gina e Molly? Ele próprio não fazia ideia. Era ir para o julgamento para ver.

Harry havia chegado com Lucius no ministério. Os demais já estavam alocados na sala do julgamento. Harry ficou ao lado de Lucius. Depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore entrou acompanhado de Hagrid. Molly e Gina estavam sentadas em um canto, cercadas por dementadores. Fudge se levantou.

\- Boa tarde. Estamos todos reunidos aqui para o Julgamento de Molly Weasley e Ginevra Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley foi acusada de preparar uma poção do amor para Harry James Potter. A mesma confessou tal crime perante mim e ao Sr. Crouch. A Sra. Ginevra Molly Weasley foi acusada de ser a responsável pelos ataques na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela confessa esse crime e outros em um diário, cuja a assinatura magica era a dela. Ela também foi a responsável por pegar os chocolates com amortencia e entregar eles para Harry. Hoje estamos aqui para a sentença. Por outrora, o jovem Harry quis vir como uma testemunha de defesa e não de acusação.

Nesse momento todos, incluindo elas, olharam para Harry. Harry se levantou e foi até a cadeira no centro da sala.

\- Bem, Sr. Potter. O senhor quis vir como uma testemunha de defesa, mesmo sendo a vitíma. – Disse Fudge.

\- Sim. Descobri coisas que me fizeram ver que Ginevra não foi tão culpada assim. – Disse Harry.

\- O que o senhor tem a dizer? – Perguntou Fudge.

\- Bem, o diário que o senhor mencionou, tinha um nome escrito no mesmo. O senhor pode confirmar. Eu havia notado o nome e notado também que o mesmo não era de Ginevra. No calor da emoção do dia, eu me esqueci desse fato e simplesmente entreguei o diário ao Sr. Crouch. Nele tem o nome de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Foi difícil, mas acabei descobrindo quem era esse. – Harry fez uma cara de preocupado.

Dumbledore fez o mesmo. Então Voldemort estava por trás disso.

\- E quem seria esse? – Perguntou Fudge.

Harry olhou para o ministro e para os demais. – Esse era o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Sussurros aqui e ali. Fudge ficou surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Se vocês quiserem verificar, vão perceber que ele estudou em Hogwarts e no ano de 1942, em seu quinto ano, ele abriu a câmara secreta e atiçou o basilisco que lá tinha contra alunos nascidos trouxas. Uma jovem foi morta naquela época. Acredito que ele tenha enfeitiçado esse diário e acabou afetando Ginevra e a controlando para fazer o mesmo que ele fez no passado. – Disse Harry.

Fudge ficou sério. – Rubeo Hagrid foi culpado pela morte da jovem. Ele tinha uma acromantula e ...

\- Mas não havia resquícios de veneno nela, não é? A jovem simplesmente caiu morta. Eu vi os relatórios. Uma acromantula tem um veneno letal e uma mordida fatal. Se não tinha nada disso nela, então não foi a acromantula. Não é preciso ser um gênio para ver isso. Tiveram outros ataques de alunos petrificados naquele ano. – Disse Harry, tirando do bolso alguns papeis que ele entregou a Fudge.

Fudge leu os papeis e seu semblante foi de surpresa. - Dumbledore assegurou que foi apenas a garota morta.

\- Bom, ele também tinha assegurado que Sirius Black era o guardião do segredo dos meus pais, perante o ministério. Hoje todos sabem que não era Sirius. Qual a pena por mentir para o ministério?

Todos olharam rapidamente para Dumbledore. Ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Se vocês quiserem investigar se o que eu estou dizendo é verdade, por favor sintam-se a vontade. – Disse Harry.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Fudge. – Vamos investigar sobre o caso do diário. Sra. Elston, verifique se o que o Sr. Potter disse é verdade.

Uma das mulheres do júri se levantou e saiu dali.

\- E sobre a Sra. Weasley e a amortencia? – Perguntou Fudge.

\- Esse caso, eu retiro a acusação.

Todos olharam para Harry.

\- Ela de fato é a culpada pela amortencia, mas não foi ela que me deu e mesmo que eu tivesse ingerido, não faria efeito. Meus anéis me protegem desse efeito. Ela é mãe de sete filhos. Os filhos precisam da mãe. Eu quero que a varinha dela seja quebrada e que ela não mais possa ter direito a outra, sem contar as multas que ela terá que pagar.

Fudge pareceu pensar um pouco. - Muito bem. O conselho pode se retirar para o veredito.

Logo, o júri se levantou e se retirou. Levou cerca de meia hora até eles saírem de lá. Amélia foi a representante do júri.

\- Nós concedemos a réu, Molly Weasley, a liberdade condicional, com a perca permanente da varinha e sobre a multa de quinze mil galeões. – Disse Amélia.

Prontamente Molly foi retirada do tribunal. Gina ainda estava sentada aguardando o resultado da investigação do diário. A Sra. Elston voltou cerca de uma hora depois com vários papeis. Ela os entregou a Fudge e aos demais .

Fudge respirou fundo. – Ao que tudo indica, o Sr. Potter nos disse a verdade sobre tudo. O diário realmente pertenceu a você-Sabe-quem, e ainda continha uma assinatura magica, porém+ muito fraca. O júri pode se retirar para o veredito.

Novamente o júri se retirou, voltando quinze minutos depois. Amélia novamente tomou a frente.

\- Nós consideramos a réu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Inocente da acusação de ter sido a responsável pelos ataques na escola. Contudo, ela é culpada de ter dado de boa vontade a poção ao Sr. Potter, portanto a mesma deverá pagar uma multa de cinco mil galeões. Ela ficara em liberdade condicional e poderá continuar estudando em Hogwarts.

Assim que a sentença foi dada, Harry sorriu satisfeito e se juntou a Lucius. Dumbledore ficou matutando por um tempo. Realmente, ele não conseguia decifrar Harry. O garoto é sempre imprevisível. Harry voltou para Hogwarts. Ele sabia que mais cedo, ou mais tarde ele teria que ir até sala precisa para pegar o diadema, porém precisava planejar com cuidado seus passos. No dia seguinte, o profeta diário havia sido entregue na escola. A notícia da soltura de Gina e Molly ecoou pela escola. Harry tinha terminado seu café e se levantou para ir para o banheiro. No caminho encontrou Fred e George.

\- Olá Harry. – Disse Fred.

\- Olá rapazes. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Felizes?

\- Estamos. – Disse George. – Você cumpriu sua parte, e nós vamos cumprir a nossa. Gina retorna amanha para a escola e já vamos dar o aviso para ela.

\- Sim, ela e Ron sabem que nós somos brincalhões, mas quando falamos sério, a coisa é feia. – Disse Fred.

\- Estou feliz que nós podemos nos ajudar. - Disse Harry. – Aproveitando, soube que vocês vão jogar contra a lufa-lufa amanha.

\- A é.- Disse George.- Wood está nos fazendo treinar que nem loucos. Esse ano é o último dele, e ele quer que a grifinória ganhe a taça de quadribol.

\- Bom, continuem treinando, pois no fim, vocês vão ter que jogar contra a sonserina.- Disse Harry.

\- Vamos dar o nosso melhor. A sonserina vai jogar contra a corvinal mês que vem, não é? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, mas já é um jogo ganho. – Disse Harry. – Se me dão licença, eu vou ao banheiro.

Os gêmeos saíram dali e Harry foi ao banheiro. Cedrico Diggory estava lá. Harry nunca tinha falado com ele antes. Cedrico estava no sexto ano, e no próximo ano teria o torneio tribruxo. Demorou um pouco até Harry notar que Cedrico o olhava.

\- Hey, você é o Harry Potter né? – Perguntou ele.

\- Oh, sim, sou eu.

\- Desculpe a pergunta, mas vai me acontecer alguma coisa? Soube que você tem o dom da clarividência. Você ficou me encarando por um tempo, e eu pensei que...

\- Ah, não é nada. Agora a pouco falei com Fred e George sobre o jogo de amanha. Vai ser Grifinória contra lufa-lufa. Você é o apanhador da lufa-lufa né? Só achei coincidência te encontrar logo após aquela conversa.

\- Oh, então foi isso. – Disse Cedrico.

\- Bom, boa sorte amanha no jogo. – Disse Harry indo para o mictório.

\- Vou precisar? – Perguntou Cedrico.

Harry riu. – Hey, nem sempre vejo coisas ruins ou boas. As vezes nem vejo. Só estou te desejando boa sorte.

\- Ok, obrigada. – Disse Cedrico e logo saiu dali. Quando Harry voltou ao grande salão, a mesa da sonserina tinha um amontoado de gente. Harry sorriu ao ver o motivo. Sirius havia mandado uma Firebot para ele. Essa era a surpresa. Tinha uma carta com a vassoura.

_Querido Harry._

_Ai está o seu presente. Soube que você vai jogar mês que vem. Eu conversei com os medibruxos e vou poder comparecer para te ver jogar. Lucius vai ir comigo. Essa semana recebi a visita de Lupin. Foi muito emocionante o encontrar novamente. Ele me disse que você havia falado com ele, incluindo que sabia muitas coisas a nosso respeito. Ele me disse que você tem o dom da clarividência e que já previu muitas coisas e que sempre estava certo. Eu soube do Peter. Tenho medo de que ele vá atrás de você, mas espero que esse seu dom te ajude. Soube do caso da amortencia e que você foi no julgamento delas as defender. Realmente eu não te entendo, mas Lucius me disse que você sempre faz as coisas que precisam ser feitas, então eu não vou discutir sobre isso. Espero que use bem a vassoura._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Padrinho,_

_Sirius Black._

Harry estava feliz. Sirius iria vir e isso era ótimo. A primeira aula foi adivinhação. Harry ficava encarando a professora com uma expressão triste. Ela sabia do porquê. Harry não via a hora de ele poder sacrifica-la para que Tom tivesse sua alma completa de novo. A próxima aula foi de defesa, mas Lupin não estava e Harry sabia o porque. A lua cheia se aproximava. Snape deu aula no lugar de Lupin e pediu a redação de Lobisomens. Harry sabia da implicância de Snape com Lupin e Sirius. Ele teria que melhorar isso. Depois da aula teve o almoço. Harry estava animado. O yule se aproximava. Poderia ver seu padrinho novamente. Conseguiu mais aliados. As coisas estavam indo bem. No dia seguinte, no jogo da grifinória contra a lufa lufa, os lufanos ganharam. Wood não parecia muito feliz. Ele sabia que depois dessa derrota eles deveriam jogar contra a corvinal e se ganhassem, eles iriam jogar conta a sonserina. Cedrico estava radiante de felicidade. Dava para ver isso em qualquer lugar do corredor em que estavam. Harry sabia que ele era um bom rapaz. No outro 1983, quando Harry caiu da vassoura, Cedrico quis cancelar o jogo, pois não achou justo ter ganhado daquele jeito. Teria que planejar como faria no torneio tribruxo. Se ele fosse um dos campeões, faria o possível para pegar a taça tribruxo no final. Harry estava tão distraído, que nem percebeu quando Cedrico se aproximou dele.

\- Hey Harry. – Disse Cedrico. – Podemos conversar?

\- Claro.

\- Em particular. – Disse Cedrico.

Harry achou estranho, mas foi com ele até uma sala mais afastada.

\- Pode falar. – disse Harry.

\- Então, eu soube que você é gay. – Disse ele.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. –Sim. Isso te incomoda?

\- Não. – Disse Cedrico, sorrindo bobo.- Mas tem algo que eu queria te perguntar.

\- Pergunte.- Harry estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Cedrico parecia nervoso. Ele olhou para os lados, como se fosse para se certificar que não havia ninguém em volta. Ele olhou para Harry e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, rapidamente dando um selinho em Harry.

\- Quer namorar comigo?

Continua...


	19. Namoro

Harry ficou surpreso e se afastou de Cedrico. – O que?

\- Perguntei se quer namorar comigo.

\- Eu ouvi isso, só não estou entendendo. Mal nos conhecemos. Nos falamos pela primeira vez ontem e...

\- Não é por que você nunca reparou em mim, que eu não reparei em você. Você é tão lindo Harry... Tudo em você é tão perfeito. Olhar para você me faz querer sorrir. - Cedrico se aproximou de Harry.- Olha Harry, se quiser um tempo pra pensar, eu posso esperar...

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Eu não quero namorar com você.

Cedrico pareceu pensar um pouco. – É por que sou mais velho, sou um lufano ou...

\- Porque já tem alguém que eu gosto. – Disse Harry.

Cedrico suspirou triste. – Ah, então é isso... bem, me desculpe. Fiquei feliz ao saber que você gostava de homens como eu. Achei que poderia ter uma chance com você, mas está tudo certo. Eu espero que dê tudo certo com essa pessoa que você gosta.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco. – Obrigada. Eu também espero que você consiga alguém.

Logo Cedrico sai dali. Harry ficou matutando. Se Tom soubesse do que aconteceu, poderia dar problemas para Cedrico. Harry resolveu que falaria com Tom quando a hora chegasse. Ginevra ficava encarando Harry de longe, sempre sendo observada por Fred e George. Sempre que ela queria se aproximar, eles conseguiam a guiar para outro lado. AS aulas transcorriam normalmente. Não demorou muito e o dia da partida da sonserina contra a corvinal chegou. Harry estava ansioso. Ele podia ver Sirius na arquibancada, ao lado de Lupin e Lucius. Ele acenou feliz para Harry. Harry montou em sua vassoura e subiu para o alto. Os demais jogadores já estavam posicionados. Harry ficou de frente para Cho. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça, tentando se lembrar do que havia visto nela, para querer a chamar para o baile em 1994. Logo a partida começou. Harry permanecia parado no ar com um sorriso. Ele se lembrava que em 1994, na partida da grifinória contra a corvinal, Cho era uma inútil que o ficava seguindo a todo momento, pensando que ele havia avistado o pomo. Ela o olhava atenta a qualquer movimento. Harry apenas desviava dos balaços e permanecia parado, até que ele avistou o pomo. Ele estava mais atrás de Cho. A garota estava tão empenhada em o observar que nem notou o pomo atrás dela. Harry continuava sorrindo, mas resolveu que era hora de parar com a brincadeira. Ele foi pra cima de Cho com a vassoura. A garota não ficou parada e desviou, quando viu que a intenção de Harry era de fato ir para cima dela. O problema foi que a vassoura Harry era muito rápida e ela quase foi para o chão tentando desviar. Percebendo que Harry havia avistado o pomo, ela tentou o seguir, mas a vassoura de Harry o permitia ir em uma velocidade incrível para os lados. Quem olhava tinha que admitir que Harry era ótimo em voar. Ele conseguia pilotar a vassoura com maestria, como se já tivesse voado com aquela vassoura a anos. Harry sabia que Cho o seguia, então decidiu dar uma lição a ela. Se ela fosse inteligente, não o seguiria mais, porém, caso contrário, ela poderia se machucar feio. Harry não avistava mais o pomo, mas Cho acreditava que Harry o estava seguindo. Harry voou para perto das arquibancadas, com Cho o seguindo. Ele estava quase chegando encostado nela, quando subitamente inclinou a vassoura para cima e voou para o alto. Cho freou bruscamente, quase se chocando contra a arquibancada, mas ela continuou seguindo Harry. Harry percebeu que ela não iria desistir, então teve outra ideia. Ele foi para o mais alto com o braço estendido. Cho o seguiu e estendeu o braço também. Quando estavam bem no alto, Harry pode avistar o pomo, mas ele desceu em disparada para baixo e Harry o seguiu em uma velocidade alarmante. Cho começou a descer, logo atrás de Harry. Quando Harry estava a poucos metros de se chocar com o chão, ele conseguiu apanhar o pomo e inclinar a vassoura para o lado e planou suavemente com o pomo em mãos, mas Cho não deu tanta sorte e não conseguiu frear a tempo de não colidir com o chão. Numa tentativa desesperada, ela saltou da vassoura, e teria caído um tombo feito, se Harry não tivesse voado em sua direção e a apanhado antes dela cair. A vassoura de Cho que espatifou no não. Harry conseguiu planar com a garota em sua garupa, até o chão. Lino já havia anunciado que a sonserina havia ganhado, mas a atenção estava toda para Harry e Cho. A garota estava uma pilha de nervos. Harry estava tranquilo. A madame Pomfrey veio correndo na direção deles.

\- Você esta bem, senhorita Chang? – Perguntou Pomfrey.

Cho concordou com a cabeça e encarou Harry momentaneamente. Isso foi até que Lisa Turpin, da corvinal, veio correndo até eles.

\- Cho, você está bem? – Perguntou Lisa.

\- Estou sim. – Disse Cho dando um sorriso.

\- Você foi muito imprudente, Sr. Potter.- Disse Lisa.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Por que?

\- Você enganou a Cho por vários momentos. Quase a fez se chocar contra as arquibancadas, fingindo que estava perseguindo o pomo, bem como quando estendeu seu braço e voou para o alto! Ela podia ter se machucado muito! Tudo por sua causa! – Lisa berrava, e isso chamou a atenção dos demais.

\- É verdade... você realmente me enganou. – Disse Cho. – Eu realmente podia ter me machucado e....

-– Diga-me, Sra. Turpin... que culpa tenho eu se sua amiga quis ficar me seguindo, ao invés de se esforçar em procurar o pomo por si própria?

Lisa e Cho arregalaram os olhos.

\- Cho me seguiu, pensando que isso a pouparia de esforços que os demais apanhadores fazem. De fato, eu percebi que ela me seguia, por isso a arquibancada foi utilizada. Ela precisa aprender a correr atrás das coisas, e não seguir outros, achando que isso vai atalhar o caminho. Quando ela quase se acidentou, continuou me seguindo sem nem pensar que eu poderia a estar querendo a despistar. Se não quiser ser enganada, Sra. Chang, tudo o que tem que fazer é pensar sabiamente antes de agir. Essa sua burrice de ficar me seguindo, quase custou sua vida. Se não fosse por mim, você ou morreria, ou teria se machucado bem feio. Ao menos foi esperta para se jogar da vassoura antes dela colidir. Da próxima vez que for jogar quadribol, faça um favor a si mesma e corra atrás do pomo. É seu dever, como apanhadora, se esforçar pelo seu time, já que és aquela que pode ganhar o jogo pela sua casa. Tenha um bom dia. – Harry disse, andando com o pomo na mão, erguendo o braço para que todos pudessem ver.

Muitos aplausos vinham da sonserina e lufa-lufa. Alguns poucos da corvinal e menos ainda da grifinória. Harry não ligava muito para isso. Apenas seguiu seu caminho para a tenda da sonserina. Sirius e Lucius apareceram lá. Harry deu um abraço em Lucius e ficou um tempo abraçado com Sirius.

\- Você foi incrível Harry! – Disse Sirius com um grande sorriso. – James teria tanto orgulho de você, mesmo você não estando na grifinória.

Harry sorriu. – Obrigada Sirius. Estou muito bem na sonserina. A grifinória só me deu dor de cabeça.

\- Eu soube. Lucius me contou tudo. Nem acreditei quando ele me falou de Dumbledore...Aquele velho roubava de você... e aqueles trouxas...

\- Estou ótimo agora Sirius. Isso que importa. Você está comigo. Eu tenho uma família que me apoia. Uma casa que me protege. Estou bem melhor agora. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Isso é ótimo de saber. – Disse Sirius. – O yule se aproxima. Vou ficar uns dias com vocês na mansão Malfoy, mas gostaria que você ficasse uns dias comigo no Largo Grimmauld. Claro que se Lucius concordar...

\- Sem problemas. Eu acho que você e Harry merecem mesmo um tempo sozinhos. – Disse Lucius. – Depois do Yule, Harry pode ir com você, mas ele tem que retornar antes do início das aulas.

\- Sem problema. - Disse Sirius. – Vou poder voltar para casa uns dias antes do Yule, então vou dar um trato no lugar para receber Harry.

\- Isso seria bom, afinal aquela casa está vazia a alguns anos. – Disse Lucius. – Não quero que Harry fique na sujeira.

Sirius ajeitou a postura. – É claro que eu não vou deixar Harry na sujeira.

-Eu não me importo. Sendo bem honesto, eu gostaria de ir lá antes de o senhor fazer a faxina. – Disse Harry.

Isso chamou a atenção de Sirius e Lucius.

\- Por que? – Perguntou Sirius.

\- Apenas quero verificar uma coisa na casa dos Blacks. Imagino que nessa faxina, muitas coisas vão ser jogadas fora?

\- Sim, mas tem algo que você queria de lá? – Perguntou Sirius.

\- Pode ter, por isso quero dar uma olhada. Tem problema? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não. Já que é o que você quer fazer, não tem problema. – Disse Sirius. – Logo eu tenho que ir. Ainda preciso ficar mais alguns dias em St. Mungus.

\- Sim. Quando você receber alta, eu e Narcisa vamos te buscar. – Disse Lucius. – Só mande uma coruja.

\- Muito bem. Até mais Harry. – Disse Sirius lhe dando um abraço. – Nos vemos no yule.

Lucius também deu um grande abraço em Harry e em Draco, logo se retirando junto com Sirius.

Depois de um banho, Harry trocou de roupas e foi para a biblioteca. No caminho encontrou Fred e George, junto com Gina e Ron. Eles pareciam estar discutindo. Harry se escondeu atrás de um pilar para ouvir a conversa.

\- Eu só quero ir lá parabenizar o Harry e agradece-lo por ter tirado a mim e nossa mãe de Azkaban. – Disse Gina.

\- É, se ela quer ir lá, deixem ela. – Disse Ron.

\- Não. Nenhum de vocês vai chegar perto do Harry. – Disse Fred.

\- É mesmo. Sempre que vocês pensam em chegar perto dele, alguma coisa acontece. – Disse George.- Ele foi bonzinho com você até agora. Melhor deixar do jeito que está.

Gina bufou. – Só vou agradecer.

\- Não importa o que você quer fazer Gina. – Disse Fred. Ele não estava com aquele tom brincalhão que ele e George sempre andavam. Era frio e bem sério. – Você sabe que só causou problemas para a nossa família quando fez aquela besteira? Na sua ficha está marcado o que você fez. Se tentar se aproximar do Harry, as pessoas vão começar a falar coisas.

\- Sim, provavelmente que você está tentando se aproximar dele para fazer alguma coisa. – Disse George. – Já pensou no impacto que teria na sua reputação? Ela já não é muito boa.

Gina bufou irritada. – Tudo bem. – Disse dando as costas e saindo dali pisando duro.

Ron encarou os gêmeos. – Parece que vocês estão do lado do Potter.

\- Não seja idiota Ron. – Disse Fred. – Você deveria concordar conosco. Olha o que aconteceu com Gina e com a mamãe pela besteira delas.

\- Harry é um manipulador! – Disse Ron. – Ele faz essas coisas para conseguir nos deixar confusos e...

\- Ele é manipulador por ter razão? - Questionou George. – Ele apenas fala as coisas e suas consequências.

\- Se ele é manipulador por dizer a verdade, imagina então Dumbledore por ter mentido para todos. – Disse Fred.

Ron ficou boquiaberto. – Como podem falar de Dumbledore dessa forma?

No corredor, já haviam vários alunos que estavam escutando essa barulheira toda.

\- E estamos mentindo? – Perguntou Fred. – Acho que está na hora de você começar a correr atrás de informação Ron... pode ser que ele esteja te usando também. Vamos George. Temos que terminar nosso pergaminho sobre guerra dos duendes.

Fred e George se retiraram dali. Ron ficou boquiaberto no corredor. Muitos alunos olhavam a cena. Harry saiu de trás do pilar e seguiu para abiblioteca. Ron viu Harry passar, mas não disse nada e se retirou dali. Harry foi a biblioteca ler um pouco. Precisava em breve pegar o diadema. Pretendia fazer isso até o yule. Logo o período da tarde chegou e Harry retornou para o grande salão, para jantar. No caminho viu Draco e os gêmeos conversando sobre alguma coisa. Harry se aproximou deles para ouvir a conversa.

\- Nossa irmã é uma garantida. Ela não vai mais importunar o Harry. – Disse Fred.

\- Ao menos não tão cedo. – Disse George – Mas ficaremos de olho. Ron é o problema.

\- Sim, ele acredita plenamente em Dumbledore e que Harry é o vilão. – Disse Fred.

\- Bom, deixe ele. Uma hora ou outra, seu irmão vai aprender que seguir Dumbledore é uma perca de tempo. – Disse Draco. – Mas obrigada por me informar. Farei com que Harry saiba disso.

Fred e George concordaram com a cabeça e logo se retirarem. Harry foi até Draco.

\- Não sabia que estava conversando tão abertamente com os gêmeos. – Disse Harry.

-Oh. - Exclamou Draco surpreso. – Conversamos de vez enquanto. Eles são bem abertos a falarem comigo, quando você não está por perto. Eles só vieram me falar que Gina vai te deixar em paz por um tempo, mas que Ronald pode ser um problema.

\- Sim, eu ouvi. Ao menos temos eles do nosso lado. Vamos, estou com fome.

No meio do jantar, Harry recebeu uma carta de Lucius.

_Querido Harry,_

_Estamos um pequeno problema aqui. Quando você for dormir essa noite, esteja preparado._

_Mande um abraço a Draco por mim._

_Com amor,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Harry já meio que imaginava o que era, mas respirou fundo e aguardou o momento chegar. Quando foi para o dormitório, se deitou na cama e aguardou o sono vir. Em meio a seu sonho, Harry se viu na mansão Peverell. Tom estava sentado em uma poltrona encarando a lareira.

\- Você demorou. – Disse Tom.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Estou em sua cabeça. Serei rápido. – Tom disse se levantando da poltrona e ficando de frente para Harry. – Eu vi o que aconteceu a algumas semanas com o tal de Cedrico Diggory.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Eu não quis te contar.

\- Eu sei. Não quer que eu o mate. Ele foi ingênuo demais para ter feito aquilo, mas está tudo bem. Andei pensando umas coisas Harry... Mas só farei se você concordar.

\- E o que seria? – Perguntou Harry arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Quero que aceite o pedido de namoro dele.

Essa resposta quase fez Harry cair para trás. – O que?! Como assim?!

\- Eu estive pensando em algumas coisas ao longo desse tempo Harry. Você vive dizendo que tem alguém que gosta, mas nunca menciona quem é... pode ser que usar ele vá despistar futuras investigações...

\- Mas Tom... se eu fizer isso... eu vou ter que beijar ele...

Tom segurou o rosto de Harry.- Eu sei...mas se for para a nossa vingança vai valer a pena. Além do mais, seu primeiro beijo já foi comigo.

\- Mas você sabe que namoro não é só isso, não é? – Harry perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas como você só tem treze anos, ele não vai querer mais nada além de beijos e caricias. Ele também só tem quinze...

\- Tom... eu não quero te trair... Isso parece traição. – Disse Harry olhando para baixo.

\- Mas não é, por que eu estou de pedindo. Também não gosto nem um pouco de pensar em seus lábios serem de outro. Estou péssimo por estar te usando para isso.

Harry estava enfurecido. – Como pode me pedir para fazer esse tipo de coisa? Não sou nada para você?

Tom suspirou. – Você é tudo para mim. Harry, se fosse ao contrário, eu o faria por você.

Harry suspirou. – Muito bem. Vou fazer isso por você.

Tom sorriu. – Obrigada. Prometo que vou te compensar. – Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry.

No dia seguinte, Harry se acordou e foi direto para o banheiro. Precisava pensar um pouco. Como se aproximaria de Cedrico? Teria que fazer uma mudança drástica para isso. Harry pensou um pouco e se olhou no espelho, tendo uma ideia logo em seguida. Harry cortou seus cabelos, os deixando mais curto, como no outro 1993. Quando terminou foi para o grande salão. Ele tinha uma ideia, então precisava fazer um teatro. Quando chegou, todos olharam para ele. Harry estava com um semblante triste. Draco e os demais sonserinos o olharam preocupados.

\- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Nada. Vamos tomar café. – Harry disse comendo sem vontade. Como era fim de semana, Harry saiu para caminhar. Ele sabia os locais que os lufanos sempre iam. Nos jardins, ele viu Cedrico conversando com outros lufanos. Harry ficou pensando um pouco. Seria justo fazer isso com Cedrico? Sabia que ele era inocente. Harry estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem notou quando esbarrou em Cedrico, que estava indo na direção dele.

\- Ah perdão. – disse Harry piscando um pouco. – Ah, Cedrico. Desculpe...

\- Tudo bem. Percebi que você estava com a cabeça longe... Tudo bem?

\- Ah... está sim...

\- Você está com uma cara péssima. Você cortou o cabelo. Ficou melhor assim, na minha opinião. Da pra ver melhor o seu rosto.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Harry sorrindo fraco.

\- Mas sério, o que aconteceu? – Agora Cedrico fez uma expressão séria.

\- Quer mesmo saber? – Harry perguntou, olhando para os lados.

Os demais lufanos tinham se afastado deles.

\- Quero. Você não é assim. – Cedrico fez uma expressão preocupada.

\- Bom, se lembra que eu falei que tinha alguém que eu gostava?

Cedrico concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom, acontece que ele é mais velho que eu e... optou por outro caminho. Simplesmente me deixou para ser livre...como se eu não fosse nada... – Pequenas lagrimas escorreram do rosto de Harry. – Ah, me desculpe...

Harry saiu correndo para o banheiro. Não foi difícil fingir o choro. Ele se sentia um pouco magoado pelo que Tom o pediu para fazer. Chorou por um tempo, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Cedrico o tinha seguido.

\- Harry... – Ele parecia preocupado.

\- Desculpe. Já vai passar. Não é fácil como eu pensei que seria. – Disse Harry em meio a soluços.

Cedrico abraçou Harry contra seu peito. – Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry o abraçou de volta, afundando seu rosto no tórax de Cedrico, que fez um carinho em sua cabeça.

\- Eu quero tanto esquecer tudo isso... – Disse Harry. – Como você fez para me esquecer?

Cedrico engoliu a seco. – Eu não esqueci.

Harry tirou o rosto do tórax de Cedrico e o encarou com os olhos chorosos. – Como?

\- Eu tentei. Tinha alguém da minha casa que gostava de mim, mas não foi a mesma coisa... – Cedrico disse, enxugando algumas lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Harry.

\- Mas...

\- Olha Harry, não é fácil. Não vai ser fácil, mas você tem que ao menos tentar esquecer esse cara. Quero que você tente comigo. – Disse Cedrico.

Harry piscou algumas vezes.- O que? Isso é errado.. seria uma mentira e..

\- Você pode acabar gostando de mim. Posso te provar que serei fiel e leal.

Harry riu fraco. – Você é um lufano... ser leal e fiel é de vocês.

\- Mas, eu posso te fazer feliz Harry. Só me de uma chance... por favor...

Harry ficou um pouco e olhou para os lados pensando, enquanto Cedrico fazia um carinho em seu rosto. Harry respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos. – Tudo bem, vamos namorar.

Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de Cedrico. Ele pegou Harry no colo e rodopiou com ele.

\- Cedrico! Me ponha no chão. – Harry disse fazendo beiço.

Cedrico deu uma risada e pôs Harry no chão, não desfazendo o abraço. Deu uns beijos na testa de Harry e o olhou nos olhos. - Posso te beijar?

Harry suspirou.- Pode sim, afinal agora você é meu namorado.

Cedrico deu um grande sorriso, antes de aproximar seus lábios dos de Harry, os unindo em um beijo calmo. Os lábios estalavam baixinho à medida que o beijo aprofundava. Cedrico pediu passagem com a língua, que Harry concedeu. A língua de Cedrico era gentil e curiosa com a de Harry, como se a convidasse a brincar. Harry teve que admitir que Cedrico beijava bem. Não demorou muito e logo eles se separaram, com Cedrico finalizando o beijo com um selinho.

\- Ora, o que temos aqui? – Era a voz de Ron.

Cedrico e Harry o olharam.

\- Se agarrando em um banheiro ein? Vocês não têm vergonha? Aposto que transaram em algum lugar e...

\- Ai baixinho, quer deixar eles em paz. – Disse Ernesto McMilan. Ele entrou no banheiro com um bando de lufanos, incluindo Zacharias e Justino. – Hey Cedrico, esse tampinha está te incomodando?

Harry quase riu com a expressão de Ron.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Ron. – Eles estão se agarrando no banheiro.

\- E dai? Eles se gostam. – Disse Justino.

\- Se esta atrapalhando eles, é melhor você sair daqui. Vimos quando você entrou cheio de más intenções nesse banheiro e te seguimos. – Disse Ernesto.

\- Vão defender ele? – Berrou Ron.

\- Sim. Se mexeu com um lufano, mexeu com todos. – A expressão séria na cara dos lufanos dava para entender que a coisa iria ficar feia.

\- Falando desse jeito, vocês nem parecem lufanos. Vocês são sempre tão calmos e...- Nem deu tempo de Ron terminar, ele já havia sido cercado pelos lufanos.

\- O animal de nossa casa é pacifico sim, mas mexa com a família dele para você ver... – A expressão séria de Ernesto deu calafrios até em Harry.

Ron encolheu os ombros e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Logo os lufanos voltaram para suas expressões felizes e bateram palmas para os dois.

\- Ah, meus parabéns Ced! – Disse Ernesto. – Conseguiu o que queria!

Harry piscou sem entender.

\- Ora, estamos falando de você Harry. Tinha que ver o quanto Ced babava por você. Ficava te olhando de longe, as vezes de perto, mas você nem notava ele. – Ernesto balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- E quando ele soube que você era gay... minha nossa, acho que eu nunca vi alguém tão feliz em minha vida. – Disse Justino.

\- Ah, mas ele ficou triste quando você disse não para ele. – Disse Zacharias. – Ficamos um tempo tentando anima-lo, mas não deu certo. Que bom que vocês se entenderam!

Cedrico estava radiante, enquanto Harry estava chocado. Ele nunca imaginou uma aura assassina vinda de um lufano.

\- Vamos Harry, vou te apresentar para o pessoal. – Disse Cedrico, pegando Harry pela mão e o acompanhando.

Em breve a escola inteira saberia sobre eles.

Continua...


	20. Yule

Cedrico apresentou Harry para vários lufanos. Harry foi muito bem recebido, apesar de ser um sonserino, pelos lufanos. Susan queria dar uma festa e convidar toda a sonserina, para comemorarem, mas Harry disse que eles se sentiriam desconfortáveis se fosse assim do nada. Harry se perguntou por um momento como ficaria Draco? Achou melhor esperar para ver. Ele ainda queria saber por que Tom quis que Harry iniciasse um namoro com Cedrico. Tinha alguma coisa ai.

\--

-Então, Harry estava com Cedrico no banheiro? – Questionou Dumbledore.

\- Exatamente. Se beijando. – Ron fez uma cara de nojo.

\- Entendo... obrigada jovem, você já pode ir.- Disse Dumbledore.

Logo Ron sai da sala. Dumbledore se encosta em sua cadeira e observa uns papeis. Ele tinha posto espiões na cola de Harry a um tempo. Soube que o mesmo já havia dito que gostava de alguém e que ele havia ido até a mansão dos Riddle nas férias. A casa era para estar abandonada, mas estava em prefeitas condições. Harry foi até lá mais de uma vez. Isso era suspeito demais. Por um momento pensou que talvez tivesse alguma horcrux na casa, mas ao chegar lá a casa estava arrumada, porém não havia ninguém lá e nem nenhuma horcrux. As coisas estavam suspeitas demais. E se Voldemort tivesse de alguma forma utilizado a parte de sua alma que vive em Harry para se apoderar do garoto, ou engana-lo? Dumbledore sabia que Tom sempre foi um garoto que chamava atenção por onde passava. Imaginou que Harry foi seduzido por aquela imagem e sido enganado. Agora descobre que o garoto está em um relacionamento com um lufano? Novamente suas hipóteses desmoronam. A questão do por que Harry foi a mansão Riddle ainda era uma coisa a descobrir, seja por quais meios precise.

\--

Susan e Penny haviam pedido a ajuda de Harry com os deveres de poções. Harry as estava ajudando, quando recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore, pedindo para que o mesmo comparecesse a sala dele. Harry já estava imaginando o que aquele velho queria. Harry compareceu a sala de Dumbledore. O mesmo estava encostado em sua mesa, olhando um livro qualquer.

\- Ah, Harry. Bem vindo. Quer uma gota de limão?

\- Não, obrigada. O que deseja?

\- Tenho algo que te perguntar... soube que você foi até a mansão dos Riddle em Little Hangleton...

Ai estava o caso que Harry imaginou. Ele já tinha suspeitas de estar sendo seguido.

\- Posso saber como senhor soube disso professor? – Harry perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Dumbledore se endireitou. – Foi um acaso. Um conhecido meu te viu lá e me contou. Sabe... aquele lugar é...

\- Eu sei. A casa do pai de Voldemort. Depois do ocorrido no ano passado, eu resolvi sair e pesquisar por minha própria conta algumas coisas. – Disse Harry. – Com o sobrenome e a história curiosa por trás da morte da família Riddle, não foi difícil.

\- Oh, e precisou ir lá mais de uma vez por isso? Soube que ficou um tempo na casa e...

\- Como o senhor sabe dessas coisas? Não parece ter sido um mero acaso agora. – Disse Harry arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Oh, eu tenho um conhecido que mora lá. A casa dos Riddle tem até uma lenda de que a mesma é mal assombrada.

\- Entendo, o senhor quer saber mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não, você já pode ir.

Harry saiu dali. Precisava informar a Lucius que ele foi seguido. Poderia usar isso contra Dumbledore. Seria interessante. O mesmo já estava tendo sua sanidade questionada, principalmente depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ao redor de Harry.

Harry retornou para as masmorras. Draco e os demais sonserinos estavam conversando sobre o yule que se aproximava, quando Harry chegou. Agora Harry imaginava muitas coisas, e principalmente o motivo de Tom querer que Harry namorasse Cedrico. Tirar ele da mira de Dumbledore. Harry respirou fundo. Precisava pensar sobre as coisas com mais cautela daqui para frente. Ele sabia que Dumbledore ainda tinha certa influência por ai e que iria apelar para ela se precisasse.

\- Hey Harry. – Chamou Draco.- Temos que por nossos nomes para a lista de quem não vai ficar em Hogwarts. O yule!

\- Claro. – Disse Harry. – Preciso mesmo de umas férias.

O namoro com Cedrico estava indo bem. Eles se viam nos intervalos e após as aulas, mas muitas vezes não podiam se ver devido ao treino de quadribol. Um dia antes de os alunos irem para casa, para curtirem o feriado, Cedrico propôs a Harry dos dois se encontrarem nos jardins da escola. Cedrico iria ficar em Hogwarts naquele ano. E queria ficar na companhia de Harry, antes do mesmo ir para casa.

\- Então vai para casa? – Perguntou Cedrico.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Vou ficar um tempo com o meu padrinho, Sirius. Vai ser bom para a recuperação dele. Sabe da história dele, não?

Cedrico sorriu triste. – E quem não sabe? Sinto muito.

\- Sem problemas. A culpa é de Dumbledore de qualquer jeito.

\- Você acha isso? – Perguntou Cedrico arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Depois de ele ter roubado das minhas contas por anos, ter me deixado com trouxas que me maltrataram por anos, ser o responsável por ter dado ordens de Hagrid me entregar para eles, sabendo que eu tinha um padrinho, nunca ter ido me ver, mesmo tendo o título de guardião magico, ter defendido Ginevra quando ela tentou me envenenar com uma poção do amor, estar toda vida me questionando de coisas pessoais e ser o responsável por ter manipulado a maior parte da minha vida... você acha que eu não penso que ele é o mal?

Cedrico ficou boquiaberto.

\- Ele ter derrotado Grindelwald não significou nada. Grindelwald começou a fazer uma chacina desde 1926 e Dumbledore só deu o ar de sua graça em 1945. Quantas pessoas morreram enquanto ele se escondia durante esses dezenove anos? Quantos bruxo e trouxas sofreram por que Dumbledore o evitou por todo esse tempo? Francamente, se ele é um dos maiores bruxos da “luz”, lamento informar, mas estamos mal.

Cedrico piscou um pouco. – Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso e...

\- Esta tudo bem. Geralmente eu não espero que as pessoas saibam dessas coisas. São poucos os que veem como as coisas realmente são. Sinto um pouco de inveja de vocês lufanos as vezes. Acreditam nas pessoas com o coração. Depois de tudo o que passei, eu sou meio fechado para esse tipo de coisa.

Cedrico de um sorriso. – Mas você acreditou em mim.

\- Mas você é um lufano.- Harry sorriu.- Sabia que a sua casa é a única que raramente tem um bruxo das “trevas”?

\- Sério? – Perguntou Cedrico.

\- Obvio. - Disse Harry. – A entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa fica próximo a cozinha, não é?

\- Sim. – Disse Cedrico Surpreso.

\- E entre aprender arte das “trevas” e comer bolo de chocolate, o que você escolheria?

Cedrico deu uma risada gostosa e fez um cafune em Harry. – O bolo, com certeza.

\- Viu só? – Harry sorriu também.- E quando eu voltar, em janeiro, vai ser a nossa partida de quadribol.

\- Sim. – Cedrico suspirou.- Logo vai ser Corvinal contra a grifinória.

\- Eu não vou pegar leve com você. – Disse Harry. – No quadribol é cada um por si.

Cedrico deu um sorriso. – Eu sei, mas acho que poderia me dar uma vantagem, não? Você tem uma firebolt. Pode voar bem mais rápido que eu e os demais.

Harry pareceu pensar um pouco. - Hum... vou pensar no seu caso.

\- Já é um começo. – Cedrico deu um sorriso e logo um selinho em Harry. – Estamos sozinhos aqui...podemos nos beijar tranquilamente.

Naquele momento Harry percebeu que de fato, eles não mais se beijaram desde aquele dia no banheiro, onde Ron surgiu e os atrapalhou.

\- Sim... – Disse Harry olhando nos olhos de Cedrico.

Cedrico aproximou seu rosto do de Harry e uniu seus lábios como da ultima vez.

\- Você está indo bem...- Harry começou a ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça. Era Tom. – Vou deixar as coisas mais agradáveis...

Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder fraquinho e se separou do beijo, a esfregando suavemente.

\- O que foi? – Disse uma voz aveludada que Harry conhecia.

Em sua frente estava Tom. Harry piscou algumas vezes e tocou o rosto do mesmo.

\- Não se engane... é sou uma ilusão para o deixar com minha aparência e voz... assim, você estará comigo e não com ele. – Disse a voz em sua cabeça.

\- O que foi Harry? – disse Cedrico, com a forma e voz de Tom.

\- Desculpe. Minha cabeça doeu um pouco. Estamos a um tempo no sol e...

\- Vamos para baixo daquela arvora. – disse, apontando para uma arvore mais a frente.

Os dois foram até ela e se sentaram em baixo da mesma. Os dois continuaram se beijando por um tempo, até que Harry quis se separar.

\- É melhor eu ir... disse a Draco que o ajudaria a arrumar as coisas para nossa viajem de volta. – Disse Harry, percebendo que Cedrico voltou a sua aparência normal.

Cedrico sorriu.- Tudo bem. Vamos.

Cedrico o acompanhou novamente até o castelo. Harry se despediu do mesmo e retornou para as masmorras. Harry estava arrumando suas coisas, quando Draco entrou no dormitório.

\- Estava com o namorado? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Sim. Tive que ficar um tempo com ele, afinal, não vou o ver durante as férias.

\- Entendo. Nossos pais sabem sobre isso de você estar namorando? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Ainda não contei a eles, mas farei isso em breve. – Disse Harry. – Tudo pronto?

\- Sim. Papai mandou uma carta dizendo que Sirius vai te pegar na estação. – Disse Draco.

\- Ah sim! – Disse Harry. – Vou passar uns dias com ele no Largo Grimmauld, depois vamos para casa, comemorar o yule.

\- Certo. – Disse Draco. – Vamos dormir. Amanhã levantamos cedo.

Naquela noite Harry teve um sonho onde estava junto de Tom, na mansão Peverell.

\- Você vai para a casa de Sirius amanhã, não é? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim. O medalhão está na casa dele e...

\- Eu não estou pensando no medalhão. Estou pensando em te ver. Estou com saudades de você. Quero poder te ver pessoalmente. – Disse Tom.

Harry sorriu. – Eu também quero te ver, mas apesar de tudo... ainda estou chateado com você. Quando eu ter que terminar com Cedrico, vai ser um choque para ele.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você começou o namoro sabendo que iriam terminar, não é?

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry revirando os olhos. – Mas... ele não merece isso.

\- Quer que eu o mate? Assim ele não vai sofrer e...

\- Claro que não! – Disse Harry. – Ele não merece morrer. Foi você que quis fazer isso, não eu.

Tom suspirou. – Eu sei. Imagino que você saiba do porquê que de eu querer isso?

\- Dumbledore sabe que eu fui a sua mansão.

\- Exatamente. Foi mais de uma vez. Esse é o problema.

– Mas eu pretendo retribuir o favor. – Disse Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como?

\- Vou colocar pessoas na cola dele também. Quando descobrirem que ele mandou me vigiarem fora da escola... provável que ele diga que é para o meu bem, mas ai eu terei que refrescar a memória dele e dos demais sobre o tanto de “bem” que ele me causou.

Tom concordou. – Muito bem. Agora vou deixar você descansar. A viagem amanhã será longa. Boa noite Harry. – Disse Tom, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e os demais foram para Hogsmead, onde pegaram o trem para Londres. Harry estava animado com a ida a casa de Sirius. Se perguntava o que encontraria além do medalhão. Quando chegaram a estação, Harry conseguiu avistar Sirius conversando com Lucius. Harry e Draco pegaram suas bagagens e foram em direção a eles. Harry deu um abraço apertado em cada um.

\- Que bom ver vocês. – Disse Harry.

\- É muito bom te ver de novo Harry! – Disse Sirius animado. – Então Lucius, se não se importar, eu já vou indo com Harry.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Lucius. – Harry se comporte. Não se esqueça de nos mandar uma carta, informando que vocês chegaram bem.

\- Pode deixar. Até mais Draco! – Disse Harry.

Sirius e Harry rumaram para fora da estação. Sirius tinha adquirido uma moto muito parecida com a que ele tinha em 1981.

\- Vamos de moto? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Claro. Eu e seu pai adorávamos sair por ai de moto e enganar os policiais trouxas. – Sirius deu uma risada gostosa. – Adorávamos fazer isso.

Harry sorriu. – Tudo bem. Só precisamos dar um jeito no meu malão e na Edwirges.

Harry libertou Edwirges, para que ela voasse em direção ao Largo. O malão de Harry foi encolhido e guardado no bolso de Sirius. Eles tiveram que ir no banheiro, pois assim os trouxas não o veriam fazendo magia. Depois, ambos rumaram para o Largo Grimmauld, onde Sirius estacionou a moto e ambos desceram. Quando entraram, Harry tossiu muito. O lugar estava empoeirado. Realmente Monstro não limpou nada.

\- Desculpe a sujeira. – Disse Sirius. – Pedi a Monstro que fizesse uma limpeza na poeira, mas pelo visto ele não obedeceu. MONSTRO! – Sirius gritou.

Um pouco mais a frente, com passos arrastados, Monstro apareceu com um pedaço de pano na mão.

\- Eu não te disse para tirar a poeira do lugar? – Disse Sirius em Tom sério.

\- Monstro está limpando como ordenado. Monstro vive para servir a nobre casa dos Blacks.

Harry percebeu que Sirius iria falar alguma maldade, mas como ele sabia a história de Regulus e Monstro, não iria ser justo ver ele tratar o elfo de uma forma rude.

\- Sirius...- Disse Harry.

Sirius voltou sua atenção para Harry.- O que foi? Eu sei que o lugar está uma bagunça, mas...

\- Aqui tem comida? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. – Eu ainda não comprei nada...não poderia trazer comida e deixar em um lugar sujo como este.

\- Sem problemas. Teria como comprar algumas coisas? Você pode aparatar e...

\- Ah, está com fome? Tudo bem. Vou comprar alguma coisa, mas posso demorar.

\- Sem problemas. Eu espero aqui. – Disse Harry.

Sirius ponderou um pouco e olhou para Monstro. O elfo es olhava com desprezo. – Obedeça ao Harry enquanto eu estiver fora. Ele é o mestre dessa casa quando eu não estou.

Monstro fez uma cara torta. – Monstro obedecera.

\- Ótimo. Harry, você pode punir ele, caso ele te desobedeça. Já retornarei. – Sirius aparatou.

Harry olhou monstro por um tempo, mas logo sorriu. – Olá monstro. Eu sou Harry Potter.

Monstro o olhou de cima a baixo. – Monstro sabe sobre Harry Potter.

\- E eu sei sobre você e Regulus. Fico triste de saber que Sirius nunca soube o quão valente Regulus foi até o fim de sua vida. Ele morreu como um herói e Sirius nem soube disso.

Monstro arregalou os olhos por um momento. - Monstro não descumpriu as ordens de mestre Regulus... como sabe sobre isso?

\- Eu sei de muitas coisas, e principalmente... posso te ajudar a destruir o medalhão. Sei que foi uma das últimas ordens dele a você. Você deve ter se sentido horrível por não ter conseguido destruir o medalhão, e com isso não cumpriu a ordem dele.

Monstro se contorceu. – Monstro tentou de tudo.

\- Eu sei...Você tentou de tudo e não conseguiu, mas Regulus não disse que você não poderia receber ajuda para destrui-lo, não é?

Monstro olhou para Harry com um semblante suspeito. – E Harry Potter sabe como destruir?

\- Sim, eu sei. Já tive que destruir um objeto assim antes. A arma para destruir esse objeto está em Hogwarts. Posso levar ele lá e o destruir, mas preciso do medalhão original para isso.

Monstro o olhou suspeito. – Monstro ganhou essa tarefa do mestre Regulus. Monstro tem que destruir o colar.

\- E monstro vai destruir, mas não diretamente. Não tenho nenhum problema em esperar, mas e você?

Monstro piscou um pouco. – O que quer dizer?

\- Você esperou por tanto tempo para destruir esse medalhão. Não conseguiu cumprir as ordens de seu mestre durante quatorze anos. Está sofrendo por causa disso, não é?

Monstro estremeceu no lugar.

\- Entendo que sem poder cumprir as ordens dele, você se puniu e começou a seguir as ordens do quatro de sua senhora, mas eu quero me livrar do medalhão como você. Por isso, deixe-me ajuda-lo. Você já tentou de tudo, então deixe-me tentar. Se eu conseguir, vou trazer os restos dele para você.

Monstro pensou um pouco. – E quanto a mestre Regulus?

\- Ele te ordenou a nunca contar, mas não disse que se outra pessoa soubesse, que esta não poderia contar, não é? Eu quero que Sirius saiba que seu irmão era muito honroso, e foi até o fim.

Monstro suspirou e saiu dali. Voltou um tempo depois com o medalhão na mão, e o entregou para Harry. Harry podia sentir a magia e os sussurros que vinham do medalhão.

\- Harry Potter tem que prometer a monstro que vai destruir o medalhão.

\- Eu prometo Monstro. Vou te trazer os restos dele, e assim você vai estar livre desse peso que carrega. - Harry rapidamente guardou o medalhão no bolso. – Vou te ajudar a limpar a casa no que eu puder, apesar de que vamos precisar de ajuda com as fadas mordentes.

Sirius chegou um tempo depois e encontrou Harry ajudando monstro com a faxina.

\- O que está fazendo Harry? – Perguntou Sirius.

\- Ajudando com a faxina. Temos um problema sério de pragas nessa casa. Existem fadas mordentes e vários ratos mortos por ai, sem contar que tem um bicho papão. Você vai ter que dar um jeito nele, pois eu não posso usar magia fora da escola e ...

\- Estou perguntando por que está fazendo faxina?

\- Ah, eu quero ajudar o Monstro. Eu vou ficar nessa casa e preciso respirar aqui não? Está difícil com toda essa poeira.

Sirius suspirou. – Precisamos jogar tudo fora dessa casa. Sei que você quer algumas coisas daqui, por isso não destruí nada.

\- Eu sei, e te agradeço por isso. Vamos fazer a faxina e depois eu posso observar melhor as coisas ok? – Disse Harry.

Sirius suspirou. - Tudo bem, vou ajudar vocês.

Assim se passaram alguns dias na casa dos Black. Era limpeza todos os dias, até que o fatídico dia do yule estar chegando.

\- Temos que comprar presentes! – Disse Harry.

Sirius sorriu. - Temos mesmo. Amanhã vamos para a mansão Malfoy para comemorar o yule. Vamos no beco hoje a tarde.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry.

No beco, Harry comprou vários presentes. Ele sabia que Além dos Malfoys, estariam várias outras famílias de seus amigos sonserinos. Quando o dia chegou, Harry e Sirius foram pela lareira até a mansão dos Malfoys. Narcisa os recebeu com um abraço forte.

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram. – Disse Narcisa. – Guardem seus presentes, eles serão distribuídos no final da festa.

Aos poucos os demais convidados começaram a chegar. A festa foi até a noite, com a entrega dos presentes. Harry imaginou que Tom estaria na mansão Peverell, mas não iria querer deixar Sirius sozinho. Assim que a festa estava acabando, Harry pediu a Sirius para os dois dormirem ali naquela noite. Sirius concordou, mas Harry não foi para a cama aquela noite. Ele invocou um portal e foi para a mansão Peverell. Estava de madrugada e mansão estava silenciosa. Harry foi até o quarto de Tom, mas a cama estava vazia. Harry se perguntou onde o mesmo estaria. Será que seria algo com os comensais? A maioria estava na festa. Harry se sentiu ser agarrado por trás e uma voz aveludada sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Imaginei que viria.

Harry sorriu. – Sim, e te trouxe um presente.

Tom sorriu e deu um beijo em Harry. – Você, não é?

Harry sorriu. – Não. – E estendeu uma pequena caixinha a Tom.

Quando Tom abriu, estava lá o medalhão de Salazar. Tom deu um grande sorriso.

\- Falta tão pouco...- Disse Tom sorrindo.

\- Sim... agora precisamos do diadema e da taça. Depois pegamos o sacrifício e você voltara com força total. – Disse Harry.

\- Exatamente. – Tom acariciou a pequena peça em sua mão. – Acha que consegue me trazer o diadema esse ano?

\- Não sei dizer...Estou sendo seguido por Dumbledore.

Tom suspirou. –Tem algo que preciso te contar. No próximo ano em sua escola... vai ter um troneio. O torneio tribruxo. Lucius me contou.

\- Eu sei.

\- Vai ser o melhor ano para você pegar o diadema então...Dumbledore terá bem mais coisa para se preocupar, do que ficar te observando.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Então no próximo ano farei isso.

\- Tem outra coisa. – Disse Tom.

\- Pretende mandar Bartolomeu Crouch Jr., para Hogwarts, não é? Quer me colocar no torneio, me fazer ir para um outro lugar, fazer o seu “retorno” e assim avisar ao mundo que você está voltando?

A boca de Tom quase foi ao chão, mas logo ele voltou a sua postura original. – Eu realmente queria poder fazer isso que você faz. Tem como me ensinar?

Harry sorriu. – Não, mas você tem a mim e isso basta.

Tom fez um muxoxo de desdém. – Eu queria aprender. É o dom que eu achava que iria adquirir em adivinhação, mas me enganei.

Harry sorriu. – Isso vai me ajudar a ver o que está por vir.

\- E o que você vê?

Harry sorriu mais ainda. – Que uma grande tempestade está vindo.

Continua...


	21. Eu Não Sou Maligno, Eu Sou o Mal

\- Uma tempestade? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim. Muitas coisas estão para acontecer. – Harry sorriu.

Tom pensou um pouco. – Sabe Harry, de todas as minhas horcruxes, você foi o único que não encantei com proteções. Acho que eu devo fazer isso.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem, mas não pode ser hoje. Tenho que voltar. Sirius está na casa dos Malfoys. Amanha vamos retornar para o Largo Grimmauld. Quando retornar, virei direto a você.

\- Certo, eu preciso mesmo de tempo. As magias de proteção que vou lançar em você são proibidas por terem umas peculiaridades, rituais e poções.

Harry sorriu. – Eu imaginei. Agora tenho que ir. – Harry deu um beijo rápido em Tom. – Boa noite. – Logo abriu um portal e retornou para a mansão Malfoy.

No dia seguinte Harry e Sirius retornaram para o Largo Grimmauld após o café da manha. A casa já estava mais limpa do que antes. Harry observava as coisas da família Black cautelosamente. Quando via algo que lhe parecia interessante, ele pegava para si. Sirius quis trocar toda a mobília, o que parecia ser a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Harry sabia que no dia seguinte, voltaria para a mansão Malfoy e que Sirius ficaria com Monstro. Harry não queria que Sirius destratasse Monstro em sua ausência. Estava na hora da verdade. Sirius estava na sala, tomando um pouco de uísque de fogo, quando Harry entrou.

\- Sirius, podemos conversar? – Perguntou Harry entrando no cômodo.

\- Claro. – Disse Sirius sorridente. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

\- Na verdade vim te dizer uma coisa que você não sabe. Uma coisa sobre seu irmão, Regulus, e Monstro.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha. – Meu irmão? Aquele comensal e...

\- Ele não foi comensal até o fim. Você sabe como seu irmão morreu?

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha. – Deve ter morrido a serviço de você-sabe-quem.

\- Não. Vou te contar uma história. A muito tempo, Voldemort pediu um elfo domestico para uma missão. Regulus ofereceu Monstro. Nesse dia Monstro foi deixado para trás e quase morreu, mas depois de cumprir o que Voldemort queria, ele retornou para Regulus e lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu. Regulus percebeu naquela hora que o que Voldemort pretendia, não era o que ele queria. Ele e Monstro retornaram ao local, onde Voldemort havia abandonado Monstro, para destruir seja o que for que Voldemort havia guardado lá. Nesse local, tinha uma tigela cheia de uma poção. Monstro havia bebido aquela poção para que Voldemort escondesse alguma coisa em seu fundo. Regulus tomou aquela poção no lugar de Monstro, e depois foi até a margem tentar tomar água, mas foi arrastado para o fundo por Inferis. Suas últimas ordens a Monstro foram a dele destruir o item que Voldemort havia escondido e nunca contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu com ele. Provável que para proteger a família, caso Voldemort soubesse da traição.

Sirius afundou no sofá. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados olhando para Harry.

\- Não quero que destrate Monstro em minha ausência. Ele merece respeito. Você deveria honrar a memória do seu irmão. Ele foi uma boa pessoa no fim de tudo. Era o que eu tinha para dizer.

Harry saiu da sala. Deixou Sirius com seus pensamentos. Monstro estava no topo da escada. Parecia mais aliviado do que nunca. Harry subiu para seu quarto para fazer as malas para o dia seguinte. No horário do jantar, Monstro foi até o quarto de Harry o avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Harry desceu as escadas para jantar, mas percebeu que Sirius não estava lá.

\- Onde está Sirius? – Questionou Harry.

\- O mestre disse que voltaria mais tarde. Precisava ir a um local. – Disse Monstro.

Harry estranhou aquilo, mas jantou sozinho e logo foi se deitar. Na manha seguinte, Harry se levantou e foi tomar café. Sirius ainda não havia retornado, o que Harry estranhou. Monstro aparatou com Harry para mansão Malfoy, e logo retornou para a casa dos Blacks. Harry estava estranhando muito Sirius ter saído e não retornado. Será que a historia de seu irmão mexeu demais com ele? Harry não sabia ainda. Os Malfoys estavam tomando café quando Harry chegou.

\- Bem vindo querido.- Disse Narcisa. – Quer tomar café?

-Eu já tomei, obrigada. Vou guardar minhas coisas e logo me junto a vocês.

Após guardar suas coisas, Harry se une aos Malfoys. Precisava falar com eles, mas tinha Draco junto. Ele teria que esperar um pouco.

Após o café, Draco quis voar um pouco nos jardins, e isso deu uma brecha para Harry falar com Narcisa e Lucius.

Lucius estava na sala, conversando com Narcisa. Harry se aproximou deles.

\- Precisamos conversar. – Disse Harry.

\- E sobre o que seria.

\- Bom, a pedido de Voldemort, eu estou namorando Cedrico Diggory. Dumbledore andou mandando pessoas me espionarem, por isso vou andar com mais cautela, mas gostaria de retribuir o favor. Consegue alguém que fique na cola dele?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Lucius.

\- Namorando? – Perguntou Narcisa. – Querido, você só tem treze anos e...

\- Calma querida. Foram ordens.. você sabe e... – Disse Lucius.

\- Calma? Ele é uma criança ainda e...

\- Querida, se ele está fazendo só, é por que precisa e...

\- Esse namoro inclui beijos?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Narcisa ficou pasma. – Está vendo? Nosso filho está sendo prostituido.

\- Calma querida. – Disse Lucius.

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – Vai ser temporário e não se preocupe, não tem nada tão sexual assim. Só beijos e andar de mãos dadas.

\- Mas ainda assim. Você é só um menino. Uma criança. – Narcisa parecia apavorada.

\- Mãe, fique calma. – Disse Harry. – É temporário. Acredito que vai ser só até o próximo ano. Isso serve para despistar Dumbledore. É para o meu bem.

Narcisa suspirou revoltada. – Ainda assim, é muito cedo para essas coisas.

\- Te prometo que depois dele, não vai ter ninguém sem ser o Lorde.

Narcisa encarou pensativa, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem.

Draco logo entrou na sala.- Hey Harry, vamos voar um pouco?

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.

Draco e Harry passaram boa parte da manha voando, até que Dobby veio os avisar que o almoço estava servido.

Harry entrou na sala para o almoço, e para sua surpresa, Sirius estava sentado na mesa com os Malfoys.

\- Sirius! – Disse Harry se aproximando deste.

\- Oh, Harry! Desculpe não ter te acompanhado hoje pela manhã. Monstro me disse que te trouxe. – Disse Sirius.

Harry se sentou ao lado deste.- Sim. Onde você foi? Fiquei preocupado quando você não retornou pela manha.

\- Desculpe. Ontem, depois de nossa conversa... eu precisei ir até o mausoléu da minha família. Precisava deixar flores na tumba do meu irmão. O corpo dele nunca foi encontrado... você me disse o por que, mas eu precisava prestar meu respeito a ele.

Narcisa o olhou curiosa.- Regulus?

\- Sim. – Disse Sirius. – Ele foi arrastado para o fundo de um lago por inferis.

Narcisa e Lucius pareceram chocados.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito. – Disse Narcisa.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Sirius. – É só uma lacuna que foi preenchida. Vamos falar de outras coisas, pois agora é hora do almoço.

Todos começaram a almoçar. Alguma conversa ocorria durante o almoço, mas era passageira. Depois do almoço, Sirius resolveu que retornaria para o Largo. Tinha muitas coisas para reformar.

\- Ah, sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Quis vir aqui passar um tempo com você, afinal em alguns dias você retorna para Hogwarts.

\- Sim, mas você vai ir me ver jogar quadribol, não é? Tenho um jogo contra a lufa-lufa logo que retornar.

Sirius deu um sorriso. – Mas é claro. Só me avise o dia que eu irei comparecer.

\- Certo. – Disse Harry, dando um sorriso.

\- Melhor eu ir. Obrigado pelo almoço, Narcisa. – Disse Sirius indo para a lareira e logo desaparecendo em chamas.

O dia do aniversário de Tom se aproximava. Harry queria o visitar, antes de retornar para Hogwarts em 2 de Janeiro. Já era véspera de ano novo, quando Harry recebeu uma carta de Tom, através de Lucius.

_Querido Harry,_

_Sei que quer fazer alguma coisa para meu aniversário, mas esqueça isso nesses próximos anos._

_Se Dumbledore está na sua cola, o melhor é você esquecer de comemorar comigo. Podemos comemorar em outro momento. Sobre presentes, eu não quero nada, você já me deu presentes._

_Informo que estarei ausente pelo resto do ano, mas sei que você vai entender._

_Com amor_

Harry bufou irritado. Ele imaginava o motivo da ausência de Tom, mas isso o irritava profundamente. Durante a festa de ano novo, Harry não quis participar. Disse que estava muito cansado e resolveu ficar deitado. Harry sentiu alguém entrar em seu quarto, mas antes de ver quem era, foi acertado por um feitiço.

Quando Harry acordou, ele estava deitado em um altar. Estava nu e com algum tipo de líquido vermelho espalhado pelo seu corpo. O altar estava no que parecia uma floresta. Quando Harry olhou em volta, viu uma pessoa jogada no chão. Ele se levantou e se aproximou do mesmo. Ao virar o corpo, percebeu que era um homem, e que ele estava morto.

\- Como se sente? – Disse uma voz longe.

Harry se virou para ver de onde a voz vinha. No meio da escuridão da floresta, Tom surgiu.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry.

\- Desculpe pelo feitiço. Eu não queria que estivesse acordado quando eu fizesse o procedimento.

\- Procedimento? – Harry parecia confuso.

\- Eu tinha dito que iria te dar as proteções das minhas horcruxes, se esqueceu? – Disse Tom se aproximando de Harry.

Harry olhou para o próprio corpo. – Eu não sinto nada diferente.

\- Bom, não é para sentir. Além de rituais, eu te mergulhei em poções especiais. Para selar a proteção..- Tom chutou o corpo do homem.- Precisei sacrificar um dos homens de Dumbledore. Estúrgio Podmore.

Harry já tinha ouvido esse nome antes. Ele era um dos membros da ordem da fênix original.

\- Esse foi só o início. – Disse Tom. – Ainda faltam alguns rituais e poções extras, porém esses levam mais tempo. – Tom estendeu uma capa para Harry.

Harry se vestiu e olhou para Tom. – Eu achei que não teria muito tempo para mim.

\- Vai ser difícil, mas posso tentar em alguns momentos. Vai ser mais complicado quando eu retornar “ por completo” meus seguidores vão estar comigo a todo momento.

\- Sim, eu imagino. – Disse Harry.- Vai retornar no torneio tribruxo, não é?

\- Sim. Você sabe que será um dos campeões, não é? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Disse Harry. - Faça o que for preciso.

Tom sorriu. - Eu farei...Bom... é quase meia noite... Ainda é meu aniversário.

Harry sorriu. – Quer um presente é?

Tom sorriu safado. – Sim, eu quero.

Harry ficou na ponta dos pés e assim Tom conseguiu o beijar. Os beijos com Tom, em sua maioria, eram rápidos, mas dessa vez estava sendo mais lento. Tom gostava de dar leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Harry, o que deixava Harry arrepiado. Logo Tom pediu passagem com a língua, e que Harry prontamente o concedeu. Tom explorou cada canto da boca de Harry, o fazendo gemer. Harry se agarrou no manto que Tom vestia, pois, suas pernas ficaram bambas depois do beijo. Aquilo deixou bem claro para Harry, que Tom beijava mil vezes melhor que Cedrico.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Tom.

Harry demorou um pouco para responder. - Estou ótimo.

Tom sorriu. – Vamos. Vou te levar para casa.

\- E quanto a ele? – Harry perguntou, apontando para o cadáver de Estúrgio.

\- Isso não é um problema. – Tom disse, lançando um feitiço que carbonizou o corpo de Estúgio, o fazendo virar cinzas em segundos. - Ele foi muito útil em seu propósito.

\- Sim, você disse que ele selou a proteção. – Disse Harry.

\- Sim, uma proteção que ativa uma magia das trevas. Repellere Sangui. Sabe o que ele faz?

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Se alguém tentar entrar em sua mente, te lançar algum feitiço ofensivo, ou qualquer coisa que te ameace, essa magia faz com que essa pessoa comece a sangrar pelas orelhas, boca, olhos e nariz, sem contar que abre profundos cortes nos pulsos do mesmo. Se essa pessoa não se tratar a tempo, ela morre.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Não acha isso demais?

\- Não. Acho pouco. – Disse Tom. - Tenho certeza de que Dubladores já percebeu que não pode entrar em sua mente. Seus anéis de senhorio te protegem disso, mas se caso ele queira tentar usar magias de sangue ou das trevas, ele se arrependera.

\- Acha que ele recorreria a isso? – Perguntou Harry.

\- É claro. – Disse Tom. – Quando você retornar, durante as férias, vou te deixar vários livros de artes das trevas e magias de sangue.

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso. – Vou adorar isso.

Logo, Tom leva Harry novamente para a mansão Malfoy. Todos já haviam ido dormir.

\- Tome um banho antes de dormir. – Disse Tom.

\- Tudo bem, eu o farei. – Harry deu um selinho em Tom e logo ele aparatou.

Harry encheu uma banheira com água e foi se banhar. O líquido vermelho começou a sair de sua pele. Harry se imaginou se uma parte daquilo era sangue, pela coloração. Depois do banho, Harry se deitou e foi dormir.

\--

Em Hogwarts...

Dumbledore acabara de receber uma carta do ministério, informando que Hogwarts ira sediar o próximo torneio tribruxo. As confirmações de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons já estavam assinadas pelos seus respectivos diretores. Dumbledore ponderou um pouco. Um evento tão grande assim o deixaria muito atarefado para se preocupar com Harry, mas também a escola ficaria cheia de vigias do ministério. Isso poderia o fazer se preocupar menos.

Agora ele tinha diversos outros problemas. Saiu no profeta diário que ele mandou alguns espiões no encalço de Harry. Sua reputação estava cada vez mais se afundado na lama. Isso fazia Dumbledore se lembrar de uma frase de Harry.

_“ O senhor devia saber, professor Dumbledore... que se você pedir chuva, vai ter que aguentar a lama também.”_

De fato, lama. Cedo ou tarde, Dumbledore teria que tomar providencias, nem que precisasse usar magia das trevas para isso.

\--

Chegou o dia do retorno para Hogwarts. Harry e Draco se despediram de Narcisa e Lucius, rumando para o trem. A viagem de volta foi tranquila, mais até do que Harry gostaria. O banquete de retorno a Hogwarts foi maravilhoso, mas Harry estranhou que na mesa da Grifinória, estavam ausentes Fred e George.

\- Que estranho... – Disse Harry.

\- O que? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Fred e George. – Disse Harry. – Eles não estão na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Ah... é verdade. – Disse Draco. – Olha, eles estão chegando.

Fred e George pareciam abalados com alguma coisa. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer em silencio.

Depois do jantar, Harry e os demais foram para o dormitório. Harry se deitou na cama e se concentrou o máximo que pode. Precisava ver o que aconteceu com os gêmeos.

Novamente a escuridão veio a seu encontro.

Harry pode ver os gêmeos na Toca. Eles estavam fazendo seus planejamentos para suas criações. Molly entra no quarto deles. – Rapazes, desçam. Precisamos conversar.

Os gêmeos desceram. Todos os Weasleys estavam sentados na mesa. Logo Fred e George se sentam também.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Molly. – Seu irmão, Ronald, nos disse tudo. Quero saber por que vocês andam difamando Dumbledore pela escola? Sabem o que ele já fez por nós? Pelo nosso mundo?

Fred deu os ombros. - Se alguém faz algo errado, merece ser punido não?

\- Sim. – Disse George. – Dumbledore se mostrou ser um homem mentiroso, manipulador e ladrão. A senhora sabe que as notícias dele se espalharam pelo mundo bruxo.

Molly ajeitou a postura. – Como podem dizer uma coisa dessas?

\- Ué mamãe, achava que a senhora lia jornais. – Disse Fred.

\- A senhora não está vendo que a sanidade de Dumbledore está sendo questionada? Sobre os julgamentos, foi comprovado diversas coisas sobre ele. Ele está sendo investigado por diversas coisas. Ontem mesmo saiu nos jornais que ele mandou espiões investigarem os movimentos de Harry Potter. Perseguição também é crime, não?

\- Parem com isso. – Disse Ronald. – Vocês sabem que Harry é maligno e..

\- Novamente te pergunto, ele é maligno por dizer a verdade? – Questionou Fred. – Ele foi a vítima dessas manipulações de Dumbledore, e você o tratam como se ele fosse o vilão.

Ron ficou vermelho.

\- Ele ainda teve a decência de te ajudar mãe! Tirou você e Gina de uma viajem só de ida para Azkaban. Não foi Dumbledore, foi o Harry. – Disse George.

Molly respirou fundo. – Eu sei...

\- E também a culpa foi da senhora e da Gina por terem tentado dar a ele uma poção do amor. – Disse Fred.

Molly arregalou os olhos.- Eu sei, mas..

\- E foi culpa da Gina se deixar ser manipulada por aquele diário. – Disse George.

Gina ficou encolhida em um canto.

\- Além do mais, por que Harry seria maligno, só por se defender? – Perguntou Fred.

Os Weasleys os encaravam. Molly respirou fundo. – Melhor vocês pararem de falar essas coisas, ou deverão sair dessa casa!

Fred e George se levantaram da mesa, fazendo os Weasleys arregalarem os olhos.

\- Muito bem. Não quero fazer parte de uma família manipulada por Dumbledore. – Disse Fred.

\- É mesmo, afinal, quando Dumbledore cair, vocês vão cair com ele. – Disse George.

Os gêmeos saíram da sala. Subiram para seu quarto e pegaram suas coisas, logo descendo com malas. Molly pareceu horrorizada.

\- Onde vocês vão?! – Perguntou Molly apavorada.

\- Embora, não é obvio? – Disse Fred.

\- Não podem fazer isso... queridos... – Molly tentou falar.

\- Já estamos fazendo. – Disse Fred.

\- E para onde vocês vão ein? – Questionou Ron.

\- Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui. – Disseram em conjunto, logo saindo pela porta.

A visão de desfez e Harry acordou. No café, ele avistou os gêmeos conversando no corredor. Harry se aproximou deles.

\- E ai rapazes? – Disse Harry.

Eles olharam para Harry. – Olá. – Disseram em conjunto.

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu. – Disse Harry. - Sobre a briga na casa de vocês. O que fizeram? Para onde foram?

Fred suspirou. – Ficamos na casa de um tio nosso.

\- É, o aborto que é contador. – Disse George. – Demoramos um pouco para chegar lá, mas chegamos. Ele nos deu uma carona até a estação.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Vão morar com ele a partir de agora?

\- Não. – Disse Fred. – Ele tem a própria vida e família. Ontem, nossa mãe mandou uma carta para o diretor. Ela disse que tínhamos sumido e que se aparecêssemos na escola, era para ela ser informada. Ela vai vir hoje nos dar uma bronca e nos obrigar a voltar para casa.

\- Oh, entendo.

\- Mas eu não vou voltar. Nem que eu não estude mais e...- Dizia Fred.

\- Ah, posso resolver isso. – Disse Harry. – Venham ficar na mansão Malfoy por uns dias, nas férias. Posso comprar uma casa para vocês.

Fred e George arregalaram os olhos.

\- Harry, isso é demais para nós e...

\- Vocês foram fiéis a verdade, não se deixando serem chantageado pela mãe manipulada de vocês. Eu acho até pouco comprar uma casa para vocês. Sei que pretendem abrir uma loja de logros como a Zonko’s, então eu serei seu patrocinador. Em sua casa vocês vão poder fazer suas criações.

Fred e George arregalaram os olhos.

\- Obrigado por serem boas pessoas. – Disse Harry. – Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com vocês.

Gina e Ron estavam caminhando no corredor, quando avistaram Fred e George conversando com Harry. Eles se aproximaram sorridentes.

\- Olha só. – Disse Ron. – E depois dizem que Harry não é um manipulador? Já esta bajulando meus irmãos?

Harry revirou os olhos. – E você é bem metido, bem como Dumbledore... eu deveria sentir pena de vocês... mas eu não sinto nada. Bom, Fred e George, eu os vejo em breve. – Disse Harry saindo dali.

Gina se pôs na frente de Harry.

\- Não deveria falar essas coisas e...

\- E quem é você para me dizer o contrário? Ah, sim... Ginevra Weasley... a garota que tentou me dar uma poção de amor e que atiçou o basilisco contra os alunos dessa escola.

No corredor, haviam várias pessoas passando, mas pararam ao ver a cena. Ginevra virou um pimentão. – Eu fui inocentada por isso.

\- É mesmo. Fui EU que livrei você e sua mãe de Azkaban. – Harry dizia em voz alta. – Mas a questão é que você realmente fez essas coisas, e isso estará para sempre com você no seu currículo. Quando você for procurar emprego, quem vai te contratar? Imagino que você vai, no máximo, ser uma faxineira que irá limpar banheiros para o resto da vida.

Gina pareceu chocada. Ron se aproximou da irmã. – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

\- Estou mentindo? – Perguntou Harry. – Não estou. Ela é culpada, e não é por minha causa. Se já acabaram com o pequeno show de vocês, eu tenho que ir tomar café.

Harry saiu dali, deixando Gina e Ron para trás. Harry se uniu aos sonserinos para o café. Ao longo do dia, as aulas foram normais. Perto da hora do jantar, Harry estava no grande salão, quando sua visão escureceu. Ele viu Dumbledore, no que parecia um altar cheio de velas. Reconheceu o lugar como a casa dos gritos. O mesmo estava com uma foto de Harry sobre o altar. Molly estava com ele.

\- Acha que vai dar certo? – Perguntou Molly.

\- Não queria ter de recorrer a isso, mas tenho que usar magia de sangue. Os anéis de senhorio o protegem de legilimencia, mas uma magia de sangue é mais forte do que a proteção dos anéis. Preciso saber o que ele esconde.

\- Sim, precisamos disso. Eu perdi dois filhos por causa dele.- Disse Molly.

\- Você perdeu, pois não soube os controlar. – Disse Dumbledore. – Depois da cena no meu escritório, ficou claro que eles não vão voltar para a senhora. Harry lhes deu uma opção. O garoto é maligno.

Molly concordou com a cabeça. Dumbledore cortou a própria mão e deixou um pouco de sangue cair na foto de Harry. O ouviu murmurar algum encantamento. A foto pegou fogo. Dumbledore fechou os olhos como se estivesse se concentrando, mas não demorou muito e de seus olhos, orelhas, nariz e boca, começaram a escorrer sangue. Ele caiu no chão se tremendo. Seus pulsos manchados de sangue. Ele se encostou na parede, pegando sua varinha e lançando alguns feitiços em si mesmo. Demorou um pouco, mas as feridas em seus pulsos começaram a fechar. O sangramento em sua cabeça parou também. Ele se levantou com dificuldade. A foto de Harry estava inteira no local. Dumbledore fez uma expressão de descontentamento. Molly parecia atormentada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Molly.

\- Não consegui entrar na mente dele... tem muitas proteções...acabei de sofrer o ataque de uma delas. – Disse Dumbledore. – Não posso tentar essa magia de novo.

\- O que sugere? – Perguntou Molly.

\- Por hora, nada... vou precisar descansar. Chame Severo... vou precisar de umas poções. Fiquei muito debilitado. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Mas e o altar? – Perguntou Molly.

\- Me livro dele depois. Vai chamar ele.- Disse Dumbledore.

A visão de Harry voltou ao normal. Ele se levantou e correu até Snape, que estava lendo um livro em sua sala.

\- O que foi, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Snape ao ver o estado de Harry.

\- Dumbledore... ele tentou usar uma magia de sangue em mim. Na casa dos gritos, tem um altar. Ele e Molly estavam juntos e...

Snape se levantou com um pulo da mesa e saiu da sala. Alguns momentos depois, Molly entra na sala de Snape o procurando, mas Harry estava lá, parado na porta a olhando.

\- Oh, Harry...

\- Sra. Weasley. – Harry disse com um sorriso.

\- O professor Snape está?

\- Não, ele saiu a pouco. – Disse Harry.

Molly parecia nervosa. - Soube que vai comprar uma casa para meus filhos..

\- Ah sim. Serei patrocinador deles. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Eles têm muito talento sabia?

Molly sorriu fraco.

Não demorou muito e virão uma multidão no corredor. Isso chamou a atenção de ambos.

Draco entrou correndo na sala de poções. – Finalmente te achei!

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Harry.

Draco deu um imenso sorriso. – O professor Snape chamou aurores do ministério, e foram para a casa dos gritos, sabe? – O sorrido de Draco só cresceu. – Dumbledore foi preso no flagra, usando magias de sangue. Magias contra você Harry.

Harry olhou para Molly e deu um sorriso. –Ele estava sozinho?

\- Parece que sim, por que? – Perguntou Draco.

Molly parecia nervosa.

\- Por que depois de hoje, ele será submetido a veritaserum e vamos saber sobre algumas coisas curiosas. Não está curiosa também Sr.Weasley?

Harry se aproximou dos ouvidos de Molly e sussurrou alguma coisa. Logo Harry sai dali junto com Draco. Molly empaleceu no lugar.

Em usa cabeça, a frase que Harry acabou se sussurrar estava martelando com violência em sua mente.

_“ Eu não sou maligno... Eu sou o mal.”_

Continua...


	22. Reviravoltas

Todos os alunos foram para fora do castelo, para verem Dumbledore ser arrastado e logo aparatado com os aurores. Severo foi diretamente aos alunos, os mandando voltarem para dentro do castelo. Não tardou a chegarem repórteres do Profeta diário. Rita Skeeter, quando avistou Harry e Severo, correu diretamente para eles.

\- Olá! – Disse ela animada. – Teriam um momento para uma entrevista?

Snape não pareceu querer, mas Harry quis. Ele foi de bom grado com Rita.

Longe do alvoroço, Rita pegou sua pena e seu bloco de notas. Antes de que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Harry a encarou por um momento.

\- Sra. Skeeter. É bom que você coloque exatamente o que vou lhe dizer. Se eu ver que a senhora colocou algo que não devia, o ministério saberá que a senhora é um animago ilegal, em forma de besouro.

Rita arregalou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça. Logo a entrevista começou.

No dia seguinte, o assunto no mundo bruxo não era outro, se não a prisão de Dumbledore no ministério. A matéria na capa do profeta diário, mostrava Dumbledore preso pelos aurores e sendo arrastado para dentro do ministério.

_Dumbledore preso!_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Meus caros leitores! Ontem o maior bruxo da história, cujo nome é Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, foi preso no ministério. Os aurores, juntamente com o professor de poções de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, encontraram Dumbledore praticando magias de sangue contra Harry Potter. Sim, novamente algo contra o menino._

_Leia mais na página 14._

Harry e Draco estavam lendo o jornal e logo foram para a página 14.

_Me pergunto como ele conseguiu ficar longe da prisão por tanto tempo?_

_Como sabem, foram descobertos inúmeros podres de Dumbledore nesses últimos anos. Descobrindo que o mesmo negligenciou Harry Potter, roubou das contas dele, mentiu para o ministério, afirmando que Sirius Black era o guardião do segredo dos Potter, mandou espiões perseguirem o garoto e agora temos isso._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, um dos aurores responsáveis pela prisão, afirma não ter acreditado quando viu a cena._

_“ Eu não acreditei quando entrei na casa e vi o altar. Dumbledore estava do lado dele, murmurando encantamentos sombrios para destruir o altar. O problema de artes das trevas, é que preciso conhecer elas para poder combate-las, e magias de sangue sempre pedem sangue para funcionar. Não foi difícil verificar o sangue que foi utilizado para fazer o ritual. Era de Dumbledore. Aparentemente algo deu errado, pois ele estava fraco. Nunca pensei que Dumbledore fosse capaz de utilizar uma magia dessas contra uma criança. Isso só me fez questionar ainda mais em quem nós depositamos nossa esperança todos esses anos.”. Em uma entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter, nós ouvimos o lado do garoto, que não pareceu muito abalado quando soube do acontecido._

_“ Não é uma surpresa que ele tenha recorrido as artes das trevas e magias de sangue. A minha vida toda estava sendo manipulada por esse homem. Acho que ele não gostou quando me libertei dessa manipulação.” Disse Harry, ainda acrescentando a história completa. “ Meu padrinho Sirius tida ido me pegar no dia que meus pais morreram, mas Rúbeo Hagrid disse a ele que tinha ordens de Dumbledore para me levar para meus tios, sabendo que Sirius era meu padrinho. O mais cômico foi o fato de Dumbledore ter o conhecimento do que havia acontecido antes de todo mundo. Curioso não? Fui deixado em um cesto na frente da casa de meus tios trouxas, onde fui escravizado por eles durante onze anos. Quando fui a Gringotts, descobri que Dumbledore havia, não apenas sacado dinheiro do meu cofre por anos, mas que também havia posto inúmeros bloqueios, glamour de sangue e ligações magicas em mim. Ele tinha me ligado a um casamento com Ginevra Weasley um dia depois de meus pais morrerem. A mesma Ginevra que tentou me envenenar com uma poção do amor no ano passado. Consegui me libertar de todas essas coisas e fui para Hogwarts, onde descobri que Dumbledore havia tentado fazer o chapéu seletor me colocar na grifinória. Ele contratou Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger para serem meus “amigos”. Descobri que uma parte do dinheiro que ele sacava, ia para a família Weasley. Provavelmente eles foram contratados por Dumbledore para fazerem parte desse teatro. Fred e George Weasley são os únicos que não caíram nessa mentira toda. Dumbledore não era melhor que Grindelwald, afinal, Grindelwald começou a tocar o terror em 1926, e Dumbledore só deu o ar da Graça em 1945. Quantas pessoas não morreram nesse período de 19 anos? Dumbledore deixou que isso acontecesse. Se ele tivesse dado um jeito em Grindelwald no dia em que os dois mataram Ariana, irmã de Dumbledore, nada disso teria acontecido. Dumbledore é tão merda quando Grindelwald.”. Fiquei surpresa com o quanto Harry Potter havia dito. O mais surpreendente, foi a respeito de que ele falou de Ariana Dumbledore. Precisei questionar a ele sobre isso. “ Grindelwald e Dumbledore queriam sair pelo mundo, mas os irmãos de Dumbledore, Alberforth e Ariana, não tinham nenhum dos pais, e ele como irmão mais velho, deveria tomar conta deles. Uma batalha aconteceu e Grindelwald e Dumbledore se enfrentaram. No meio da briga, os dois lançaram a maldição da morte, que ambas atingiram Ariana. A senhora sabia que eles tinham um caso?”. Disse Harry, me deixando mais surpresa ainda. “ Pelo visto não. Enfim, eles tiveram um relacionamento que durou até esse dia. Dumbledore pode ter se escondido durante todo esse tempo da batalha por causa desse sentimento. Enquanto isso milhares estavam morrendo. Eu acho um absurdo dizerem que ele é o maior bruxo da luz que existiu. Para mim, ele é muito pior do que Você-Sabe-Quem, que foi outro que caiu na ladainha de Dumbledore, quando o mesmo contratou a nossa atual professora de adivinhação. Ela disse uma profecia que envolvia a mim e Você-Sabe-Quem, por isso que ele foi atrás de mim. Para mim a profecia é 100% falsa. Nossa professora é a maior charlatã. Espero que encontrem alguém decente para o cargo.” Depois dessas revelações, alguém ainda tem dúvidas sobre Dumbledore?_

Harry adorou ver a cara de Ronald e Hermione, quando estes leram o jornal. Ele precisava disso. As demais pessoas que leram o jornal, olhavam umas para as outras, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Draco riu por um momento. Ele parecia realizado.

\- Nossa! – Disse Draco. – Agora vai ser difícil, Dumbledore se escapar.

Apesar de tudo, Harry tinha um pressentimento, de que as coisas estavam boas demais para serem verdade. Ron e Hermione eram fuzilados pelos olhares dos colegas. Sempre alguém sussurrava alguma coisa como “ seu vendido”, para eles. Gina também sofreu com a história. Ela era constantemente xingada pelos cantos da escola. Harry estava satisfeito. Sem Dumbledore, Minerva se tornou a diretora. A escola não mudou muito nos dias que se passaram. Faltavam alguns dias para a partida de quadribol contra a lufa lufa, mas Harry notou uma ausência. Cedrico não havia retornado das férias. Onde será que ele estava? Harry avistou Justino com um grupo de lufanos e foi até eles.

\- Oi Justino. – Disse Harry.

Justino se virou para ele, com um grande sorriso. – Olá Harry! Como vai?

\- Vou bem. Sabe alguma coisa do Cedrico? Eu não o vi a semana toda.

Justino arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você não sabe?

Harry o olhou suspeito. – Saber do que?

\- Você sabe que a família Diggory morava perto dos Weasleys? – Questionou Justino.

\- Sim, mas o que tem?

\- Bom, soube que houve uma briga entre as famílias, sabe? Tudo por que os Weasleys defenderam Dumbledore e os Diggory não. Bom, resultou que a família Diggory se mudou para outra cidade. Cedrico vai voltar em alguns dias. Acredito que antes da partida de quadribol contra vocês.

\- Oh, certo. Muito obrigada, Justino. Eu fiquei preocupado. Ele não me disse nada. – Disse Harry.

\- Sério? – Disse Justino. – Eu achava que ele tinha lhe falado. Bom, talvez ele não quisesse que você se preocupasse.

Harry concordou. – Ok, obrigada. Tenho que ir agora. Foi bom ver vocês.

Harry saiu de lá e foi para sua primeira aula de poções. O dia da partida contra a lufa lufa havia chegado, mas Cedrico não havia aparecido. Onde será que ele estava? Indo para o campo, Harry encontrou o time da lufa lufa. Harry foi até eles. Isso já estava estranho.

\- Oi pessoal. – Disse Harry.

Aliana, a capitã do time se virou para Harry. – Olá Harry! Ansioso?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry sorrindo.- O Cedrico não vai mais ser o apanhador?

Aliana fez uma cara triste. – Ele não te contou?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Me contar do que?

Aliana suspirou. – Ele não vai voltar para Hogwarts.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Justino correu em direção a eles. – Ah, Harry! Que bom que te achei! – Toma. – Disse entregando uma carta. – O Cedrico pediu que eu te entregasse... ele não teria coragem para te falar pessoalmente.

Harry pegou a carta. – Obrigada. – E se afastou deles para ler. Ainda tinha tempo até o jogo, então ele começou a ler.

_Querido Harry,_

_Parte meu coração lhe dizer isso, mas temos que terminar. Vou sair do país com o meu pai. Ele foi transferido para a MACUSA, nos Estados Unidos, depois de uma briga com Arthur Weasley. Eu tenho que ir com ele. Apesar de que me formaria esse ano, ele me arrastou com ele para eu terminar os estudos lá. É provável que eu demore a retornar, ou isso nunca aconteça. Por esse motivo eu não posso te prender a mim, pois sei que não aceitaria vir comigo. Você tem coisas a fazer e eu não posso te impedir de seguir seus sonhos._

_Obrigada pelas lembranças que você me proporcionou. Nunca vou me esquecer de você._

_Cedrico Diggory_

Harry estranhou aquilo. Não parecia o tipo de coisa que um lufano faria, mas Harry saberia, cedo ou tarde, o que realmente havia acontecido. O jogo teve início. O novo apanhado da Lufa Lufa era Zacharias Smith. Foi uma partida particularmente rápida, pois Harry conseguiu avistar o pomo enquanto sobrevoava o campo, logo o pegando em seguida e ganhando o jogo. Na próxima semana seria a partida da Grifinória contra Corvinal, mas Harry não estava interessado nessa partida. Ela apenas definira quem iria jogar contra a Sonserina pela taça de quadribol. Sirius e Lucius estavam nas arquibancadas, mas logo desceram para falar com Harry.

\- Harry! – Disse Sirius indo em sua direção e o abraçando. – Você foi ótimo, apesar de ter sido uma vitória bem rápida.

\- Ah... Eu estava com pressa. Não tem nada nas regras de quadribol que digam que é proibido ganhar o jogo rapidamente. – Disse Harry.

Sirius sorriu. – Depois de hoje, quando será sua próxima partida?

\- Bom, vai ter uma da grifinória contra a corvinal. Quem deles vencer, vai jogar contra a Sonserina. – Disse Harry.

\- Entendo... então na final eu volto para te ver jogar. – Disse Sirius.

Lucius olhava a cena com apreensão e Harry sabia que ele estava querendo falar com ele a sós.

\- Sirius, tem como me dar um momento com Lucius? – Questionou Harry.

\- Claro!. – Disse Sirius, deixando eles sozinhos.

Lucius se aproximou de Harry.

-Então, o que tem para mim?- Questionou Harry.

\- Deve ter percebido a ausência do Sr. Diggory? – Disse Lucius.

\- Sim. Qual a verdadeira história? – Questionou Harry.

\- O lorde disse que ele não era mais necessário. Ele também sabia que você não queria que o jovem sofresse algum dano, e por isso pediu para que apenas o mandássemos para outro local. Não foi difícil com a minha influência sobre o ministro. Foi só mandar o pai dele para outro lugar e tudo se resolveu naturalmente.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – E como anda o caso de Dumbledore?

Lucius pareceu incomodado. – Ele está em St. Mungos, sendo vigiado por aurores. Sua varinha foi retirada de si e ele está com bloqueios mágicos. Ele estava muito ferido para ficar no ministério, mas assim que ele tiver condições, será levado para julgamento no ministério.

\- Acha que ele será julgado?

\- Com certeza. Praticar magia de sangue é um crime e tanto. No mundo bruxo não se fala em outra coisa, principalmente depois da entrevista com a Sra. Skeeter.- Disse Lucius com um grande sorriso. – Ele está muito orgulhoso de você.

Harry sorriu. – Eu imagino... vocês já estão a se reunir, eu presumo?

\- Sim, encontros casuais... ainda não é hora de chamar a atenção. – Disse Lucius. – Por falar nisso... cedo ou tarde, Sirius deverá saber.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Eu sei. Não posso simplesmente empurrar isso goela abaixo nele. Preciso de tempo. Ele ainda nem se recuperou totalmente de Azkaban.

Lucius suspirou. – Tem razão. Leve o tempo que precisar. A propósito. Tem uma carta para você. – Disse, colocando a mão em seu casaco e tirando uma carta de lá. – Leia sozinho, de preferência em um local isolado. Tenho que ir agora. Vou ver Draco.

Depois de se dispidir de Sirius, Harry foi ao vestiário, onde tomou um banho e logo foi para o dormitório. Ele fechou as cortinas de sua cama e abriu a carta. Era de Tom.

_Querido Harry,_

_Queria ter te escrito assim que recebi a boa notícia, mas tinha muitos afazeres. Agora não precisávamos mais do Diggory, por isso o mandei para longe. Agora você está livre novamente. Apesar de Dumbledore estar preso, algo não me cheira bem. Está muito fácil...sinto que em breve teremos uma reviravolta, por isso, nas suas férias, vou terminar o que comecei. Tenho ajuda agora. Você receberá as melhores proteções. Estou pronto para te ensinar a fazer uma Horcrux sua. Tenho que ter essa certeza também. Assim que ler essa carta, eu peço que a destrua. Ninguém pode saber sobre nós._

_Ainda._

Então Tom também estava sentindo que tinha alguma coisa errada? Agora Harry tinha a certeza de que ainda não tinha acabado. Ele precisaria tomar medidas contra isso. Ao longo das semanas tudo ocorreu normalmente, pesar de agora Ron, Hermione e Gina não mais estavam tentando se aproximar de Harry, o que ele achou um alivio. O jogo da grifinória contra a corvinal, saiu com a corvinal vencedora. Na manhã seguinte, Edwirges deixou um exemplar do profeta na mesa. Ron e Gina estavam chorando. Harry percebeu que muitos estavam lendo o jornal e resolveu ler para saber o que tinha de tão interessante. A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão. Era uma foto enorme de Molly Weasley.

_De volta a Azkaban._

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Soubemos que a algumas semanas atrás, Dumbledore, o ex diretor de Hogwarts, foi preso e estavam em recuperação em St. Mungus, devido a inúmeros ferimentos pela magia de sangue, mas tivemos uma reviravolta inesperada. Molly Weasley foi até o ministério e se declarou culpada pelo ocorrido._

_Leia mais na página 12._

Na página 12.

_Molly Weasley (nascida Prewett), foi presa essa semana pelo ministério. Ela afirmou, sobre o efeito de veritaserun, que ela foi a responsável pela magia de sangue e que Dumbledore tentou impedi-la. Molly conseguiu ferir Dumbledore e usar seu sangue contra Harry Potter, o garoto que foi o responsável por a libertar, juntamente com sua filha, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Que forma ingrata, de se manifestar, não? Todos sabemos que ano passado, ambas foram presas pelo ministério, sob acusação de uso de amortencia e ataques a alunos da escola. Molly foi condenada a passar o resto de seus dias em Azkaban. Dumbledore ainda está em recuperação em St. Mungus, mas deverá retornar como diretor quando melhorar de sua condição._

Harry rasgou o jornal de tanta raiva. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Como as pessoas podem ser tão ignorantes ao ponto de ainda acreditar nisso?

Draco pareceu revoltado também. – O que? Esse velho vai ser solto?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – E vai voltar para a escola.

\- Isso é um absurdo. – Disse Nott. – Era para ele ficar preso, ou suspenso da escola e...

Harry teve uma ideia. Sorriu maliciosamente. – Na verdade, é bom que ele esteja aqui... vai ficar mais fácil de monitorar...

\- Teve uma ideia? – Questionou Draco.

Harry sorriu. – Sim. Em breve, vou fazer umas coisas.

Naquela noite, Harry usou sua capa de invisibilidade e foi até a câmara secreta. Ele sabia que poderia usar o local como esconderijo. Ele sabia que a biblioteca de Salazar ficava em algum lugar, mas não tinha tempo de perguntar a Tom. Andou por vários tuneis até que finalmente sentiu uma magia no local.

\- Abra. – Sibilou ele.

Uma porta se formou e abriu, permitindo a Harry entrar. O local deveria ter um feitiço de limpeza e conservação, pois estava impecável. Havia uma imensa biblioteca, junto com várias poltronas, castiçais que flutuavam e muitas poltronas. Harry jogou a capa em uma das poltronas, e logo foi em direção dos livros. Ficou uma boa parte procurando alguma coisa que o ajudasse, e apesar de ter informações fascinantes, não tinha nada muito especial, ou indetectável. Será que Harry conseguiria em sua biblioteca?

Harry se concentrou. – Bob.

Um pof, foi ouvido e logo Harry viu o elfo parado em sua frente.

\- Mestre chamo Bob?

\- Sim, Bob. Quero que encontre todos os livros e artefatos mágicos direcionados a Magia Vodu, Vodoo e Hodoo na minha mansão.

Bom pareceu apreensivo, mas concordou. – Farei isso imediatamente senhor.

Um pof foi ouvido e logo o elfo desapareceu.

Harry sabia que precisaria usar algo não muito comum em magia. Magia negra africana sempre foi mais fascinante para Harry, após ele começar a ler sobre elas. O mais o atraia, era o fato de não estar ligado ao que quer que mandasse para Dumbledore. Era só decidir o que escolher. Bob retornou uns momentos depois, com livros e alguns objetos. Um deles chamou a atenção de Harry. Harry adorou aquilo.

\- Nem vai imaginar o que vai te atingir. - Disse Harry sorrindo para a pequena boneca vodu que recebera.

Continua...


	23. Inevitável

Harry teve uma ideia de imediato, ao pegar a boneca. Ele sabia que para ela funcionar, teria que ter algo de Dumbledore. Ele deixou a boneca em uma caixa e logo retornou para seu dormitório. Teria que começar seu plano em breve. No dia seguinte, Harry tomou seu café cedo e levou uma maçã consigo para o corujal. Ele sabia que provavelmente as cartas estariam sendo revistadas, com magia, mas sabia que nunca tentariam do modo trouxa. Na parte de cima da carta, Harry escreveu com tinta, mas na parte de baixo, ele escreveu com suco da maçã. A carta foi enviada para Lucius. Precisava dos itens que solicitou.

\--

Lucius estava tomando café quando Edwirges entrou pela janela. Ele pegou a carta de Harry e a leu.

_Olá papai!_

_Só os olhos de um trouxa podem ler._

_Com amor,_

_Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell- Malfoy_

Lucius não entendeu nada. Passou vários feitiços de detecção de magias ocultas para ver se era uma mensagem secreta, mas nada aconteceu. Decidiu que seria melhor entregar a carta a Voldemort. Talvez ele soubesse o que Harry queria dizer na carta.

Voldemort estava verificando o melhor jeito de retirar seus seguidores de Azkaban, quando Lucius entrou na sala fazendo uma reverencia.

\- Milord...- Disse Lucius. – Recebi uma carta de Harry...

Voldemort já sabia sobre a notícia do retorno do diretor. Ele pegou a carta e arqueou a sobrancelha por um momento, mas logo sorrindo.

\- Muito esperto. – Disse Voldemort.

\- Eu li a carta, meu senhor, mas não entendi...

\- Claro que não entendeu, Lucius. Como você nunca tentou entender os trouxas, nunca percebeu sobre as habilidades deles... - Voldemort disse colocando a carta perto do fogo de uma das velas de sua mesa.

Logo palavras começaram a surgir no papel, deixando Lucius boquiaberto.

\- Eu passei feitiços de detecção e...

\- Não iria adiantar. – Disse Voldemort. – Não é magia.

Lucius arregalou os olhos. – Como não? As palavras surgiram do nada.

\- Como eu disse, os trouxas tem suas habilidades, incluindo de fazer mensagens secretas. Harry sabia que suas cartas poderiam ser fiscalizadas, mas seria com magia, então... se não há magia...não tem o que detectar.

Lucius pareceu fascinado por um instante. – E como se faz isso?

\- Ao invés de escrever com tinta...se escreve com suco de maçã, ou limão.

A carta tinha uma continuidade.

_Querido_

_Sei que soube sobre o velho poder voltar a Hogwarts. Acontece que perdi minha paciência com ele. Vou tomar providencias severas dessa vez, para garantir que ele nunca mais volte._

_Vou precisar da sua ajuda. Preciso de dois litros de veritaserum. Não posso dizer o por que, mas acredite que é realmente necessário. Eu preciso de um jarro para por esses dois litros. Um resistente, e com uma abertura grande o suficiente para colocar as suas mãos, e que fique até a altura de um ente braço. Assim que conseguir me enviar, eu dou início a meu plano._

_Você ficara surpreso quando ele funcionar._

_Com amor._

_Seu Harry._

Voldemort sorriu. – Providencie o que Harry pediu na carta. – Disse, entregando a carta para Lucius. – Harry tem um papel a cumprir.

\--

Harry estava pensando em o que pegaria do diretor. Ele sabia que para boneca funcionar, precisaria de algo do diretor para conectar a ela. Talvez um pouco de cabelo? Sangue? Algum objeto pessoal? Harry pensaria nisso depois. Ele precisava esperar Dumbledore retornar e assim ele poderia ver melhor sobre o assunto. Ele tinha um plano para conseguir, seja lá o que fosse de Dumbledore. Não seria difícil e seria bem debaixo do nariz dele. Harry teria que pesar em uma forma de falar a Sirius a verdade. Não seria fácil, mas ele precisava do padrinho a seu lado.

Passando por um dos corredores, Harry sentiu aquela escuridão tomar conta. Ele estava na torre da grifinória. Gina, Hermione e Ron estavam sentados perto da lareira. Eles estavam sozinhos no local.

\- Aquele desgraçado. – Disse Ron.- Por causa dele nossa mãe teve que se sacrificar.

Gina pareceu apreensiva. – Mas Dumbledore vai recompensar ela quando tudo acabar... não vai?

\- Eu acho que não. – Disse Hermione. – Ele está sendo vigiado pelo ministério. Mesmo depois que ele retornar para Hogwarts, ele foi acusado de muitas coisas. Acredito que o ministério vai mandar aurores, ou alguém para vigiar. Aquele Potter é perigoso.

\- Sim. – Disse Ron. – Mas o que podemos fazer? Se acontecer algo com ele, é provável que vão botar a culpa na gente!

\- Já fizeram o bastante. – Disse Hermione.- Acho melhor deixarmos ele quieto.

Gina se levantou revoltada. – Não! Eu não vou aceitar isso! Dumbledore tem que nos pagar! Precisamos de dinheiro. Nossa mãe vai ficar no lugar dele em Azkaban, pois ele prometeu vingança e nos dar todo o dinheiro necessário. E quando vai ser ein? Desde criança, Dumbledore me disse que eu seria mulher do Harry! Que eu herdaria tudo dele depois de sua morte! Até agora ele só humilhou a todos nós!

Hermione deu um tapa na cara de Gina. – Cale a boca. Você se meteu nesses problemas por que não soube pensar direito. Você agiu de forma errada.

Gina tocou em seu próprio rosto, que ardia devido ao tapa.

\- E o que sugere? – Questionou Ron.

\- A maldição Imperius. – Disse Hermione. – Dumbledore me ensinou a utilizar ela. Podemos enfeitiçar alguém para pôr meu plano em pratica...e já sei quem vou utilizar...

\- E quem seria? – Questionou Gina.

Hermione olhou para eles. – Na hora certa eu falo.

Harry piscou e estava novamente no corredor. Estava na hora de começar a se livrar desses empecilhos. Harry não tinha tempo para essa gente. Pensar no que Hermione havia dito lhe fez ter uma ideia. Ele não sabia quem ela pretendia usar, mas e se Harry usasse ela primeiro? Os pais dela eram trouxas. Era só juntar as peças e fazer um belo teatro. Harry fechou seus olhos momentaneamente.

\- Tom... – Em sua mente sussurrou.

Voldemort estava em sua sala quando ouviu Harry o chamar. Essa conexão mental era bastante útil.

\- Harry?

\- Eu tive que mandar a carta para Lucius. Mas tem outra coisa que eu quero de você...

\- E o que seria?

\- Quero que sequestre os pais de Hermione Granger. – Disse Harry. – Ela planeja fazer uso da maldição impérios com alguém, em um plano contra mim, mas antes de isso acontecer, eu quero destruir ela.

Voldemort sorriu. – Isso pode ser feito.

\- Tem que ser do modo trouxa, para não levantar suspeitas. De preferencia só os façam dormir. Não há a necessidade de matar... ainda.

\- Claro... e precisa disso para quando?

\- Agora. – Disse Harry, logo abrindo seus olhos.

Voldemort riu. Harry deveria estar com muita raiva para querer as coisas com tanta pressa.

\- Lucius...- Disse Voldemort.

Lucius prontamente entrou na sala. – Milord?

\- Tenho um trabalho para você.

Harry caminhou pelo corredor até chegar onde queria. A biblioteca estava quase vazia. Fred, George e Draco estavam em um dos cantos. Eles pareciam estar conversando sobre algo. Na outra extremidade da biblioteca, Hermione estava lendo um daqueles livros enormes. Harry sorriu de canto e foi em direção de Draco e dos demais.

\- Oh, Harry. – Disse Fred. – Veio estudar?

\- Olá rapazes. – Disse Harry. – Não... na verdade, vim falar algo com vocês.

\- E o que seria? – Questionou George.

Harry lançou alguns feitiços abafadores ao redor deles.

\- Hermione, Ronald e Ginevra estão aprontando de novo. – Disse Harry. – Tive uma visão no corredor.

Os três o olharam sérios.

\- E o que seria dessa vez? – Questionou Fred.

\- Hermione passou dos limites... ela usara a maldição imperius em alguém. – Disse Harry.

\- Que? – Exclamou George. – Uma das imperdoáveis? Ela sabe usar?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Ela disse que Dumbledore a ensinou.

Fred se levantou da mesa. – Isso é demais até para ela.

\- O mal não tem idade. – Harry disse. – Dumbledore deve ter algum plano para quando retornar para o castelo. Hoje...eu quero encontrar vocês no banheiro feminino do terceiro andar. Tenho que preparar vocês. Draco chame Nott, Crabbe e Goyle. Fred e George, chamem Neville e Parvati. Eu vou encontrar Susan, Padma, Antônio e Ernesto. Vamos nos encontrar em duas horas. Harry e os demais se dividiram para encontrar as pessoas.

Duas horas depois, estavam todos reunidos no banheiro feminino. Harry fechou a porta do banheiro e passou feitiços na porta.

\- Obrigada por virem. Eu poderia levar vocês a outro lugar...- Harry pensou na sala precisa no começo, mas lá era onde o diadema estava e Harry não quis arriscar mostrar a localização para outros. – Mas resolvi que aqui seria melhor. Ninguém vem aqui, sem ser a Murta, mas consegui que ela nos deixasse a sós hoje. Antes de tudo... preciso de garantias.

Harry tirou de seu bolso dois pedaços de madeira, com figuras e inscrições entalhadas. Ele fez os dois pedaços se baterem e um pequeno som ecoou pelo lugar. Todos pareceram confusos, mas Harry estava sorrindo e colocou os pedaços de madeira no bolso.

\- Esse objeto não fara mal a vocês. Ele é um desfazedor de feitiços ilusórios, que podem incluir desilusão, controle mental e até mesmo... a maldição imperius... – Disse Harry.

Todos olharam para ele assustados.

\- Chamei vocês aqui... pois tive uma visão...Hermione Granger irá usar a maldição imperius em alguém, com a intenção de botar um plano contra mim em prática. Como vocês são as pessoas mais ligadas a mim, é provável que ela queria usar um de vocês.

Todos ficaram atônicos e olhando uns para os outros.

\- Não posso mais permitir isso. As maldições imperdoáveis são uma sentença só de ida para Azkaban. Ela passou dos limites dessa vez. – Harry disse, tirando sua varinha.- Eu tenho um feitiço para proteger vocês desse controle, caso ela tente usar em vocês. Só farei isso se me permitirem... algum voluntário?

Fred, George, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe e Nott ficaram a frente de Harry. Harry sorriu para eles.

\- Venha Draco. – Disse Harry.

Draco chegou perto de Harry.

\- Abra a boca e coloque a língua para fora. – Disse Harry.

Todos olharam de olhos arregalados. Draco o fez sem pestanejar. Ele confiava sua vida em Harry.

Harry colocou a ponta da varinha na língua de Draco e sibilou **_“ Selo”_** em língua de cobra. Draco deu uma risadinha abafada quando sentiu algo lhe fazer cocegas na língua. Um pequeno S se formou no fundo da língua de Draco.

Harry logo afastou a varinha da língua de Draco. – Prontinho Draco.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Só isso?

\- Sim. Esperava o que?

Draco tentou sentir se tinha algo diferente na língua, mas não sentiu nada. – Não sei... mas não esperava só uma cosquinha.

Harry sorriu. – Mostre sua língua a eles.

Draco riu momentaneamente, mas se virou e mostrou a língua para os demais. Tudo o que havia era um pequeno S no fundo da língua.

\- Essa pequena marca protege vocês não apenas da maldição imperius. Protege também de feitiços e poções de alteração da mente. Precisa ser no fundo da língua, pois no resto do corpo, se alguém visse poderia questionar. Fred? Quer ser o próximo?

Fred se aproximou e Harry fez nele, depois em George, Nott, Crabbe e Goyle. Logo os demais também se levantaram e foram até ele. Quando Harry já tinha posto a marca em todos, ele foi ao centro do banheiro.

\- Essa marca também impede vocês de deixarem escapar o que eu fiz e falei para vocês. É uma forma de proteção também. Preciso ser claro com vocês. Eu tenho um plano contra Hermione, mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. – Disse Harry.

\- Vamos machucar ela? – Questionou Antônio.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Vamos fazer ela usar império. Quando ela for pega no flagra... ela sai dessa escola. No ministério vão fazer ela tomar veritaserum e dizer como ela aprendeu tal maldição... e ai...

\- Foi Dumbledore de novo? – Questionou Neville.

\- Sempre. – Disse Harry.

– Estou de saco cheio desse homem. – Disse Ernesto.

\- Verdade. – Disse Padma. – Como ele não desiste?

\- Ele não pode admitir que perdeu para uma criança. – Disse Harry. – Ele, o todo poderoso Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, o bruxo que derrotou Grindelwald, perdeu para uma criança que só descobriu aos onze anos que era bruxa. A mesma criança que mostrou todos os podres que ele escondeu por anos. Ele vai vir com tudo agora, e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo. Não posso mais deixar ele machucar ninguém por egoísmo. Ele é o mal. A ganância. A mentira. A verdadeira sujeira do nosso mundo. Precisamos pôr um fim nisso, antes que ele machuque mais inocentes por essa obsessão contra mim.

Todos concordaram. Neville, Parvati, Fred e George. Hermione está na casa de vocês. Preciso que vocês tomem cuidado em dobro, pois ela tem acesso mais fácil a vocês. Agora... vamos ao plano.

Hermione caminhava em um dos corredores carregando um libro pesado de alquimia. Ela tinha um plano para conseguir fazer Harry se mostrar o vilão. Ela precisava primeiro de uma vítima. Teria que ser alguém que ela tivesse fácil acesso. Alguém da Grifinória. Alguém próximo a Harry.

No corredor ela observou Neville conversando com Parvati. Eles estavam sussurrando alguma coisa. Hermione ia passar direto por eles, quando os ouviu conversar.

\- Harry pediu para eu me encontrar com ele no corredor do terceiro andar amanha, depois do almoço. Disse que tinha algo importante que me falar. – Disse Neville.

\- Ah sim, eu sei como ele confia em você. Ninguém sabe como vocês são amigos próximos, pois todos sempre o veem com os outros. – Disse Parvati.

\- Sim, Harry não quer que eu seja o foco como melhor amigo, então ficamos na surdina.

\- Bom, provável que seja algo importante. Se não ele poderia falar com você em qualquer momento.

\- Sim, eu acho que é sobre a volta de Dumbledore. Ele não para de pensar nisso e de como esta irritado. Eu vou mais cedo do que o combinado. Vou esperar ele. – Disse Neville.

\- Bem provável que ele vai te contar tudo e depois repassar para os outros. – Disse Parvati.

-Sim, bom vamos logo. Temos que terminar o trabalho de feitiços. – Disse Neville.

Logo que eles saíram do corredor, Hermione começou a se mexer novamente. Eles não pareciam ter percebido que ela estava ali. Ela sorriu. Havia encontrado sua vítima.

De longe Harry, estava escondido, observando sua pequena semente ser plantada e logo, também sorriu. – Garota tola.

No jantar, Hermione estava comendo quando recebeu uma carta. Era do ministério. Do registro dos nascidos trouxas. Informava que seus pais haviam desaparecido, mas que o ministério estava tomando todas as providencias. Hermione se levantou nervosa da mesa. Seus pais haviam sumido? Se foram bruxos que o fizeram, talvez demorasse muito, e se o pior acontecesse? Seu medo foi tanto e por instinto ela olhou para Harry na mesa da Sonserina. O mesmo comia alegre e ria de alguma coisa que eles estavam falando. Hermione se lembrou que no ano anterior, quando Gina sumiu, Harry foi capaz de a encontrar. Talvez ele soubesse de algo. Ela não queria mendigar ajuda, principalmente por ela planejar algo contra Harry. Harry se levantou da mesa e saiu do salão. Hermione o seguiu. Ele estava virando um corredor quando parou rapidamente.

\- Precisa de algo, Sra. Granger? – Questionou Harry.

\- Meus pais.... eles sumiram.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu imaginei. – Disse Hermione. – Sabe onde eles estão?

\- Sim. – Harry disse com indiferença.

\- Sabe? Me diga onde eles estão.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

\- O que? Não vai? – Hermione pareceu incrédula. – Você é culpado por isso também?

Harry revirou os olhos.- Sra. Granger...ainda acusando as pessoas sem ter provas... eu vi a notícia de seus pais terem sumido. Eu vi para onde eles foram, mas não posso falar para uma pessoa que se vendeu a Dumbledore em prol de fazer o mal contra um inocente.

Hermione pareceu incrédula.

\- Vou fazer o seguinte... tenho um amigo muito próximo. Vou encontrar com ele e dizer para ele onde estão seus pais. Se ele achar que você merece saber, eu te conto...se não, espere alguém achar.

Harry se virou e seguiu o seu caminho. Hermione ficou furiosa, mas ela sabia quem era esse “amigo” que Harry falava. Definitivamente iria usar a maldição imperius em Neville.

No dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, Neville se levantou da mesa da grifinória e saiu só salão. Harry não estava na mesa da sonserina, mas Hermione não ligou. Hermione sabia para onde Neville iria e o seguiu. Chegando no banheiro feminino, deu uma olhada ao redor e logo entrou. Neville estava lendo um pequeno papel e nem percebeu quando Hermione entrou e apontou a varinha para suas costas.

\- Império. – Disse Hermione.

Neville congelou no lugar. Hermione se aproximou dele. – Você vai me dizer tudo o que você e Harry planejam. Vai me dizer onde meus pais estão. Quando chegar a hora, você vai me ajudar no que for necessário para destruir a reputação dele e...

\- Encarcerous! – Gritou uma voz.

Hermione caiu amarrada no chão. Quando ela caiu, conseguiu ver o lançador do feitiço. Era o Sr. Crouch. Junto com ele estavam Harry, Snape, Minerva e Fudge. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

\- Levantem ela. – Disse Fudge.

Minerva e Neville a levantaram.

\- Pode fazer. – Disse Fudge, olhando para Snape.

Snape tirou um frasco do bolso e foi em direção a Hermione. Ele a forçou a beber o liquido todo.

O Sr. Crouch pegou a varinha de Hermione e lançou um feitiço na mesma. – Então você conseguiu utilizar a maldição império? Muito jovem para isso... quem te ensinou?

\- Dumbledore. – Hermione disse logo arregalando os olhos.

\- Ele lhe ensinou com qual proposito? – Questionou Fudge.

\- Usar contra o Harry quando tivesse a oportunidade. – Disse Hermione.

\- Quem mais está nisso? Qual o plano? – Questionou Fudge.

Hermione contou tudo o que Harry sabia. – Dumbledore contratou a mim no meu primeiro ano. Disse eu que trabalharia com a família Weasley. Ele disse que Harry Potter era um garoto maligno e que teríamos que manipular a vida dele para que ele fosse para o lado certo até completar seu destino e morrer nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele disse que envenenaríamos o mesmo por anos com veneno de acromantula e amortencia. Ela pouca quantidade, o que faria ele descobrir tarde demais para se salvar. Com a poção do amor, Ginevra Weasley se casaria com ele e herdaria tudo. Quando ele morresse, ela me daria os artefatos mágicos e livros que existem nos cofres dele. Quando Dumbledore tinha acesso aos cofres, ele pagava mensalmente a família Weasley e a mim... mas isso acabou. Ele ficou durante esses anos tentando tomar as rédeas da vida de Harry, mas chegamos onde estamos...

Fudge convocou dois aurores para levarem Hermione com eles.

\- Vamos levar Ginevra e Ronald Weasley também. – Disse Fudge.- Vamos prender Molly Weasley e Dumbledore novamente.

Harry queria rir. O plano deu certo.

Algumas horas antes...

Assim que Harry terminou seu almoço, ele conseguiu se encontrar com Snape e Minerva conversando em um corredor. Ele correu até eles, fazendo uma cara de desespero.

\- Professor! Diretora! – Disse Harry correndo até eles.

\- O que aconteceu Potter? – Questionou Snape.

\- Hermione! Ela vai usar a maldição imperius!

Minerva e Snape o encarraram.

\- Viu isso com sua clarividência? – Questionou Snape.

\- Sim! Eu vi onde ela vai fazer e...

\- Vamos impedir ela. - Disse Minerva.

\- Não. – Disse Snape.

\- Não? – Questionou Minerva.

\- Ela foi uma das pessoas que Dumbledore havia contratado para manipular a vida de Harry. Tenho certeza que isso é parte do plano deles. Vamos chamar o ministro e o Sr. Crouch. – Disse Snape.- Se ela for pega no flagra, acabou para ela.

Eles foram até a sala da diretora e conseguiram convocar Cornélio e Bartolomeu. Explicando a situação a eles, o Sr. Crouch exigiu o soro da verdade. Se realmente acontecesse, eles precisariam saber como uma criança aprendeu a fazer. Harry os guiou até o banheiro e ali ele teve sua vitória.

Assim que eles levaram Hermione, Harry e Neville ficaram a sós. Harry sorriu cruelmente.

-Vamos dizer a boa notícia aos outros. – Disse Harry.

Toda a escola assistiu Hermione, Ron e Gina serem levados pelos aurores. Harry estava com seu pequeno grupo, sorrindo para eles.

\- Obrigado por me ajudarem. – Disse Harry.

\- Imagina! – Disse Neville.

Aos poucos eles retornaram para seus dormitórios. Harry continuou encarando o lugar para onde os três foram levados. Junto com ele ficaram Fred e George.

\- Não acredito que vou dizer isso... mas estou feliz. – Disse Fred.

\- Eu digo o mesmo. – Disse George.

Harry olhou para eles e sorriu. – Não vão para seu dormitório?

\- Não. – Disse Fred. – Sabemos que não acabou.

\- Sim, conseguiram o que eu pedi? – Questionou Harry.

-Não foi difícil. – Disse Fred.

\- Foi uma ideia e tanto distrair a diretora. Nós conseguimos facilmente entrar na sala dela e pegar o que pediu. – Disse George, entregando a Harry um dos frascos de memória de Dumbledore.

\- Excelente... isso vai nos ajudar muito. – Disse Harry.

Harry conjurou uma penseira e verificou a memória colhida pelos garotos. Foi a memória do dia em que Dumbledore conheceu Tom.

\- Você vai usar de que forma isso? – Questionou Fred.

\- Vocês vão saber quando a hora chegar. – Disse Harry. – Vai ser uma surpresa.

Naquela tarde, Harry recebeu o que havia pedido a Lucius. O jarro era perfeito e estava cheio de veritaserum. A noite, Harry usou a capa de invisibilidade para levar o jarro para a câmara secreta. Não foi difícil levar até lá. Chegando, logo Harry pegou a boneca que havia guardado. Ele abriu a barriga dela e colocou o vidro com a memória dentro a mesma, logo a costurando. Ele colocou a boneca dentro do jarro e o selou.

\- Agora... você nunca mais poderá mentir. – Disse Harry em meio a risadas.

No dia seguinte, a notícia havia se espalhada pelo mundo bruxo. Todos liam o profeta diário de olhos esbugalhados. Harry ria olhando para todos.

\- Você está muito feliz. – Disse Draco.

\- Ah irmão... – Disse Harry dando um tapinha nas costas de Draco. – Eu quero muito ir no julgamento deles... papai com certeza consegue me pôr lá né?

\- Obvio. – Disse Draco. – Peça e será seu.

Fred e George haviam recebido uma carta de Arthur. Eles tinham pena do pai, mas sabiam que não poderiam fazer nada. Não demorou até Harry receber um comunicado do ministério, solicitando sua presença no julgamento deles.

\- Nem precisou papai fazer nada. – Disse Draco.

\- Sim.- Disse Harry. – Isso facilita.

O julgamento seria naquela tarde. Harry arrumou suas coisas e rumou para a lareira da sala de Minerva. Ele já tinha a permissão para sair. Conseguiu chegar de imediato no ministério. Lucius já estava lá, bem como Snape e Sirius.

\- Que bom que vocês vieram. – Disse Harry.

\- Sempre viriamos por você filhote. – Disse Sirius.

\- O que pretende dizer a Dumbledore hoje? – Questionou Lucius. – Sei que vai querer falar.

Harry sorriu. – Eu vou dizer para ele que eu sou como a única certeza inevitável que todos têm na vida.

Snape e os demais arquearam a sobrancelha.

\- A única certeza inevitável que temos na vida? – Questionou Sirius.

Harry sorriu. – Sim.

Eles ainda continuaram olhando confusos.

O sorriso de Harry se tornou macabro.

\- A morte.

Continua...


	24. Hora da colheita

Lucius e Sirius olharam de olhos arregalados para Harry.

\- Não me olhem assim. – Disse Harry. – Faz parecer que fiz algo errado.

Lucius suspirou. – Desculpe. Melhor irmos.

Eles seguiram caminho até a sala do tribunal. Harry jamais viu tantos bruxos e bruxas para um julgamento como naquele. Após se sentarem em seus lugares, mais alguns bruxos chegaram, incluindo o Sr. Weasley. Cornélio subiu ao seu palanque e bateu seu martelo.

\- Obrigado por virem. Devido aos recentes acontecimentos e descobertas, fomos forçados a acelerar esse processo...Hoje vamos submeter os réus Molly Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger e Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a veritaserum, sob o testemunho da Sra. Granger a respeito de um plano armado a anos por Dumbledore contra o Sr. Potter. Podem trazer a Sra. Granger primeiro.

Hermione foi levada ao centro do tribunal. Ela olhava assustada para todos.

\- Hermione Gean Granger. – Disse Cornélio. – Esse é seu nome?

\- Sim.- Respondeu ela.

\- Pode repetir o que nos foi confessado em Hogwarts, sobre o plano de Dumbledore e sobre como aprendeu a maldição imperius?

Muitos arregalaram os olhos e encararam Hermione.

\- Dumbledore contratou a mim no meu primeiro ano. Disse eu que trabalharia com a família Weasley. Ele disse que Harry Potter era um garoto maligno e que teríamos que manipular a vida dele para que ele fosse para o lado certo até completar seu destino e morrer nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele disse que envenenaríamos o mesmo por anos com veneno de acromantula e amortencia. Era pouca quantidade, o que faria ele descobrir tarde demais para se salvar. Com a poção do amor, Ginevra Weasley se casaria com ele e herdaria tudo. Quando ele morresse, ela me daria os artefatos mágicos e livros que existem nos cofres dele. Quando Dumbledore tinha acesso aos cofres, ele pagava mensalmente a família Weasley e a mim... mas isso acabou. Ele ficou durante esses anos tentando tomar as rédeas da vida de Harry, mas chegamos onde estamos... e aqui estou eu.

Todos olharam horrorizados para Dumbledore. O mesmo permanecia indiferente, talvez tentando passar o ar de que estava tudo bem.

\- Ronald Billus Weasley, você é o próximo. – Disse Cornélio.

Hermione foi retirada e logo Ron foi posto no lugar dela.

\- Sr. Weasley. O senhor confirma a história da Sra. Granger? Nos conte...a verdade de tudo. -0 Disse Cornélio.

Ron tentou morder os lábios. – É verdade. Dumbledore nos prometeu muito dinheiro. Disse que Harry Potter só serviria para acabar de vez com você-sabe-quem. Que ele era descartável por seu um bruxo maligno. Se a gente ajudasse a controlar Harry no rumo certo, o mundo bruxo estaria a salvo da laia dele. Era preciso só aguentar ele por uns anos. Fingir que nos importávamos com ele e etc... ele nunca desconfiaria de nada. Ele deveria ser submisso após passar anos sendo escravizado por trouxas. Ele deveria ser fácil, mas ai ele entrou na sonserina e ferrou tudo.

\- Podem retirar o Sr. Weasley. Tragam Ginevra Molly Weasley. – Disse Cornélio.

Prontamente foi feita a troca. Ginevra estava de olhos arregalados, aparentando estar apavorada.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley.- Disse Cornélio. – Você já deve estar familiarizada com o nosso júri. Agora é a sua vez que contar se o que Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger contaram é verdade.

Ginevra fez uma cara de dor, como se tentasse resistir ao veritaserum.

\- Dumbledore nos prometeu muito dinheiro. Ele me disse que havia posto uma ligação magica de amizade e relacionamento comigo, bem como uma poção do amor para Harry. Eu ia ser a viúva dele quando a hora chegasse e seria querida por todos! Teria todo o dinheiro dele. Seria tudo meu! Era para ele ser obediente e me aceitar. Não era para isso ter acontecido. Dumbledore disse que nos ajudaria, mas quando a coisa começou a ficar mais complicada... ele disse que nossa mãe teria que se sacrificar para que ele pudesse sair.

Todos encaravam Dumbledore. Agora, ele não mais estava expressando um ar neutro. Começou a esboçar preocupação.

\- Muito bem. Molly Weasley é a próxima. – Disse Cornélio.

Logo que Gina foi retirada, Molly foi levada ao centro. Ele encarava o chão.

\- Molly Weasley, a senhora confirma as confissões anteriores? Nos conte como tudo começou.

Molly continuou olhando para o chão. – Em 1981...logo após a morte dos Potter, Dumbledore foi me procurar. Ele sabia que eu tinha problemas financeiros e que precisava de dinheiro...ele me disse que me pagaria mensalmente uma quantia, como um favor. No futuro ele cobraria... logo que Gina nasceu, ele veio até mim. Me falou que o favor que eu prestaria era o de que meus filhos e minha filha deveriam o ajudar em um plano para salvar o mundo bruxo. Disse que o garoto Potter era maligno e por isso tinha sobrevivido ao ataque de você-sabe-quem. Que ele seria o próximo lorde das trevas. Acreditei nele sem pensar duas vezes, então Gina e Ron foram educados com a ideia desse plano... era para Ron ser o melhor amigo de Harry e Gina ser sua futura esposa. Minha família só tinha que ser perfeita para que o garoto confiasse o bastante em nós...Depois que Dumbledore não conseguiu controlar mais o garoto... ele tentou de tudo, até chegar ao ponto de usar magia de sangue. Quando ele foi preso, ele me disse que não poderia ficar assim. Que Harry estaria livre para fazer suas maldades e manipular a todos... por isso coloquei na minha mente que eu era a culpada e que Dumbledore tentou me impedir... Assim ele teria chance de novo.

Agora Dumbledore parecia realmente perturbado.

\- Podem trazer o réu Dumbledore. – Disse Cornélio.

Molly foi retirada, chorando, e Dumbledore foi posto em seu lugar. Harry sorriu para ele de uma forma doentia. Era agora. Dumbledore não era tolo. Ele sabia que o submeteram a veritaserum, mas apesar de tudo essa poção tem antidoto quando colocada em pouca quantidade. Seria mais fácil assim.

\- Sr. Dumbledore... Você se confessa culpado de todos esses crimes? O senhor já foi considerado culpado de roubo e negligencia no passado, mas a agora as acusações são mais sérias. Como o senhor se considera?

\- Com certeza são acusações bem sérias...mas é claro que sou culpado. – Disse Dumbledore logo arregalando os olhos.

Todos o encararam seriamente.

\- Eu precisava de um herói para o mundo bruxo. Não foi nem um pouco difícil usar a idiota da Trelawney para uma falsa profecia que levaria Voldemort até os Potter. Depois disso foi fácil mandar o burro do Hagrid para pegar o garoto, sem dar chances de Sirius o pegar. Eu precisava que ele crescesse abusado por aqueles trouxas. Ele seria extremamente submisso, mas para garantir sucesso, coloquei diversos tipos de bloqueios e compulsões magicas. Obvio que eu não iria resistir em roubar das contas dele. Era para esse idiota ter sido o menino de ouro perfeito. Ele deveria ter ficado na grifinória, onde teria mais fácil tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Deveria ter morrido quando a hora certa chegasse, mas não... ele foi para Sonserina! Eu deveria ter arrancado esses anéis de senhorio que o protegem de legilimencia. Assim eu teria entrado na cabeça dele e feito o que precisava. No fim ele morreria como um herói com um fim trágico, acreditando que eu o ajudei no rumo de sua vida e seria lembrado eternamente. Mas não! Eu tentei de tudo e tive até que ensinar a maldição imperius para Hermione. Tudo para para-lo!– Dumbledore mordeu os próprios lábios. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo. Era para o efeito do veritaserum ter passado. Mas o que estava acontecendo?

Olhando para a onde Harry estava, o viu dar uma piscada para ele, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Seu interior ferveu de ódio.

\- Estão vendo? Aquele maldito está rindo da minha cara. – Disse Dumbledore encarando Harry. – Ele está fazendo isso! Está manipulando vocês.

Harry se levantou ainda sorrindo. – Francamente professor... só estou feliz de saber que finalmente o senhor será punido pelo que fez comigo durante todos esses anos. Finalmente... talvez eu tenha paz na minha vida.

Dumbledore cerrou os dentes. – Eu nunca vou parar Harry Potter! Eu vou te encontrar e você vai pagar pelo que fez comigo.

Cornélio se levantou.- Basta! O júri pode dizer o veredito.

Foi o momento mais prazeroso para Harry. Dumbledore condenado a morte, junto com Molly. Gina, Ron e Hermione permaneceriam até o dia de sua morte em Azkaban. Apesar disso, Harry sabia que era pouco e por isso iria brincar com eles mais a frente. Deu as costas sem nem pensar duas vezes e saiu com um sorriso satisfeito na cara. Lucius e Sirius o acompanharam até a lareira.

\- Papai... preciso lhe pedir um favor. – Disse Harry.

\- O que seria? – Respondeu Lucius.

\- Vou precisar ver Molly antes de ela morrer. Tem algo que preciso falar com ela... acha que consegue me ajudar nisso? – Harry perguntou com aquele ar inocente.

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Lucius. – Se é o que você quer, eu o farei.

\- Para que isso filhote? – Questionou Sirius.

Harry pensou um pouco. – Nas férias... vamos conversar sobre uma coisa... espero que possa aguardar mais um pouco.

Sirius não falou nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Posso fazer isso. – Disse Lucius. – Não será difícil convencer Fudge a fazer o que quero.

Harry se despediu deles e voltou para Hogwarts. No dia seguinte não foi nem um pouco difícil de identificar o assunto da matéria no profeta diário. Harry aproveitou aquela tarde para usar a capa de invisibilidade e ir até a sala precisa. Demorou um tempo, mas ele conseguiu encontrar o diadema de Rowena. Ele o levou para seu malão, onde o escondeu em um local secreto. Com isso só ficaria faltando a taça de Helga. A noite Harry recebeu uma carta de Lucius. Ele pediu uma despensa da escola para a próxima semana. Harry aguardou animado por aquele dia. Guardou o diadema em suas vestes e rumou a sala da diretora, Minerva, que assumira o cargo logo após a condenação de Dumbledore. Lucius já estava o esperando. Os dois passaram pela lareira e foram parar na mansão dos Malfoys. Lucius pegou alguns rolos de pergaminhos e entregou um deles para Harry.

\- Para entrarmos em Azkaban, precisamos dessa autorização... Fudge irá nos acompanhar, mas você poderá ficar sozinho com eles por um tempo. – Disse Lucius.

\- Perfeito. – Disse Harry.- Será maravilhoso.

Lucius aparatou com Harry até a entrada do ministério. Lá, foram recebidos por Fudge, que os acompanhou até a uma sala mais afastada, onde aparatou com os dois a entrada de Azkaban. O local era frio e escuro. Chovia forte do lado de fora. Fudge os conduziu até o interior da prisão e os levou até o andar onde os Weasleys e Hermione ficavam.

\- Onde está Dumbledore? – Questionou Harry.

\- Ele esta um andar acima. – Disse Fudge. – O Sr. Malfoy me disse que queria que o senhor queria falar apenas com a Sra. Weasley.

Harry olhou para Fudge.- Vocês podem me deixar a sós com eles por um momento?

Lucius entendeu a mensagem. –Me leve para o andar de Dumbledore.

Fudge concordou com a cabeça e logo eles saíram dali. Harry começou a caminhar em direção a cela de Molly. A medida que andava, Harry percebeu o que Azkaban havia feito com os Weasleys. Seus cabelos, antes um vermelho cor de fogo, agora estavam pálidos como grama seca. Os olhos fundos. A magreza que tomou conta deles. Harry sorriu e finalmente chegou a cela de Molly. Ele a observou por entre as barras da cela. Ela olhou para ele no mesmo instante.

Harry sorriu, mas ela fez uma cara de desgosto.

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Molly.

Harry sorriu.- Vim ver vocês morrerem de novo.

Molly arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Nesse mesmo momento, Ron, Hermione e Gina se colocaram entre as barras das celas para ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

Harry olhou para eles. – Tenho uma história para vocês... eu vim do ano de 1998... vocês conseguiram. Eu estava praticamente morto...mas fui salvo no último momento por aquela que vai ter vocês em breve...

Gina arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Hermione parecia não entender nada. – Quem?

\- A morte. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Ron cuspiu no chão. – Seu sujo! Está ficando louco é?

Harry soltou uma risada. – Não seus tolos. Eu falo a verdade. Eu nunca menti antes e não farei isso agora. Não preciso de mentiras. A verdade é tão mais doce e dolorosa, que fico desconfortável quando me acusam de mentir... vocês deveriam saber que quase conseguiram naquele ano. Eu tinha pouco tempo de vida quando descobri... e ai... matei todos vocês.

Os olhos deles quase saltaram de suas cabeças.

\- Impossível..- Disse Molly.

Harry se aproximou mais ainda da cela de Molly, logo sorrindo. – Vou dizer o mesmo que disse no dia em que os matei... Pobre Molly... que mulher ingênua... eu vou destruir sua família de novo... no passado. Pelo menos dessa vez Fred, George e seu marido não vão com vocês.

Molly arregalou os olhos, vendo Harry sorrir e ir em direção de Gina.

Gina estava de olhos arregalados. Harry sorriu para ela. - Gina querida... Nunca seria você... sua aberração suja. Tinha razão sabia? Só com poção do amor mesmo, pois francamente... que dragão te atropelou?

Gina fez uma expressão de fúria e logo Harry se virou para Hermione. - Ahh Hermione...Não sei se eles têm livros no inferno, mas espero que você se divirta bastante com Dumbledore e os demais lá. Só por favor, não morra de olhos esbugalhados como antes... fez parecer que eles saltariam de sua cabeça. – Disse Harry fazendo uma expressão de nojo. – Fez você ser mais feia do que já é...

Harry se virou e foi para onde Ron estava. - Ahh Ron... Achou que teria a minha fortuna para gastar com besteiras como quadribol? Pobre tolo, não se preocupe com isso... quando eu voltar no tempo, eu também vou te destruir lá... Eu vou me vingar de todos vocês... pobre Dumbledore... nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu...e quando eu trouxer Voldemort.. opa, na verdade Tom de volta... vai ser o maior tapa na cara não?

Ron cerrou os dentes. – Eu sabia!

Harry sorriu. – E agora vai morrer sabendo. – Harry se aproximou de Ron e seus olhos focaram nos dele. – Eu quero ver a vida deixar os olhos de vocês novamente.

Harry ia se retirar, mas Hermione berrou para ele. – Meus pais! Onde eles estão?!

Harry se virou para ela e sorriu. – Que pais?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e viu Harry dar novamente as costas e sair dali. Ao descer as escadas, Harry encontrou Fudge e Lucius na escada. Havia uma horda de dementadores em volta.

\- Isso é impossível! – Dizia Fudge.

Harry sabia que algo havia acontecido. – O que ouve?

Lucius engoliu a seco. – Dumbledore... ele fugiu.

Era para Harry estar chocado? Era, mas algo em si dizia que Dumbledore apenas atrasou o inevitável, e com isso Harry teria a chance de o fazer sofrer bem mais antes de mata-lo.

\- Não parece surpreso, Sr. Potter.- Disse Cornélio.

Harry deu os ombros. – Não estou mesmo. Eu imaginei que ele não pararia por aqui... mas ainda assim eu quero terminar o que vim fazer aqui.

Lucius olhou para Fudge. – Vamos logo.

Fudge engoliu a seco. – Mas ele é só uma criança e...

\- Sr. Ministro...- Disse Harry.- Eu já vi a morte. Não há nada de novo para mim, exceto que dessa vez eu quero assistir.

Fudge engoliu a seco. – Muito bem... vamos....

Harry adorou acompanhar os dementadores até as celas de cada um deles. Os ouvir berrar em desespero, enquanto suas almas eram engolidas pelos dementadores. Harry se sentiu nas nuvens ao ver os corpos caírem como bonecos no chão. Harry viu os corpos serem arrastados para uma cela suja mais ao fundo. Eles apodreceriam lá. Descendo as escadas, Harry pode observar de longe as celas de Bellatrix e dos demais comensais da morte. Harry teve uma ideia.

\- Eu quero mais um momento a sós. – Disse Harry para Fudge e Lucius.

Assim que Fudge concordou, Harry foi até a cela de Bellatrix.

A mesma estava encostada na parede, observando a marca em seu braço. Harry sabia da obsessão dela por Voldemort. Não seria nem um pouco difícil manipular a mente frágil e distorcida dela. Foi só Harry se aproximar que ela se levantou e o olhou dos pés à cabeça. Harry sorriu para ela.

\- Quem é você? – Questionou ela com raiva.

Harry continuou sorrindo. – Sou Harry Potter.

Prontamente ela arregalou os olhos. Das demais celas, Dolohov, Rabastan e Rodolphus se colocaram contra as barras das telas.

\- Você aqui? Seu mestiço imundo! – Gritou ela histérica.

Harry continuou sorrindo e logo colocou um dos dedos na boca, pedindo silencio.

\- Não vai querer que eles a escutem... vim aqui para falar... que eu estou do lado de Voldemort.

Ao falar isso os olhos dela se arregalaram. Harry tirou um exemplar do profeta diário que havia trazido com ele, e jogou na cela de Bellatrix. A mesma pegou o jornal e começou a ler.

\- Você fez isso?!- Falou ela como um sussurro.

\- Sim... e muito mais... é uma pena vocês não terem acesso a essas notícias.... bom, já posso adiantar que Molly, Ginevra e Ronald Weasley acabaram de receber o beijo do dementador no andar de cima, bem como uma sangue ruim chamada Hermione Granger. Lamento vocês não poderem ter visto isso... mas queria contar.

\- Por que? – Dolohov perguntou.

\- Porque era o certo. A profecia falsa que Dumbledore fez causou toda essa merda. Por isso me uni a seu lorde, pois nosso único inimigo era o imundo do Dumbledore...Em breve vocês estarão livres também. – Harry disse sorrindo.

\- O que? – Questionou Rodolphus.

\- Ele não poderia deixar os seus mais fiéis servos presos aqui... ele sabe que vocês foram fieis até o fim, e por isso serão recompensados. – Harry disse, vendo os olhos deles se enchendo de prazer. – E você Bellatrix... sua mais fiel serva... sua general... terá uma missão logo que sair.

Ela arregalou os olhos, largando a cópia do profeta no chão e indo em direção das barras. – O Lorde? Meu Lorde? Uma missão para mim? – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Sim... uma que só você poderá executar. –Disse Harry.

Bellatrix parecia em êxtase. Seu sorriso crescera mais. – Quando?! Quando o Milorde me dará essa missão?!

\- Fique calma. Na hora certa todos vocês saberão. Por enquanto, apenas guardem para vocês. Não é o momento para todos saberem disso... apenas os escolhidos. Nosso Lorde os chamara em breve, mas até lá... shissss. – Harry fez o sinal de silencio e logo se retirou de lá, descendo as escadas e encontrando com Lucius já do lado de fora de Azkaban. Mesmo antes de aparatarem, no meio daquela chuva e vento, ainda era possível ouvir a risada histérica de Bellatrix ecoando por entre as paredes.

\--

Não muito longe dali, Dumbledore conseguiu escapar na forma de fênix. Ele nunca contou a ninguém sobre ser um animago ilegal. O ódio estava lhe subindo a cabeça. Ele iria se vingar do garoto Potter. Sua reputação estava no lixo. Ele era odiado em todos os lugares. Não haviam sobrado nenhum outro aliado. Dumbledore estava sozinho e agora podia saber exatamente como Harry poderia ter se sentido a vida toda. Ele tinha um plano contra Harry. O melhor momento seria no ano seguinte, onde teria o torneio tribruxo e Dumbledore poderia colocar Harry no torneio e planejar sua morte lá sem levantar suspeitas.

\--

Harry pode retornar a Hogwarts naquela noite. Depois de fingir ir para sua cama, Harry vestiu o manto da invisibilidade e foi até a câmara secreta. A boneca vodoo ainda estava dentro do recipiente. Harry pegou sua varinha e sorriu cheio de malícia, apontando sua varinha para a boneca.

\- Ter fugido foi pior Dumbledore... seu sofrimento está só começando...

Harry apontou a varinha para a boneca, e com um sorriso cheio de prazer lançou seu feitiço.

\- Crucio!

Continua...


	25. Quase lá

Dumbledore havia conseguido se esconder em uma casa abandonada. Ele não tinha varinha, mas pretendia conseguir uma. A casa era pequena e totalmente imunda. Haviam alguns moveis podres na casa. O quarto que tinha estava totalmente mofado. Dumbledore preferiu se deitar no chão da sala, mas ele mal havia se deitado e sentiu uma dor excruciante, que o fez se debater e gritar de dor. Ele sentiu essa dor por quase duas horas, até que finalmente a dor passou. Dumbledore ficou inerte no chão. Sentia que cada parte do seu corpo se romperia se ele tentasse se mexer. Ele ficou daquele jeito até finalmente adormecer, só para ter pesadelos até a manhã seguinte.

\--

Harry, após a sua sessão de tortura, voltou para seu dormitório. Ele adormeceu feliz. Agora só faltava a taça de Helga para Tom voltar com força total, o que aconteceria logo após Bellatrix e os outros serem soltos. Harry sabia que ele ainda teria que lidar com Sirius quando voltasse para casa.

Noite após noite, Harry torturava Dumbledore através da boneca vodoo. Nos finais de semana, Harry ficava a tarde toda e parte da noite fazendo isso. Ele se divertia a cada segundo, imaginando como Dumbledore estava reagindo.

\--

Dumbledore estava de mal a pior. Sentia dor até para mudar de pensamento. Ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele imaginou que a dor que sentia, era de uma maldição cruciatos. Já até imaginava quem poderia estar lançando sobre ele, mas como ele estava conseguindo é que era a questão. Pensando em todas as possibilidades, ele imaginou que Potter estaria usando uma magia vodoo para conseguir fazer o que estava fazendo. Ele sabia que estava permitindo que Harry o torturasse estava no castelo. Era só saber onde.

\--

Harry se preparava para as férias que chegariam em algumas semanas. Fred e George tiveram dias difíceis. Apesar de eles saberem que o que seu irmão, sua irmã e sua mãe fizeram, não era fácil perder um membro da família. Harry avisou aos Malfoys sobre a estadia dos dois na mansão Malfoy, até eles comprarem uma casa. A matéria no profeta diário não era outra, se não a de Dumbledore ter fugido de Azkaban. Em todos os locais do mundo, Dumbledore estava sendo procurado.

Tom recebeu o profeta, e se divertiu com isso. O antes tão amado e respeitado Dumbledore, agora era o bruxo mais odiado do mundo. Até Voldemort estava perdendo para ele. Tom estava satisfeito. Harry já havia cumprido boa parte da promessa feita a três anos.

“ _\- Quando você ter 100% de sua alma em um corpo novo, você voltara a ser poderoso, mais poderoso e inteligente do que antes... Ele sabe que se você me matar, você perde mais uma parte de sua alma._

_\- E como vai fazer isso?_

_\- Não posso te contar agora, mas quero que saiba... eu não quero só mata-lo... eu quero destruí-lo. Quero destruir toda essa fama que ele construiu em cima do nosso sofrimento. Não quero que seja algo rápido... quero lento e doloroso... quero ver o terror nos olhos dele antes de finalmente o matar...”_

Em breve Harry retornaria e eles poderiam continuar com o seu plano. Agora Tom teria que se preparar para a segunda parte de seu plano. Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. Já estava solto a um tempo. Era hora de Voldemort começar a chamar seus seguidores. Já que tinha os Malfoys e Rabicho, estava na hora de convocar os demais. Rabicho ficou responsável por encontrar Bartolomeu. Lucius tinha que encontrar Macnair. Tom iria como Voldemort até Azkaban e soltaria os outros, mas antes falaria com Harry, afinal Snape estava na escola e precisava recrutar ele também.   
À noite, Tom conseguiu se comunicar com Harry. Já era hora de os alunos estarem na cama.

\- Harry? – Soou a voz de Tom na cabeça de Harry.

\- Tom? – Questionou Harry em sua cabeça.

Dessa vez não havia nenhuma interação de imagens.

\- Sim, preciso de um favor seu...Em breve, irei começar a convocar meus seguidores. Preciso que convoque Snape para mim. Sei que tem a capacidade para isso.

\- Então, será em breve? – Disse Harry. – Espero que não se importe, mas eu avisei aos seus seguidores em Azkaban que logo eles estariam livres.

Tom não se abalou. Ele imaginava que Harry havia previsto isso. – Não há problema. É até bom que eles saibam que você e eu estamos do mesmo lado.

\- Imaginei isso...logo terei que lidar com Sirius... queria aproveitar e falar sobre outra coisa. – Disse Harry. – Dumbledore conseguiu fugir de Azkaban.

\- Sim, eu li no profeta diário.

\- Mas ele não vai durar muito...

\- Como sabe? – Questionou Tom, logo dando uma risada. – Ah, esquece...

\- Isso não é pela minha clarividência. – Disse Harry.- Eu estou usando uma magia vodoo a um tempo. Usei uma das memórias de Dumbledore em uma boneca de vodoo. A mesma esta mergulhada naquele recipiente de veritaserum que eu havia pedido. Uso a maldição cruciatos todos os dias a noite, e nos finais de semana, fico da tarde até a noite. Sei que se eu abusar, vou deixar ele como os pais de Neville, mas ainda não é o momento. Eu quero que ele nos veja juntos. Como eu havia dito a três anos...eu quero ver a vida deixar os olhos dele.

Tom se sentiu satisfeito. – O que quiser meu amor. Eu vou dar uma missão especial para um de meus seguidores...Logo que aqueles três saírem de Azkaban, vamos poder completar o meu ritual e ai, poderemos rastear o sujo do Dumbledore e acabar com isso. Agora lhe deixarei dormir. Você ainda tem mais alguns dias na escola, mas sei que em breve você vai poder voltar e ai, meus comensais vão conhecer você.

Tom logo sai da mente de Harry. Ele sabia que a missão dada a Harry seria cumprida.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com um objetivo. Após as aulas e o almoço, Harry rumou para as masmorras. Precisava falar com Snape. Para sua sorte, o mesmo estava na sala de poções. Ele lia um pequeno livro sobre ervas raras. Logo que notou a presença de Harry, ele fechou o livro.

\- Em que posso ajudar, Sr. Potter? – Questionou Snape.

Harry o olhou por um momento e passou vários feitiços abafadores na sala.

\- Falar em particular professor...- Disse Harry. – Sei que posso confiar no senhor.

Snape estranhou a atitude do garoto, mas ao lembrar sobre a vida do mesmo, ele percebeu que era somente precaução.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Snape.

\- Eu sei de tudo. – Disse Harry. – Sei que amava minha mãe.

Snape pareceu chocado por um momento. – O que?

\- Vou te contar uma coisa, mas não pode contar a ninguém... – Disse Harry.

Snape olhava atentamente para Harry, enquanto este pegava uma cadeira para se sentar a frente de Snape.

\- Não contarei. – Disse Snape.

Eu vim do ano de 1998. – Disse Harry, vendo os olhos de Snape se arregalarem. – Eu havia derrotado Voldemort, mas eu estava morrendo. Os Weasleys me envenenaram durante anos a mando de Dumbledore. Antes de eu morrer, eu consegui matar todos eles. Todos os que me traíram, mas Dumbledore já havia morrido antes disso. Eu fui salvo...pela morte. Ela veio pessoalmente me dizer que também queria vingança.

Snape parecia atônico a situação, mas ouvia atentamente.

\- Ela me permitiu voltar para o ano de 1991, e dali eu comecei meu trajeto de vingança. Ela já tinha me livrado de todos os bloqueios que Dumbledore tinha posto em mim. Eu estava livre para começar de novo. Foi em dois de maio de 1998 que você morreu... mas conseguiu me dar suas memorias antes disso. Foi ai que eu soube que você tinha me ajudado durante muito tempo, e que amou minha mãe.

Snape parecia tocado por tal revelação.

\- Mas tem algo que preciso te falar. Apesar de considerarem Voldemort um inimigo...ele não é. Foi Dumbledore que fez a falsa profecia que levou Voldemort até mim. Eu e ele temos uma ligação de alma professor. Somos pares. Almas gêmeas, ou como quiser chamar.

Snape abriu a boca chocado. – O que?

\- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. – Disse Harry. – Eu estou o ajudando a anos a se erguer. Ele precisa de seus comensais novamente. Precisamos mudar o mundo juntos. O mundo precisa ser limpo.

Snape pareceu furioso. – Como pode desrespeitar a memória da sua mãe assim? Se unindo a ele?

\- Não vamos mais seguir a ideologia que o senhor conheceu professor. – Disse Harry. – Não estou desonrando a memória da minha mãe. Eu estou tornando o mundo um lugar melhor para os bruxos. Eu vou fazer o que a muito deveria ter sido feito. Não pense que falo sobre dominar os trouxas, ou acabar com os nascidos trouxas. Isso é besteira. Eu quero um mundo livre. Livre para vivermos sem medo. Eu preciso de sua ajuda professor.

Snape estava chocado. Ele podia ver claramente que Harry dizia a verdade.

\- Por favor, me ajude. – Disse Harry. – Me ajude, como me ajudou antes. Você é o primeiro para quem eu estou contando. Nem meu padrinho sabe disso.

Snape pareceu pensativo por um momento, logo suspirando. – Preciso de um tempo...

Harry sorriu e se levantou da cadeira. – Claro, sem problemas. Leve o tempo que precisar professor. Boa tarde.

Harry saiu da sala, mas ele sabia que tinha plantado sua semente com sucesso em Snape. Logo teria que fazer o mesmo com Sirius e os outros. O dia de retornar para casa havia chegado. Harry, Draco, Fred e George ficaram juntos no trem. Eles conversaram bastante no caminho. Fred e George estavam como humor melhor, o que era muito bom para Harry. Ao chegar na estação, Sirius e Lucius estavam esperando estes. Sirius deu um grande abraço em Harry, o erguendo do chão. Harry adorava seu padrinho, e não tinha nem como negar isso. Ainda era difícil pensar em como dizer a ele sobre seus planos, mas cedo ou tarde, isso viria a tona.

\- Que bom te ver novamente Harry! – Disse Sirius animado.

\- É muito bom te ver também! – Disse Harry.

\- Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. – Disse Lucius sorrindo.

\- Fizemos. – Disse Harry. – Mas estamos cansados da viagem.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Lucius. – Vamos para a lareira.

Logo, todos entraram em uma das lareiras e logo chegaram na mansão Malfoy. Narcisa os esperava na sala.

\- Bem-vindos. – Disse sorrindo para os garotos. – Tem uma mesa com comida para vocês.

Fred e George estavam pegando seus malões, mas Draco os impediu. – Deixem eles. Os elfos vão levar para o quarto de vocês. Vamos comer.

Logo estavam todos sentados na mesa. Os Malfoys receberam Fred e George muito bem. Pareciam felizes de terem mais pessoas na casa. Sirius ficava todo momento conversando com Harry. Ele estava perturbado com o fato de Dumbledore ter fugido da prisão. Harry, porém, não demonstrava essa preocupação. Ele havia trazido consigo o diadema e o jarro com a boneca vodoo. Deixaria Tom se divertir também. Os Malfoys informaram a Fred e George que eles poderiam visitar seu pai e irmãos quando quisessem, pois, nesse momento difícil, o melhor era ficar com a família. Os gêmeos agradeceram, mas queriam ficar um tempo fora. Após o jantar, Draco mostrou aos gêmeos o quarto deles, que ficava no meio do corredor do quarto dos meninos. Harry foi para seu quarto e começou a desempacotar suas coisas.

\- Que bom que voltou. - Ele ouviu a voz de Tom atrás de si.

Harry se virou, sorrindo para ele. – Eu sempre vou voltar. Pode ter certeza.

Tom se aproximou e abraçou Harry, logo lhe fazendo carinho nos cabelos. – Te ver pessoalmente é muito melhor do que qualquer visão.

\- Hehe, você também. – Disse Harry. – Te trouxe presentes.

Isso chamou a atenção de Tom. – Presentes?

Harry se soltou do abraço e foi em direção a seu malão. O primeiro item a ser mostrado foi o diadema. Tom sorriu satisfeito ao pegar o item.

\- Falta somente a taça agora. - Disse sorridente. – Tão pouco...

\- Ainda não acabou. – Disse Harry. – Ele tirou o recipiente com a boneca. – Se você quiser lançar uns crucius, sinta-se à vontade.

O brilho nos olhos de Tom só cresceu. – Ah...Isso vai ser interessante.

\- Mas não o enlouqueça. – Disse Harry. – Preciso dele são quando nos mostrarmos para ele.

\- Sim, não se preocupe. Deixarei tudo isso protegido. - Disse Tom, fazendo um gesto com a varinha e logo o diadema e o recipiente desapareceram.

\- Isso é muito importante...- Nem deu tempo de Harry terminar, pois Tom voltou ao abraçar.

\- Posso dormir essa noite com você? – Questionou Tom.

\- Eu acho melhor não. – Disse Harry.- A casa está bem lotada hoje. Meu padrinho, Sirius, também vai ficar aqui pelo que pareceu.

\- Eu não ligo. – Disse Tom. – Você é meu. Eles têm que saber.

\- Mais ainda é cedo. – Disse Harry.

Tom afastou um pouco seu corpo do de Harry. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Harry, contornando o mesmo com carinho. Tom seguia a área que contornava com os olhos, como se admirasse. Harry mordia os lábios. Não era fácil ficar sendo encarado por um homem com um rosto extremamente lindo. Apesar de Harry ter treze anos fisicamente, mentalmente ele tinha dezoito e estava morrendo de vontade de pular em Tom.

\- Você é tão lindo Harry... – disse Tom. – É tão perfeito...

Harry sorriu. – Você já se olhou no espelho? Você é isso e muito mais.

Tom deu aquele sorriso matador e logo uniu seus lábios nos de Harry. Harry se agarrou nas vestes de Tom e começou a desfrutar do beijo. A medida que seus lábios se massageavam, Tom começou a introduzir a língua na boca de Harry, com o objetivo de sentir melhor o gosto do mesmo. Pequenos gemidos escapavam da boca de Harry. Ele sentia seu corpo começar a reagir de uma forma mais hormonal agora.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou uma voz atrás deles.

Tom e Harry encerraram o beijo e se viraram para a figura parada na porta. Era Sirius. Ele estava boquiaberto com o que acabou de ver. Ele sacou a varinha e a apontou para Tom.

\- Quem é você?! – Questionou Sirius. – O que pensa que está fazendo com Harry? Ele só tem treze anos!

Tom ajeitou sua postura, mas quem se pôs a sua frente foi Harry.

\- Abaixa a varinha que eu te conto Sirius. – Disse Harry.

Sirius, um pouco relutante, abaixou a varinha.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Harry. – Sirius, esse é Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ele é meu namorado e futuro marido.

Quando Harry disse isso, os olhos de Sirius quase saltaram para fora.

\- O que? – Questionou Sirius. – Como assim?

\- Quando fui verificar minha herança em Gringotts, eu vi que tinha uma ligação de alma com ele. – Disse Harry. – Ele é minha alma gêmea.

Sirius pareceu chocado por um momento, mas logo suspirou. – Ok, ok. Essa juventude... escute Sr. Riddle. – Disse Sirius. – Harry só tem treze anos, mas e você?

\- Tenho...dezessete. – Obviamente que não informaria que tinha sessenta e sete anos.

\- Há! A pior idade! – Disse Sirius. – Não vou permitir que force Harry a nada.

\- Senhor, eu nunca forçaria Harry a nada. – Disse Tom. - Nos conhecemos desde que ele tinha onze anos. Juro que apenas esse ano que começamos a nos beijar. Estava com saudades dele. Só isso.

Sirius não se aquietou. Ficava olhando Tom dos pés à cabeça. – E é bom que continue assim. Você apareceu quando? Não te vi entrar.

Harry respirou fundo. – Olha Sirius, ele pode aparatar dentro dessa casa com os meus elfos.

\- Seus elfos? – Questionou Sirius.

\- Eu tenho alguns elfos. – Disse Harry. - Tenho algumas propriedades herdadas, e com elas vieram elfos. Tom está cuidando de uma de minhas propriedades. Ele só veio me fazer uma visita.

\- Já está se aproveitando da fortuna do Harry então? – Questionou Sirius.

Tom suspirou. – Não senhor. Harry me convidou para morar lá. Ele sabia que eu não tinha lugar para ir.

\- Como assim? - Questionou Sirius.

\- Tom cresceu em um orfanato. – Disse Harry. – A mãe dele morreu dando à luz a ele. Seu pai já morreu a um tempo. Depois que ele completou dezessete, ele não poderia mais ficar no orfanato. Eu ofereci um lugar para ele, pois ele não tinha para onde ir.

Sirius pareceu ficar mais calmo. - Isso é verdade?

\- Sim senhor. – Disse Tom. – Lhe garanto que minhas intenções com Harry são as melhores. Somos almas gêmeas e eu nunca farei nada que o machuque.

Sirius pareceu pensativo.- Hum...ok, mas se tentar alguma gracinha com ele, eu acabo com você.

\- Não se preocupe senhor. Só vim fazer uma visita. – Disse Tom educado.

\- Isso mesmo. – Disse Harry. – Só demos um beijo de despedida. Ele já estava indo.

\- Acho melhor ele usar a lareira. – Disse Sirius.- Deixe os pobres elfos.

\- Claro senhor. – Disse Tom. – Bom, vou indo Harry. Tenha uma ótima noite. O senhor também, Sr. Black.

Tom passou pela porta e Sirius a trancou.

\- Não fui muito com a cara dele. – Disse Sirius.

Harry sorriu. – Pelo que eu saiba, minha mãe também não foi muito com a cara do meu pai no começo.

Sirius fez um beiço. – Mas isso é diferente.

\- Diferente como? – Questionou Harry.

\- Bom, para começo de conversa, eles tinham a mesma idade. – Disse Sirius. – Ele é mais velho que você.

Harry deu os ombros. – Eu não ligo para isso. Ele me trata bem, me respeita e é muito agradável e amável. Estou satisfeito.

Sirius suspirou cansado. – Ta bem. Vou fazer um esforço, ok?

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry. – Mas porque o senhor veio aqui?

\- Estou preocupado. – Disse Sirius.- Ouvi os Malfoys falando algo sobre um plano de fuga de Azkaban. – Eu imagino que eles estejam ajudando o lorde das trevas e...

Harry sabia que teria que ser direto. – Sim, nós estamos.

Sirius travou o olhar em Harry. – Como assim, “nos”?

\- Menos Draco, Fred e George. Eles não sabem. – Harry disse com muita tranquilidade.

\- O que? – Sirius estava atônico.

\- Eu estou ajudando o lorde desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Juntos, conseguimos nos livrar de Dumbledore e dos outros. Claro, Dumbledore está por ai, mas por pouco tempo.

\- Espera. – Disse Sirius. – Está me dizendo que você está ajudando ele, por vontade própria?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry. – E sei que você pode nos ajudar.

Sirius estava perplexo. – Mas ele matou seus pais e...

\- Por culpa de Dumbledore e aquela profecia. – Disse Harry. – Ele sabia de nós e quis nos separar.

\- Espera ai...como assim sabia de vocês? – Questionou Sirius. – Sabia o que de vocês?

Harry sorriu. - Advinha quem acabou de me beijar e sair desse quarto?

\- Foi o tal Tom, não foi? - Questionou Sirius.

\- Exatamente. Advinha quem ele é? – Questionou Harry com um sorriso.

\- E quem ele é? – Questionou Sirius, não entendendo nada.

Harry deu um sorriso, mas queria rir ao ver a cara de Sirius.

\- Você sabe quem.

Continua...


	26. União

Sirius ficou pálido. – O que?

\- Eu sabia que teria essa reação...- Disse Harry se aproximando de Sirius. - Acho melhor vir comigo. Ele e eu temos um presente para você.

\--

Tom havia retornado para a mansão Riddle. Ele voltou para sua forma ofídica, ao perceber que Rabicho tinha encontrado Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. O mesmo estava na sala e logo se curvou.

\- Milord! – Disse Bartolomeu. – É uma grande honra estar em sua presença novamente.

Voldemort sorriu. – E é muito bom ver um dos meus mais fieis súditos de volta... em breve, você vai precisar me ajudar com uma missão.

\- Farei qualquer coisa pelo senhor milord! – Disse Bartolomeu.

\- Eu sei. - Disse Voldemort. – Pode ir agora. Rabicho, você também.

Os dois saíram da sala. Voldemort se sentou na poltrona a frente da lareira. Ele queria ter ficado com Harry. Enquanto pensava, viu Harry e Sirius saírem da lareira.

Sirius olhou de olhos arregalados para Voldemort, que olhou surpreso para ele. Harry apenas sorriu.

\- Pode voltar para sua aparência normal? – Questionou Harry.

Prontamente Voldemort o fez.

\- Harry....- Disse Tom. – O que é isso?

\- Eu já falei a verdade para o Sirius. – Disse Harry.

\- Ele aceitou? - Questionou Tom.

\- Ainda não...- Disse Sirius, parecendo chocado.

Tom se levantou e se aproximou dele. – Eu sinto muito pelos pais do Harry. Sei que não vai me perdoar de primeira, ou talvez nunca, mas saiba que se eu soubesse o que Harry significava para mim naquele tempo, eu nunca teria feito nada.

\- Harry me disse. – Disse Sirius.- Tudo culpa de Dumbledore.

\- Como sempre. – Disse Harry. – Eu quero dar a Sirius o nosso presente.

\- Que presente é esse? – Questionou Sirius.

\- Coragem...- Disse Tom. – A qualidade da grifinória...é preciso ter coragem para enfrentar seus medos...mas é preciso mais coragem ainda para trair seus amigos, não é?

Sirius ficou sério por um momento. – O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Peter Petigrew...- Disse Harry.

Sirius olhou de olhos arregalados para Harry.

\- Segundo andar, a terceira porta a esquerda. – Disse Tom. – Pode fazer o que quiser. Ninguém vai te impedir.

Sirius piscou confuso. – O que? Simples assim?

Tom e Harry concordaram com a cabeça.

Sirius ficou sério. - Não dá valor a seus seguidores?

\- Peter só foi poupado até agora porque Harry queria dar ele a você. – Disse Tom. – Por culpa dele você foi para Azkaban. Por culpa dele, você foi em busca de vingança, mas não conseguiu.

\- Você tem sua chance agora Sirius. - Disse Harry. – Sei que vai fazer aquilo que seu coração mandar.

Sirius pareceu amedrontado por um momento. – O que acha que seu pai faria?

Harry deu os ombros. - Eu não sei. Ele não está aqui para responder.

A expressão de Sirius ficou escura. Ele deu as costas e começou a subir as escadas.

\- Acha que peguei pesado? - Questionou Harry.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Ele precisava disso para se tocar de que as vezes poupar não é uma opção.

\- Entendo. – Disse Harry.

\- Bartolomeu Jr., já chegou. – Disse Tom, voltando a se sentar na poltrona. - Logo, os demais vão voltar com Lucius. Amanhã, vou libertar os outros.

\- E o nosso sacrifício? – Questionou Harry, se sentando de lado no colo de Tom, e passando um dos braços pelos ombros do mesmo.

\- Vamos pegar ela logo que Bellatrix me devolver a taça. – Disse Tom, abraçando Harry e seu colo.

\- Ela vai ser uma fugitiva. – Disse Harry. – Pode ter problemas para entrar em Gringotts.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Tom. – Ela sempre consegue.

\- Essa fascinação dela por você, me incomoda. – Disse Harry.

Tom deu um sorriso. - Ciúmes?

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry torcendo o bico.

\- Oh, que fofo. – Disse Tom dando um beijo na testa de Harry. – Não se preocupe. Assim que eu fizer a próxima reunião, eu vou falar para todos que você é meu. Ninguém vai ousar te tocar.

\- Eu estou mais preocupado com você. – Disse Harry.

Tom deu uma risada. - Claro, mas você é que deveria se cuidar. Ainda não te ataquei porque você é jovem e tem o corpo pequeno para isso, mas daqui a alguns anos, você não me escapa e espero que esteja preparado, pois são alguns anos de necessidade que você vai ter que enfrentar.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas logo deu um sorriso. - Saiba que você não é o único com necessidades.

Os dois deram uma gargalhada, mas logo notaram Sirius parado na porta da sala, todo coberto de sangue. Ele olhava sério para os dois.

\- Pelo visto...fez sua escolha. - Disse Harry. - Para que todo esse sangue?

\- Eu quis garantir que ele continuasse morto. – Disse Sirius.

\- Entendo. – Disse Harry.

\- Da para sair do colo dele? - Questionou Sirius.

Harry deu um sorriso. – Claro.

Sirius olhou para Harry e para Tom por um momento. - E então? Qual o plano de vocês?

\--

Fred e George estavam no mesmo quarto da mansão Malfoy. Eles se sentiam mal por não irem ver o pai e os irmãos, mas sentiam que não poderiam ser bem-vindos. Já estava tarde, mas o sono não vinha, e foi ai que eles ouviram batidas na porta.

\- Rapazes, estão acordados? - Era a voz de Draco.

Fred foi até a porta e a abriu. - Estamos sim e...

Draco estava só de pijama, carregando uma bandeja com duas fatias de bolo de chocolate e dois copos de leite. O seu cabelo estava solto, coisa que os gêmeos nunca tinham visto antes.

\- É para vocês. - Disse Draco. – Vocês parecem tristes desde o jantar. Eu sempre como bolo de chocolate com leite morno quando estou triste. Acho que vai ajudar vocês.

Fred sorriu e pegou a bandeja. – Obrigada, Draco.

\- É.- Disse George aparecendo no canto da porta. – É muito gentil de sua parte. Obrigada.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Draco. – Qualquer coisa, podem me chamar. Boa noite.

Draco ia saindo do quarto, mas George segurou sua mão.

\- Espera. – Disse George. – Tem uma coisa que você pode nos ajudar.

\- E o que seria? - Questionou Draco.

\- Estamos querendo abrir um negócio. – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, e temos algumas ideias de produtos. – Disse George. – Nós achamos que eles vão fazer sucesso, mas gostaríamos de uma terceira opinião.

\- Estamos de férias. – Disse Fred. – Pode ficar acordado até mais tarde, não é?

Draco sorriu. - Claro.

\- E podemos jogar algum jogo, não? – Questionou Fred. – Snap explosivo?

\- Acho que da. - Disse George. – Mas será que seus pais vão se incomodar com barulho?

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação. – Eles não estão em casa. Tiveram que sair. Não sei que horas eles retornam.

\- Mas e o Harry?- Questionou George.

\- Deve ter ido com eles, pois eu não o encontrei em seu quarto. – Disse Draco.

\- Oh, então venha. – Disse Fred. – Temos muitas ideias para te mostrar.

\--

Na travessa do tranco, uma figura encapuzada se arrastava pelas ruas sujas e escuras. Dumbledore teve que caminhar muito para chegar a Londres. Em alguns momentos se transformava em animago, só para percorrer certas distancias. Aproveitou o cair da noite para voltar a sua forma humana e vagar por entre os becos escuros. Ele precisava de uma varinha. Era um completo inútil sem uma agora. Não tinha dinheiro e muito menos poderia entrar em uma loja com a cabeça erguida. Haviam cartazes de procurado dele pelos cantos, oferecendo uma recompensa. Caminhando por um dos becos, Dumbledore pode avistar uma mulher saindo de uma das lojas. Ela estava de costas para ele. Ele pegou uma pedra, que estava em um dos cantos e bateu com ela na cabeça da mulher. Logo que a mulher caiu no chão, ele vasculhou suas vestes e retirou sua varinha, logo aparatando para outro local. Em Hogsmead, Aberforth não esperava ver a cena que acabou de acontecer. Seu irmão, Albus, o homem mais procurado do momento, bateu na porta de seu bar e lhe pediu para ficar.

\- Acha que vou deixar? – Questionou Aberforth.

\- Sou seu único irmão vivo! - Disse Dumbledore. – Você tem que me ajudar.

\- Acha mesmo? – Questionou Aberfoth. – Quem sabe eu te ajude como você ajudou Ariana?

Dumbledore cerrou os dentes. - Você deveria ter superado isso. Já fazem anos!

\- E eu nunca me esqueci. – Disse Aberforth. – Meu único ato de piedade com você, é não te matar agora. Saia daqui e nunca mais volte. – Disse Aberforth, empurrando Dumbledore para fora do bar e fechando a porta na cara dele.

Dumbledore se levantou do chão. Se ele matasse seu irmão, poderia levantar suspeitas que ele passou por Hogsmead. Sua melhor opção era ficar na floresta. Agora que tinha uma varinha, poderia fazer alguma cabana e ficar lá até poder se recuperar. Com sorte, ele conseguiria ir no castelo em breve, mas sabia que agora era a época de férias, e ele sabia que Harry não era um tolo. Ele provavelmente levou o que usava contra Dumbledore com ele.

\--

\- Esse é o plano? - Questionou Sirius.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Bem simples, não?

\- E pretendem começar quando? – Questionou Sirius.

\- Temos que fazer umas coisas antes. Falta bem pouco. – Disse Tom. – Harry quer muito que você nos ajude.

\- Vai mesmo libertar aqueles que estão em Azkaban? – Questionou Sirius. – Aquela prisão muda o que somos.

\- Não se preocupe Sirius. – Disse Harry. - Eu os vi no dia que os Weasleys foram mortos. Estão ótimos.

\- Vocês gostariam de ficar hoje à noite? – Questionou Tom. - Temos quartos sobrando.

\- Não. – Disse Sirius. - Harry e eu vamos voltar a mansão Malfoy.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom. – A reunião será em dois dias, bem aqui. Espero poder contar com a presença de vocês.

\- Eu vou vir. - Disse Harry, logo olhando para Sirius. – E espero que você também possa vir, Sirius.

\- Boa noite para vocês. - Disse tom.

\- Boa noite. – Disse Harry. – Até a reunião.

Sirius não disse nada. Ele simplesmente pegou Harry pela mão e o levou até a lareira.

Tom voltou a aparência ofídica. Agora ele teria que limpar a sujeira que Sirius deve ter feito.

\--

Na mansão Malfoy, Harry e Sirius saíram pela lareira.

Sirius estava sério. Harry sabia que era muita coisa para a mente perturbada dele.

\- Sirius. –Disse Harry.

Sirius o olhou.

\- Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho. - Disse Harry. – Você ainda está coberto de sangue, e eu não quero que ninguém te veja assim.

Sirius pareceu entender, pois começou a subir as escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho e voltou a olhar para Harry.

\- Estou com você filhote. - Disse Sirius. - Não importa para onde você queira ir, ou o que queira fazer.

Harry deu um sorriso e Sirius continuou subindo. Já era tarde, então Harry decidiu ir se deitar também.

\--

Na manhã seguinte os Malfoys ainda não haviam retornado. Harry sabia que era por causa da missão que Tom havia dado a eles, mas Draco pareceu preocupado. No café da manhã, Draco mal tocou no café.

\- Onde será que eles estão? - Questionou Draco.

\- Draco, eles estão bem. – Disse Harry.- Você sabe que as vezes podem acontecer imprevistos.

\- Mas eles deveriam ao menos ter mandado uma carta. – Disse Draco.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte, se até hoje a noite eles não retornarem, vamos ao ministério da magia, ok? – Questionou Harry.

\- Se continuar com essa expressão triste, vamos ter que te dar bolo de chocolate com leite morno. – Disse Fred.

Draco de um sorriso.

\- Bolo de chocolate e leite morno? - Questionou Harry.

\- Longa história. – Disse Fred. – Mas achei que soubesse.

\- Draco não se abre muito com qualquer um. – Disse Harry. – Se ele contou algo que nem eu sei, isso faz de vocês especiais.

Draco corou um pouco. - Ah, é que eu nunca fiquei triste perto de você Harry.

Harry deu umas batidinhas no ombro de Draco. – E espero que você nunca fique.

A tarde passou muito rápido. Draco estava nervoso. Seus pais até o momento não haviam dado nenhum sinal de vida. Perto da noite, Narcisa apareceu na lareira. Draco correu até ela e a abraçou.

\- Mãe! Onde vocês foram? Cadê o papai? – Questionou Draco.

\- Seu pai está bem. – Disse Narcisa. – Ele só foi visitar um amigo.

\- Ele volta hoje? – Questionou Harry.

Narcisa o olhou. – Eu não sei dizer. É provável que ele seja convidado a ficar uma noite lá.

Harry entendeu na hora. – Muito bem. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos sem ter notícias de vocês.

\- Oh, me desculpe querido. – Disse Narcisa.

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse Draco.

\--

Na mansão Riddle, Lucius adentrou com Macnair. Para sua surpresa e espanto, alguns comensais já estavam o esperando, incluindo sua cunhada, Bellatrix.

\- Lucius...- Era A voz de Voldemort. – Vejo que conseguiu encontrar Macnair.

\- Sim, milord. – Disse Lucius.- Como você ordenou.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Voldemort. – Agora, tenho uma missão especial para alguns de vocês...Todos, menos Bellatrix, os irmãos Lestrange e Bartolomeu, se retirem.

Como ordenado, eles saíram da mansão e logo aparataram. Bellatrix e os demais, aguardavam suas ordens.

\- Bella...- Disse Voldemort. – Imagino que Harry tenha te avisado que lhe daria uma missão, não é?

\- Sim, Milord. – Disse ela. – O garoto disse que estava do nosso lado...não pude acreditar quando ouvi isso da boca dele.

\- Eu só me ergui rapidamente, porque ele me ajudou. – Disse Voldemort. – Dumbledore caiu, porque ele o fez cair. Quero que tratem ele, do mesmo jeito que me tratam.

\- Mas por que, Milord? – Questionou Bellatrix, encarando o chão.

\- Porque eu quero que seja assim, Bella. – Disse Voldemort. – Sua missão é bem simples...Quero que me devolva o que eu te entreguei e pedi que guardasse em seu cofre. Me traga, e aguarde novas ordens.

Bellatrix concordou com a cabeça. – Claro, Milord.

\- Quanto aos Lestrange...- Disse Voldemort se virando para eles. – Vocês vão até Hogwarts. Quero que me tragam uma mulher de lá. A professora de adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney. Tragam ela para cá imediatamente.

\- Os irmãos concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Bartolomeu. – Disse Voldemort. – Você vai ter uma tarefa que vai demorar um pouco mais...porém, eu sei que dará conta de tudo. Lhe informarei logo após os demais realizarem suas missões.

Bartolomeu concordou com a cabeça. – Vou aguardar ansioso, Milord.

Logo que seus comensais saíram em busca de suas missões, Voldemort se permitiu se sentar a frente da poltrona e observar a lareira. Faltava tão pouco para ele voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Harry já havia lhe informado parte do ritual antes, mas provavelmente estava escondendo alguma coisa. Voldemort sabia que para desfazer uma horcrux, era preciso sentir um profundo remorso por ter feito uma, porém a dor de unir sua alma poderia o matar. Ele não conhecia o ritual que Harry iria fazer, mas esperava que dê certo.

\--

Na manhã seguinte, as notícias do profeta diário não eram outra, se não a fuga em massa de Azkaban. Lucius voltou para casa na madrugada anterior. Harry olhou para o profeta com outros olhos. O que será que Dumbledore pensaria ao ver que o processo havia acelerado?

\--

Dumbledore havia feito uma pequena cabana. Ele precisava se apressar e ver se conseguia adentrar no castelo por alguma das passagens secretas. Ele precisava dar um jeito de ficar infiltrado até o dia que as aulas retornassem. Os dois dias anteriores haviam sido os mais tranquilos, pois parece que não tentaram o torturar. Esperou pela noite e conseguiu por sorte entrar no castelo. Se esgueirando pelos corredores, ele estava próximo a torre da sala de adivinhação. Ele ouviu vozes e se escondeu em um dos corredores escuros. Sibila estava falando com alguém? O silencio logo pairou e tudo o que Dumbledore viu do escuro, foi Sibila estar sendo arrastada pelos cabelos, totalmente inconsciente. Ele reconheceu os irmãos Lestrange. Eles estavam soltos? Então Sibila estava sendo levada para Voldemort? Ele iria querer saber sobre a falsa profecia? Dumbledore sabia que não poderia seguir eles, mas a vontade era imensa. Eles foram para a Torre de astronomia. Provável que para aparatar. Dumbledore seguiu seu caminho. Ele pretendia chegar até a sala de poções. Ele precisava tomar algumas, mas para seu espanto, Snape estava sentado dentro da sala. Ele olhou para Dumbledore na porta e rapidamente sacou a varinha, lhe lançando um feitiço. Dumbledore desviou e começou a correr.

Snape foi atrás, lançando vários feitiços. A barulheira chamou a atenção de Minerva e Filio que estavam na antiga sala do diretor. Quando eles viram Dumbledore correndo, prontamente o atacaram também, porém eles atacavam para capturar, mas Snape o atacava para matar.

\- Sectumsempra! – Gritou Snape.

Foi possível perceber que alguma coisa caiu no chão, quanto Dumbledore gritou de dor, mas continuou correndo. Seu braço esquerdo estava caído no chão. Snape passou por cima dele e continuou correndo. Minerva e Filio olharam a cena apavorados. Dumbledore correu até a passagem, mas Snape o perseguiu. A trilha de sangue dava o caminho. Dumbledore tentou virar sua forma animago, mas lhe faltava uma asa, então ele retornou para a forma humana e seguiu correndo. Ele adentrou a floresta e aparatou para sua cabana. Snape percebeu que o rastro de sangue havia parado. O maldito conseguiu aparatar. Snape retornou para o castelo. Minerva e Filio o olhavam horrorizados.

\- O que pensa que fez, Severo? – Questionou Minerva.

\- O que vocês não foram capazes. – Disse Snape. – Aquele maldito manipulou a vida de muita gente. Pessoas inocentes morreram por causa dele.

\- Não cabe a nós decidirmos isso. – disse Filio. – Devemos entregar eles as autoridades.

\- Para que ele fuja novamente? – Questionou Snape. – Ninguém foge da morte.

Snape saiu dali e voltou o caminho de sangue. Ainda no chão, estava o braço de Dumbledore. Snape teve uma ideia maligna. Ele pegou o braço e o levou com ele. Sua marca havia escurecido. Ele sabia o que isso significava, e ele obedeceu ao comando.

\--

Voldemort encarou Snape, quando o mesmo entrou em sua mansão.

\- Severo...- Disse Voldemort.- Está atrasado...

\- Desculpe, milord...- Disse Snape.- Tive um imprevisto.

Snape tirou o braço de Dumbledore de suas vestes.

Voldemort olhou para o braço sem entender.

\- Dumbledore entrou no castelo. – Disse Snape. – Tentou entrar na minha sala.

Voldemort pareceu surpreso. – Entendo. E para que esse braço?

\- Magia de sangue. – Disse Snape. - Podemos encontrar o maldito e pôr um fim nisso.

Voldemort sorriu. - Uma ótima ideia, Severo...Harry vai ficar muito feliz de saber disso.

Snape o olhou.- Milord...o senhor ainda vai matar o garoto?

\- Não seja tolo Severo. – Disse Voldemort olhando para as chamas. - Nunca faria mal a ele. Estou aqui por causa dele. Ficarei mais poderoso, por causa dele. Dumbledore está sendo punido como merece, por causa dele. Não precisa se preocupar.

Snape pareceu ficar mais sereno. Ele conjurou um recipiente e colocou o braço de Dumbledore dentro. Bellatrix chegou na sala. Ela parecia animada e logo olhou para Snape.

\- Ah, Severo...ESTA ATRASADO! – Disse ela histérica.

\- Ele estava enfrentando Dumbledore, minha cara. - Disse Voldemort.

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos. - Oh! Então aquele velho conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts? O que será que ele queria lá?

\- Provavelmente alguma poção. – Disse Snape. – Ele parecia muito mal fisicamente. Sua mente devia estar perturbada também, pois ele nem tentou duelar.

Voldemort sorriu. Ele se lembrou que tinha uma certa boneca de vodoo o esperando. Rabastan entrou na sala, logo fazendo uma reverencia. – Trouxemos Milord. – Disse Rabastan.

\- Ah, eu também trouxe. – Disse Bellatrix.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Voldemort se levantando da poltrona. – Hoje anoite teremos convidados.

De fato, era a noite da reunião. A grande mesa do jantar estava servida. Os comensais que ouviram o chamado já estavam sentados na mesa. Lucius acabou chegando um tempo depois, junto com Sirius e Harry.

Bellatrix quase deu um grito ao ver seu primo. Sirius, porém, nem a olhou. - Venha Harry. – Disse Voldemort. – Sente-se ao meu lado.

Harry o fez. Sirius e Lucius se sentaram do outro lado.

\- Prezados...- Disse Voldemort, tendo toda a atenção voltada para ele. – Tive que reunir vocês essa noite, para dar a vocês algumas notícias importantes.

Todos estavam prestando total atenção a ele.

\- A primeira delas e mais importante...- Voldemort passou o braço em volta do ombro de Harry. – E que Harry Potter e eu somos pares destinados, ou almas gêmeas se preferirem.

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos, enquanto os outros olhavam com surpresa e confusão ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quando forem se dirigir a ele, devem fazer como se fosse comigo. – Disse Voldemort.

Todos concordaram. Bellatrix ainda estava em choque no canto.

\- A próxima notícia é que hoje, Harry vai me ajudar com um ritual para me deixar mais poderoso. – Disse Voldemort. – Por isso, eu quero que apenas Bartolomeu Crouch, Rabastan, Rodolphus e Dolohov me ajudem com esse ritual.

Bellatrix pareceu inquieta. – Mas Milord...eu não posso ajudar?

\- Você vai, minha cara. – Disse Voldemort. - Mas vai me ajudar com outra coisa, de igual importância. Para os que não sabem, Dumbledore tentou invadir Hogwarts... E Severo conseguiu cortar um dos braços dele fora.

Todos olharam com sorrisos para Snape, principalmente Harry.

\- Bella, você e Snape vão fazer uma magia de sangue com esse braço. – Disse Voldemort. – Vocês vão fazer um rastreador. Eu quero saber onde ele está a todo momento.

Bellatrix concordou com a cabeça.

\- A próxima notícia...como devem ter percebido... Sirius Black se uniu a nós. – Disse Voldemort.

Todos olharam para Sirius.

\- Ao menos tomou juízo no fim. – Disse Bellatrix.

Sirius a olhou com nojo. - Farei qualquer coisa pelo Harry, Bellatrix. Incluindo matar.

\- Isso ainda não será necessário Sirius. – Disse Harry. – Não de sua parte.

\- Isso mesmo. – Disse Voldemort. – Em breve...o mundo vai ser limpo. Agora... vamos com o nosso plano.

Harry se levantou. – É, é melhor começarmos. A aqueles que estão aqui, provavelmente esperavam ouvir isso de seu lorde...bom, eu também sou lorde de vocês agora.

\- É meio jovem, não? – Questionou Aleto, mas logo arregalou os olhos assustada ao ver a cara de Voldemort. – Quero dizer, milord. O senhor é muito jovem, não? Tem só treze anos...

Harry sorriu. – Sim, minha cara, mas eu já fiz mais em minha idade do que vocês fizeram em vida.

Aleto ficou quieta.

\- Bom, continuando. O plano mudou um pouco. – Disse Harry. – Espero que aceitem.

\- E qual seria esse plano? – Questionou Amico.

\- Bom, primeiro de tudo...não vamos mais matar nascidos trouxas.- Disse Harry.

\- O que?!!- Berrou Bellatrix.

\- Isso membro que ouviu, Sra.Lestrange. – Disse Harry. – Não percebem? Mesmo eles sendo nascidos trouxas, eles são bruxos. Se caçamos os do nosso tipo, só pela sua paternidade, não somos tão diferentes dos trouxas.

Bellatrix ficou quieta.

\- Alguma vez vocês já se perguntaram, porque há tantos trouxas e tão poucos bruxos? – Questionou Harry.

Todos se entreolharam, parecendo nunca terem se feito essa pergunta.

\- A primeira coisa é que eles não são tão seletivos como nós. – Disse Harry. – As famílias puro sangue tem a mania de se casarem entre si. Me digam o que vai acontecer no futuro dessas famílias? Se Sirius nunca ter filhos, a família Black será extinta pela linhagem masculina, como aconteceu com os Prewett, Peverell, Gaunt, Fawley, Saquif entre outros. O mesmo pode acontecer com vocês.

Todos se entreolharam, pareceram horrorizados com essa ideia.

\- Aos poucos, vocês recorreriam a endogamia que por fim acabaria com todas as linhagens e o puro sangue acabaria. – disse Harry. – É o que querem?

\- Não! – Disse Bellatrix. – Sirius! Você tem que ter filhos! Muitos Filhos! O sobrenome Black não pode acabar!

\- Amico, trate de ter muitos filhos também! – Disse Aleto.

\- Tá esperando o que para dar mais irmãos para o Draco, Lucius?! – Questionou Bellatrix. – Rodolphus, temos que conversar!

\- Isso não vai mudar muito. – Disse Harry. – Só vai acelerar o processo, a não ser que vocês deixem seus filhos terem liberdade de escolha.

\- Liberdade? - Questionou Yaxley. – Quer dizer se casar com qualquer um?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Se disser que não, eu vou entender, e com isso vocês entendem porque há tão poucos de nós. Essa seletividade nos custa população. Com isso há mais trouxas que bruxos. Agora, além disso, vamos caçar as pobres almas que nasceram de trouxas só por isso? Eles têm magia como todos nós. São parte do nosso mundo. Por sorte o mundo bruxo não liga para gênero, cor da pele e etc...mas temos um problema sério com essa seletividade, enquanto os trouxas matam outros de seu tipo por motivos bárbaros como esse. Imagina sentir ódio de uma pessoa só porque ela é negra? Ou por ter uma religião diferente? Por gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? Isso é plausível para vocês?

Todos balançaram a cabeça em negação.

\- Mas para eles é. – Disse Harry. – Eles matam por bem menos. Se caçarmos bruxos só por eles terem pais trouxas, seremos iguais a eles.

Muitos pareceram incomodados com isso.

\- Por isso digo, que o plano será não mais matar os nascidos trouxas. – Disse Harry. – Isso já é um começo. Vamos mudar muitas matérias na escola. Eles perderão história da magia e vão receber história bruxa. Já está na hora de termos uma matéria que possa ensinar a todos sobre o mundo a qual pertencem. Temos que ter a ciência de que a visão que muitos têm de nós é de sermos os errados da história, e por isso quero mudar aos poucos. Cada um aqui é de uma família respeitável, e por isso vocês tem uma missão. Cada um será responsável por pequenas peças em um grande tabuleiro que começa a se montar. Vocês têm que pensar não no agora, mas no que vai acontecer no futuro.

Todos concordaram.

\- Voldemort vai dar a cada uma de vocês suas missões. – Disse Harry. – A minha acaba aqui.

Foi a noite mais conturbada para os comensais da morte, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais reveladora. Sirius e Lucius ficaram apreensivos sobre o tal ritual, mas Harry disse para eles não se preocuparem. Iria ficar tudo bem. Sirius e Lucius voltaram para a mansão Malfoys, pois Voldemort foi bem especifico sobre quem poderia ficar.

Assim que Harry os viu saírem pela lareira, ele se virou para Voldemort e os demais. – Hora de começarmos. Sibila está com vocês?

Rabastan trouxe Sibila flutuando. Ela estava inquieta e tentava se debater. Harry sorriu e se aproximou dela.

\- Olá professora...- Disse Harry sorrindo. – Se lembra o que eu te disse quando nos conhecemos? Que você morreria pelas mãos de Voldemort? Adivinha que dia é hoje?

O horror tomou conta dos olhos dela.

\- O que quer que eu faça? – Questionou Voldemort.

\- É simples. – Disse Harry, se virando e olhando para eles. – Cortem as mãos dela. Façam um pentagrama no chão com o sangue dela, mas não a deixem morrer.

Os irmãos Lestrange assim o fizeram. Os gritos dela ecoavam por todo o local. Bartolomeu e Dolohov apenas olhavam a cena. Quando o pentagrama estava pronto, Harry se Virou para Voldemort.

\- Fique no meio. – Disse Harry a Voldemort.

Voldemort assim o fez. Harry pegou um pouco do sangue de Sibila e passou em si mesmo, e fez um pequeno símbolo na testa de Sibila.

\- Preciso dos itens. – Disse Harry.

Voldemort fez um aceno com a varinha e prontamente os objetos apareceram flutuando. Harry pegou de um em um e foi colocando em cada ponta da estrela, na ordem que foram criados e passando um pouco do sangue de Sibila deles. O anel, o diadema, o colar, a taça e por fim, Harry ficou na última estrela. Estava tudo certo, afinal o diário se fundiu com Voldemort e Nagini nunca foi criada.

\- Entreguem Sibila a Voldemort. – Disse Harry.

Sibila flutuou até Voldemort. Ela já estava fraca e continuava com a expressão de puro horror.

\- Sibila Trelawney, por sua causa pessoas inocentes morreram. Por causa da sua mentira, muitas almas não tiveram a paz. – Disse Harry. – Você ajudou Dumbledore com sua mentira suja e agora, deve pagar o preço. Você se arrepende?

Os olhos verdes de Harry a fuzilavam. Atrás de Harry, uma grande sombra cresceu. Suas asas se abriram e mãos esqueléticas se estenderam para tocar Sibila. Os Irmãos Lestrange, Bartolomeu e Dolohov ficaram apavorados. O ambiente frio que ficou no como quase os impedia de respirar. Voldemort olhou a figura com igual medo. Ele sabia o que era.

Sibila gritou o mais alto que pode. –SIM! EU ME ARREPENDO! ME ARREPENDO MUITO!

O desespero nos olhos dela dizia que era verdade.

\- Agora! – Disse Harry. – Corte a garganta dela!

E assim Voldemort o fez. O sangue jorrou para todos os lados. O sangue brilhou vermelho e logo os itens começaram a balançar no chão. Harry sentiu um incomodo em sua testa. O sangue nos itens começou a borbulhar e criar bolhas enormes. Harry se encolheu no chão. Havia uma bolha saindo do seu peito. As bolhas que os itens estavam, acabaram por estourar e todos puderam ver formas humanoides saírem delas. Todas tinham o rosto de Tom, apesar de estarem todos deformados. Cada um menor em tamanho do que o outro, e quanto menor, mais deformado era. Eles estendiam o que pareciam ser os braços a Voldemort, enquanto se arrastavam até ele. Voldemort sabia o que eram. Eram as partes de sua alma que viviam nas horcrux. Todas cheias de sofrimento. Cada um deles conseguiu tocar em Voldemort. Harry se levantou do chão e em seu colo havia uma pequena criatura deformada. Parecia um bebê. Harry o estendeu para ele.

\- Pegue. – Disse Harry.

O bebê não chorava, mas os gemidos de dor eram perturbadores. Voldemort o pegou e o colocou contra o seu colo. Cada um dos demais Tom’s começaram a abraçar Voldemort. Suas carnes começaram a se misturar, fundindo-se em uma bolha gigante de carne. Harry se sentia esgotado. Ele caiu sentado no chão. Bartolomeu correu ao seu encontro. - Milord!

Harry perdeu a consciência, mas não antes de ver um braço sair de dentro da bolha e começar a rasgar ela para sair.

Continua...


	27. Vingança

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte. Ele se sentia exausto, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Piscou um pouco, se lembrando da noite anterior. Como estaria Tom? Se levantou e saiu do quarto em que estava. A casa estava silenciosa, como se não tivesse ninguém ali. Harry desceu as escadas e chegou a sala, onde era o local que Voldemort ficava, mas estava vazia e a lareira apagada. Harry suspirou cansado. Aonde haviam ido todos? Ainda cansado, resolveu voltar para o quarto e continuar dormindo. Ao chegar lá, se deitou na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Decidiu só ficar do jeito que estava. Não demorou muito e a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Lucius.

\- Harry, querido, como está? – Questionou Lucius.

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry. – Onde estão todos?

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Lucius.- Apenas recebi o chamado para ficar aqui com você, até você acordar. Podemos voltar para casa. Draco está preocupado com você.

Harry estava com um pé atrás agora. Como Tom pode ter saído sem nem deixar um bilhete? Harry suspirou cansado e resolveu ir com Lucius. Voltando para a mansão Malfoy, Draco quase voou em Harry. Ele estava com o ar de assustado.

\- Calma, Draco.- Disse Harry. – Eu só fiquei fora uma noite.

\- É, mas nem me avisou! – Disse Draco. – Eu acordei de manhã para te convidar para o café, mas você nem estava no quarto. Te procurei em toda parte! Fred e George me ajudaram, mas nem sinal de você! Achei que tivessem te raptado, ou sei la e...

\- Calma. – Disse Harry. – Estou aqui, e estou bem.

Draco fez um bico e continuou abraçado em Harry. Apesar da comoção, Lucius e Narcisa pareciam aflitos, e Harry imaginava o motivo.

\--Na floresta perto de Hogwarts...

Dumbledore ainda tentava se recuperar. O ataque massivo de Snape e a perca de um de seus braços, o deixou mais incapacitado. Agora, além de estar mentalmente fraco, fisicamente estava esgotado. Deitado em sua cama improvisava, tentava dormir. A dor não lhe permitia. Enquanto se debatia, ouviu a porta da cabana ser arrombada com um estouro. Figuras de preto invadiram o pequeno cômodo. Antes que Dumbledore pudesse fazer alguma coisa, se sentiu ser imobilizado por cordas. Snape foi o primeiro a atacar com um feitiço. Quando Dumbledore caiu no chão, alguns comensais o ergueram do chão. Bellatrix riu histericamente.

\- Nós bem que poderíamos deixar você rolando pela sujeira. – Disse Bartolomeu Jr.

\- Porque não podemos tortura-lo? - Questionou Bellatrix.

\- O lorde disse que ele já foi torturado por dias. – Disse Rabastan. – Ele quer os últimos momentos de sanidade desse velho, antes de o matar.

\- Se é o que ele quer, vai ser o que ele terá. – Disse Rodolphus.

Antes de Dumbledore falar alguma coisa, foi amordaçado e arrastado para fora da cabana. O olhar de puro pavor tomou conta de seu rosto ao avistar outra figura mais a frente. Ele estava de costas para Dumbledore, admirando o castelo mais a frente deles. Não era preciso muito para saber quem era. Quando o jovem Tom Riddle se virou para o encarar com um sorriso simpático, Dumbledore soube que já estava morto.

\- Boa tarde, Dumbledore. – Disse Tom.

Bellatrix encarou Tom como se fosse o devorar, enquanto a maioria ficou surpresa.

Dumbledore nada disse. Apenas o encarou feio. Rabastam chutou a barriga de Dumbledore com força.

\- Responda, quando o lorde te perguntar alguma coisa! – Berrou Bellatrix.

Tom sorriu. - Está tudo bem. É só um velho tolo.

Dumbledore lembrava do jovem Tom Riddle, mas o homem a sua frente estava diferente. Ele parecia mais radiante. Tinha algo diferente, o que o fazia parecer mais atraente, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais perigoso.

\- O que faremos com ele? – Questionou Rabastan.

Tom sorriu.- Vamos o levar para Nurmengard.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos.

\- Não se preocupe com Grindelwald. – Disse Tom. – Eu já o matei.

\--

Harry estava tomando banho, pensando na noite anterior. Ele sentia a ausência de algo. Agora, sem a alma de Voldemort, Harry não poderia mais falar com cobras, e nem mesmo se comunicar com Tom. Ele estava ansioso por uma resposta. Ele queria saber como Tom estava. Resolveu esperar. Após o banho, se arrumou para o almoço. Draco parecia animado com o planejamento do aniversário de Harry, que estava perto. Fred e George pareciam igualmente animados, pois estavam ajudando Draco a escolher a decoração. Harry não ligava muito para seu aniversário. Ele apenas queria estar com as pessoas que gostava. Parando para refletir, sua nova vida estava sendo maravilhosa, mas Harry se perguntava **como teria sido se ele tivesse desde o começo de sua vida, se rebelado?** Harry sorriu. Ele pensaria nisso depois. Não demorou muito para servirem o almoço, onde todos se sentaram a mesa.

\- Então, Fred e George. – Disse Harry.- Vamos dar uma volta essa semana, para vocês comprarem uma casa?

\- Ah, claro. – Disse Fred.

\- É. – Disse George. - É só avisar quando você estiver disponível.

\- Mas é seguro para vocês? – Questionou Narcisa. – Vocês são só garotos. Podem ficar conosco até terminarem a escola.

\- Agradecemos a preocupação, Sra. Malfoy. – Disse Fred.- Mas não queremos dar mais trabalho para a sua família.

\- É.- Disse George. – Já estamos abusando de sua hospitalidade por esses dias.

\- Oh, é bobagem. - Disse Narcisa. – É muito bom ter mais pessoas na casa.

\- Minha esposa tem razão. – Disse Lucius. – Draco com certeza ficaria feliz com vocês aqui.

Draco corou um pouco, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- A mansão é bem grande...- Disse Draco. – Com certeza vocês podem ficar.

Harry sorriu. – Podem aceitar o convite?

Fred e George se olharam por um momento.

\- Se não tiver problema. – Disseram em conjunto.

\- Ótimo. - Disse Narcisa.

\- Mas...precisamos visitar nosso pai. – Disse Fred.

\- Verdade. – Disse George. – Ele deve estar em depressão agora.

\- Posso pedir para que um dos meus elfos lhes levem até lá. – Disse Lucius.

Uma coruja entrou na mansão, sobrevoando a mesa, e deixando uma carta a frente de Lucius.

\- É do ministério. – Disse Lucius, abrindo a carta. – Preciso ir lá imediatamente.

Lucius se levantou da mesa, mas parou e olhou para trás. – Harry, você tem que vir comigo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se levantou da mesa, indo junto com Lucius. Harry não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas seguiu sem delongas. Passando pela lareira, eles logo chegaram ao hall do ministério. O horário era pico, com muitos bruxos indo e vindo.

\- Para que fomos chamados? – Questionou Harry.

\- O corpo de Dumbledore foi encontrado. – Disse Lucius.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry. – Como assim?

\- Estamos aqui para saber sobre isso. – Disse Lucius.- Quem encontrou o corpo está com Fudge na sala dele.

Harry estava pensativo. Ele tinha certeza de que Tom não teria matado Dumbledore. Ele não tinha tido nenhuma visão. Harry precisava de respostas. Indo para o gabinete de Fudge, o ouviram dar risadas sobre alguma coisa. Lucius bateu na porta, e ouviu um “pode entrar”. Quando entraram viram Fudge em sua poltrona. A sua frente estava um jovem que ambos reconheceram na hora. Era Tom. Ele olhou sorridente para Harry e Lucius.

\- Ah, que bom que chegaram! – Disse Fudge. – Esse é o Sr. Gaunt. Ele encontrou o corpo de Dumbledore em uma floresta, perto de Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para Tom com um sorriso, mas com um olhar de “precisamos conversar”. – É um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Gaunt. Já deve saber quem eu sou, eu presumo. – Disse, estendendo a mão para ele.

\- Ah, sim. – Disse Tom, apertando a mão de Harry.- O famoso Harry Potter.

\- O que aconteceu com o corpo? – Questionou Lucius.

– Ele foi levado para o cemitério de Azkaban, de onde ele deveria ter estado a tempos. – Disse Fudge.

\- Cemitério? – Questionou Lucius. – Fala daquela vala, onde os corpos são jogados?

\- Chamamos assim, ao invés de vala, Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Fudge.

\- Entendo. – Disse Lucius.- Então, podemos dormir mais tranquilamente a noite.

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Fudge. – Agora, Dumbledore não mais poderá ir atrás de vingança.

\- É uma boa notícia. – Disse Harry. - Na verdade, a melhor que já recebi em muito tempo.

\- Fico feliz de saber disso. – Disse Fudge. – Logo a matéria vai sair no profeta diário e isso vai tirar um peso das costas do ministério. Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Gaunt já terminou, então podemos ter uma conversa em particular.

\- Me espere lá fora, Harry.- disse Lucius.

Harry concordou e saiu do escritório, bem como Tom. No corredor, Harry encarou Tom com uma cara feia. Tom sorriu agradavelmente e se abaixou para ficar na altura de Harry, chegando perto de seu ouvido e sussurrando. – Não é ele.

Harry piscou surpreso, mas sorriu.- Isso é bom.

\- Hoje a noite, esteja preparado. – Foi tudo o que Tom disse, antes de dar as costas e sair dali.

Harry se sentou em um dos bancos e ficou lá esperando por Lucius. Harry sabia que Fudge era patrocinado pelos Malfoys., e que provavelmente estariam falando sobre alguma campanha politica. Olhando ao redor, ele avistou Arthur Weasley caminhando para o elevador. As pessoas o olhavam com um olhar torto. Deve ser porque ele era marido da Molly. Fred e George tinham razão em visitar o pai. Ele estava parecendo acabado. Quase quinze minutos depois, Lucius saiu da sala, se despedindo de Fudge.

\- Vamos Harry. – disse Lucius. - Já acabamos.

Harry se levantou e acompanhou Lucius até a lareira, logo retornando para casa. Lucius contou sobre a descoberta do corpo de Dumbledore. Todos pareceram aliviados. Harry estava feliz. Dumbledore estava vivo e logo Harry teria sua vingança. Harry contou aos gêmeos sobre o pai deles, então Fred e George decidiram voltar àquela tarde para ficarem com o pai. Harry estava sentado em sua cama. Ele ainda estava vestido. Tom provavelmente apareceria para ele a qualquer momento. Harry se levantou e olhou pela janela. Estava uma bela noite de lua cheia. Como será que estaria Lupin? Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry viu uma fumaça preta vindo em sua direção, e na hora ele soube que era Tom. Ele flutuou até a janela de Harry e abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Está pronto? – Questionou Tom.

\- Estou. – Disse Harry.

\- Acho melhor deixar uma carta para eles, caso te procurem e você não esteja aqui.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e escreveu uma carta, a deixando em cima da cama. Tom pegou Harry no colo e rumou para seu objetivo.

Em Nurmengard, Dumbledore estava jogado em um dos cantos sujos da cela. Tom propositalmente o deixou na mesma cela de Grindelwald, onde o corpo do mesmo ainda estava lá. Os olhos abertos, esbranquiçados e sem vida de Grindelwald, pareciam encarar Dumbledore.

Já haviam passado algumas horas desde que fora jogado naquela cela. Sem comida e nem água, Dumbledore sabia que não duraria muito. Ainda encarando o corpo, ouviu um barulho perto da janela. Foi aqui que ele e viu Harry e Tom entrando na cela. Ainda encolhido em um dos cantos, Dumbledore os encarou fazendo uma cara de nojo. Harry deu um grande sorriso.

\- Olá Dumbledore. – Questionou Harry. - Como está sendo rolar na própria sujeira?

Dumbledore cuspiu perto de Harry. – Não tão sujo quanto você.

Harry sorriu. - Não faz ideia de quanto anos eu esperei por isso...está na hora de eu contar a verdade a você, seu velho tolo...bem como para o Tom.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha, e Dumbledore fez o mesmo ao perceber que nem Voldemort sabia sobre o que Harry iria falar.

\- Eu vim do ano de 1998. – Disse Harry, observando a cara chocada de Dumbledore e de Tom. – Você quase conseguiu Dumbledore. Você morreu pateticamente...mas foi antes de eu descobrir a verdade...eu estava morrendo. Eu ia morrer. Não tinha medo da morte. Aguardei de bom grado tudo acabar, e então ela veio até mim...e ela não quis me levar. Ela quis vingança.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore. O mesmo arregalou os olhos ao ver uma grande sombra escura se erguer na parede. Mãos esqueléticas e uma aura fria tomaram forma.

\- Eu matei os Weasleys naquele tempo. – Disse Harry.- Eu fui até o seu quadro em Hogwarts e te mostrei a morte deles...o horror em seus olhos...foi o maior prazer que eu senti em vida. Ela me deixou voltar. Voltar para fazer você pagar. Voltar para dar a ela a vingança que ela tanto queria.

Tom estava igualmente aterrorizado. A figura em volta de Harry era o seu maior medo. A morte.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. O medo era eminente em seus olhos.

 _\- Finalmente...-_ Disse a morte atrás de Harry _. – Vingança...Vingança...Vingança...Todos eles esperaram tanto por esse dia..._

A voz da morte ecoou fria e perfurante.

Harry olhou para a morte sem entender. – Todos eles?

\- _Ah...meu pequeno...você ainda é tão inocente..._ \- Disse a morte. – _Não faz ideia de que não éramos os únicos querendo vingança contra Dumbledore..._

Do lado de fora de Nurmengard, várias luzes flutuantes começaram a surgir e tomar forma. Era várias pessoas. Homens, mulheres e até mesmo crianças. Bruxos e trouxas pelo que eles puderam perceber.

\- Quem são eles?- Questionou Harry.

\- _Todos que Dumbledore matou, ou ajudou a matar_.... – Disse a morte.

Dumbledore olhou a cena assustado. – Você mente! Eu nunca matei tantas pessoas!

 _\- Ah, não?_ – Questionou a morte. – _Tem certeza?_

\- Tenho! – Berrou Dumbledore.

\- _Quando se vê algo errado... e se tem poder para fazer parar, mas não o faz e coisas ruins acontecem a quem não merece...a culpa também é sua.._.- Disse a morte. – _Você poderia ter parado Grindelwald a muito tempo... mas se escondeu covarde, por um amor não correspondido...dezenove anos e milhares de mortos...tudo culpa sua..._

Dumbledore engoliu a seco. Harry sorriu e olhou para Dumbledore encolhido no canto.

\- Parece que a morte vai te dar um destino pior do que só morrer. – Disse Harry. – Ele é todo de vocês. – Disse para as luzes. – Mas antes...

Harry segurou Tom pela mão. O mesmo olhou chocado para tudo aquilo, incluindo o próprio Harry.

\- Tom, meu amor...- Disse Harry. – Me beije.

Tom olhou para Harry, mas deu um sorriso e acatou ao desejo de seu pequeno. Eles fizeram questão de mostrar através do beijo, o quanto se desejavam. Dumbledore queria virar o rosto para não olhar tal cena, mas a morte com seus dedos gélidos, virou o rosto do mesmo, o obrigando a olhar.

\- _Não são lindos? -_ Disse a morte. – _Os últimos descendentes dos Peverell...finalmente...juntos..._

Dumbledore queria vomitar.

Harry encarrou o beijo com um selinho demorado, e logo encarou Dumbledore.

\- O seu amor está ali. - Disse Harry, pontando para o cadáver de Grindelwald. – Porque não da um beijo nele?

Dumbledore o olhou com muito ódio. – Posso morrer sim! Eu não tenho medo de morrer! Sei que posso voltar como um fantasma e...

\- _Não vai sobrar nada de você para voltar...-_ Disse a morte.

O ar ficou frio. Harry e Tom começaram a sentir uma dificuldade para respirar naquele local.

\- _Melhor vocês irem crianças...-_ Disse a morte. – _Não vai ser nada bonito..._

Tom pegou Harry no colo e eles saíram voando dali, mas ainda conseguiram ouvir os gritos de Dumbledore, enquanto aquelas milhões de luzes invadiam a cela.

Harry estava sorrindo como um louco, mas pode ver que Tom parecia estar extremamente confuso. Já distante de Nurmengard, Tom pousou em uma pequena ilha, colocando Harry no chão e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Harry suspirou. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.

\- Sei que está confuso. – Disse Harry.

\- Porque não me disse antes? - Questionou Tom. - Porque não me disse nada?

\- Porque não era fácil. – Disse Harry. – Aquilo é o meu passado, mas agora...graças a morte, eu tenho um lindo futuro ao seu lado. - Harry se aproximou de Tom e lhe tocou no rosto. – São poucos os que sabem o meu segredo, mas eles estão do nosso lado.

\- Eu me sinto traído, sabia? – Disse Tom. – Eu sou sua alma gêmea. Deveria ter confiado isso a mim.

Harry sorriu sem jeito. – Me desculpe. Eu não queria ter que jogar essa bomba para você logo no começo...eu queria te dar uma boa direção do que fazer primeiro, e te dizer que eu tinha vindo do futuro...poderia atrapalhar as coisas. Vamos Tom. Sorria para mim. Nós conseguimos! Nos vingamos!

\- Eu ainda estou tentando absorver que você tem 18 anos...- Disse Tom.

Harry sorriu.- Eu sei o que está pensando...mas biologicamente, eu só tenho 13...

Tom torceu o bico. – Eu sei. Eu já disse que vou esperar.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Harry. – Pois nós temos muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Você vai concluir a escola primeiro. – disse Tom.

Harry bufou. – Tá. Lá vou eu, de novo.

Tom deu uma risada. – É.

\- Já sabe o que vai fazer enquanto eu estiver na escola? – Questionou Harry.

\- Meu plano já está em prática. – Disse Tom.- Já tenho infiltrados no ministério e na sua escola. Logo vão começar a ter algumas mudanças. Seu quarto ano, provavelmente vai ser muito mais além do torneio tribruxo.

\- Isso soa interessante...- Disse Harry. – Ao menos, não vai ser as mesmas coisas chatas de antes... como você está?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como assim?

\- Eu acordei hoje, sozinho na casa.- Disse Harry.- Você não me deixou nem um bilhete. Eu não sabia como você estava.

\- Estou ótimo. – Disse Tom. – Quando sai daquela bolha, eu me senti incrível. Vi você desmaiado, te limpei e te deixei na cama. Avisei a Lucius e fui ao encontro de Bellatrix e Snape. Eles tinham feito a magia de sangue para localizar Dumbledore. Eu só cumpri a minha parte do nosso plano.

Harry torceu o bico. – Da próxima vez, me deixe um bilhete.

Tom sorriu. – Tudo bem. Acho melhor te levar de volta.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.- Não quero que Draco tenha um troço de novo.

Tom sorriu. – Tudo bem.

Tom levou Harry de volta a mansão Malfoy, dando nele um último beijo antes de partir. Harry pela primeira vez em sua vida, foi dormir totalmente em paz, sabendo que agora poderia dormir sem alguém querendo o matar.

Continua....


	28. O Último Sorriso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pela paciência!
> 
> Gente, eu realmente sinto ter demorado tanto, mas coisas aconteceram na minha vida. Estou trabalhando em dois empregos, como já mencionei anteriormente, e apesar de não estar tendo aula, não tenho tanto tempo. Para minha infelicidade, a umas semanas atrás, acho que duas, sofri um acidente de moto, que quebrei o nariz e fiquei toda dolorida e roxa. O mais assustador foi que tinha ficado com dois dedos da minha mão esquerda dormentes e isso foi assustador, mas está tudo bem agora.
> 
> Aproveitem o capitulo!

Harry acordou extremamente leve na manhã seguinte. Ele sentia que poderia flutuar. Ele se levantou animado para tomar o café. Draco já estava na mesa, junto com Fred e George.

\- Bom dia Harry. – disse Draco animado.

\- Um excelente dia irmão! – disse Harry.

\- Ah... é por causa da morte de Dumbledore? – Questiono Draco. – Saiu no jornal.

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry.- Eu estou livre...finalmente livre de todos que queriam me fazer mal. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu tive paz ao dormir.

Draco arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Você tinha problemas para dormir? Podia ter me falado. Eu teria dormido no mesmo quarto, para que você não ficasse sozinho.

Harry deu umas batidinhas no ombro de Draco. – Não queria te preocupar. Você é gentil demais, por isso não quis te meter nisso.

Draco torceu o bico, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Ah! Papai disse que podemos ir a copa mundial de quadribol. – Disse animado.

\- É verdade. – Disse Fred.

\- Vamos poder ver Viktor Krum. – Disse George animado. – Nem acredito.

\- Papai disse que podemos ficar no camarote, junto com o ministro. – Disse Draco.

\- Então, vamos aproveitar, pois esse será um ano cheio de emoções. – Disse Harry. – Acho que não tem problema eu dizer que esse ano teremos o torneio tribruxo.

Draco, Fred e George pareceram surpresos.

\- É sério? – Questionou Draco.

\- Sim, achei que papai tinha te dito. – Disse Harry. – Eu sei pela minha clarividência, mas...bom, acho que estraguei a surpresa.

\- Imagina!- Disse Fred. – É bom saber das coisas com antecedência!

\- Sim! – Disse George. – Eu quero já poder fazer umas postas...e ai Harry, algumas dicas?

Harry riu. – Não vou usar o meu dom para ganhar apostas Sr. Weasley...mas quem sabe?

Todos riram até o momento em que Lucius entrou na sala e contou a todos sobre o torneio tribruxo.

\--

Aquele ano estava sendo maravilhoso para Harry. Logo após a copa mundial de quadribol, Harry e os demais retornaram para a escola com o conhecimento do torneio, o que os deixava ansiosos. Durmstrang e Beauxbatons foram apresentados como Harry se lembrava, apesar de agora terem um novo diretor, o que para a surpresa de todos, era Snape. Slughorn havia sido chamado para ser o professor de poções. A novidade foi que Bartolomeu Crouch não apareceu. Em seu lugar veio Yaxley, que não mencionou nada sobre idade mínima para participar do torneio. De tanto Draco e os demais sonserinos implorarem, Harry pôs o seu nome no cálice de fogo. Quando o grande dia chegou, como no passado, Viktor e Fleur foram escolhidos, bem como Harry. Tom ficou preocupado com a seleção do mesmo para o torneiro, por isso, mandou alguns de seus capatazes ajudarem, por baixo dos panos, Harry a ganhar. Quando Rita Skeeter apareceu, Harry quis um pouco de vingança dela. Na hora da entrevista no armário de vassouras, ela fez as mesmas perguntas, mas Harry as respondeu simples. Ele sabia que ela mentiria de qualquer forma, mas quis dar um toque final na história.

\- Você tem mesmo o dom da clarividência? – Questionou ela animada.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Então já sabe de tudo? – Questionou ela.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Hum, que tal me elaborar um pouco mais as respostas? – Questionou ela. – Sabe, os leitores adoram detalhes.

\- Acredito que você vai inventar eles, não? - Questionou Harry. – Ao invés de colocar exatamente o que dissemos.

\- Ah, não seja tolo. – Disse ela. – Eu não faço isso. Coloco apenas a verdade e...

\- Eu adoro esmagar insetos, Sra. Skeeter. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Questionou ela animada.

A pena anotava tudo.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry, logo colocando um grande sorriso no rosto. – Principalmente besouros.

O sorriso no rosto de Rita se perdeu.

\- Sabe...eu não resisto. – Disse Harry. – Quando vejo um, eu esmago, queimo, mato do jeito que me der na telha. Alguns eu vou tirando patinha por patinha...me diga...acha que dói?

Rita engoliu a seco. – Então você...

\- Sei que você é um animago ilegal, cuja forma é um besouro? – Questionou Harry. – Claro que sei. Sou clarividente, se lembra? Se mentir, eu vou te esmagar...independente da forma que estiver.

Rita nunca publicou mais nada depois daquele dia. Harry mal teve que enfrentar o dragão, pois o mesmo parecia totalmente adormecido. No baile de inverno, muitos convidaram Harry, que os rejeitou tendo alguém em mente para convidar. Essa pessoa foi ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood. Harry sempre gostou da personalidade esquisita e cativante de Luna, e o que mais gostava nela é o fato de ela não fazer parte de toda aquela sujeita do mundo de Dumbledore. Luna estranhou, mas aceitou o convite de bom grado. Na segunda tarefa, não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Harry encontrou Draco no fundo do lago, conseguindo sair em primeiro lugar nessa prova. O labirinto foi mais fácil ainda, quase como se fosse um caminho reto e sem nenhum desafio. A vitória foi tão rápida, que muitos nem acreditaram. O banquete de comemoração foi memorável. A partir do quinto ano, história bruxa, alquimia, magia ancestral, música e arte começaram a ser dadas como matérias, o que cativou bem mais os alunos. História da magia foi aposentada com Binns e estudo dos trouxas. Fred e George conseguiram abrir sua loja de brincadeiras, sendo ela bem maior do que no passado de Harry. Com o dinheiro dos Malfoys no meio, não era de se esperar menos.

Fred e George insistiam que Draco e Harry pudessem pegar o que quisessem, sem pagar, o que Draco adorava, mas Harry sempre negava.

Harry visitava constantemente Tom nos fins de semana, apesar de o mesmo sempre estar ocupado. O trabalho que eles estavam fazendo não era brincadeira. Alguns deles saíram pelo mundo a fora, buscando novos meios e novos conhecimentos de magia. Bellatrix focou em procurar alunos puro sangue de outras escolas, para fazerem intercambio para Hogwarts. Quando Harry e Draco passam em seus N.O.M.S, durante as férias, Lucius deu uma pequena festa, onde foram poucos convidados. Naquele dia, Tom foi até a mansão Malfoy como um convidado. Ele resolveu abandonar o sobrenome Marvolo Riddle, optando por usar só Gaunt. Quando Tom chegou na festa, Harry foi o primeiro a ficar surpreso. Ele não esperava que Tom aparecesse em publico ainda. Draco pareceu curioso ao ver Harry com um homem desconhecido. Isso foi até Harry anunciar que estava noivo do mesmo, deixando Draco, Fred e George surpresos. Como Narcisa e Lucius pareciam não estranhar, Draco presumiu que eles já sabiam. Quando Tom foi apresentado para Draco, houve uma pequena resistência por parte de Draco. Ele não aceitou muito bem um homem que apareceu do nada na família, já sendo intitulado o noivo de Harry, mas depois de conversar com Harry, acabou aceitando. Uma nova politica sobre nascidos trouxas aconteceu naquele ano. Agora as regras funcionavam quase que igualmente as leis da Macusa. Os nascidos trouxa eram trazidos para o mundo bruxo, de onde não poderiam sair. As famílias que quisessem continuar com seus filhos, deveriam abandonar totalmente o mundo trouxa. Os abortos, deveriam ser mantidos com as suas famílias, pois assim não haveriam mais nascidos trouxas por ai. O sexto ano foi tranquilo. Harry escolheu poucas matérias para estudar. Era bem cansativo já ter estudado aquele ano, imagina ter que estudar pela segunda vez. Após se formarem, Fred e George conseguiram se dedicar cada vez mais a sua loja, que fazia muito sucesso nas férias e acabaram por ter uma filiam em Hogsmead. Eles se mudaram da mansão Malfoy, conseguindo comprar uma casa para eles mesmos. Draco não gostou muito, mas eles sempre iam visitar os Malfoys. Lucius e Narcisa já tinham um sentimento paterno para com os gêmeos, mas aceitaram que eles queriam ser independentes. O último ano de Harry foi o mais conturbado. Como ele nunca havia feito o sétimo ano, foi mais complicado, principalmente porque os N.I.E.M.S era mais agressivos que os N.O.M.S. Como Harry não almejava alguma carreira especifica, estudou apenas as coisas que gostava. Quando o momento chegou, Harry nem acreditou. Ele subiu no barco junto de Draco, e ambos encararam o castelo a medida que o barco se afastava. Harry não pode deixar de derramar lagrimas. Apesar de todas as coisas que aconteceram com ele, Hogwarts sempre foi o seu lar. Coisas ruins aconteceram, mas coisas boas também, e agora ele precisava dizer adeus. Quando Harry chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Ele sabia que não mais vestiria o uniforme da escola, e isso lhe deu um aperto no peito. Parando para se olhar no espelho, percebeu que de fato, anos tomando aquelas poções, haviam dado um bom resultado. Ele era mais alto do que ele lembrava, com músculos finalmente a mostra. Harry vestiu seu roupão e foi para o seu quarto. Precisava descansar, pois a viagem foi cansativa. Ao entrar no quarto, sentiu uma brisa fria no local. Ele não lembrava de ter deixado a janela aberta. Olhou para o quarto, mas não havia ninguém ali. Harry rumou para o armário, para pegar um pijama, mas logo sentiu dois braços cercarem sua cintura e o puxar para trás. Um hálito quente sussurrou nos ouvidos de Harry.

\- Finalmente em casa.

Harry sorriu. – Sentiu minha falta?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Tom, dando um beijo na orelha de Harry. – Você se formou esse ano, por isso não lhe mandei cartas. Você precisava estudar, já que não cursou o sétimo ano antes.

Tom colocou seu queixo no ombro de Harry.

\- Entendo. – Disse Harry. – Você também deveria estar muito ocupado. Está no momento mais preciso de seus planos, não?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Logo, poderemos sair das sombras.

\- Por que veio aqui hoje? – Questionou Harry. – Sabe que cheguei a pouco de viajem. Poderia ter vindo de manhã.

\- Se esqueceu? - Questionou Tom.

\- Me esqueci do que? – Questionou Harry.

\- Você já tem dezessete anos. – Disse Tom, dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

Harry mordeu os lábios. Ele havia se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Tom soltou o laço do roupão de Harry, que começou a deslizar pelo corpo do mesmo, logo caindo no chão. Tom começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry, à medida que suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo do mesmo. Harry segurou as mãos de Tom em seu corpo, as deixando tocarem onde quisessem. Tom logo subiu uma das mãos, fazendo Harry virar o rosto para ele, logo lhe dando um beijo. Um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo. Harry sentiu seu interior ferver. Ele se virou e abraçou Tom, aprofundando o beijo. Tom ergueu Harry pelas cochas e o deitou na cama, ficando por cima ele. Harry arfou com o peso em cima de si, mas não reclamou. Tom tirou o sobretudo que estava usando, e praticamente arrancou a camisa do corpo, fazendo suas peles nuas se tocarem. Tom desviou o beijo para o pescoço de Harry, enquanto passava suas mãos pelo corpo do mesmo. Harry mordia os próprios lábios ao sentir os lábios de Tom descerem até seus mamilos, onde o mesmo começou a beijar, chupar suavemente, passar a língua e dar leves mordidas. O corpo de Harry estava estremecendo diante das caricias de Tom. O mesmo continuou a beijar todo o corpo de Harry, logo beijando o abdômen e cochas do mesmo. A ereção de Harry pulsava. Sua libido escorria por entre a glande, demonstrando o desejo que o mesmo sentia. Harry nem precisou pedir, pois Tom o abocanhou com vontade. Harry arqueou o corpo para trás ao sentir a sensação quente e molhada envolver seu membro. Como Harry ansiou por isso. Tom o chupava com vontade, fazendo Harry estremecer na cama. Harry se agarrou nos cabelos de Tom, o fazendo ir cada vez mais rápido. Tom acatou o desejo de Harry, não demorando muito para sentir o membro dele pulsar em sua boca. Tom conseguiu tirar da boca antes de Harry vir, fazendo o mesmo ficar com um bico.

\- Eu queria gozar...- Disse Harry indignado.

Tom sorriu. - Você vai, mas vai ser junto comigo.

\- Então... agora é a minha vez. – Disse Harry, subitamente invertendo as posições. - Não se esqueça que você não era o único esperando por isso.

Tom sorriu com a iniciativa de Harry. - Eu sei. Me use como desejar.

Harry sorriu, dando um beijo em Tom, enquanto sua mão, já sem paciência, desceu até as calças de Tom e começou a acariciar seu membro por cima da calça. Tom gemeu baixinho por entre o beijo, o que instigou mais ainda Harry a continuar. Harry, assim como Tom fez, começou a descer os beijos, beijando cada parte do corpo de Tom, focando sua atenção nos gominhos do abdômen do mesmo. Tom sorria enquanto mordia os lábios. Harry continuou o que fazia, até ser barrado pela calça de Tom, que quando percebeu, só deu um aceno com a varinha e a calça desapareceu. Harry sorriu com a pressa de Tom. O membro de Tom pulsava, e Harry quis brincar com ele, passando a língua vagarosamente por cima do mesmo. Tom mordia os lábios com mais força, ao sentir a língua quente de Harry passar pelo seu membro. Tom havia esperado anos por aquilo. Já impaciente, puxou Harry para cima, o beijando e fazendo os membros deles roçarem um no outro. Subitamente Harry parou o beijo.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Tom.

\- Feitiços abafadores.- Disse Harry.

\- Eu já coloquei, enquanto você estava no banho. – Disse Tom. – Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar hoje.

Harry deu um sorriso. – Menos mal. – Logo voltando ao beijar.

Tom segurou a cintura de Harry, o pressionando mais contra si. Para ficar mais confortável, Harry abriu as pernas, ficando sentado em cima de Tom. Com a intenção de provocar, Harry começou a rebolar na cintura de Tom, o deixando enlouquecido.

\- É serio isso?- Questionou Tom, entre gemidos.

\- Bem sério. – Disse Harry com um sorriso. – Vamos Tom...me diga o que você quer...

\- Eu quero entrar em você. – Disse Tom.

Harry sorriu. – Nossa, tão honesto...nem quis brincar.

\- Seis anos esperando. – Disse Tom. – Já perdi a paciência para brincar a tempos.

Harry mordeu os lábios. – Então...o que está esperando?

Tom puxou Harry para si, o beijando e logo invertendo as posições. Harry sentiu um misto de sensações, ao sentir a boca de Tom explorar o seu corpo. Ele se sentiu ser virado de costas, só para Tom beijar suas costas, até chegar onde queria. Quando Harry sentiu uma língua invasora, ele se arqueou todo. Não era uma sensação ruim, apenas estranha. Isso só se intensificou quando sentiu dedos o invadirem. Era desconfortável, mas não ruim. Harry ouviu Tom sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não entendeu o que era, logo sentindo um ardor mais forte. Tom havia entrado em si. Ele mordeu os lábios, sentindo o interior de Harry o mastigar. Harry se agarrou com força nos lençóis.

\- Está tudo bem? - Questionou Tom.

Harry demorou um pouco para responder. – Sim...só esta ardendo um pouco.

\- Usei lubrificante, mas como é a sua primeira vez, isso era esperado. – disse Tom. – Eu vou ir devagar, ok?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e logo Tom começou a se mover vagarosamente, até que Harry se acostumasse com ele. Aos poucos a ardência passou, havendo um pequeno desconforto no local. Em determinado momento, Tom começou a ir mais rápido, indo mais fundo em Harry, e logo acertando em um ponto preciso dentro do mesmo, arrancando um gemido prazeroso. Tom gostou do que ouviu, e por isso começou a investir com mais vontade naquele local. Harry gemia deliciosamente. Tom se curvou, beijando e mordendo a orelha do mesmo. Harry estremecia. Cada vez que Tom alcançava aquele ponto dentro de si, Harry sentia ondas de prazer o preencher. Em determinado momento, Tom se ergueu, segurando cintura de Harry e socando com mais força, logo dando um gemido abafado e se despejando dentro dele. Com a ultima estocada, Harry acabou gozando também. Harry sentiu Tom se curvar por cima dele, mas logo o virou de lado e o penetrou novamente.

\- Estamos apenas começando. – Foi o que Tom disse antes começar a se mover novamente.

\--

Draco, logo após Harry ter ido para seu quarto, resolveu ficar um pouco na sala. Ele se sentia sozinho sem os gêmeos em casa. Seu pai, sua mãe e Harry pareciam sempre estar ocupados, enquanto ela não. Lucius e Narcisa haviam saído um pouco depois de eles terem chegado, então Draco decidiu visitar os gêmeos na casa deles. Draco deixou uma carta a Harry e seus pais, e logo saiu da mansão. Ao passar pelos portões, Draco aparatou próximo a casa dos gêmeos. Ela ficava próximo a Londres, onde eles conseguiam ir para sua loja no beco diagonal. Ao bater na porta, Frad a abriu, ficando surpreso ao ver Draco.

\- Boa noite Draco! – Disse Fred animado. – O que faz aqui a essa hora?

\- Ah, boa noite, Fred. – disse Draco. – Desculpe...Eu e Harry chegamos hoje e...Bom...Eu fiquei praticamente sozinho. Queria conversar com alguém um pouco...posso passar a noite aqui? Deixei uma carta para avisar eles de para onde eu fui.

\- Ah, Claro! - Disse Fred. – Pode entrar.

A casa era aconchegante, o que fazia a mansão Malfoy parecer um castelo frio. Draco se sentou perto da lareira. Fred foi até a cozinha e trouxe biscoitos e leite.

\- Com fome? – Questionou Fred.

\- Ah, obrigado. - Disse Draco. – Onde está George?

\- Ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas na loja. – Disse Fred. – Daqui a pouco ele deve chegar. O Harry não veio com você de Hogwarts?

\- Sim, mas ele deveria estar cansado, pois foi para o quarto dele e lá ficou. – Disse Draco. - Meus pais saíram pouco depois de termos chegado. Sinto falta de vocês. Falta das nossas conversas.

Fred sorriu. - Também sinto falta. Já que vai passar a noite aqui, quer tomar um banho? Eu te empresto umas roupas.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Draco. – Apesar de que sei que elas vão ficar enormes em mim.

Depois que Fred lhe entregou as roupas, Draco foi tomar banho. Ele sabia que não teria problemas se ficasse na casa dos gêmeos, afinal já tinha 17 anos. Quando terminou de tomar banho, usou um feitiço para secar os cabelos. Ele vestiu as roupas, mas a única coisa que cabeu em si foi a camisa de Fred. A calça ficava caindo. Draco bufou e saiu do banheiro daquele jeito mesmo, indo para o quarto de hospedes. Enquanto arrumava a cama para se deitar, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

\- Pode entrar. – Disse Draco.

Fred e George entraram no quarto, arregalando os olhos ao verem como Draco estava vestido.

\- Olá George. – Disse Draco. – Como vai?

\- Bem, Draco...- Disse George. – Você parece bem.

\- Estou. – Disse Draco. - Finalmente a escola acabou.

\- As calças não serviram? – Questionou Fred.

\- Ah, não. – Disse Draco. – E como já vou dormir, eu achei que não precisava ajustar ela, afinal a sua camisa vai quase em meus joelhos. Vieram me dar boa noite?

\- Ah, sim. – Disse George. – Claro, dar boa noite.

\- Achei que queria conversar, como nos velhos tempos. – Disse Fred. – Por isso viemos aqui.

\- Oh, claro. – Disse Draco animado, se sentando na cama. – Venham, se sentem aqui.

Fred e George prontamente foram até lá.

\- E então, como andam as coisas na loja? – Questionou Draco.

\- Vão bem. – Disse Fred. – Nossa filial em Hogsmead também está fazendo sucesso.

\- Com o tempo, pretendemos nos mudar para lá. – Disse George. – Lá o movimento é maior, por causa dos alunos de Hogwarts.

\- Vai ser mais longe. – Disse Draco, com a cara emburrada. – Não vai dar para aparatar assim.

\- Pode vir morar conosco, não? – Questionou Fred.

George deu um cutucão em Fred.

\- Morar com vocês? – Questionou Draco.

Houve um breve silencio no quarto.

\- É...- Disse Fred. – Eu acredito que Harry almeje algo maior para o futuro, e que ficara menos tempo em casa, bem como seus pais. Para você não ficar sozinho, sabe?

\- Oh, entendi. – Disse Draco. – Talvez eu possa, mas terei que ver com meus pais antes.

\- Legal. – Disse George. – Vamos poder jogar todos os dias.

\- Mas não vou incomodar? – Questiono Draco.

\- Como você nos incomodaria? – Questionou Fred.

\- Ah, quando vocês trouxerem garotas para casa. – Disse Draco. – Não quero atrapalhar.

Fred e George ficaram quietos por um momento, mas logo balançaram a cabeça em negação.

\- Não faremos isso. – Disse Fred.

\- É, pode ficar tranquilo. – Disse George.

\- Hunf. – Bufou Draco. – Sei que uma hora vão, mas está tudo bem. É natural. Eu também um dia terei uma namorada.

George subitamente se levantou da cama. – Está gostando de alguém?

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu? Ainda não... só estou querendo dizer que um dia vou namorar também.

George suspirou. – Entendo.

\- Mas e vocês? – Questionou Draco. – Vocês devem gostar de alguém, não?

Essa pergunta vez os gêmeos se entreolharem. Fred foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Na verdade, já gostamos de alguém. – Disse Fred.

\- É verdade. – Disse George.

\- Sério? – Questionou Draco. – Fico feliz por vocês.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Fred, sem graça. - Apesar de não ser reciproco.

\- Foram rejeitados? – Questionou Draco.

\- Mais ou menos. – Disse George.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como assim, mais ou menos?

\- Bom, essa pessoa gosta da gente, mas não é da mesma forma. – Disse Fred.

\- Oh, entendo e...- Draco arregalou os olhos.- Espera. Essa pessoa? É uma só? Os dois gostam da mesma pessoa?

\- Sim. – Disseram em conjunto.

Draco piscou confuso. – E foi a mesma resposta para os dois?

\- Não é como se tivéssemos falado com ela sobre isso. – Disse Fred.

\- Então, como sabem que não vão ser correspondidos? – Questionou Draco.

\- Bom, foi porque ela nos disse que não gosta de ninguém ainda. – Disse George.

Draco pensou um pouco. – Eu acho que vocês deviam tentar. Nunca vão saber sem tentar.

Fred pareceu pensativo. – Acha que deveríamos?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Draco. – As vezes, pode ser que a pessoa também goste de vocês, mas tem o mesmo problema. Acha que não é reciproco, ou talvez nem mesmo sabe se esse gostar é diferente.

\- E se nos confessarmos e essa pessoa nos rejeitar, logo acabando nossa amizade? – Questionou Fred.

\- Olha, eu acho que se a amizade é verdadeira, não tem porque acabar. – Disse Draco.

\- Então, acho que vamos tentar. – Disse George.

Draco sorriu. – Ótimo.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e logo olharam para Draco.

\- Nós gostamos de você. – Disseram os gêmeos em conjunto.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Houve um breve silencio no quarto.

\- E então? - Questionou Fred.

Draco piscou confuso. – Então? Espera...isso é sério?

\- Acha que estamos brincando? – Questionou George. – Brincando com uma coisa assim?

\- Para ser honesto, eu acho. – Disse Draco. – De todas as pessoas...eu? Sério?

George se levantou da cama. – Viu, eu sabia que seria assim.

\- Calma George. – Disse Fred. – Ele ainda está processando.

\- Olha a reação dele. – Disse George. – Já sabemos a resposta.

\- Sentimos muito, Draco. – Disse Fred. – Melhor esquecer que falamos isso a você, ok?

\- É. – Disse George. – O melhor é que você finja que nada aconteceu e...de preferência use calças. A forma como suas pernas estão a mostra é...indecente.

George foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, logo seguido de Fred. Draco ficou de olhos arregalados o tempo todo. O choque era enorme. Ele nunca imaginou que os gêmeos gostassem dele. Parando para pensar, como ele mesmo não notou isso? Os gêmeos o tratavam diferente? Draco não sabia responder, mas sabia que eles sempre foram muito abertos com Draco, desde que começaram a ase falar. Era agradável conversar com eles. Se sentia confortável perto deles. Se sentia sozinho longe deles. Draco se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Ele ouviu a campainha da casa tocar. Quem seria a essa hora? Ele começou a descer as escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir outras vozes.

\- Então, que tal sairmos para beber alguma coisa? - Questionou uma das vozes. Era uma voz feminina.

\- Seria legal, não? – Questionou outra voz, igualmente feminina. – Nós trabalhamos o dia inteiro. As vezes é legal sair e curtir um pouco.

Draco olhou pelo vão do corrimão e conseguiu ver duas garotas falando com os gêmeos. Uma delas Draco conhecia. Ela trabalhava na loja deles.

\- Seria legal, mas estou cansado. – Disse George. – Tenho muito o que fazer ainda, mas preciso descansar.

\- É verdade. – Disse Fred. – Talvez um outro dia.

\- Então, que tal trazermos algo para vocês? – Questionou uma delas. – Posso fazer uma comida deliciosa. Imagino que não comam comida caseira a um tempo.

\- É mesmo. Vocês parecem tão magrinhos. – Disse a outra. – Seria bom uma comida caseira. Podemos fazer toda semana para vocês, o que acham?

Draco percebeu o olhar delas para os gêmeos. Seu peito apertou. Ele piscou confuso.

\- Não precisam se preocupar conosco. – Disse Fred. – Podemos nos virar.

\- Ah, mas vocês parecem tão solitários. – Disse uma delas, colocando a mão no ombro de Fred. – Tenho certeza de que querem companhia.

Draco cerrou os punhos. Ele não gostou nada daquilo.

Fred retirou a mão da garota de seu ombro. – Agradeço a consideração, mas estamos bem.

\- Está tarde, é melhor vocês irem para casa. – Disse George.

\- Tudo bem. – disse uma delas. – Nos vemos amanha então.

Depois que elas se despediram, Fred e George fecharam a porta, logo indo para as escadas para subirem, mas pararam ao verem Draco sentado na escada. Ambos piscaram surpresos.

\- Draco, o que faz ai? – Questionou Fred.

Draco não respondeu. Ele se levantou e saiu dali, voltando para o quarto de hospedes. Ele se deitou na cama e ficou quietinho. Estava incomodado com a cena que viu. Talvez o que estava sentindo era ciúmes? Draco não sabia. Não gostou do jeito que aquelas garotas olharam para eles. Houveram batidas na porta.

\- Draco? – Era Fred. – Podemos entrar?

Draco não respondeu. Continuou quietinho. Fred e George entraram no quarto. Eles encararam Draco encolhido na cama.

\- Draco, está tudo bem? – Questionou Fred.

Draco não respondeu. Os gêmeos se entreolharam. George foi o primeiro a se aproximar e Draco.

\- Hey, está tudo bem? – Questionou George.

George tentou puxar a coberta que cobria Draco, mas o mesmo a puxou de volta.

\- Vão embora. - Disse Draco.

Fred e George arquearam a sobrancelha. Ambos puxaram a coberta de Draco, conseguindo destapar ele. Draco arregalou os olhos.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Questionou Fred.

\- O que está acontecendo, é sério? – Questionou Draco, se sentando. – Vocês se confessam para mim, depois deixam aquelas garotas flertarem com vocês e agora fingem que nada aconteceu.

Fred piscou surpreso. – Mas era para você esquecer...quer que usemos o obliviate em você?

Draco os olhou incrédulo. – Mas é claro que não.

\- Olha, sei que talvez não devêssemos ter te falado sobre o que sentíamos...mas você disse que seria melhor sermos abertos. – Disse George. – Só queremos que volte tudo ao normal.

\- É, vai ser melhor assim. – Disse Fred. – Já que não vamos ser correspondidos, o melhor seria você esquecer, pois assim você não ficaria tão incomodado.

\- Não estou incomodado com o sentimento de vocês. – Disse Draco.

Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Só não gostei da forma que aquelas garotas olharam para vocês. – Disse Draco. – Só isso.

\- E porquê? – Questionou Fred.

\- Não sei. – Disse Draco. – Só não gostei.

Os gêmeos ficaram quietos por um momento, mas logo deram um sorriso. Draco os encarou por um momento.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Draco.

\- Acho que seria interessante fazer um teste. – Disse George.

\- Também acho. – disse Fred. – Quem de nós vai primeiro?

Draco piscou confuso. – Teste?

\- Já gostou de alguém Draco? – questionou Fred. – Mais do que amizade?

Draco parou para pensar um pouco. De fato, nunca tinha gostado de alguém dessa forma. Balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Então, vamos te explicar como você pode saber. – Disse George, se sentando ao lado de Draco, e o puxando para si. Draco corou na hora. - O primeiro sintoma é o seu coração acelerar perto dessa pessoa.

George pegou a mão de Draco e a colocou no seu peito. Draco pode sentir os batimentos de George acelerarem. George fez o mesmo em Draco, sentindo o coração dele acelerar também. Fred se sentou do outro lado de Draco, se aproximando e passando as mãos pela cintura dele, o abraçando em seguida, encostando seu queixo no ombro dele. – Você vai querer estar sempre perto dessa pessoa. Querer tocar nela.

\- Você vai se sentir sempre bem com essa pessoa. – Disse George. – Confiar nela.

\- Ser você mesmo perto dela. – Disse Fred. – Qualquer elogio a você, vai soar melhor vindo dela.

George ergueu o rosto de Draco para si. O mesmo estava corado, desviando os olhos cinzas para um ponto qualquer na cama.

\- Porque não olha para mim Draco? – Questionou George. – Acaso está envergonhado?

Fred passou uma das mãos pelas coxas de Draco. – Deveria ter posto uma calça. Veja como suas pernas são lindas.

\- Que isso irmão...- Disse George. – Draco é todo lindo.

Draco corou mais ainda.

\- Agora, vamos para o teste final. – Disse George, aproximando seu rosto do de Draco. – Vou te dar um beijo.

Draco o olhou no mesmo instante.

\- Se você não me corresponder...então você não gosta de mim. – Disse George.

Antes de Draco responder alguma coisa, sentiu George pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Draco sentiu um choque percorrer sua espinha. George lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos. Isso fez Draco se lembrar de como os gêmeos gostavam de seu cabelo. Eles sempre passavam as mãos, como se lhe fizessem um cafuné, em sua cabeça. Essa lembrança, e a sensação confortável, fizeram Draco fechar os olhos, logo movendo seus lábios no mesmo ritmo de George, que ficou surpreso, mas seguiu com o beijo. Como se ganhasse permissão, Fred começou a beijar a orelha de Draco, o fazendo se arrepiar todo. Apesar de Draco estar beijando timidamente, George começou ao beijar com mais desejo. Sua língua passava entre os lábios de Draco, pedindo permissão, o que logo foi concedida. Draco soltou um gemido baixinho por entre o beijo, mas audível, ao sentir a língua de George contra a sua. George finalizou o beijo com um selinho demorado, logo se afastando um pouco para observar Draco. O mesmo estava rubro. Seus olhos marejados. Ele mordia o lábio inferior enquanto encarava George.

\- E então? – Questionou George.

Draco não disse nada. Ele olhou para os lençóis por um momento, logo olhando para Fred, que o encarou. Draco se virou para ele, logo colocando os braços ao redor do mesmo.

\- Eu quero beijar você também. – Disse Draco.

Fred sorriu, logo puxando Draco para si e iniciando um beijo. George passou as mãos pelas coxas de Draco, o fazendo gemer por entre o beijo. Esse pequeno gemido estimulou os gêmeos a continuarem. George começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco, enquanto colocava as mãos por baixo da camisa do mesmo, acariciando o abdômen dele. Fred puxou mais Draco para si, aprofundando o beijo. George se afastou por um momento, só para ajeitar sua postura. Ele abriu as pernas, as deixando ao redor de Draco, o fazendo encostar as costas dele em seu tórax, logo voltando ao beijar o pescoço e o acariciar. Draco também abriu as pernas, permitindo de Fred se aproximasse mais de si. Fred, diferente de George, gostava de dar leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Draco. Ele interrompeu o beijo se afastando de Draco. George também parou o que estava fazendo. Draco os encarou, totalmente corado. Sua ereção logo começou a surgir.

\- E então Draco? – Questionou Fred.

Draco mordeu os lábios.

\- Precisamos saber agora. – Disse George. – Não podemos prosseguir sem você querer.

\- Mas eu quero. – Disse Draco, como um sussurro. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os gêmeos. – Eu gosto dos dois. Eu quero os dois.

George ergueu a camisa de Draco, deixando seu tórax a mostra, permitindo Fred abocanhar um de seus mamilos. Draco estremeceu ao sentir a língua de Fred brincar com seu mamilo. George logo virou rosto de Draco, o fazendo o beijar, enquanto direcionava uma de suas mãos para a cueca de Draco, acariciando seu membro por cima dela. Draco gemia por entre o beijo. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Fred com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava uma das pernas de George. Fred começou a descer os beijos pelo tórax de Draco, beijando e lambendo cada parte, não demorando muito para chegar na cueca do mesmo. George sentiu o irmão se aproximar e tirou sua mão. Fred conseguiu tirar a cueca de Draco, logo c=abocanhando seu membro. Draco gemeu abafado. George finalizou o beijo e começou a beijar a orelha de Draco, quanto seus dedos brincavam com o mamilo do mesmo. Draco estava muito envergonhado, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto sentia a língua quente de Fred em seu membro.

\- Draco, você tem certeza que gosta mesmo da gente? – Questionou George.

Draco o encarou por um momento. – Sim, eu tenho.

\- E como tem tanta certeza? – Questionou Fred.

Draco fez um beiço. – Acho que sempre gostei de vocês. Eram meus companheiros quando Harry não estava. Sempre estiveram do meu lado. Gosto da companhia de vocês. Gosto de nossas conversas. Gosto de como posso sempre contar com vocês. Gosto quando me fazem carinho. Gosto de como me dão atenção. Eu gosto de vocês.

Fred e George deram um grande sorriso.

\- Mas e vocês ein? – Questionou Draco. – Como podem ter tanta certeza de que gostam de mim?

\- Ah, isso é fácil. – Disse Fred. – Sempre gostamos de você.

Draco piscou confuso.

\- É verdade. – Disse George. – Você sempre foi uma gracinha. Bem, como você era um Malfoy, sempre achamos que nunca daria para tentarmos algo com você. Harry foi a ponte que nos permitiu chegar até você. Você sempre foi lindo aos nossos olhos. – George pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Draco, começando a brincar com ela. – Eu sempre quis tocar no seu cabelo. Eu sempre o achei tão lindo...- George deu um beijo na mecha. – Parece um sonho se tornando realidade.

\- É mesmo. – Disse Fred. – Você parecia ser frio e metido, mas quando se mostrou ser tão atencioso, carinhoso, dócil e fofinho...você fez nossos corações derreterem. Cedo ou tarde...iriamos perder o controle e te atacaríamos.

\- É, por isso tivemos que nos mudar da mansão Malfoy. – Disse George.

\- O que? – Questionou Draco surpreso. – Esse foi o motivo de terem ido embora?

\- Claro. – Disse Fred. – Gostamos muito de nossa estadia na mansão Malfoy. Éramos muito bem tratados. Estávamos convivendo bem...mas os hormônios uma hora falaram mais alto e precisamos sair.

Draco fez um beiço enorme. Ele nunca imaginou que era o motivo dos gêmeos terem ido embora. George deu uma mordida de leve no beiço de Draco.

\- Mas agora você já sabe. – Disse Fred. – E nos correspondeu.

Fred e George deram um abraço em conjunto em Draco, que tentou abraçar os dois do jeito que pode. Fred logo deu um beijo em Draco, o fazendo se levantar da cama. George tirou a camisa de Draco, sendo essa a única roupa que o mesmo estava. Fred se ajoelhou, voltando a chupar Draco, enquanto George também se ajoelhou atrás de Draco. Antes de Draco perceber o que estava acontecendo, sentiu algo molhado e quente o invadir. Mordeu os lábios para não gemer, logo olhando para trás, só para ver o rosto de George entre suas nadegas. Era uma sensação nova para Draco. Estranha, mas não ruim. Isso se deu até Draco sentir outra coisa entrar em si. George havia posto um dedo dentro dele. Draco o olhou novamente.

\- O que está fazendo? – Questionou Draco.

\- Te preparando. – Disse George, concentrado no que fazia.

\- Me preparando para que? – Questionou Draco.

Fred e George o olharam, logo dando risadinhas.

\- Você é tão inocente Draco...- Disse George – Para fazermos amor.

Agora Draco estava roxo. – Fazer amor?

\- Isso.- Disse George se levantando, fazendo uma das mãos de Draco encostar em seu membro, por cima da calça. – Eu vou te fazer se sentir ótimo com ele.

\- Eu também. – Disse Fred, se levantando, pegando a outra mão de Draco e colocando em seu membro.

Draco ficou arco íris de vergonha.

\- Oh, você é tão fofo. - Disse Fred, dando um beijo em Draco.

George logo voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, movendo o dedo vagarosamente, logo introduzindo outro. Draco gemeu por entre o beijo, ouvindo George murmurar alguma coisa. Draco logo sentiu seu interior molhar.

\- Vou entrar. – Disse George.

Fred encerrou o beijo, logo se ajoelhando e voltando a chupar Draco. George se posicionou na entrada de Draco, o penetrando vagarosamente. Draco começou a sentir seu interior se expandir para acomodar George. Uma ardência surgiu no local, fazendo pequenas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Draco.

George parou na hora. - Está tudo bem?

Draco concordou com a cabeça. – Só está ardendo um pouco.

\- Fred, chupe ele com vontade. – Disse George. – Isso vai ajudar a diminuir a dor.

Fred acatou ao conselho do irmão, indo com mais vontade. Draco começou a sentir a ardência diminuir. Seus gemidos se tornaram mais nítidos a medida que George ia aumentando a velocidade. Fred tentava fazer o oral na mesma velocidade dos irmãos. Os gemidos de Draco eram música para eles. George se abraçou no corpo de Draco, o fazendo se curvar para frente, dando beijos nas costas do mesmo. Draco se sentia nas nuvens agora. Ele se sentia extremamente amado. Quando George apertou com força seu corpo, dando uma última estocada. Draco sentiu seu interior ficar quente. Na hora ele soube que George tinha gozado. George saiu de dentro de Draco, que quase caiu no chão, pois suas pernas não tinham mais força.

Fred o deitou de frente na cama. – Minha vez.

Ele se posicionou na entrada de Draco, logo entrando nele. A ardência havia sumido, dando lugar a uma sensação gostosa. Draco segurou as próprias pernas, ajudando Fred a se mover mais livremente.

\- Que visão maravilhosa. – Disse Fred entre os gemidos.

George não perdeu tempo, ficando por cima de Draco, abocanhando seu membro. Draco gemeu ao sentir a boca de George em seu membro, aproveitando para colocar o membro do mesmo em sua boca, uma vez que este estava em cima dele. George gemeu abafado, ao sentir a sensação gostosa da boca de Draco em seu membro.

\- Depois, eu também quero isso. – Disse Fred, indo cada vez mais rápido dentro de Draco.

Aquela noite foi um misto de descobertas e sentimentos para ambos. Draco jamais imaginara o que iria acontecer, mas podia afirmar com certeza de que daqui para frente as coisas seriam mais interessantes.

Harry acordou exausto na manhã seguinte. Tom estava ao seu lado, ainda dormindo. Harry o olhou com um grande sorriso. Ele parecia um príncipe adormecido. Riu inteiramente. Estava tudo perfeito. Um bater de asas lhe chamou a atenção. Bem a sua frente, estava a morte.

\- _Você parece feliz..._ – Disse ela.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Tudo graças a você.

\- _Não tudo_. – Disse ela. – _O que eu fiz foi apenas te trazer para o passado, te deixando livre de seus bloqueios. O resto, é tudo mérito seu. Vim aqui para te dar um até logo._

\- Você vai embora? – Questionou Harry.

\- _Vou te deixar ter sua vida._ – Disse ela. – _Até o dia em que nos veremos novamente._

\- Entendo...- Disse Harry. – Então, até logo morte.

\- _Até logo...-_ Ela fez uma pausa. – _Meu velho amigo..._

Ela logo desapareceu, em meio a uma cortina de corvos. Tom acordou com o barulho, olhando em volta. – O que aconteceu?

Harry sorriu para Tom.- Uma amiga veio se despedir...por hora.

Tom já sabia o que era, mas não quis tocar no assunto. Ele abraçou Harry, lhe dando um beijo na testa. – É melhor nos levantarmos. Temos muito o que fazer.

Ao longo dos meses, como planejado, o mundo bruxo começou a mudar. Nascidos trouxas começaram a ser rastreados desde o nascimento, sendo trazidos para o mundo bruxo junto de seus pais. Todo trouxa, que se casasse com um bruxo, estava abrindo mão do mundo trouxa para viver no mundo bruxo. Novos vilarejos bruxos começaram a surgir pelo mundo. Agora o mundo bruxo e trouxa iriam conviver mais livremente. Lucius e Narcisa pareceram um tanto surpresos quando Draco entrou na sala, anunciando que iria se casar com Fred e George. Apesar de ser um caso inédito, ninguém achou estranho o primeiro casamento polígamo entre bruxos do mesmo sexo. Harry achou justo o casamento de Draco ser primeiro do que o dele, já que Draco era mais velho. Apesar de ser algo súbito, o casamento foi um dos mais grandiosos que já foram feitos no mundo bruxo. Por mais incrível que pareça, Arthur foi ao casamento dos filhos, e foi muito bem recebido por todos. Draco iria morar com os gêmeos em Hogsmead, o que Narcisa não aceitou muito no começo, mas ao ver como o filho estava feliz, resolver deixar. Quando chegou a vez de Harry, Tom fez questão de que fosse um casamento histórico. Não era para menos com o seu dinheiro, o de Harry, o dos Blacks, pois Sirius insistiu em pagar também, e o dos Malfoys. Tom conseguiu convidar pessoas importantes do mundo inteiro. Ele queria ter boas ligações internacionalmente, e achou que seu casamento poderia ser usado para tal. Não foi para menos, pois muitos deles ficaram encantados quando chegaram ao local. O casamento foi realizado no castelo da família Peverell. Harry nunca havia aberto um portal para aquele local, mas resolveu que deveria ser nele. O castelo era antigo, mas estava totalmente preservado por magia. Era grande o suficiente para todos os convidados, tinha um bom local para seus o estacionamento das vassouras e animais, o pátio era gigantesco e com certeza os bruxos iriam adorar o ar medieval do local. Não deu outra, pois todos adoraram. Neville sua avó foram os primeiros a chegar, logo seguido das famílias da Sonserina e dos demais. Luna e seu pai, Xenofilio, chegaram naquele estilo esquisito, mas que Harry achava divertido e não tão monótono. Como aconteceu no casamento de Fleur e Gui, Harry achou justo convidar ela e Viktor para o casamento. Os dois vieram de bom grado e iriam ficar uns dias no castelo. Apesar de um pouco de preconceito dos demais convidados, Harry convidou Aberforth Dumbledore para o casamento. Harry sabia que Aberforth nunca foi aliado de Dumbledore. Aberforth agradeceu pelo convite, mas resolveu não ir. Ele queria ser apenas o dono do cabeça de Javali, e não o irmão mais novo de Alvo. A festa de casamento foi do amanhecer ao anoitecer. Quando os votos e as alianças foram trocadas, bem como o beijo que selaria o compromisso, vários fogos de artificio foram lançados, fazendo uma explosão de cores atrás deles. Harry estava muito feliz.

Harry por algum motivo se lembrou dos pais de Hermione. Ele lembrara que pediu para que Tom os sequestrasse, mas não que os matasse. Tom apenas disse que não foram mortos. Suas lembranças de Hermione foram apagadas e eles foram libertados para viverem suas vidas. Com o passar dos anos, Harry conseguiu se tornar o cacique supremo, sendo o líder da confederação internacional dos bruxos. Tom, havia criado seu próprio parlamento, para que seu legado e leis permanecesse sendo executado para sempre. O mundo bruxo havia melhorado, e muito, com o passar dos anos. Draco havia tido três filhos com o passar dos anos. Os três loiros como ele. Quem era o pai? Isso não fazia diferença para eles. Quando Harry e Tom se estabilizaram, decidiram que era hora de terem herdeiros. Harry acabou por dar a luz a um casal. Ambos tinham a coloração preta e vermelha de Harry, junto com seus olhos, mas ao perceber que eles não choravam tanto, souberam que teriam a mesma personalidade de Tom. Foi uma surpresa para Harry quando descobriu que Sirius e Lupin estavam tendo um caso, mas ficou fiz, pois Lupin era um bom homem. Anos e mais anos se passaram. Harry e Tom tinham estatuas que os homenageavam, por seus feitos para o mundo bruxo. Já estavam velhos e felizes com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Eles tinham feito suas missões em vida. Os dois estavam deitados em sua cama. Ainda ficavam abraçados durante esse tempo. Era confortável para os dois. Um bater de asas tomou conta do local. A frente deles estava a morte. Não foi preciso trocarem palavras. Ambos estenderam suas mãos para ela, indo de bom grado para ficarem juntos do outro lado.

A morte deles ecoou pelo mundo, e todos prestaram suas homenagens no enterro. Asterion, o filho de Tom e Harry, se despediu da irmã e levou seu filho, Henry, para passear. Henry sempre foi muito curioso a respeito de seus avós por parte de pai. Ele sempre soube que eles foram famosos, e que tinha uma história por trás dessa fama. Ao perguntar para o seu pai, o mesmo disse que era uma história complicada, mas disse que quando Henry crescesse, ele iria saber porque seu avô, Harry, tinha o apelido de a vingança que sorri.

Fim...

\--XX--

Então gente...DARK chegou ao fim.

Eu admito que eu pretendia fazer o final sem sexo nenhum, até porque eu sou meio que toda errada para fazer essas cenas. Eu me esforço muito para fazer essas cenas. Imagina para fazer de um trisal? Mas fiz só porque vi que muitos queriam isso. Como Harry e Tom estavam esperando a mais tempo, o sexo deles foi mais fogo no rabo, enquanto do de Draco e dos gêmeos eu quis fazer mais fofinho.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fanfic até aqui.

Agradeço de coração por todo o apoio que tive para continuar esse trabalho, principalmente por eu demorar a postar e ainda assim, se bem recebida de volta rsrs.

Muito obrigada a todos!

E se lembrem...

Todo fim, é um novo começo.

Até a próxima!


End file.
